Necessidade de Você
by Carin-chan
Summary: Dois adolescentes quase adultos, vivendo na mesma escola, mas com vidas diferentes. Eles não sabiam muito um sobre o outro, e não poderiam imaginar o que aconteceria quando se conhecem melhor...InuKag SanMir SesRin
1. Chapter 1

**Necessidade de Você**

Sinopse: Dois adolescentes-adultos, vivendo na mesma escola, mas com vidas diferentes. Eles não sabiam muito um sobre o outro, e não poderiam imaginar o que aconteceria quando se conhecem melhor...InuKag/SanMir/SesRin 

Disclaimer: Acho que eu tenho que dizer que o Inuyasha não me pertence, né? Sei lá...vai que a Rumiko acha que eu os estou roubando XD não que seja mentira ; )

N/A: Bom, eis que eu sustentei o desafio de fazer uma fic colegial, lidando com todos os malditos clichês inevitáveis, mas estou eu lutando para criar algo legal. Eu ainda prefiro avisar que não sei bem como as coisas vão acontecer, mas de fato algumas vão acontecer e eu vou vendo como tudo se encaixa ao longo da história. Assim espero.

Alguns de vocês vão estranhar a falta de alguns personagens, mas se acalmem; Eu tenho as minhas idéias em mente...qualquer coisa, podem perguntar.

Bom, acho que nada mais a declarar...boa leitura

Carin-chan.

O- o -O- o -O- o -O- o -O

Primeiro Capítulo: O dia em que te conheci

Estamos num mundo idiota, cheio de idiotas que não param de fazer idiotices a todo momento. Essa história é mais uma daquelas toscas e idiotas que você encontra, falando sobre tais idiotices. Tá, tudo bem...ela pode até ser um pouco legal, mas sinceramente, isso pra mim não importa. O meu desejo é de apenas contá-la, independente se você gosta ou não. Eu quero só relatar o que se passou...uma parte de mim.

O que eu venho a escrever faz parte do meu passado, presente e futuro: faz parte da minha vida.

Tudo começou... bom, na verdade, coisas desse tipo não acontecem de um dia para o outro; é tudo um processo. Porém, eu quero poupar a minha e a sua paciência de ter que escrever e, no seu caso, ler coisas que não sejam tão relevantes para o entendimento dessa história. Mas continuando, as coisas começaram a acontecer efetivamente (digamos que foi um início) em mais um dia daquele meu antigo cotidiano escolar monótono e chato. Nesse dia, eu tive a minha real primeira oportunidade no qual eu poderia vir a conhecê-la. Eu não estou falando de "conhecer" no sentido de ter contato visual, mas sim de lidar e entender tal pessoa. Eu não imaginei - e nem poderia - que tanta coisa pudesse surgir a partir daí...

O- o- O -o -O -o- O-o -O

A entrada do colégio Higawa era muito grande, majestosa e, principalmente, movimentada. Naquele lugar transitavam inúmeros estudantes de aparências e personalidades diversas: metidos, tímidos, filhinhos-de-papai, ricos, classe média( não era um colégio baratinho; era um dos mais caros da cidade), patricinhas, revoltados, CDF's, playboy's, nerds, sociais, comuns, grunges, certinhos, largados, padrão... por aí vai. Por hora, um adulto ou outro ultrapassava aquela multidão adolescente, podendo ser um professor, um responsável de algum aluno, um estagiário ou um mero funcionário qualquer.

Naquela manhã, um certo jovem percorria o seu habitual caminho até sua sala de aula, a qual ficava no segundo andar na parte oposta à entrada da escola. Seus passos agora ecoavam pelo corredor principal dos armários estudantis, no interior do estabelecimento, misturando-se ao som das inúmeras vozes pertencentes aos indivíduos que ocupavam o local ou simplesmente percorriam-no assim como fazia o nosso jovem, indo em direção às suas respectivas salas de aula. No caminho ele observava aqueles seres que ele considerava ridículos, fúteis, idiotas e irritantes. Todos com as suas vidinhas estúpidas, pouco se importando com o resto do mundo, a não ser seu próprio umbigo. Achava difícil lidar e conviver com aqueles seres mesquinhos. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que ia caminhando, as outras pessoas não deixavam de observá-lo também. Ele sempre chamava atenção.

Também pudera: era um garoto de 17 anos, cabelos longos, lisos, sedosos e prateados; olhos cor-de-mel e possuía um porte atlético por ser forte, alto e com músculos bem definidos. Com certeza você está pensando agora que, com todas estas qualidades, o jovem de nome Inuyasha Taishou chamava atenção por ser muito bonito, tendo muitas garotas aos seus pés e a inveja de companheiros do mesmo sexo. Certamente que ele era bonito e que deveria fazer esse sucesso todo. Sim, DEVERIA. Na sua descrição feita acima faltou um pequeno detalhe(que não se tornou tão "pequeno"): possuia duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, característica que evidenciava que ele não era um ser humano e, em um colégio em que só se estudavam humanos, o rapaz acabava sendo _diferente_(N/A: Nessa fic há colégios feitos para youkais e outros para humanos, onde eles estudavam separadamente por causa de suas diferenças, mesmo que tal sistema valesse apenas para escolas). No caso de Inuyasha, era um meio-youkai, razão pela qual era encarnado, apontado, implicado, motivo de "piada", descriminado, difamado. Essa sua natureza diferente fazia com que as meninas não quisessem se envolver com ele e sim se afastassem(ok, elas sabiam muito bem que ele era muito bonito e algumas até admitiam isso e se interessavam, mas por este ser tão impopular no local, acabavam preferindo manter a distância) e os homens quisessem tirar vantagem dele( não que conseguissem muita coisa com o rapaz, pois este era bem forte e não se deixava intimidar tão facilmente...assim, costumavam chegar em Inuyasha somente quando estavam em "bandos" ou como fazia a maioria, falavam pelas costas dele). Por fim, Inuyasha possuia uma última característica interessante a se comentar neste momento: era bem rico. Seu pai era dono de uma empresa de telecomunicações e uma rede de bancos ligada a esta, tornando a família Taishou uma das maiores detentoras de dinheiro e poder no país. Apesar de tudo isso, pouquíssimas pessoas naquele recinto escolar tinham conhecimento da condição financeira de Inuyasha, já que este procurava não chamar atenção quanto a isso. Afinal, usar de vem enquando uma roupa de marca ou um tênis caro não significava muita coisa, tendo em vista que muitos outros faziam o mesmo.

Voltando a nossa jornada no percurso do rapaz até sua classe, eis que ele encontra o destino procurado. Ao atravessar a porta, ele procura um lugar vago ao fundo da sala, onde costumava se sentar. Após acomodar-se em uma carteira no canto direito, encostado à parede, Inuyasha passa a observar os alunos que adentram o lugar assim como ele acabara de fazer, a fim de que ajudasse a passar o tempo. Ficou olhando aqueles idiotas caminharem até seus respectivos lugares sem pensar muito...até o momento em que uma pequena algazarra se iniciou por parte de uma das pessoas a qual Inuyasha mais detestava naquele lugar: Shikato Bankotsu.

Com 17 anos, moreno, alto, cabelos longos e negros, presos em uma charmosa trança, forte e olhos tão negros quanto seu cabelo, Bankotsu era um enorme alvo de cantadas e admiradoras na escola. Este fato ainda era acentuado por ele ser capitão do time de futebol da escola( sei que soa "americanizado" e clichê de mais, mas infelizmente nessa escola estúpida ser capitão do time de futebol significava muita coisa, já que constantemente haviam torneio inter-escolares e Bankotsu sempre estava a frente do time...era muito conhecido), era muito popular e liderava uma "turminha da pesada" que era muito falada na instituição por causar muitos transtornos e, por assim dizer, "barulho". Contudo, Inuyasha não odiava tanto Bankotsu só por ele ser bonito e popular. O problema é que o garoto carregava uma péssima personalidade: era muito arrogante, metido, canalha e sem-escrúpulos. Juntando o fato de que um dos seus alvos preferidos de implicâncias, "brincadeirinhas", humilhações e importunações era o hanyou com esta bagagem "qualitativa" de Bankotsu, o resultado era um ódio profundo entre os dois. Porém, voltando à situação da nossa história, naquele momento o alvo de Bankotsu não era Inuyasha.

O que havia acontecido não era nada anormal; pelo contrário, todos estavam tão habituados àquela cena que só fizeram por assistir. No instante em que uma certa jovem cruzara a entrada da sala, Bankotsu falou em alto e bom som, andando em direção à garota:

- Ora ora, chegou cedo, meu amor. É bom que assim podemos aproveitar um pouco mais a companhia um do outro, enquanto aquele palhaço que se acha professor não chega.- O garoto terminou a frase enlaçando a cintura da menina e aproximando seu rosto ao dela, enquanto que esta tentava se livrar dele, sustentando uma expressão nervosa e de raiva. Então, ela disse em meio às risadas da turma, vindas principalmente dos amigos de Bankotsu:

- Me solta Bankotsu, porque eu não tenho nada que "aproveitar com você", a não ser que seja para vê-lo tomar uma advertência por incomodar a paz alheia. - ela disso isso conseguindo finalmente livrar-se dos braços fortes do garoto, enquanto a turma continuava a rir.

- Quietos!- ele disse para os estudantes, ligeiramente vermelho de raiva e vergonha. – E você- falou se dirigindo à mesma jovem usando um tom arrogante e metido, tentando passar por cima das palavras dela - não precisa fingir que não gosta quando te abraço e está agarradinha comigo. Sei que faz isso só pra me agradar, tem consciência de que adoro mulheres difíceis. – Terminou sustentando um sorrisinho malicioso.

Enquanto a menina permanecia ignorando o moreno, Inuyasha continuava observando a cena, não conseguindo reprimir a sensação de prazer que tinha ao ver Bankotsu desmoralizado. _Até que aquela garota não é tão inútil assim..._, pensou Inuyasha olhando-a. Quem era ela? Seu nome era Kagome Higurashi. Possuía olhos azuis, um pouco mais claros que safiras, cabelos negros e lisos, com algumas ligeiras ondulações nas pontas que lhe davam um charme a mais. Lábios rosados, pele branca e macia, curvas bem acentuadas e definidas, com seios fartos, pernas torneadas, "bumbum levantado" e cintura fina. Assim, Kagome era inegavelmente bonita, ou melhor, acabava sendo a garota mais...podemos dizer, "chamativa" do colégio. Por ser tão bela, Kagome era costantemente importunada por meninos, sejam eles bonitos ou feios, impopulares ou populares, legais ou chatos, etc. Exemplo disso era o próprio Bankotsu que vivia em seu pé, querendo algum envolvimento com a menina. Por onde passava, recebia muitos olhares de desejo, luxúria ou esperança. Muitos queriam dar uns "amassos" nela, levá-la pra cama ou até mesmo se diziam apaixonados. Ao mesmo tempo, as meninas costumavam não gostar muito dela, já que entre elas e Kagome, na maioria das vezes a vencedora seria Kagome. Outras meninas não chegavam a sentir raiva, e sim tinham uma admiração por ela ou simplesmente a viam como uma garota qualquer. Sendo assim, Kagome é o que nós podemos classificar como "popular". No entanto, para ela isso não significava algo tão bom quanto muitos outros achavam. Ela não conseguia e nem podia confiar em quaisquer pessoas, pois elas poderiam estar querendo apenas se aproveitar dela e de sua "fama". O mesmo valia para namorados: Kagome ficava namorando seriamente poucas vezes; por razões passadas e por bom-senso, ela sabia que eles tinham em mente apenas levá-la pra cama e depois dizer para todos "eu comi a Kagome", se aproveitando dela da mesma forma que falsas amigas fariam, com objetivo de apenas ter alguma popularidade a mais no colégio. A garota repudiava de todas as maneiras esse tipo de comportamento, tendo sempre muita cautela ao se envolver com alguém. Achar um companheiro descente para si era realmente difícil. Não que todos fossem cafajestes desse jeito, mas não era fácil achar os legais e sinceros (descentes)em meio à tanta sujeira.

Outro detalhe sobre Kagome era que ela era bem inteligente, sempre tirando boas notas. Na realidade, ela _precisava_ tirar boas notas visto que era bolsista na escola, logo não podendo ter um boletim ruim ou então seria obrigada a abandonar o lugar, coisa que, apesar de tudo, não queria fazer pois lá tinha uma qualidade de ensino muito boa.

Para Inuyasha, a garota não fazia muita diferença. Ele não odiava-a, mas também não gostava dela. Era só mais um daqueles idiotas egoístas que não pensavam em mais ninguém. Não duvidava nada de que todas essas reações dela para com Bankotsu fosse puro drama, que na verdade ela gostava de ter toda aquela atenção para satisfazer seu ego. Afinal, quem não gostava de ter o mundo aos seus pés? Era óbvio que Kagome Higurashi era mais uma em meio àquela multidão mesquinha. Só não era tão irritante na opinião de Inuyasha porque ela, sendo mentira ou verdade, fazia Bankotsu ficar com raiva, desmoralizado e com a cara no chão( pelo que sabia, ela nunca havia cedido às investidas do moreno). Além do mais, a garota nunca implicara com Inuyasha, nem fizera nada de mal a ele. Pra falar a verdade, talvez pudesse contar nos dedos de uma única mão as vezes em que trocaram algumas palavras, nem que fossem cumprimentos. Os dois não se conheciam...

Depois que a turma se acalmou, o sinal irritante foi ouvido por todos e logo foram obrigados a se acalmar, tendo em vista que o professor entrava na sala naquele momento.

- Bom dia turma – O professor de história dizia. A turma deu um bom dia dessanimado...era óbvio que ninguém tinha muita paciência para aturar uma aula tão parada quanto história(pelo menos aquele professor dava aula da forma mais chata e maçante possível), ainda mais àquela hora da manhã.- Senhorita Higurashi- ele virou-se para Kagome naquele momento- por mais interessante que sejam seus assuntos com a senhorita Hiraikotsu, infelizmente agora não é hora para conversas. Faça silêncio, por favor.

Kagome virou-se para frente e ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, um tanto quanto vermelha por ter sua atenção chamada pelo professor. Naquele momento, ela estava combinando com sua amiga Sango, o melhor horário em que poderiam se encontrar para fazer um trabalho que elas tinham que elaborar, em dupla, para a semana seguinte. Ao mesmo tempo, a menina com quem ela falava, virava-se também para frente e suspirava alto, deixando escapar baixinho:

- Lá vem a tortura matinal...

Sango Hiraikotsu era a melhor amiga de Kagome. Com seus cabelos castanhos e lisos(quase sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo), olhos castanhos, pele branca e formosas curvas, Sango era muito bonita, sendo procurada por vários garotos também, apesar de não ser tão assediada quanto Kagome - para sua própria felicidade. A menina era uma das únicas pessoas em quem a morena de olhos azuis confiava, já que estavam juntas há muitos anos e já haviam superado uma ao lado da outra muitas dificuldades, brigas e coisas do tipo. Ela também sabia por quantas coisas Kagome passava naquele colégio e, às vezes, sentia-se tomada por uma raiva daquelas pessoas que não a entendiam. No entanto, Sango tinha seus próprios problemas também: seus pais haviam morrido há muitos anos, em um acidente fatal. Depois disso, Sango passou a viver com o irmão junto aos seus tios. Naquele momento, Kagome não arredara o pé da companhia da amiga e ofereceu toda a ajuda que podia para ela, assim como a outra fizera quando o pai de Kagome falecera. Felizmente, os pais de Sango deixaram uma boa quantia de herança para os filhos, garantindo-lhe uma vida confortável em tempo suficiente até que ela terminasse sua faculdade e comandasse as rédeas da própria vida. O que foi diferente para Kagome, já que os pais não possuíam tanto dinheiro, mas tinham o suficiente para viver bem, mesmo que vez ou outra tivessem uma dificuldade financeira; e era por isso que a menina precisava de bolsa de estudos, pois o colégio era muito caro para a renda familiar dela. Assim, as duas se apoiavam sempre uma na outra para todo tipo de situação, construindo aquela amizade duradoura e forte.

Após três tempos de aula seguidos, o sinal tocou indicando o início do intervalo.

- Quero que vocês leia as páginas 236,237,238 e 239 para quinta-feira, tudo bem?- o professor falava dirigindo-se à turma, que respondeu com resmungos e reclamações e alguns simplesmente ficaram quietos.

O barulho das cadeiras se arrastando e das vozes aumentou dramaticamente naquela hora. Todos estavam ansiosos para esticar as pernas e sair da sala. Até os mais fãs da matéria estavam com expressão cansada. Naquele momento, Sango virou-se novamente para Kagome como fizeram no início das aulas:

- Então ,Kagome, pode ser na minha casa hoje, depois das aulas?Aí você aproveita e almoça logo lá em casa. - a morena de olhos castanhos perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem, Sango. Eu só tenho que avisar a minha mãe. Você me empresta o seu celular pra eu ligar pra ela?- Kagome respondeu.

- É todo seu- A outra falou sorrindo, entregando o aparelho para a amiga.

Kagome então levantou-se, indo em direção ao fundo da sala para que pudesse falar mais tranquilamente, afastada do barulho da porta. No entanto, no momento que ia andando e discando o número do celular, ela esqueceu-se de prestar atenção em seu caminho e acabou por dar de encontro com o peitoral bem definido de um certo alguém, deixando o celular escapar de suas mãos. Por sorte, o garoto com quem esbarrara pegou o objeto a tempo.

- Ai, me desculpa! Eu não olhei por onde andava.- Ela falou levantando o rosto para dar de cara com os olhos cor-de-mel de Inuyasha.

- Percebi- ele falou entregando o aparelho para ela. Sua expressão era neutra, mas conservava um quase imperceptível tom avermelhado no rosto. Depois disso, ele saiu andando em direção à porta- passando por uma Kagome um tanto quanto sem-graça no caminho- para fazer alguma coisa durante o intervalo que não fosse ficar sentado na sua carteira naquela sala.

- Obrigada!- ela virou-se depois de uns segundos parada, imersa em seus pensamentos,dizendo para o garoto o agradecimento, mesmo que este não tivesse se virado para dizer um "de nada". _Nossa, que olhos..._ ela pensava. Tinha que admitir que ele era bem charmoso. Ela então continuou o que estava fazendo antes do "encontro", terminando por discar o número de sua mãe. Depois de terminar a ligação, voltou-se para Sango, que estava terminando de guardar algumas coisas suas na bolsa e no estojo.

- Toma aqui Sango.- ela entregou o celular para a amiga- Minha mãe disse que tá tudo bem se eu for almoçar na sua casa. Mas ela pediu pra eu não voltar tarde.

- Sem problemas. Acho que a gente não vai demorar tanto assim, caso não fiquemos conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, sabe?- ela disse soltando algumas risadas.

- Vishi, acho que a gente vai demorar um pouquinho então...-Kagome falou terminando por rir junto com Sango. As duas sabiam que sempre se distraiam com coisas idiotas quando estavam fazendo trabalho, o que sempre dificultava o andamento deste.

Enquanto isso, o rapaz com orelhinhas de cachorro andava em direção à cantina, com a intenção de comprar alguma coisa para comer naquele tempo. Conforme ia caminhando, os seus pensamentos vagavam em coisas diferentes. Desde as suas reclamações para com os estudantes que ocupavam o corredor até a jovem com quem esbarrara agora a pouco.- _Dá pra entender porque tanta gente fica atrás daquela garota...ela é bonita mesmo...- _Ele pensava, lembrando-se da proximidade em que se encontravam há alguns minutos atrás. Naquela hora, ele havia ficado sem-graça ao ter o rosto da menina tão comentada colado ao seu peito. Mas logo tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça porque sabia que eles não dariam em lugar algum, já que pra ele Kagome não passava de uma garota tão idiota quanto as garotas que estavam na sua frente comentando, em meio a gritos e esganiços, sobre o namoro de um ator qualquer.- _Eu odeio gente escandalosa desse jeito..._-Ele logo estava se irritando com aquelas meninas e tratou de se afastar, colocando-se no balcão da cantina e fazendo seu pedido para que assim pudesse rumar em direção a algum lugar longe daqueles seres estúpidos. Ao terminar de comer, Inuyasha caminhava em direção a sala novamente, desejando que as aulas corressem rápido para que pudesse ir para a paz de sua santa casa. No entanto, qual não foi a sua infelicidade quando ele escutou a voz daquele que o fazia sentir tanta raiva. Bankotsu vinha andando atrás dele junto com aquele "bando". Ele logo foi falando alto para que todos que estavam no corredor pudessem ouvir:

- Nossa, estou sentindo um fedor de cachorro nesse corredor. Será que algum vira-lata entrou no colégio escondido? Inuyasha, você viu algum companheiro seu por aqui ou esse cheiro é seu mesmo?- ele falou em tom debochado, enquanto as risadas ecoavam pelo lugar. A maioria dos que passavam, pararam para assistir. Alguns riam também, outros permaneciam quietos apenas olhando. De toda forma, era sempre interessante para eles ver as brigas entre Bankotsu e Inuyasha.

- Bankotsu, quando você tiver criatividade suficiente para inventar uma piadinha ridícula nova sobre mim, pode ser que eu venha a lhe responder bem. Mas por enquanto...sabe, essa daí já deu. Tá cansando...- Inuyasha falou virando-se para encarar o garoto que o olhava de forma desafiadora. O hanyou sustentava um sorriso tão debochado quanto o de Bankotsu. Já este, ao ouvir as palavras ditas pelo "oponente", deixou seu sorriso murchar um pouco. As risadas cessaram temporariamente enquanto o moreno de olhos negros recuperava a pose e devolvia:

- Ora, Inuyasha, você sabe que essa já é um clássico, não posso me despedir dela. Até porque, eu não estava mentindo: o cheiro aqui está ruim mesmo, já que você se encontra aqui.

Inuyasha chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas nessa hora o sinal tocou estridente de novo naquela manhã, agora indicando o fim do intervalo. Ele então decidiu por apenas voltar ao seu caminho, ignorando Bankotsu. Já este, encontrava-se rindo com os seus companheiros, ao mesmo tempo que ia falando coisas idiotas com as pessoas do corredor, provavelmente falando do meio-youkai, já que este quando passava, as pessoas se afastavam e algumas o olhavam torto. No entanto, Inuyasha não estava prestando atenção a nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Estava muito habituado aquilo para dar importância para toda aquela bobagem.

Depois de alguns minutos após o sinal tocar, todos já se encontravam na sala, mesmo que a maioria estivesse em pé conversando. Foi aí então que a professora de geografia entrou apressada na sala, parecendo estar um pouco agitada.

- Bom gente, sentem-se, sentem-se.- Todos alunos vão sentando-se em suas cadeiras- Vamos, vamos, que eu não tenho o dia inteiro. Andem logo! E chega de conversas!- ela já estava começando a elevar a voz, quando finalmente todos já se encontravam quietos e sentados em seus lugares. Ela parou por um momento e observou a turma, depois de ajeitar sua tralha de professora na mesa. Então recomeçou a falar:

- Hoje teremos um dia cheio. Tenho muitos avisos para vocês e ainda tenho que dar matéria. Então comecemos logo!- a turma olhava-a de formas diferentes: alguns estavam curiosos, outros não demonstravam nada e outros nem prestavam atenção. A professora fez uma pausa e continuou - Em primeiro lugar, eu quero avisar-lhes que esse bimestre nós faremos um trabalho que valerá metade da nota da prova.- ao falar sobre a nota da prova, todos imediatamente prestaram toda a atenção na mulher. Um aluno a interrompeu nessa hora:

- Mas professora, metade da prova? Caramba, a senhora tá ficando boazinha, hein...uhauauhahuaa- a turma ria juntamente com o menino.

- Eu não vejo nenhuma razão para tantos risinhos. É exatamente por valer metade da prova que o trabalho não será nem um pouco fácil.- Nessa hora todos pararam de rir. A professora sorriu um pouco então e continuou - Ele falará sobre o desenvolvimento econômico, social e político da nossa cidade, e terá duas partes.- Ela fez uma pausa novamente.

- A primeira parte será completamente teórica e vocês me escreverão todos os conceitos, processos e tudo mais que eu pedir. Não se preocupem, eu lhes entregarei uma folha ainda hoje com um roteiro dando todos os tópicos requisitados.

Já a segunda parte, essa será feita de modo mais prático; literalmente. Eu vou querer que vocês entrevistem as pessoas no centro comercial de Tokushima( N/A: gente, essa cidade existe mesmo, hein XD Carine olhando o mapa do Japão procurando uma cidade de nome legal e que não fose muito no Norte por causa do clima), tirem fotos do que vocês acham que retrata a cidade e farão um mapa do uso do solo em determinado quarteirão. Não se preocupem, cada um terá de fazer um mapa de quarteirão diferente e eu também lhes entregarei um roteiro com perguntas que vocês poderão fazer nas entrevistas. Nesse roteiro eu vou colocar o que eu vou querer que vocês coloquem no relatório de pesquisa que terão de fazer a partir da prática. Alguma dúvida?

Um aluno levantou a mão e falou:

- Professora, esse trabalho é individual ou em grupo?

A professora o olhou e assumiu uma expressão de quem lembrou-se de alguma coisa:

- Ah, sim! Já ia me esquecendo. Vocês farão esse trabalho em dupla.- Nesse momento houve uma agitação em que vários dos estudantes começavam a falar com seus colegas, formando duplas. No entanto, a professora os interrompeu:

- Maaaas, tem um detalhe: Serei eu que farei as duplas. Quer dizer, será um sorteio.- Nesse momento, a turma começou a protestar e a reclamar.- Não, não adianta. Eu já me decidi. Eu trouxe os papéis com seus nomes e conforme eu for tirando as duplas aqui nos papéis, chamarei cada uma para vir aqui na frente e pegar os roteiros do trabalho.

A professora então voltou-se para a sua mesa, ignorando todos os protestos da turma. Ela então começou a retirar papéis de dois em dois. A cada dupla formada, ela chamava esta e entregava envelopes que continham os roteiros. A uma certa altura, os alunos já estavam conformados e sendo chamados aos poucos. Foi então que ela chegou no nome de Kagome:

- Kagome Higurashi - nesse momento a garota olhou para Sango e essa sussurou um "boa sorte" ao mesmo tempo em que observavam que muitos alunos pareciam desejar ser o próximo nome pronunciado depois do nome da menina. No entanto, o que veio a seguir não era esperado por ninguém, nem mesmo pela pessoa em si, o qual encontrava-se encostada na parede ignorando aquela algazarra toda - Inuyasha Taishou.

Por um momento, os dois não tiveram reação nenhuma, apenas ficaram encarando o vazio absorvendo a informação. Enquanto a sala permanecia em um silêncio total por uns mínimos segundos, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam mergulhados em seus pensamentos. -_E agora? Eu nunca fiz trabalho com ele, como será que é? Será que ele vai querer trabalhar comigo? Será que ao menos ele vai trabalhar ou vai ignorar tudo e fingir que nunca houve trabalho?_ - Kagome pensava. Enquanto isso... _- Eu e a Kagome? Mas como assim? Mas...como que eu vou fazer trabalho justo com ela? Hoje não é meu dia...tomara que esse inferno acabe logo!_ - Inuyasha já estava com a cabeça a mil. Foi então que os pensamentos dos dois foram interrompidos pela voz da professora:

- Ora, vocês estão pensando o que? O que estão esperando para vir aqui na frente? Andem logo!

Sango então deu um cutucão em Kagome, fazendo-a levantar. Foi aí então que ela percebeu que vários companheiros de turma dela já estavam cochichando, olhando indiscretamente para ela e para Inuyasha. Este tinha levantado também e vinha logo atrás de Kagome, em direção à mesa da professora. Depois que pegaram os envelopes, Inuyasha percebeu o olhar fulminante que Bankotsu lançava a ele. _- Também...nem eu imaginava que ia ficar com a Kagome como dupla. Eu só não queria ter que trabalhar com ele...mas a Kagome? Isso tá parecendo loucura..._- Ele pensava. Na verdade, não tinha motivo para ele estar em tanta confusão mental. O problema era que ele nunca teve necessidade de lidar com a garota e parecia que isso nunca ia acontecer. No entanto, agora eles seriam forçados a trabalhar em conjunto, a não ser que quisessem ficar com menos metade da nota de sua prova de geografia.

Depois todas as duplas foram formadas, a professora terminou de dar todas as explicações e começou a dar a matéria. No entanto, a turma parecia um tanto quanto agitada depois de todas aquelas informações dadas. Uma dupla em particular parecia ser o maior motivo de falatório. Foi então que Sango aproveitou para falar com a amiga, já que naquele momento a professora encontrava-se no outro lado da sala tentando fazer a turminha de Bankotsu se aquietar.

- Kagome!- a garota olhou para ela- Caramba hein...tá fazendo dupla com o Inuyasha. No que você acha que isso vai dar?- A garota encarou Kagome com uma expressão um pouco curiosa e divertida.

- Não sei, Sango...não sei mesmo. Mas eu realmente espero que dê tudo certo.- ela falou parecendo um pouco aflita.

- Isso todos nós esperamos, né? Mas por enquanto, parece que vocês ainda vão ter que agüentar mais um pouco o falatório desse povo chato e fofoqueiro sobre a mais nova dupla do Colégio Higawa. Mas não se preocupe...vai dar tudo certo!- ela falava tentando tranqüilizar a garota que encontrava-se mais aflita ainda depois que Sango lembrou-a de que todos estavam falando deles. Não que se importasse tanto assim, mas simplesmente não queria confusão.

- Isso, tudo vai dar certo!- ela falou com firmeza mais para si mesma, do que para Sango. As duas então encararam-se e sorriram conformadas.

Depois de muito tempo, a aula finalmente terminou e agora eles teriam só mais um tempo, que seria aula de física, a aula que Kagome mais detestava. A garota sempre saiu bem em todas as matérias. Normalmente, era melhor na área de humanas e em língua estrangeira. Na verdade, até em matemática, biologia e química ela era boa. Física era a única coisa que ela ainda tinha alguma dificuldade pra ultrapassar, mas nada que com muito estudo e esforço ela não conseguisse contornar. Contudo, um dos motivos para Kagome não gostar da matéria era o professor: Ukiro Onigumo. Um homem em seus 40 e poucos anos, cabelos negros com alguns fios grisalhos, altura mediana, magro e branco. Onigumo quase sempre acabava defendendo Bankotsu nas suas brincadeirinhas, sendo descaradamente injusto na maioria das vezes. Então, como o garoto adorava importunar Inuyasha e Kagome, por motivos diferentes, os dois então sofriam mais naquelas aulas de física, onde o professor acabava quase sempre ajudando o incorreto aluno. Kagome e Inuyasha tinham certeza que Onigumo gostava disso tudo, mas nunca ousaram fazer algo contra o professor; sabiam que talvez não fosse muito sensato pois ele era muito bem visto na diretoria. Por essas razões Inuyasha "gostava" tanto quanto Kagome daquela aula. A diferença era que o garoto tinha uma certa facilidade na área de exatas e por isso sempre se saia bem naquela matéria( na verdade, Inuyasha era um aluno mediano, com notas muito boas em exatas , completamente relaxado em humanas- a não ser em geografia que parecia gostar- e biológicas ele ia na média).

Naquela manhã, Inuyasha e Kagome sabiam que estava por vir uma longa e cansativa aula, tendo em vista os acontecimentos de minutos atrás com relação a um certo trabalho. Não deu outra. No momento em que o professor pisara na sala, Bankotsu já estava de pé, indo em direção à Kagome, com seu costumeiro sorriso debochado. A diferença era que agora ele parecia um tanto quanto nervoso de raiva. A garota já estava se preparando, enquanto que Sango olhava para a garota e para o moreno que se aproximava ao mesmo tempo, não sabendo a quem dirigir a palavra. Mas na hora em que ele chegou perto de Kagome, esta já se adiantou, antes mesmo de Sango:

- Nem vem Bankotsu, porque não estou com paciência pra você hoje!- ela disse impaciente.

- Poxa Kagome, eu só queria consolá-la por esse triste episódio que ocorreu hoje. Lamento, sei que vai ser difícil trabalhar com um cachorro.- ele falou fingindo cara de dó.

- Pois não há o que lamentar, eu estou muito bem do jeito que estou. Além do mais, só tenho que agradecer, porque não fui forçada a fazer dupla com você.- Ela falou ríspida, mas contento a expressão de satisfação ao ver a cara irritada de Bankotsu e os costumeiros risos da turma.

- Ah, Kagome, mas você vai se arrepender disso...vai perceber o azar que teve não só por ter caído com aquele cachorro como por falar assim comigo...não vai dar um dia e você estará implorando para se unir a mim.- Ele disse com um sorriso que escondia sua irritação.

Inuyasha, que até aquele momento estava tentando ignorar a discussão, resolveu intervir para por um ponto final naquelas implicâncias tediosas de Bankotsu. Porém, alguém interferiu na conversa antes dele.

- Ora, parece que hoje temos bons assuntos. Percebo a agitação da turma...O que aconteceu Bankotsu? – O professor perguntou fingindo seriedade profissional, que em hora alguma enganou nem a Kagome e nem a Inuyasha, pois estes sabiam muito bem que ele estava apenas querendo matar sua curiosidade e ainda conseguir talvez um motivo para ajudar Bankotsu a infernizar a vida alheia.

- Aconteceu, professor, que hoje tivemos um trabalho importante que a professora de geografia passou para nós. O fato é que o trabalho é em dupla e a professora fez um sorteio para nomear as duplas. Adivinha com quem Kagome está fazendo trabalho?- Explicou Bankotsu, ansioso para ver a reação de Onigumo.

Antes de responder, o professor encarou Bankotsu, Kagome e, por fim, Inuyasha, daquele modo debochado e malicioso que só ele sabia fazer, causando a costumeira raiva no hanyou e na jovem em questão.

- Quer dizer então que o meio-youkai tirou a sorte grande? Meus parabéns, Inuyasha! Mas vê se controla seus _instintos animais _com a pobre Kagome, ela pode ficar assustada se você quiser forçá-la. De todo modo, eu não lhe culparia, me falaram que a senhorita Higurashi gosta de ajudar os necessitados, então creio que ela não relutará em ceder aos seus desejos carnais.- Ele falou isso lançando olhares sutilmente maliciosos para as curvas de Kagome ao mesmo tempo que ria olhando para a expressão irritada do meio-youkai.

Bankotsu e todos que ouviram riram gostosamente do comentário, principalmente o moreno de trança. Adorava aquela aula apenas por causa do professor, totalmente ao contrário de Inuyasha e Kagome, que mantiam a expressão séria, escondendo a raiva para não fazerem uma besteira. Inuyasha sentia os dedos formigarem, fechando os punhos para manter maior controle. Já Kagome, esta abriu e fechou a boca sem soltar nenhum som, prevenindo besteiras que com certeza causariam confusões para a mesma, mas não deixando de sentir-se envergonhada e pisada com aqueles comentários maldosos. Os dois sempre mentalizavam vinganças nessas horas, mesmo que não passasse do pensamento.

Após mais algumas piadas e tiradas maldosas, a aula transcorreu, vez ou outra interrompida por mais comentários ou coisas do gênero. Tendo o tempo de física terminado e depois mais alguns de outras matérias, chega, para o alívio geral, o fim daquele dia escolar.

- Então, Kagome, vamos indo?- Disse Sango se dirigindo para a amiga que guardava o material na sua bolsa.

- Ah, Sango, eu já ia falar com você, sabe o que eu tav...

- E então meu amor, já está melhor perante a sua tragédia de ter que fazer sacrifícios ao ajudar vira-latas? Não se preocupe, você sabe que eu estou aqui para lhe consolar - Surgiu Bankotsu cortando a conversa de Sango e Kagome, sendo que esta já estava bem irritada, mais do que o normal, com aquelas chateações exageradas do garoto.

- Sabe, Bankotsu, é incrível como até vira-latas conseguem ser mais simpáticos e aturáveis que você! Vou lhe dar um de presente no natal, talvez você melhore essa sua personalidade insuportável com ajuda de um amiguinho...- Ela falou num tom falsamente meigo, exatamente para irritar o moreno.

- Ah, minha cara, eu dispenso a companhia de um vira-lata, prefiro mil vezes tê-la no meu lado durante a noite do que um pulguento, até porque, eles não podem me oferecer tanta diversão quanto você, não é? – Ele se recuperou da resposta de Kagome mais rápido do que esta pensava, fazendo-a apenas corar de raiva. Ela se embolava nas palavras mais facilmente quando o assunto envolvia formas de "se divertir" com seu corpo ou algo do tipo. Em meio a isso ela percebia os olhares de Bankotsu observando sua mini-saia com malícia, o que fez a garota virar o rosto, mais irritada ainda e ao mesmo tempo um pouco desconfortável.

Inuyasha, que observava a briga de longe, observou as atitudes da garota mais pensativo;- _Não sei por que, mas de repente ela pareceu mais fraca, menos segura de si, como se a tivessem pego pelo ponto fraco...o que será que ela tem?- _Ele abandonou seus devaneios, resolvendo então deixar logo aquela sala pois pretendia almoçar rapidamente porque iria ficar na escola para fazer um maldito trabalho e para isso precisava de alguns livros da não conseguiria sair sem antes fazer Bankotsu deixar logo suas implicâncias e ir embora do recinto.

- É realmente tocante ver seu desespero para arranjar uma mulher, Bankotsu, mas eu acho que pra você conquistar alguma tem de tratá-la bem, a não ser que queria levar foras fenomenais como os da Higurashi. Ou será que você já levou fora de todas elas e agora restou apenas a Kagome?- Ele disse com um sorriso irônico na face, tendo certeza de que estava irritando o humano a sua frente.

- Ora, hanyou nojento, vai procurar a sua cadelinha que os meus assuntos não lhe dizem respeito. Até porque, a Kagome é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho.

-Ué, Bankotsu, voltou pras piadinhas de cachorro? Isso quer dizer que você não tem outra melhor...eu já disse pra você usar mais a criatividade,não disse? Tá cansando. E se você acha que a Kagome é muita areia pro meu caminhãzinho, eu aconselharia você a se preocupar, porque não levo fé de que o seu _caminhãzinho _seja tão bom quanto o meu. E agora chega de conselhos, já estou muito generoso hoje...- Ele terminou sorrindo diante da expressão raivosa de Bankotsu e deixando a sala( ele sabia que o moreno terminaria por vir atrás, não tendo o meio-youkai para responder as provocações), fazendo todos olharem com ar de assombro para a situação formada.

Bankotsu acabou por bufar e sair andando em direção à porta, fazendo os seus amigos o seguirem, enquanto ele resmungava algo como "Maldito hanyou".

Kagome, que até o momento encontrava-se apenas observando aquela algazarra, voltou-se novamente para a amiga.

- Caramba, Sangoáontrava-se apenas observando aquela algazarra dinto ele resmungava algo como "bro para a situaçaconselharia a procurar aquelas , com essa chateação eu até ia me esquecendo do que a gente tava falando...que saco, odeio essas interrupções do Bankotsu.

- Ih, é mesmo Kagome! O que você tava falando?- Sango perguntou rindo

- Pois é...assim, a gente ia pra sua casa agora, não é? Pra terminar o trabalho...-Sango confirmou com a cabeça- Então, eu lembrei que eu precisava dar uma pesquisada melhor em um daqueles tópicos que ainda faltam, aí acho melhor eu ficar um pouco aqui na escola pra dar uma olhada na biblioteca, aí depois te encontro na sua casa. Tudo bem?

- Ah, Kagome, por mim tudo bem, contanto que você não demore muito, né?- ela disse enquanto começava a caminha fora da sala, com Kagome ao seu lado.

- Ok então, Sango, a gente se vê mais tarde. Eu vou comer qualquer coisa e depois vou logo ver os livros, pra ir mais rápido.- Kagome falou enquanto remexia na bolsa procurando dinheiro.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai comer descentemente na minha casa, isso é uma ordem!- ela disse com a expressão determinada que só Sango tinha. Kagome ficava imaginando às vezes como seria a amiga quando fosse mãe..._com certeza muito coruja e super-protetora_, ela pensou sorrindo amavelmente para a companheira que andava ao seu lado resmungando sobre a "péssima mania de Kagome de comer mal".

- Ah, mamãe, não precisa se preocupar não, a filhinha tá fortinha, oh! - Kagome falou rindo mostrando os braços e levantando-os em pose. Sango começou a rir dela dizendo "boba" e as duas foram rindo até a saída, quando a morena de olhos castanhos se despediu com um "até mais" e deixou Kagome indo em direção à cantina.

---------------------------------------

Kagome já havia feito anotações de uns três livros. Não deu muito tempo ela já havia se cansado e concluído que já era suficiente a pesquisa que fizera. Então, começou a recolher seu material normalmente, pensando no que ainda faltava do trabalho para fazer na casa de Sango. _Espero que a gente consiga fazer isso rápido, não tô afim de ficar até tarde da noite acordada escrevendo...-_ Ela pensou.

----------------------------------------

Mesmo que a biblioteca seja feita para ser um lugar silencioso e de paz, Inuyasha ainda assim não gostava dela. Sempre tinha um infeliz pra azucrinar e, pelo que ele havia constatado com sua audição aguçada e a movimentação momentânea que ocorria às vezes, anormal para aquele horário, Bankotsu encontrava-se na escola fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, mas seja lá o que fosse, o hanyou não tinha mínima intenção de descobrir. Assim, Inuyasha pegou os livros que julgou necessários e rumou para uma sala qualquer que estivesse vazia, para que assim pudesse obter a certeza de tranquilidade e conseguisse fazer o trabalho com eficiência e produtividade. Mal sabia ele que nem tudo estava tão tranqüilo quanto ele pensava...

---------------------------------------

A morena de olhos azuis saiu da biblioteca com alguns livros nos braços, carregando sua bolsa de forma desajeitada. Precisava ir logo para a casa de Sango mas..._preciso ir urgente ao banheiro!! _- ela preferiu antes passar no toalete, ou melhor, precisava ir. Então primeiramente se encaminhou ao vestiário, banheiro mais próximo, já que assim como a biblioteca, ficava na parte de trás da escola,mais ao fundo. Enquanto caminhava pela escola vazia, sentia certos calafrios, pois odiava lugares vazios, que era a situação atual da escola. Era incrível como aquele recinto criava um ar fantasmagórico com todas as salas vazias e corredores desertos...parecia até que apareceria um fantasma a qualquer hora. Só de pensar Kagome ficou mais arrepiada, mas tentava se conter - _como estou sendo idiota, com medo da minha própria escola, sendo que nem está de noite._

Ela então entrou no banheiro, fez o que queria fazer, arrumou suas coisas e pôs-se em direção à porta novamente, para então poder fazer o que queria ter feito há algum tempo, ou seja, ir logo para a casa de Sango. Ela voltou a andar pelos corredores extremamente vazios da escola, observando o entardecer. Foi então que outro calafrio percorreu sua espinha, como se realmente tivesse um fantasma atrás dela.

- Ora, Kagome, chega de criancices!!- ela falou em voz alta para repreender a si mesma.

- Falando sozinha, Kagome?- uma voz um tanto quanto conhecida ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo Kagome sentir seu estômago revirar. A garota não estava gostando nem um pouquinho daquilo...

- O que você quer agora, Bankotsu?- ela falou sem se virar em um tom ríspido.

- Oh, meu doce, relaxe! Por que está falando tão tensa? Mas pode deixar, eu vim aqui exatamente para isso! Te deixar mais _relaxada_...

- Bankotsu, chega de brincadeirinhas, eu tenho mais o que fazer, muito mais - ela falou impaciente, logo retomando seu passo para ir embora. Estava querendo sair dali logo...

Mas logo apareceram os amigos de Bankotsu em volta, bloqueando a passagem de Kagome, e fazendo um círculo entre os dois. Kagome então virou-se de frente para Bankotsu.

- Olha, é sério, eu estou muito ocupada hoje, a Sango tá me esperando, me deixa logo ir Bankotsu! Isso já cansou, vai procurar outra pessoa pra você pertubar, apesar de que eu não desejo isso a ninguém.- ela disse séria, deixando mostrar a irritação. Ainda assim, ela estava disfarçando o leve desespero que vinha surgindo nela...aquilo não lhe trazia boas memórias, era o fraco de Kagome.

- Ah, eu sei que você tá ocupada, mas eu só vou te tomar um tempinho de nada...Além do mais, eu já cansei também desse seu tom abusado. Você e aquele hanyou estão achando que eu sou brincadeirinha, mas acho melhor vocês começarem a abrir o olho. No caso, você primeiro Kagome...eu vou até te dar uma ajududinha. - Ele então que vinha falando de maneira séria e um pouco rancorosa, passou a sorrir maliciosamente. As risadas dos companheiros ecoavam pelo corredor deserto de forma que parecia um filme de terror.

- O que você quer, Bankotsu?- Kagome perguntou, preferindo não responder os absurdos que ele havia dito, ao mesmo tempo que o desespero ia crescendo mais e mais. Ela olhou em volta, cercada por aqueles garotos acéfalos que seguiam o moreno a sua frente. E o pior é que eles estavam na parte realmente deserta da escola, pois as pessoas que ainda estavam lá encontravam-se na outra extremidade do lugar e ainda por cima no andar de baixo. _Eu realmente não estou gostando disso..._

- Ah, meu amor, isso é óbvio de mais, é claro que você sabe!- ele falou aumentando seu sorriso, enquanto ia se aproximando de Kagome- Mas sabe, eu estava aqui na escola por causa de uns assuntos que não vêm ao caso. Aí eu vi que você tinha ficado na biblioteca e pensei "Nossa, mais que oportunidade de ouro!!". E você até ajudou bastante, vindo aqui na ala sul do colégio, o melhor lugar para se resolver assuntos particulares- Kagome estava recuando a medida que Bankotsu se aproximava, mas via que uma hora ia ficar sem saída- E nossa, hoje você falou coisas tão cruéis para mim, eu precisava resolver isso particularmente com você- ele falou isso com uma expressão falsamente chateada, aumentando cada vez mais a proximidade- Ah, e eu não posso esquecer também que essa sua sainha tá me deixando louco- Agora ele já falava com aquele tom maldoso de Bankotsu...os olhares maliciosos agora tão gulosos que Kagome sentia-se quase despida só com aquilo.

-Ban-Bankotsu, eu peço desculpas se você não gostou de alguma coisa que falei, mas eu realmente quero ir...me deixa ir, por favor- O tom desesperado já estava mais claro em sua voz...ela se via cercada, o medo se apoderando cada vez mais de seu ser, em desespero.

-Ah, que gracinha, agora que você está com medo me pede desculpas. Que conveniente. Mas agora não dá mais Kagome...e nem sei por que falei medo, eu sei que você adora isso. Pode deixar seu teatrinho de lado, a gente vai se divertir!- ele falava malignamente radiante. Nesse momento, Kagome tinha dado de encontro com um dos rapazes que os cercavam, e este a empurrou na direção de Bankotsu quando ela havia chegado no limite do círculo.

Depois foi meio rápido: Assim que Kagome foi empurrada, Bankotsu a pegou pelos ombros e enlaçou sua cintura. Logo em seguida, contia os braços agitados dela com uma mão e outra forçava-a para um beijo. Com as mãos ágeis, ele mandou os companheiros próximos à parede se afastarem e disse "Não se aproximem e não façam nada", e então a prensou na superfície plana. Ela se agitava bastante, mas não tinha a força do moreno e, mesmo que tivesse, ainda tinham aqueles montes de dementes que riam feito ienas perversas em volta deles. Em um segundo Bankotsu estava com uma das mãos nas coxas de Kagome querendo passar por baixo de sua saia, enquanto a outra ele segurava fortemente o braço da garota, que ainda se debatia.

- Bankotsu, me solta, seu monstro, ME SOLTA!!!- ela já estava gritando, mas ao mesmo tempo, suas forças iam murchando, como se vissem a derrota. As lágrimas já estavam correndo pelo rosto da púbere, que já se encontrava em tal desespero que nem conseguia mais pensar direito.

- Calma ,Kagome, a melhor parte ainda não chegou! E essa sua cena de drama já está me deixando irritado, não precisava fingir aqui não. Eu sei que você tá _amando_, meu amor.- Ele disse dando um beijo na boca da jovem agitada. Os amigos de Bankotsu riam mais e mais, vendo o seu líder se sair tão bem ao "traçar" Kagome Higurashi. Ela começou a sentir as mãos dele subirem por baixo da blusa, o corpo dele prensando o dela firmemente na parede, como uma corrente. Os braços da morena já estavam cansados, seus olhos perdiam a cor, ela ia amolecendo, deixando a vida escapar de si. A sua cabeça ia girando, o medo já dominante...

Quando Bankotsu viu que ela tinha parado de se debater, chorar e gritar, ele estranhou. Ela estava como se tivesse desmaiado, a cabeça pendida para frente. Ela vendo que ele havia se desprendido um pouco para olhar melhor Kagome, viu sua oportunidade: chutou-o rapidamente, e saiu correndo desvairada, em uma última esperança que ela nem sabia existir. Ela só viu que empurrou dois dos companheiros do garoto que há poucos a agarrava, enquanto este se contorcia no chão com o chute _certeiro_ dado por Kagome. Ela passou a correr freneticamente no corredor...

-Arg, vão atrás dela, o que estão esperando?!?!- Bankotsu berrou levantando-se, esbanjando raiva.

- Mas é que você nos disse para não fazer nada...- Disse um deles.

- E você acha que eu quero que vocês façam nada enquanto a Kagome foge? ANDEM LOGO SUAS ANTAS!!!- Ele já estava de pé, indo caçar Kagome - Ah, por essa você vai pagar Kagome Higurashi...daqui você não escapa.

Então todos desataram a procurar pela jovem.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ainda escrevia seu trabalho quando pensou ter ouvido outro barulho que indicava movimentação. _Provavelmete é aquele idiota fazendo algo típico dele..._

Estava em uma das salas do segundo andar, e ainda assim Bankotsu conseguia pertubá-lo. _Ele sempre dá um jeito de fazer isso, até quando não é necessariamente para mim. _A única coisa que ele achara estranho é que, por um momento, achou ter ouvido uma voz feminina, o que não era comum, visto que Bankotsu não andava com mulheres em seu bando, a não ser..._Não acredito que esse retardado tá pegando mulher na escola de tarde, aproveitando os corredores vazios...puta que pariu, ele não deve conhecer o significado de "motel"..._Ele pensava exasperado, averiguando cada vez mais defeitos para o moreno de olhos negros. _Só espero que ele não me ache pra não resolver me pertubar também..._

_--------------------------------------------------- _

Uma jovem de olhos azuis corria desesperada pelos corredores do segundo andar. Ela tentava ao máximo desviar a cada vez que via um dos compaheiros de Bankotsu se aproximar. Já estava ficando sem esperanças de novo, o medo tomando conta completamente dela..._- Eu não sei o que fazer...por favor, Deus, não deixe essa desgraça acontecer comigo!!- _Ela pensava enquanto corria tentando achar alguma saída sem esbarrar em algum dos seguidores do garoto que há pouco tentava agarrá-la a força. Foi quando ela viu eles vindo, em maior número, mas ainda à distância. Só lhe restava uma saída...esconder-se em uma das salas e esperar que não fosse encontrada. Apenas encarou o corredor, vislumbrando as portas, pronta para escolher uma. Foi sua última esperança...

-------------------------------------------

Ele não entendeu na hora. Só viu que, de repente, a porta abrira-se com tanta violência quanto quando foi fechada. O meio-youkai encarou então o ser que encontrava-se com as costas na porta que acabara de fechar, e viu que este escorregava lentamente para o chão. Inuyasha demorou um pouco para raciocinar, mas então percebeu de _quem_ se tratava...mas a imagem que viu foi a última coisa que esperaria ver com _ela_.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O- Fim do primeiro capítulo- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Mereço reviews?

Please

See ya minna /o/ ; )

ps.: Odeio o fato do comer os meus parágrafos ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Segungo Capítulo: Criando dívidas (Enjoy )

* * *

Inuyasha estremeceu fortemente ao observar Kagome Higurashi sentada no chão, encarando os próprios pés de forma estática, abraçando os joelhos como se estes a fossem proteger. Seus olhos vidrados estavam absurdamente assustados e por eles escorriam incontáveis lágrimas, demonstrando seu total desespero. A roupa amarrotada, o cabelo remexido...tudo contribuia para tornar a visão da jovem algo extremamente anormal. O silêncio era cortante, mas Inuyasha não conseguia conter as sensações e pensamentos que o invadiam. Naquele momento, a única coisa que ele sabia querer era livrar Kagome daquilo que a fazia estar daquele jeito. Sabia que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido, mas ainda não tivera tempo para raciocinar nisso...a visão dela ali, tão frágil, tão pequena, tão vulnerável fazia-o apenas pensar que deveria protegê-la. Ele podia sentir a dor dela, o sofrimento dela...nossa, precisava tirar ela dali. Não era a Kagome Higurashi que ele dizia ser mais uma das idiotas da escola. Não era a garota fútil que conversa sobre namoro de atores famosos. Aquela era uma adolescente de beleza estonteante, mas que no momento, era o ser mais frágil de todo o universo.

Foi então que ele decidiu levantar-se, a fim de mostrar sua presença, já que a garota não aparentava ter reparado que havia outra pessoa naquele espaço fechado e meio escuro. Ele andou até ficar ao lado do quadro, de frente para a porta e Kagome. Se arrependeu um pouco quando viu que ela percebera ele, porque viu os olhos dela se arregalarem mais, assim como ela tremia mais freneticamente ainda, sibilando palavras sem sentido em meio a um desespero.

- Desculpa, eu não falo mais nada, mil desculpas! Não faz isso comigo, me deixa ir, por favor!!!- Ela falava coisas do mesmo tipo nervosamente, remexendo mais as mãos enquanto se abraçava mais no chão. Inuyasha estava sentindo seu coração apertar mais e mais, vendo aquela garota naquele estado. Ele não entendia a causa dela estar assim, mas sabia que odiava ver mulheres indefesas e fracas como ela estava.

_Mas o que diabos aconteceu?- _Ele pensava agora.

O hanyou então resolveu falar alguma coisa, para ver se melhorava a situação.

- Kagome? – O nome simplesmente escapou.

Ela então parou de balbuciar, lentamente, suas súplicas ao ouvir aquela voz. Não, definitivamente aquela voz não lhe causava nenhum daqueles medos e desespero que estava tendo...Por uma fração de segundo, uma esquisitíssima sensação de segurança a invadiu. Ela respirou o ar todo dos pulmões, como se tivesse tivesse acabado de retornar à superfície. Nesse momento, levantou os olhos e teve uma surpresa ao se ver diante de um belo par de olhos cor-de-mel profundos. Ela então deixou escapar:

- Inu...Inuyasha...

Mesmo que ela tenha falado apenas seu nome, o garoto estremeceu novamente ao ouvir a menina. Kagome nunca tinha pronunciado seu nome naquele tom, ainda mais _ela..._soava um pouco esquisito para o normal, mas Inuyasha não se incomodou. Neste momento ela havia levantado do chão e caminhava em sua direção.

Ela o encarava um pouco abismada, como se ele não fosse real. Ele decidiu falar mais alguma coisa. Porém, quando ele abriu a boca para pronunciar algo, a porta se abriu com violência novamente, revelando um adolescente meio gordo e com espinhas e dois bem fortes com aparência carrancuda. No momento em que viram Inuyasha arregalaram os olhos, mas o mais gordo tratou de se apressar e gritou:

- ELA ESTÁ AQUI, VENHAM AQUI CORRENDO!!!VENHAM AGORA, É URGENTE!!! - ele berrava eufórico, ao mesmo tempo que lançava olhares terrivelmente malignos e maliciosos para a sala, junto com os outros dois que ainda estavam calados.

No momento em que Bankotsu apareceu na porta, 2 segundos depois do gordo berrar, Inuyasha então voltou a raciocinar e a prestar atenção no que acontecia. Viu que Kagome voltara a assumir a aparência assustada e desesperada de quando entrou, ao mesmo tempo que percebeu que esta havia se aproximado dele, com as mãos segurando seu pulso direito. Ele estremeceu pela terceira vez naquela tarde vendo Kagome tão assustada e frágil de novo, assim como estremeceu ao sentir o toque das mãos muito trêmulas em seu pulso.

Daí, não era preciso ser gênio para entender melhor a situação depois das palavras de Bankotsu, logo após ele ter variado sua expressão de espanto(quando viu Inuyasha), deboche e depois malícia.

- Mas o que é isso? Festinha? O que faz aqui Hanyou fedorento? E por que está com Kagome? É melhor mandar ela logo para cá, porque eu ainda não terminei de _discutir_ umas coisas com ela- Ele falou tudo isso parecendo nervoso e irritado, mas mesmo assim Inuyasha ainda não se movera, apenas observava as ações do humano, a sala e a garota que parecia cada vez mais desesperada.

- Não vai falar nada? Inuyasha, eu não estou para brincadeiras, deixa a Kagome e suma da minha frente agora porque de você eu cuido depois.

Inuyasha ainda observava, somando 2 + 2, ligando tudo, mas ainda assim custando a acreditar no que estava pensando. Não era possível...-_Ele não fez isso...não, ele é um completo idiota e cretino, mas não chegaria a esse ponto...-_Ele então encarou a face cada vez mais nervosa e irritada de Bankotsu e depois olhou para Kagome que não parava de tremer cada vez mais, derramando lágrimas e balbuciando palavras imcompreensíveis. - _Ele fez isso_.

De repente as feições de Inuyasha é que mudaram. De sua expressão que antes estava meio confusa, ele passou para um semblante extremamente sério e frio. Sentiu seu sangue pulsar um pouco e seus dedos pedindo para serem estalados. O meio-youkai deixou sua cabeça pender para baixo, enquanto ele estalava os dedos e o pescoço. Então ele levantou os olhos e encarou Bankotsu.

- Por que você tá me olhando desse jeito? O que você tem, vira-lata?- Ele perguntou nervoso, mas Inuyasha percebeu o leve temor em sua voz. Bankotsu nunca o vira daquele jeito, pois o garoto não costumava comprar as brigas idiotas dele. Mas dessa vez o assunto era outro...

- Eu já te disse que essas piadinhas cansaram, mude-as.- Inuyasha falou isso com uma voz um pouco assustadora, fazendo todos ali presentes se arrepiarem. Bankotsu encarava agora Inuyasha com uma expressão estranha que misturava o sorrisinho debochado dele com medo. O meio-youkai continuou - O que você fez, ou tentou fazer, não é algo nem um pouco certo, Bankotsu. Por isso, eu acho melhor você e sua turminha sumirem dessa escola em menos de 5 minutos, ou então a coisa vai ficar séria mesmo.- Ele falou encarando fria e cruelmente nos olhos de Bankotsu, que não parecia a pessoa mais segura de si no momento.

- Inuyasha, eu não vou escutar as bobagens que você diz! Eu disse para você sumir daqui e deixar a Kagome, e é isso que vai acontecer nesses seus 5 minutos!!- Ele disse isso parecendo mais irritado e alterado que o normal.

- Escolha errada- Inuyasha disse com um risinho.

- Veremos- Bankotsu respondeu desafiador, ao mesmo tempo que mandou todos atacarem o hanyou.

O que aconteceu foi que Inuyasha simplesmente era absurdamente rápido e forte. Kagome ficou pasma observando a cena; nunca tinha visto ele fazer coisas daquele tipo...Qualquer um que tentasse atingir o meio-youkai era acertado ou por um soco ou por um chute ou por outro companhiero seu sendo jogado, dentre outras coisas do tipo. Contudo, enquanto Inuyasha concentrava-se em se livrar de todos aqueles homens, um deles se aproximou de Kagome, o gordo espinhento, tampando sua boca e arrastando-a para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava cintura e pernas da menina, não deixando de se aproveitar da saia dela com aquele horrível sorriso maligno e malicioso. O que ele não esperava é que o meio-youkai fosse aparecer bem diante dele, com uma velocidade mais estupenda do que antes, se é que era possível, e carregando uma expressão tão fria e tão séria, que o rapaz só de ver tremeu.

- Você acha que é esperto? Achou que eu ia deixar alguém fazer uma estupidez dessa?- Inuyasha falou chegando mais perto dos dois. Todos haviam parado para observar.

- Se-Seu hanyou nojento, você tá querendo aproveitar sozinho, ficar com ela só pra você!!! Você não acha que o certo é dividir, não? Aqui tem pra todo mundo!!!- Ele disse isso com raiva, mas mudando a intenção conforme o olhar de Inuyasha ganhava mais intensidade na frieza e crueldade a cada palavra do rapaz, terminando por querer "dividir" a menina com ele.

- Finalmente alguém tão medíocre quanto Bankotsu, sinta-se honrado! Mas você ainda por cima é um covarde, que agora está com medo de mim. Isso é bom-senso, porque se eu fosse você, teria muito medo. Agora, é melhor você soltar a garota antes que eu o corte em pedaçinhos - Ele disse estalando os dedos perigosamente. O gordo então soltou Kagome, que se afastou para a parede. Depois disso, Inuyasha em menos de 1 segundo estava segurando o indivíduo pelo pescoço, falando perigosamente - Se você não sabe arranjar uma mulher descentemente, não forçe outras a isso. Se não sossegar esse pinto, eu vou cortá-lo da próxima vez.

Inuyasha então simplesmente jogou o garoto com força, que bateu na parede e caiu desacordado no chão. Depois disso, ele apenas virou-se para encarar o resto dos que sobrara: apenas uns 2 caras e Bankotsu. Inuyasha riu.

- Tem mais ou já acabou? - Ele disse mostrando-se completamente normal, como se tivesse apenas dado uma corrida na quadra, sem esforço nenhum, enquanto os três rapazes e Bankotsu arfavam freneticamente e alguns tinham arranhões e hematomas. Carregava um sorriso de escárnio.

- Vamos embora.- Bankotsu falou aos outros, deixando o resto dos que estavam desarcodados por lá mesmo - Isso não fica assim, hanyou desgraçado...nem com você e nem com essa vadia aí atrás.

Bankotsu saiu pelos corredores então, desaparecendo rapidamente. Inuyasha continuava de pé encarando o redor da sala, com uma postura altiva. Então ele virou-se para encarar novamente a menina que permanecia encolhida no fundo da sala.

Assim que a viu, Inuyasha percebeu que estava chorando compulsivamente, soluçando e tremendo. Mais uma vez ele teve aquela sensação incômoda que fez seu peito apertar, vendo a garota em estado tão frágil e delicado. Ele então apenas se aproximou e abaixou-se para ficar na altura dela, que estava agachada.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou suavemente, escolhendo as palavras. Realmente odiava ver garotas chorarem e essa menina estava pior do que isso. Vendo que Kagome continuava a chorar, ele apoiou sua mão no queixo dela e levantou seu rosto - Calma, está tudo bem, já passou.

Ela o encarou ainda chorosa e trêmula, mas ainda assim sussurou um "obrigada" enquanto mais lágrimas surgiam nos seus olhos. Só então percebeu o quão rosada estava a face de Kagome, assim como sua boca estava muito vermelha - devido ao choro-, dando um ar mais ingênuo e frágil para a menina. Inuyasha via que era impossível ficar com raiva ao se ver uma coisa daquelas...Simplesmente, de novo, queria apenas protegê-la e fazê-la parar de chorar, sentir-se segura.

Então, sem pensar muito, Inuyasha se aproximou mais da garota e a envolveu com seus braços, deixando o rosto dela em seu ombro. Naquele momento, Kagome ficou sem reação, como se o filme tivesse parado, estática e expantada, sustentando os olhos arregalados. Daí, ela simplesmente sentiu seu coração ir desacelerando, a respiração acalmando- ao mesmo tempo que ar voltava ao seus pulmões-, a paz a invadindo. A bela jovem passou suas mãos que encontravam-se no peito do seu salvador para as suas costas, deixando-se ser abraçada, enquanto Inuyasha a segurava firmemente, com o rosto perto do pescoço da púbere, inalando seu perfume. Nenhum dos dois entendeu direito, mas Inuyasha conseguiu, com esse simples abraço, acalmar Kagome, enquanto ele permanecia em transe pelo cheiro dela. Eles não se conheciam, nunca haviam se falado direito, não sabiam praticamente nada a respeito um do outro, mas, naquele momento e apenas ali, ela estava confiando sua vida nele e ele sentia essa responsabilidade.

Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto eles permaneciam abraçados, até a hora em que Inuyasha se afastou um pouco dizendo:

- Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui, antes que algum deles acorde- Ele falou apontando um dos amigos de Bankotsu estendido no chão.

- Si-Sim...- Kagome falou com a voz trêmula, mas já sem chorar. Inuyasha pôs-se de pé, estendendo uma das mãos para a bela garota. Ela aceitou a ajuda, levantando um pouco cambaleante, mas conseguiu manter-se com o apoio do hanyou. - _Ele me parece tão seguro...seu toque me transmite uma sensação que não sei descrever...-_Ela pensava. Foi então que lembrou – Minhas coisas...acho que as deixei cair lá no corredor.

O meio-youkai apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem fazer perguntas, saindo da sala com Kagome ao seu lado. Eles chegaram no corredor que Kagome estava quando encontrara Bankotsu e viram sua bolsa jogada no chão com alguns livros espalhados.Os dois ainda nada tinham dito até que ela se pronunciou:

- Eu estava saindo do banheiro com esses livros da biblioteca - falou indicando os objetos que ela agora catava- quando _ele_ apareceu para me importunar. Eu não estava achando nada bom, mas não imaginava que ele fosse tão...- sua voz foi sumindo, perdendo a força. Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, sentindo um tremor novamente.

- Eu também não imaginava isso, mas o importante é que nada aconteceu. Daqui por diante, apenas mantenha-se afastada daquele imbecil.- Ele disse ajudando-a a pegar suas coisas, encarando a garota então. Quando eles estavam de pé, já dirigindo-se para a saída da escola, ela falou:

- Não sei como posso te agradecer...Não existe nada que possa compensar a gratidão que sinto- Ela disse olhando para o chão para depois encarar o hanyou.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou cobrar.- Ele então fez uma coisa que Kagome realmente nunca o vira fazendo: deu um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso calmo e tranqüilo, que fez a garota sentir uma onda de paz e emoção que até deixou outra lágrima escorrer.- Mas me prometa uma coisa! – O hanyou falou novamente, agora parecendo mais sério, enquanto Kagome o encarava - Não chore mais por esse idiota.

Ela então apenas deixou escapar o seu primeiro sorriso daquela trágica tarde, doce, fazendo o meio-youkai sentir todos seus cabelinhos da nuca levantarem. Os dois por fim chegaram no portão principal do colégio.

- Bom, eu acho que é isso...está tudo bem? Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Inuyasha perguntou com uma expressão atenciosa, mas serena.

- Não, acho que está tudo ok. Eu estava indo para a casa de Sango, é aqui perto...além do mais, eu já te causei transtorno de mais hoje.- Ela falou sorrindo um pouco sem-graça.

- Eu já disse que não tem problema...Bom, na verdade eu estava fazendo aquele trabalho chato de inglês, mas como eu já tô terminando eu nem posso te cobrar 50 ienes; que droga...- Ele falou brincando e dando de ombros no final. Os dois riram, como se fossem velhos amigos. Ele falou novamente- Viu? Você fica menos feia rindo assim do que toda vermelha com a cara molhada de choro...- O hanyou falou totalmente consciente da mentira que estava dizendo.

- Ah, droga, agora eu vou me sentir envergonhada porque você me viu parecendo um tomate.- Ela disse ainda rindo- Que mico eu paguei...

- Pode deixar, dessa vez eu não conto pra ninguém sobre a Kagome-Tomate. Mas é só dessa vez, hein!- Ele disse sorrindo, admirado com a beleza dela com as feições tranquilas e um pouco mais rosadas por ter chorado. - _Ela só consegue ficar mais bonita...como pode?_

- Então tô te devendo duas agora. Caramba, acho que eu vou criar um débito incontável com você...- Ela falou fingindo cara de pensativa.

- Ok, eu penso nisso depois.- Ele fez uma pausa olhando para uma árvore - Hm...adeus então...- Ele terminou, já sem mais nada para falar.

- Até amanhã – ela sorriu docemente de novo – E obrigada.

O hanyou simplesmente levantou a mão em um aceno, já de costas, sem novamente responder o "de nada". Já estava imerso outra vez em seus pensamentos...Era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido naquele mesmo dia.- _É...acho que hoje foi tudo meio agitado...Bankotsu aprontando, Kagome salva por mim...que loucura. Mas até que ela é legal...e putz, bonita. O que será de agora em diante? Feh...até parece que tem alguma coisa para mudar. Eu na minha, Kagome na dela. Eu a ajudei e ponto final; amanhã voltaremos ao nosso cotidiano idiota...que_ _saco_.- Por incrível que pareça, bem lá no fundinho, o hanyou parecia aborrecido com esse pensamento de que tudo voltaria ao normal. Por um momento tinha pensado em como seria se ele e Kagome se falassem como estavam se falando há poucos minutos, mas logo ele afastou essas idéias colocando na cabeça- _Ela pertence a um mundo e você a outro. Pare de ser idiota e se preocupe com coisas que prestem mais..._ _Bah, foda-se o resto, não vô ficar pensando em como vai ser os outros dias se eles nem chegaram. Seja lá o que for, tô pouco me importando._ – O jovem meio-youkai deu então de ombros e seguiu sua caminhada para sua casa, apenas observando o caminho. Naquele momento, ficava difícil pensar direito, até mesmo em certos trabalhos em dupla do qual ele nem se lembrava, mas que ele nem sabia o que lhe reservava...

--------------------------------------

Kagome andava pela calçada muito pensativa também, meio sobrecarregada com os acontecimentos. Agora que estava sozinha, sem ninguém para distraí-la, sentia leves tremores às vezes, lembrando do que havia acontecido na escola, ao mesmo tempo que refletia sobre as atitudes de Inuyasha.- _Eu não posso agradecê-lo...O que fez por mim não tem preço, espero um dia poder retribuir. Eu não tinha nada contra ele, mas nunca tinha pensado que fosse tão legal...muito diferente daquele cretino. Eu não sei que farei amanhã, não conseguirei encará-lo..._-estremeceu novamente pensado em Bankotsu - _Quero manter a máxima distância possível daquele monstro_.

Odiava não conseguir controlar seus pensamentos. Ficava tendo flashes dos infernais minutos que estivera nas mãos de Bankotsu.- _Droga, eu chego a sentir aquelas malditas mãos às vezes_ - ela pensava com raiva e inquietação. Queria esquecer aquilo tudo logo; precisava chegar na casa de Sango para assim poder contar à amiga o que havia acontecido - _Ela não vai acreditar _– pensava - _Mas sei que posso contar com Sango._

----------------------------------------

A campainha tocou em uma casa nem grande nem pequena, próxima ao Colégio Higawa. Uma mulher aparentando seus 40 e poucos anos atendeu a porta, vestindo um avental.

- Olá, Kagome querida, como vai? Entre, entre – Ela disse com um sorriso simpático cumprimentando a bela jovem que chegava na casa.

- Oi Sra. Hiraikotsu!- Kagome cumprimentou amavelmente – Eu estou bem sim., obrigada. Sango está aí?

Mal deu tempo da morena de olhos azuis terminar de falar e a amiga logo aparecia descendo as escadas, vindo até Kagome.

- Caramba, Kagome, pensei que tinha dito pra você não demorar. Estava até ficando preocupada...tá tudo bem? – Sango perguntava encarando a amiga. No momento em que ela terminou a frase Kagome deixou escapar uma expressão aflita, mas que passou despercebida; exceto por Sango.- Ahn...tia, a gente vai subindo pro meu quarto – Ela dizia sem tirar os olhos de Kagome, querendo logo arrastá-la para entender tudo – Você leva aquele lanche reforçado pra gente? A Kagome não comeu direito, pra variar.

- Claro, pode deixar, minha querida. Daqui a um tempinho eu levo lá para vocês, podem ir esperando. Bom trabalho!- Ela falava ainda sorrindo, para depois se dirigir à cozinha.

Na mesma hora Kagome e Sango saíram da sala, indo para o quarto da garota.Entraram, Kagome colocou suas coisas em uma cadeira perto da escrivaninha, Sango sentou-se na cama e Kagome a seguiu.

- E então, Kagome, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Você está com uma cara estranha de mais, não tente me enganar. – Sango falou séria, parecendo preocupada. Kagome assumiu uma expressão agora claramente aflita. Respirou fundo e falou:

- Eu fui atacada pelo Bankotsu. – Ela disse olhando para os próprios joelhos.

- Como assim?- Sango falou espantada, com os olhos arregalados – Você não tá querendo dizer que...que...- o ar sumiu e Sango emudeceu.

- Eu tô bem, calma. Eu fui salva.- Sango pareceu menos agitada, mas ainda assim estava preocupada e extasiada. Kagome então começou a contar tudo: Desde o momento em que saíra do banheiro, os corredores desertos, Bankotsu a agarrando, Inuyasha a salvando, etc. Chegou um momento no qual Kagome já não conseguia mais falar direito, e simplesmente abraçou a amiga, que correspondeu prontamente o abraço. Ela acariciava a cabeça de Kagome enquanto ia acalmando a garota com palavras de consolo. Então ela falou:

- Meu Deus...eu..eu...Kagome, como tudo isso pôde acontecer? – Sango falou ainda muito espantada, sem conseguir acreditar. Kagome ainda tremia e parecia um pouco agitada, por ter lembrado de tudo aquilo. Sango continuou – Quer dizer...como o Bankotsu teve coragem? E caramba, o Inuyasha te ajudou... Sério, é muita informação para um dia só. Mas o que importa é que você está bem, graças a Deus. E ao Inuyasha, é claro...Me lembre de agradecê-lo também, Kagome. E tudo vai ficar bem...- ela terminou dando um meigo sorriso para a amiga.

- Eu falei para o Inuyasha que não conseguiria nunca agradecê-lo, porque eu realmente não posso. Não dá, eu devo minha vida a ele...- Ela falou olhando para a janela, mas dessa vez sem tremer. Pelo contrário, até se sentiu um pouco melhor ao lembrar do rapaz das orelhinhas de cachorro. Depois do ocorrido ela tinha pego uma enorme simpatia por ele.

- Eu no seu lugar estaria sentindo o mesmo. Mas ta aí uma coisa que eu não esperaria do Inuyasha...realmente superou minhas expectativas. Que bom, não é? Acho que com isso o trabalho de vocês vai até fluir melhor...- Sango falou um pouco mais animada, procurando algum assunto que melhorasse Kagome.

- Que trabalho?- Perguntou Kagome, esquecendo-se por um momento sobre o assunto da tarde.

- Ué, já esqueceu? Trabalho que vocês vão fazer em dupla, de geografia.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu tinha esquecido completamente desse trabalho! Mas agora que você falou, acho que vai ser melhor sim...pelo menos nós já trocamos mais palavras do que simples "Oi" ou "Bom dia".- Disse Kagome parecendo se animar um pouco também.- Então Kagome lembrou-se de outra coisa: - Ai Sango, falando em trabalho, ainda temos o dessa tarde para fazer...acho melhor começarmos logo, senão a gente não consegue terminar.

- Ah, Kagome, eu tava pensando...Eu acho melhor você ir pra casa descançar. Você tá muito abalada com o que aconteceu, pode ficar tranquila, eu termino o trabalho.- Disse Sango fazendo uma cara de preocupada e dando um sorriso sereno no final.

- Não é justo, Sango. O trabalho não é tão fácil assim e ainda é em dupla. Eu sei que eu não estou completamente bem com que aconteceu, mas as obrigações vêm em primeiro lugar...Ainda mais, não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem e logo logo tudo passa.- Ela deu um sorriso triste, mas estava convicta de suas palavras.

- Mas Kagome...- Tentou Sango ainda.

- Nada de "mas", Sango, vamos é começar logo que é pra terminarmos rápido.- Kagome então levantou-se e começou a pegar os livros.

- Tudo bem então...mas você vai deixar eu te levar em casa!- Disse Sabgo agora séria

- Tá bom, tá bom...- Disse Kagome sorrindo para a amiga.

As duas então ficaram absortas em suas tarefas. Comeram, escreveram, leram e, quando estava dando umas 8h da noite, Kagome estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

- Ainda bem que terminamos tudo, não é? Quero chegar logo em casa para tomar um bom banho, deitar na minha cama e enterrar esse dia no lixo.- Terminando de guardar o último livro, Kagome pegou a bolsa e, junto com Sango, dirigiram-se para a porta de saída da casa.

- Ah é mesmo, eu não ia aguentar ficar até de madrugada acordada. Estou tão louca quanto você para deitar na minha cama em paz. – Disse a amiga de Kagome, quando as duas já se encontravam na porta.- Tia, eu tô indo levar a Kagome em casa, tá bom?

- Tudo bem, Sango, volte em segurança!- Exclamou a tia que se encontrava assistindo um programa de tv.- Tchau Kagome, até outro dia!

- Tchau Sra.Hiraikotsu!- Respondeu Kagome, quando ela e Sango já se encontravam na rua.

Depois que Kagome já havia chegado em casa, tomado banho e jantado, esta se encontrava no seu quarto, apreciando o ar da noite. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vendo balançar seus cabelos e a camisola, e deixando um sorriso tímido escapar.

- E que venha o amanhã.- Disse ela conformada, observando as estrelas. Por um momento a imagem de Inuyasha surgiu na sua cabeça.- Obrigada de novo.

Então a jovem se retirou e deitou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos para o que seria uma longa e merecida noite de sono. Naquele momento, em um lugar não muito distante, um hanyou de cabelos prateados observava o céu também, quando teve a impressão de ter sentido o cheiro daquela jovem que tomou seus pensamentos durante a tarde. Olhou ao redor da varanda, procurando alguém, mas constatando que estava sozinho – _Devo estar louco_- deu de ombros e simplesmente entrou em seu quarto, logo indo para a cama descansar.

- Que venha o amanhã. – Disse por fim, contemplando o teto, antes de fechar os olhos.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Fim do 2° capítulo O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Bom galera, segundo capítulo rapidinho

Na verdade ele saiu rápido porque já estava escrito...eu já estou terminando o terceiro ò.o

Depois disso eu vou lerdar mais um poquinho pra postar, porque eu tô estudando pra recuperação..Maaas, por enquanto, aí estão seus caps bonitinhos e na medida do possível semanais ; )

Vamos às minhas reviews :

- L1lly: Brigada, que bom que você gostou

A Kagome ainda passa por uns maus momentos, mas não se preocupe! Ela tem o Inu ; )

- Sra.Taisho: Valeeeeu, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado D Eu m esforço pra escrever bastante, por isso passo um tempo me concentrando. Mas vale a pena pelas reviews!! Obrigada mesmo O "próximo cap" tá aí e espero que você tenha gostado tbm o.o E pode chaamr de amiga sim, amiga ; )

Bjuus! Valeu pela review

- buh-chan: A fic perfeita? Omg, isso é muito elogio huahauhauha XD

Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap ) Se não gostou, pode dizer tbm XD A gente gosta de escrever só pra receber reviews assim

Bjuuus

Bom gente, até a próxima o/

Eu sei que esse idiota do Fanfictiom come meus parágrafos, alguams palavras, minhas carinhas, mas imaginem eu escrevendo um monte de carinhas, pq é isso que eu faço XD Mas o Fanfiction apaga ¬¬

Adios muchachas,

Carin-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Necessidade de Você**

**3° capítulo: Invadindo seu espaço**

A manhã na frente do Colégio Higawa começava da maneira mais comum, como em todo santo dia. Os estudantes passando de um lado para outro, indo para as suas salas enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos diversos ou simplesmente iam solitários sem falar nada. Em meio àquela multidão estava uma bonita garota de olhos azuis, que vinha andando parecendo aflita - _Eu preferia não vê-lo nunca mais_ – Pensava a jovem ao se lembrar de Bankotsu. No caminho, ela acabou se atrapalhando com o material em sua mão e deixou algumas folhas e livros caírem no chão. Ela praguejou um pouco, mas antes mesmo que chegasse ao chão, já haviam alguns rapazes catando tudo rapidamente. Ela aceitou tudo em mãos e se ajeitou.

- Obrigada – Disse sorrindo para eles.

- De nada – Disseram os três, um pouco corados, enquanto encaravam o sorriso da garota ou, de vez em quando, lançavam olhares furtivos ao decote dela.

Mal Kagome tinha retomado sua caminhada quando ouviu uma voz arrastada e falsamente meiga.

- Kagome, querida, tão cedo e já querendo chamar a atenção derrubando folhas de papel no chão para assim ter homens catando-as para você? Ora, se quisesse que todos reparassem na sua falta de atenção era mais fácil colocar uma plaquinha avisando "Cuidado, pessoa lesada".

Em meio às risadas, Kagome apenas encarou a garota a sua frente. Tratava-se de Tsubaki Yuhino: uma jovem de outra sala daquele ano, de olhos castanhos, altura mediana, magra e com bonitas curvas( só não possuía muita fartura nos seios). O cabelo longo e liso caía pelas costas da garota, que vivia sempre com uma maquiagem um tanto quanto pesada para um dia de escola. Era bem conhecida por estar sempre no meio das pessoas mais faladas do colégio, sempre saindo com algum garoto muito cobiçado e coisas do tipo. Porém, ela não gostava nem um pouquinho de Kagome. Talvez fosse porque de uma forma ou de outra, ela sempre via as pessoas falando de Kagome, os rapazes desejando ela, sendo que a garota em si não parecia se esforçar como ela, Tsubaki, fazia para conseguir o mesmo(ou quase o mesmo); É o que nós podemos chamar de _inveja_. Assim, uma das atividades preferidas de Tsubaki era importunar Kagome, tentando sempre metê-la em confusões e pôr sua imagem a baixo ou simplesmente desmoralizá-la.

- Você está falando comigo sobre chamar atenção? Oh meu Deus, onde esse mundo foi parar? Você só pode estar brincando, seria muita cara-de-pau...- Disse Kagome, na mesma hora assumindo uma postura ereta e altiva.

O sinal então foi ouvido, antes mesmo que Tsubaki pudesse responder Kagome.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, amor.- Disse ela, passando pela jovem com quem discutia, com um grupo de amigas esganiçadas a seguindo, todas lançando olhares hostis a Kagome. Esta, tratou de caminhar rapidamente para a sua sala.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha acabara de pisar na sala e a primeira coisa que viu foi Bankotsu que, assim que percebeu sua presença, passou a encará-lo tão intensamente quanto o hanyou o fazia. Os dois permaneceram por um tempo de frente um para o outro, sem nada dizer ou fazer, chegando a chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas que observavam. De repente, o moreno de olhos negros se aproximou lentamente do meio youkai.

- Não pense que eu esqueci de você...Vou te fazer pagar por tudo. Você e aquela menina que tentou salvar ontem.- Ele disse baixo, para que apenas Inuyasha ouvisse, com uma expressão raivosa.

- Tentei não, eu salvei. E deixe-me lembrá-lo também que, para qualquer idiotisse que tente fazer comigo, vai ter que se esforçar muito...Acho que percebeu que comigo as coisas são mais _complicadas - _O hanyou falou dando um sorriso para irritar o outro – Sobre a Kagome, acho melhor deixá-la em paz também...Seja homem e vá procurar um mulher descentemente. – Ele falava sério agora, ainda usando o mesmo tom baixo que Bankotsu usava.

- Veremos se é assim mesmo como você pensa...mas acho melhor você se manter afastado do que não é da sua conta. – O humano terminou de falar e se dirigiu para perto de alguns amigos seus de novo.

Inuyasha então simplesmente continuou seu caminho, sentando em sua carteira em silêncio, apenas esperando o professor.

------------------------------------

A cada passo que dava, o coração de Kagome batia mais rápido. Ela queria evitar ao máximo possível o encontro com Bankotsu, mas sabia que já não tinha jeito de fugir. Acabou por estacar na frente da porta, respirando fundo antes de colocar os pés na sala. Sentiu que estava à beira de um infarto quando se viu de frente com o homem que a fizera se desesperar tanto no dia anterior. Ele percebeu que ela entrara e a encarou seriamente, já se aproximando da garota, que permanecia imóvel, como se seus pés não permitissem que ela andasse.

- Se divertiu bastante ontem?- Bankotsu carregava um sorriso maldoso.

- Não quero ver você na minha frente nem pintado de ouro – Kagome deixava transparecer toda a raiva, sem controlar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia os já costumeiros tremores.

- Que pena, porque eu mal posso esperar pela segunda rodada.- Ele sorria maliociosamente.

- Mantenha-se afastado de mim ou o denunciarei para a polícia.- Ela fechou as mãos em punho para tentar controlar o tremor.

- Ora, agora vai chamar a polícia? Pensei que preferisse aquele seu guarda-costas _cachorro._

- Não vou ficar discutindo essas besteiras com você, Bankotsu, então simplesmente finja que eu não existo porque é o que eu mais quero. – Kagome já não aguentando mais ficar falando com o moreno, afastou-se o máximo que pôde, indo para uma mesa na extremidade oposta da sala.

O professor entrou em sala quando Kagome acabara de sentar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia a mão de Sango em seu ombro, dando leves cutucões para chamá-la.

- Eu quase voei nele assim que o vi. – Snago falou sussurrando, mas mostrando sua raiva.

- Por um momento eu não consegui me mover, mas depois tirei forças de não sei onde para enfrentá-lo. Mas não posso negar que estou nervosa...meu corpo treme de vê-lo involunmtariamente. Droga! – Kagome terminou de falar praguejando baixo.

- Eu entendo você, mas é preciso ficar calma e, acima de tudo, manter-se bem longe daquele cretino.

- Ah, isso nem precisa me avisar, eu faço sozinha.

As duas então simplesmente se olharam e deram um meio sorriso conformado. Kagome suspirou e passou a encarar a janela, aparentemente sem ouvir o que o professor dizia. Foi então que lembrou-se de um certo hanyou que tinha ajudado-a no dia anterior. Passou a encará-lo agora, um pouco de lado para que ele não percebesse - _Depois irei falar com ele. _

A aula transcorreu normalmente, mas todos mal podiam esperar para que ela acabasse. Assim que o sinal tocou, todos imediatamente começaram a falar e levantar de suas cadeiras.

- Oi – Kagome disse, um pouco corada, mas tentando ser bem simpática. Ela estava de frente para a mesa de Inuyasha.

- O que foi?- O hanyou tentou parecer normal(talvez até ligeiramente desinteressado), mas estava um pouco desconcertado pela garota ter vindo falar o com ele. – _O que ela tá querendo? Será que eu estou com alguma coisa dela?_

- Ah..er..nada...eu...hum...vim dar um oi.- Ela parecia realmente sem graça agora, ainda mais depois da resposta ao cumprimento _super educada_ que o meio-youkai havia dado. Inuyasha a olhou, agora parecendo um pouco divertido, achando graça na vermelhidão e sem jeito da jovem.

- Pensei que você não quisesse que os outros vissem a Kagome-Tomate. – O hanyou falava brincando com a humana a sua frente.- E olá pra você também.- Ela riu um pouco.

- Infelizmente não consigo controlar o vermelho que aparece no meu rosto tão facilmente...Deveria ser conhecida como Kagome-Tomate mesmo, porque eu vivo ridiculamente vermelha por qualquer coisa que acontece...- Ela parecia mais descontraída agora.

- Mas sabe que o apelido não é uma má idéia?- Sango, que até aquele momento estivera ocupada com alguma coisa em sua mesa, ao perceber a conversa entre o meio-youkai e a amiga, aproveitou a chance para falar com ele- Olá Inuyasha.

- Hm, oi. – Ele que agora estava parecendo um pouco confuso, vendo não só Kagome falando com ele, como também sua melhor amiga.

- Ei Sango, não vai levar a história do apelido a sério, hein...é só brincadeira.

- Ué, mas por que? Eu achei que combinou muito, não é?- O hanyou falava rindo um pouco da garota, mesmo achando estranha aquela situação tão incomum para ele.

- Ai meu Deus, tenha piedade de mim! – Kagome falava falsamente exasperada, mas deixando escapar o risinho.

- Mas acho que não combina muito mesmo...- Sango falava agora fingindo seriedade. Kagome olhou para a amiga, como se estivesse agradecida.- Talvez Kagome-Camarão fique melhor, não é Inuyasha? – Os três riram divertidos.

- Bom gente,eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô morrendo de fome. Vô lá embaixo comprar alguma coisa.- Kagome ia falando rumando para a porta. – Vocês vêm?

- Não tô muito afim de descer, vô ficar aqui.- O hanyou respondeu normalmente, mas ainda assim desacostumado com o diálogo.

- Eu já vou lá Kagome, vai descendo.- Sango disse para a amiga, que assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala. -Hm...Inuyasha, eu queria falar com você. – Sango falava agora um pouco mais séria.

- Achei que já estivesse falando...mas bem, vá em frente.- Ele falou demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade, mas usando suas costumeiras expressões "educadas".

- Bom...a Kagome me contou o que aconteceu ontem – Ele agora a encarava um pouco mais sério também. Ela deu uma pausa antes de continuar.- Eu queria te agradecer também...A Kagome realmente ficou sensibilizada com o que aconteceu e eu sou grato por você tê-la ajudado nessa hora que ela tanto precisou. Não sei o que seria dela agora se aquele desgraçado do Bankotsu tivesse feito algo com a minha amiga...Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo!- Ela falava carregando um tom de voz calmo e paciente, mas terminou falando mais para si mesma do que para Inuyasha.

- Eu imaginei que vocês tivessem vindo falar comigo por causa disso...mas como eu disse para a Kagome ontem, não se preocupem. Eu fiz ontem o que eu achei certo, então não tem do que agradecer, ela apenas deve manter-se afastada daquele idiota.

- Sabe, eu não esperava algo assim de você. Me surpreendeu bastante e agora, considero-o tão digno de confiança quanto Kagome, que é minha melhor amiga.- Ela disse dando um doce sorriso ao meio-youkai.- Me desculpe por ter tomado opiniões sobre você sem nem tê-lo conhecido...me arrependo mesmo.

- Bah, eu já me acostumei, não se preocupe.- Ele falou olhando para a janela, mas um pouco corado pelas palavras da garota.

- Sobre a Kagome, acho que ela veio falar com você não só por gratidão - Ela deu outro sorriso- Com certeza ela está querendo demonstrar a gratidão sim, mas também ela certamente pegou confiança em você, só que como percebeu, ela se embola facilmente com as palavras.- A morena riu com o último comentário, também encarando a janela.- Ela é uma boa pessoa...

- Vocês são estranhas.- Sango o encarou de novo parecendo curiosa – Falam comigo até como se eu fosse um herói, ficam martelando nessa coisa de desculpas, agradecimentos...Feh, deixa isso pra lá, já foi. E eu nem fiz tanta coisa assim...só não gosto de ver meninas chorarem. Se tivesse visto como a Kagome estava, teria feito o mesmo.- Sango achou engraçado o jeito emburrado e defensivo que ele assumiu quando ficou sem-graça.

- Acho que você e Kagome vão se dar bem. Isso vai ajudar para que o trabalho de vocês corra melhor.- Ela agora falava sorrindo, mas de um modo um pouco diferente, enquanto caminhava para a porta.- Ela deve estar me esperando, vou descendo.

Inuyasha nem teve tempo o bastante para assimilar as palavras ditas por Sango, até que sentiu um estalo em sua mente – _Como pude esquecer? Ainda temos um maldito trabalho pra fazer, e em dupla!! Acho melhor conversar sobre isso com a Kagome no final da aula._

A aula então transcorreu da forma mais lenta possível na opinião de Inuyasha. Parecia que o relógio estava dez vezes mais lento que o normal, só porque o hanyou queria se livrar daquele falatório do professor logo. Então, quando ele já estava cansado de esperar, o sinal tocou e o hanyou agradeceu aos céus por isso. Naquele momento ele lembrou que tinha de falar com Kagome. Na mesma hora sentiu sua garganta secar.- _Pare de ser idiota, até parece que isso vai arrancar alguma parte de seu corpo..._- Ele então levantou-se e se dirigiu à mesa de Kagome. Percebeu alguns olhares curiosos sobre si e sua presença perto de Kagome, mas já estava acostumado de mais àquilo para ligar.

-Hm...Kagome, será que eu poderia falar com você? – Inuyasha falava com as mãos nos bolsos, tentando parecer tranqüilo e natural.

- Ah, oi Inuyasha. Pode falar sim, eu não tô com pressa.- Ela sorriu docemente, ao mesmo tempo que recolhia suas coisas.

- Bom, é que...eu não sei se você lembra, mas temos um trabalho de geografia para fazer. Eu eu acho que é pra daqui a duas semanas, se não me engano.

- Ih caramba, é mesmo! Obrigada por lembrar, Inuyasha, eu já estava me esquecendo completamente - Ela se exaltou um pouco ao se lembrar do tal trabalho. Mas então ela se acalmou, passando a falar normalmente - Bom, o que acha de fazermos semana que vem?

- Por mim tudo bem. Pode ser na terça? – Ele falava tentando ser descontraído.

- Ótimo! Eu estava pensando da gente fazer aqui na escola pra dar uma olhada nos livros, mas talvez haja algum material bom na biblioteca da cidade.

- É verdade, deve ter algumas coisas boas lá. Mas na terça a gente faz por aqui mesmo, né?

- Sim sim, eu acho melhor.

- Ok...hm...Vou indo então.- O meio-youkai olhou para a garota a sua frente e apontou para porta.

- Eu também vou. Mas de qualquer forma está combinado semana que vem. – Ela falou sorrindo, acendando para o hanyou que já se encontrava na porta.

- Tchau.- Ele disse, talvez um pouco baixo de mais para que a garota ouvisse.

Kagome terminou de guardar suas coisas, Sango se aproximou e as duas foram embora, conversando animadas.

- É, parece que eles estão se falando mais, não é?- Um garoto baixo, de aparência macilenta, falava com um moreno que usava uma grande trança.

- Eu percebi. Hur...algo me diz que isso não está bom...- Bankotsu falava parecendo mais sério que o normal.

--------------------------------

Havia se passado o fim de semana e, surpreendentemente rápido, a terça-feira chegou. Durante esse tempo, Kagome e Inuyasha se falavam algumas vezes na escola, passando do costumeiro "Bom dia" com cada vez mais freqüência. Conversavam normalmente, criando familiaridade. Sango dizia que o hanyou era uma boa pessoa e Kagome concordava. As duas achavam que o fato de terem conhecido-o fora algo interessante, visto que nunca tiveram muitos pensamentos sobre o meio-youkai e não esperavam que ele seria desse jeito.

Enfim, as aulas daquele dia haviam terminado. Assim que o sinal tocou, Kagome já estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas.

- Você vai ficar hoje aqui na escola, não é Kagome?- Sango dirigiu-se à amiga enquanto recolhia suas coisas também.

- Sim. Eu e o Inuyasha queremos adiantar logo esse trabalho. Não que tenhamos muito tempo, né?

- Falando de mim?- O meio-youkai apareceu atrás de Kagome, que já estava de pé( ele viera falar com Kagome para comentar algo sobre o trabalho daquela tarde). O diálogo dos dois estava mais descontraído notavelmente, pois haviam se acostumado àquela situação.

- "É só falar no diabo que ele aparece"- Kagome respondeu rindo, virando-se para encarar o hanyou.

- Não sabia que o diabo era tão bonito – Inuyasha ria junto da garota, falando com um jeito convencido.

- Eu não esperava mesmo que ele fosse humilde.

- Ah, eu nunca esperaria algo assim dele. Seria idiotice, já que estamos falando do diabo. - Os dois ainda riam tranquilamente.

- Nossa, nunca vi uma conversa tão agradável falando sobre o diabo – Sango levantou-se também, juntando-se à brincadeira.

- É, mas acho que até o diabo tem trabalho pra fazer, então vamos indo logo.- Kagome foi empurrando Inuyasha e Sango para porta.

- Isso é porque eu sou um diabo de araque, porque se fosse de verdade faria só os outros trabalharem enquanto eu fico à toa.

Os três rumaram para a saída da sala, em meio a risos e piadas. Enquanto iam andando pelo corredor, era possível perceber os olhares curiosos que eram lançados àquele grupo que passava. Inuyasha apurou um pouco a audição e ouviu – " Por que eles estão conversando assim tão alegres?", "Eles são amigos?", "O que tá acontecendo?"...- Ele fechou os olhos, procurando afastar aquelas vozes irritantes.- _Como são fofoqueiros._

- Bom gente, você ficam mas eu vou indo. Pretendo fazer algumas coisas em casa, então até amanhã. – Sango virou-se indo para o portão principal da escola.- Você me liga mais tarde, né Kagome?

- Pode deixar, ligo sim.- A garota de olhos azuis sorriu para a amiga, que virou-se acenando um "tchau" para os dois que ainda ficariam na escola durante aquele dia.

- Hm...Inuyasha, não sei você, mas eu tô com fome, então eu queria comer algo antes de começarmos. Algum problema? Você vem?- Kagome olhava para Inuyasha enquanto este ia andando ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, eu também tô com fome.- Ele mirou o relógio brevemente – Mas vamos logo para não perdermos tempo.

- Sim senhor.- Ela falou com um sorriso fingindo seriedade em uma continência. Ele apenas riu e seguiu para a cantina com a garota atrás dele_.- E quem diria que estaríamos assim nesse pouco tempo...quer dizer, não que sejamos muito amigos, mas simplesmente é bem diferente do que era antes. É melhor assim..._- Ele tinha que admitir que se sentia melhor com o jeito deles do momento do que o descaso de antes. Estava sendo bem divertido...

-------------------------------

Os dois comeram enquanto trocavam palavras sobre algum assunto qualquer sem importância, apenas para distrair. Assim que terminaram o almoço, eles logo se recolheram para rumar rapidamente à biblioteca.

- Ai, que preguiça de fazer trabalho...- Kagome foi se espreguiçando enquanto andava ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Bah, ainda tô ficando com sono por causa da comida.- Ele realmente parecia um pouco cansado.

- Com certeza. O meu medo é acabar caindo em cima de algum livro enquanto estiver pesquisando.

- Ah, seria engraçado ver você babando em cima de um livro precioso daquela nossa bibliotecária maluca.- Inuyasha agora parecia divertir-se imaginando a cena.

- Seria engraçado pra você, isso sim. E eu não falei que ia babar!!- Ela tentava parecer irritada, mas não conseguia esconder o riso.

- E você acha que não dá pra perceber essa sua cara de babona?- Ele tentatava fazer cara de quem estava falando sério, mas achando muita graça.

- Eu não tenho cara de babona.- Ela parecia ligeriamente emburrada, como uma criança que acabou de perder a brincadeira, fazendo bico.

- Se você diz...- Ele tinha parado pra olhar as feições de Kagome – _Ela fica linda quando faz bico. Aff, Inuyasha, pare de ter pensamentos ridículos como um adolescente inexperiente._

Os dois continuaram andando calmamente em direção à biblioteca, porém...

- Mas o que diabos...?- Inuyasha parou olhando a porta fechada da biblioteca. Nesta, um papel rabiscado escrito "fechada" estava pregado.

- Como assim "fechada"?- Kagome também estava surpresa.- O que será que aconteceu?

- Vocês não sabiam? – Uma voz soou pelas costas do hanyou e a morena que o acompanhava. Os dois viraram-se para encarar um garoto, desconhecido para os dois, que aparentava ser do terceiro ano.

- Hm? Do que está falando?- Kagome perguntou educadamente, mostrando curiosidade.

- A Sra. Hinue está doente, por isso ela ficará fora por uns dias, só não sei quantos.

- Droga, maldita hora que a velha foi ficar doente!- Inuyasha praguejou parecendo irritado.

- Bom, paciência, né? De qualquer forma, obrigada..hm...

- Tojiro, Yamanaka Tojiro.- Ele falou sorrindo.- E de nada, senhorita Higurashi.

- Hm? Como sabe meu nome?- Ela pareceu um pouco espantada.

- Ah...bom...é que...quem não sabe, né?- Ele enrubesceu bastante.

- Err...tá. Até mais então, Tojiro.- Kagome pareceu sem-graça também.

- Feh.- O hanyou simplesmente virou o rosto para o lado e começou a caminhar para a outra direção do corredor, parecendo mais mau-humorado que o costume( se é que era possível).

- Tchau.- Tojiro falou para uma Kagome que se apressou em acompanhar o meio-youkai.

O garoto ficou observando a dupla se distanciar com um olhar curioso, achando interessante.- Mas o que tem esses dois?- Virou-se então para seu próprio caminho, ainda lembrando do decote de Kagome Higurashi.

---------------------------------

Os dois iam andando sem falar nada até o pátio da escola, quando Kagome resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- O que vamos fazer então, Inuyasha?- Ela parou se encostando na bancada(tipo aqueles muros baixos) que ficava próxima à entrada do colégio, nos corredores externos.

- Eu estou pensando nisso.- O hanyou sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, sustentando uma expressão pensativa enquanto Kagome o encarava.

- Alguma idéia?- Ela parou olhando o sol da tarde iluminar a entrada.

- Bom, temos duas opções: a gente poderia deixar o trabalho para a outra semana, quando a sra.Hinue já deve estar bem, sendo que o problema seria que teríamos menos tempo para fazer. A segunda opção seria começarmos hoje mesmo, mas em outro lugar.- Ele terminou de falar encarando a jovem ao seu lado.

- Verdade...- Ela fez uma pausa pensando- Bom, eu pessoalmente preferia começar hoje mesmo, mas onde? A minha casa tá uma bagunça e minha mãe me mataria se eu levasse alguém sem aviso, porque ela adora deixar tudo limpo e preparar um monte de comida para a visita.- Ela riu falando da mãe. Fez outra pausa e continuou – A escola tem algumas salas vazias, mas eu não acho uma boa idéia...- Ela terminou com um sorriso fraco, encarando o chão. Inuyasha, que estava ouvindo sem nada dizer, preferiu cortar o silêncio para desfazer a expressão tensa que Kagome sustentava.

- Não sei se pra você tudo bem, mas se quiser...hm...a minha casa tá tudo bem.- Ele tentava disfarçar o tom vermelho que se apoderara do seu rosto e encarou o pátio também. A jovem de olhos azuis olhou para ele, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa, mas então falou:

- Se você não se incomodar. A casa é sua, né? Mas por mim tá ok.- Ela sorriu.

- Bom...vamos então, né? A gente já perdeu muito tempo. Ainda bem que não moro longe. – A garota então foi andando em silêncio com o hanyou ao seu lado, que andava com as mãos nos bolsos, os dois rumando para a casa deste último.

-------------------------------------

Nossa, como seu apartamento é grande!!- Kagome não conseguiu conter a surpresa.

Eles haviam acabado de entrar no "modesto" apartamento de Inuyasha, uma cobertura num dos melhores prédios da cidade. No primeiro andar, logo na porta, uma sala imensa, que dava para a também grande varanda, dois sofás grandes, televisor de tela plana de 59 polegadas, uma mesa grande de jantar mais atrás, esquema de luzes e muitas outras coisas. A cozinha também ficava naquele andar( acoplada com uma pequena área de serviço e um banheiro simples), juntamente com um quarto de hóspedes(uma suíte bem produzida para um quarto de hóspedes, com cama de casal, armários de mogno, televisão, mesa e mais algumas bobagens de decoração e coisas encontradas em um quarto luxuoso); um escritório médio, com uma mesa que ocupava toda a parede, um computador, duas cadeiras confortáveis de frente pra mesa, uma estante com vários livros e alguns objetos de estimação, um divan e algumas luminárias e ,por fim, um bonito banheiro social. Já o andar de cima, uma parte era o quarto de Inuyasha, que dava para a sacada de um lado e do outro para a cobertura(com uma churrasqueira, uma elevação com a piscina, mesas, uma área coberta com uma mesa de sinuca, mais mesas, televisão, dentre outros...). O quarto de Inuyasha em si era uma suíte enorme, onde o quarto tinha uma luxuosa cama de casal, frigobar, mesas de cabeçeira de mogno, uma enorme televisão, um sofá e mais umas coisas que faziam parte da perfeita decoração. O banheiro também era enorme, com uma linda banheira de hidromassagem nele( N/A: não precisa descrever o banheiro, né? XD Como essas descrições de ambiente são cansativas o.o').

- Quando eu me mudei pra cá, eu falei que não precisava ser nada muito grande, mas meus pais não têm muita noção de "simples", como você pode ver.- Inuyasha ia caminhando em direção à escada.- Eu vou deixar minhas coisas lá em cima, fique à vontade.- _Não acredito que ela tá na minha casa...Como isso parece surreal_.- Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando esfriar a cabeça com todos aqueles acontecimentos estranhos dos últimos tempos.

- Tudo bem...eu vou esperar aqui.- Ela sentou no sofá, ainda examinando o lugar, enquanto esperava Inuyasha.- _Ele não é nenhum pobre coitado, isso aqui é quase um palácio!_- Ela estava realmente impressionada com o apartamento do hanyou, era bonito de mais.

- Pronto! Quer alguma coisa, Kagome?- Ele descera de novo, agora trajando uma bermuda e uma camisa sem mangas, que deixavam seus braços musculosos a mostra.

- Ah, pra falar a verdade eu queria um copo d'água sim.- Ela olhou para ele vestindo aquela roupa mais "de casa", lhe pareceu mais bonito.- _"Mais"...ora, ele já é bonito mesmo_.- Kagome nem havia reparado no que estava pensando, e quando percebeu isso enrubesceu na mesma hora. Os dois estavam na cozinha e, quando Inuyasha lhe ofereceu o copo e reparou nas feições avermelhadas de Kagome, comentou:

- Resolveu virar Kagome-Tomate de novo por quê?- Ele estava curioso.

- Ah! Não é nada, apenas bobagens, esqueça...- Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, e ficou tentando desviar o olhar.

- Você mente muito mal, mas acho melhor deixar pra lá...- Ele riu, mas não deixou de ficar um pouco deslumbrado(mais uma vez) com a beleza dela quando ficava com vergonha. Ela deixou o copo em cima da pia e o acompanhou até a sala.- Vamos começar então?

Os dois então começaram a trabalhar. Inuyasha pegara algumas coisas de seu escritório, algumas informações da internet, dentre outros. Eles ficaram absortos em seus deveres por um bom tempo até que o clima de trabalho foi quebrado mais ou menos umas 4 horas depois desde que haviam chegado.

- Acho que tá na hora de uma pausa, o que você acha?- Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto esticava os braços para se espreguiçar.

- Eu estou bem cansada também, mas esse trabalho é mais complicado do que eu pensava! Estamos há umas 4 horas aqui e olha só o que progredimos.- Kagome falou apontando os inúmeros papéis e livros espalhados pela enorme mesa da sala.- Acho melhor a gente se reunir de novo mais uma vez essa semana. Bom...pelo menos acho que não é mais tão necessário ir na biblioteca da cidade, porque você tem muitos livros excelentes nesse seu escritório.

- Eu concordo com você, mas no momento o que mais me preocupa é minha fome.- Ele falou levantando-se procurando alguma coisa.- Você topa uma pizza?- Perguntou pegando o telefone.

- Não vou te enganar não, uma pizza viria bem...- A morena disse rindo e se levatando para esticar as pernas. Andou um pouco pela sala, olhando algumas coisas e terminou por se sentar no sofá.

- Você tem alguma preferência? Eu sempre peço de calabresa.

- Pra mim tá ótima, eu amo calabresa também.

Depois de Inuyasha pedir a pizza, ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kagome e pegou o controle remoto. Ligou a televisão e ficou passando os canais procurando, inutilmente, algo de bom que estivesse passando na programação da tv a cabo.

- Inuyasha, como é sua família? Por que mora sozinho aqui?- Kagome perguntou parecendo curiosa. O hanyou a encarou primeiro, surpreso com aquela pergunta repentina.- Se não quiser responder, tudo bem...- Ela tentou se desculpar após ver a expressão - que ela achou engraçada - do meio-youkai. A verdade era que estava se perguntando sobre isso desde que chegara ao seu apartamento e averiguara que ele morava sozinho naquele palácio.

- Bom, eu tenho um pai e uma mãe que moram em outra cidade. Tenho um meio-irmão também que mora lá. Meu pai é um cara legal; vive me dando bronca por umas coisas, mas é um bom velho. A central da empresa do meu pai fica nessa cidade, e por isso ele mora lá. Meu meio-irmão é um idiota que mora lá porque trabalha também na empresa, aí dá suporte para o meu pai na administração de tudo. Minha mãe é uma humana e muito bondosa, mas costuma me mimar até de mais às vezes. Mas quando ela fica irritada, eu não chego nem perto...Lá em casa, ela que coloca a ordem quando meu pai começa a implicar com algumas coisas.- Ele deu uma risada- É engraçado ver como ela coloca o velho de cabeça baixa. E olha que ele adora se fazer de durão muitas vezes...

- Sua família parece ser legal.- Ela falava admirando como o rosto tranquilo de Inuyasha, muito diferente da expressão fechada que ele costumava carregar na escola. Inuyasha ficou um pouco quieto então, percebendo que estava contando coisas de sua própria família para a garota que, ainda, era quase uma desconhecida pra ele. – _Bah, deixa isso pra lá...já disse que não vou ficar martelando essas babaquices de "Por que?" na minha cabeça..._- Ele encarou a televisão de novo, sem enxergá-la de verdade.

- Eu saí de lá porque tive uns problemas, precisava começar a ficar mais independente, ter uma vida nova. Meus pais relutaram um pouco no começo, mas acabaram aceitando. Aí eu vim pra cá e hoje moro nesse apartamento sozinho. Eu até soube que um primo meu está querendo vir morar aqui na cidade também, mas por enquanto eu continuo aqui só. Esse meu primo, o pai dele é irmão do meu pai e eles são mutio ligados até hoje. Nós crescemos bem próximos um do outro.

- Sei, entendo. Meus primos não são muito ligados a mim, mas eu gosto bastante deles. Eu tenho um irmão também, mas às vezes considero a Sango como uma segunda irmã. Aliás, falando em irmãos, você parece não se dar mutio bem com o seu, não é?- Ela riu.

- Ah, ele só serve pra ficar torrando minha paciência. Não faz absolutamente nada que preste, é um completo idiota.- Ele parecia um pouco emburrado falando do irmão. Kagome achou engraçado, ele ganhava um ar muito criança falando daquele jeito.

- Sei, acredito.- Ela falou naquele tom de quem na verdade não acredita nem um pouco.- Aposto como você ama muito seu irmão, e está exagerando bastante falando dele.

- Se você conhecesse a peça veria do que eu estou falando. Apesar de que, com desconhecidos, ele simplesmente assume a velha postura fria e inalcasável dele.E ainda por cima é rabujento!- Ele olhou para o lado, com uma cara de quem fala sobre uma comida de gosto ruim.

- Sua família deve ser engraçada mesmo...- Ela riu de novo olhando o jeito que Inuyasha falava do seu irmão.- _Eles devem se parecer bastante, porque ele falou coisas que ele mesmo faz. "Rabujento"...sujo falando do mal lavado!-_ Ela continuou a rir sozinha.

- Ei, não é tão engraçado assim, o que você tá pensando?- Ele a encarou de lado, com aquela cara "feliz" estilo Inuyasha.(¬´¬)

- Ah, não é n--..- Ela nem tivera tempo de terminar de falar quando a campainha foi ouvida pelos dois.- Ih Inuyasha, deve ser a pizza.

- Atende a porta pra mim que eu vou lá em cima pegar o dinheiro.- Ele falou já indo para a escada.

Kagome levantou-se, ajeitou os cabelos que estavam um pouco desarrumados, esticou a saia que estava subindo por ela ter ficado sentada- um pouco jogada- no sofá. Assim que ela abriu a porta, viu os olhos do jovem rapaz que segurava duas caixas de pizza irem do rosto dela para seus seios. Ela, percebendo isso, corou um pouco e tratou de adiantar-se:

- Obrigada por trazer as pizzas.- Ela sorriu um poco sem-graça e vermelha. Pegou as duas pizzas da mão do menino e as levou para o lugar mais próximo.- Só um minutinho que o dinheiro já está vindo.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.- Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado em esperar mais um pouco para poder olhar Kagome melhor. Já esta ia assumindo o tão normal tom avermelhado no rosto, enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo. O silêncio ainda por cima tornava as coisas um pouco mais constrangedoras, fazendo Kagome começar a remexer as mãos nervosamente, procurando algo para se concentrar(diferente do entregador que continuava muito concentrado nas curvas da garota). Então, os dois escutaram alguém pigarrear vindo da direção da escada e encararam o dono da casa descendo-a.

- Foi mal a demora, tá aqui o dinheiro.- Inuyasha entregou algumas cédulas na mão do garoto e apenas acenou a cabeça quando ele disse um "Obrigada" antes de partir lançando um último olha em Kagome e dizer:

- Homem de sorte, você.- Então simplesmente sumiu nos corredores, dirigindo-se à saída do prédio.

Assim que fechou a porta, Inuyasha virou-se novamente para uma Kagome muito sem-graça(o próprio hanyou estava um pouco desconsertado).

- Você sempre tem que lidar com esse tipo de coisa?- Inuyasha falava tentando parecer um assunto rotineiro, normal, mas percebia-se que ele encarava mais as caixas de pizza do que a pessoa com quem falava e ainda por cima parecia estar mais emburrado que de costume e um pouco vermelho.

- Ah, talvez um dia eu me acostume...é meio normal já.- Kagome suspirou um pouco cansada, com um ar desanimado enquanto encarava a porta para a varanda da sala.

- Que saco. Eu já teria quebrado a cara de algum...- Ele encarou também de forma mal-humorada a janela da varanda.

- Sei lá...o que eu posso fazer? Talvez algum dia resolva passar a me vestir de freira...- Ela riu sem ânimo, ao mesmo tempo que observava divertida a expressão fechada do meio-youkai.

- Aí...bom...talvez evitasse alguma coisa.- O garoto falou meio embolado com as palavras. Estava quase deixando escapar que seria "um grande crime", porque privaria todos das belas visões Kagome Higurashi. Mas obviamente ele preferiu evitar tal comentário; o melhor era mudar de assunto logo.- Pelo menos as pizzas estão cheirando bem. Vamos comer logo que eu tô com fome.

- Apoiado!- Ela agora sorria encarando com uma expressão de esfomeada as belas pizzas.- Mas você tem uma fome hein, pediu logo duas!!

- É, grande apetite!- Então os dois iam comendo sem falar muito, somente alguns breves comentários, até o momento no qual Inuyasha começou outra conversa:

- Hm...Kagome, e como é a sua família?- Estava cansado do silêncio e lembrou-se desse assunto, o mesmo que a garota tocara mais cedo.

- Bom, eu moro agora com a minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo. Há um tempo meu avô morava conosco também, mas ele preferiu ficar com uma tia nossa que mora numa cidade mais calma e por isso minha mãe vive viajando para visitá-los(são bem ligados). Minha mãe é legal, mas às vezes age de uma forma muito..hm..."antiquada", por assim dizer. Acho que é influência do meu avô.

- Como assim?

- Hm...assim, às vezes ela implica com o tamanho de alguma saia, uma blusa, a hora de chegar em casa, fala que "meninas não podem ficar chegando tão tarde", também sobre dormir fora às vezes...- Kagome falava naturalmente.

-Ah..hm..tipo quando você dorme na casa de algum namorado, não é?- Inuyasha parecia meio sem-graça, mas mal-humorado também.

-Hahaha, também...eu falava mais sobre dormir na casa da Sango mesmo. Mas sobre namorado é mais difícil, porque eu não costumo namorar tanto...- Ela agora ficara um pouco sem-graça também, ao mesmo que parecia um pouco tensa

- Mas você sabe que é porque quer, não é?- Aquela conversa era estranha, mas ele não conseguia desviá-la.

- Mais ou menos. Não é tão fácil arrumar um namorado quanto você fala...- A morena parecia cansada.

- Pensei que você tivesse um monte de homens gostando de você.- O garoto falou encarando o outro lado.

- Gostar é diferente de querer levar pra cama. E também não é como se todo mundo fosse "o meu tipo"...assim, que eu gostaria.- Kagome falou de forma direta, mas assumiu o tom vermelho mais uma vez.

- Bah, agora entendi. Você tem razão.- Ele engoliu um pouco de refrigerante.- Mas você também tem que ir conhecendo as pessoas, não é? Quem sabe aparece algo que valha a pena...- Ele mais uma vez preferiu não encará-la, ao mesmo que parecia um pouco sem jeito e carrancudo.

- É, eu sou um pouco desajeitada com isso. Assim, quero dizer...antigamente eu não tinha muito assédio, nem nada do tipo, então não sei lidar direito. Na verdade, era até um pouco caçoada.- Ela riu sem ânimo de novo encarando as caixas agora quase vazia das pizzas.

- Caçoada?- O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade e espanto.

- É. Assim, há um tempo, quando eu era mais nova, eu não tinha muito corpo de "mulher", era um pouco gordinha, usava um corte de cabelo meio estranho – feio na verdade -, aquela típica fase chata da puberdade com um monte de problema. Minha tia sempre dizia que "Deus não poderia me privilegiar em cérebro e beleza ao mesmo tempo", porque eu tirava muitas notas boas na escola, mas sofria um pouco com essas implicâncias de alguns chatinhos, por assim dizer. Até que um dia eu percebi que meu cabelo podia ficar melhor e ao mesmo tempo percebi que eu tinha crescido. Aí estou assim como pode ver.- Ela terminou dando um discreto sorriso.- _A garota mais bonita da escola._- Inuyasha completou em pensamento.

- Caramba, eu não sabia de uma coisa dessas...mas agora dá pra entender porque você não é metida e idiota como as outras...- O meio-youkai disse naturalmente.

- Hahahaha, acho que isso foi um elogio.- Ela riu de novo.

- Não se acostume, mas é a verdade. A maioria das garotas bonitas que eu conheço são metidas ou sem cérebro ou idiotas. Isso quando não são as três coisas ao mesmo tempo.- Ele falava como se pensasse em algo assustador, mas achando graça.- Você teve uma fase mais difícil, então dá pra entender...

-Assim você me deixa sem-graça.- Ela continuava a rir.

- Grande novidade. Estou mais acostumado a te ver em alguma coloração em tom vermelho do que em alguma cor normal...- Kagome olhou divertida para ele enquanto ria.

- Bom, você tinha perguntado da minha família e eu esqueci de falar do meu irmão.- Ela disse se recompondo e Inuyasha acenava com a cabeça.- Nada de mais também...é apenas um menino de 10 anos puro e inocente. É um bom irmãzinho, gosto dele. A não ser quando fica com algumas criancisses...

- Pelo menos você não tem um Sesshoumaru na sua vida.- Ele notando a expressão um pouco confuso dela continuou- É o nome do meu meio-irmão. O nome do meu pai é Inu no Taisho e da minha mãe é Izayoi.- O meio-youkai terminou de explicar.

- O nome do meu irmão é Souta e o da minha mãe é Arisa(N/A: arg, tive que inventar um nome). Bons nomes os da sua família, são bonitos.

- Feh.- O hanyou disse colocando uma mão na frente da boca enquanto bocejava.- Estou ficando cansado.

- Ai, dá uma preguiça depois que a gente come...- Ela imitou o meio-youkai bocejando juntamente a ele.

- Vamos esperar um pouco antes de continuar...- Ele se levantou e sentou no sofá – A esperança é a última que morre, e quem sabe esteja passando algo que preste na televisão pelo menos dessa vez.

Kagome o seguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto apoiava os pés na mesa da frente junto com Inuyasha. Os dois ficaram assistindo um filme qualquer que passava, sentados descontraidamente no sofá do hanyou,em silêncio, enquanto o tempo passava. Tudo estava normal, até o momento em que Inuyasha sentiu um peso sobre o seu braço e constatou que Kagome adormecera ao seu lado, encostada nele. O jovem enrubesceu um pouco e deixou-se servindo de apoio, ajeitando melhor a garota em seus braços, até a hora em que ele pegou no sono junto a ela.

------------------------------

Havia se passado um bom tempo quando Kagome se remexeu um pouco no sofá, dispertando do que fora um bom "cochilo". Ela estava se sentindo muito confortável e ainda um pouco sonolenta e por isso não parecia querer sair dali. Então, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco relutante, mas apenas para sentir seu rosto esquentar ao constatar a situação: ela deitada no colo de Inuyasha enquanto este dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça apoiada no sofá e com uma mão perto de sua cintura, sendo que a blusa estava levantada o suficiente para que metade de seu umbigo aparecesse e o hanyou mantinha um dos dedos por debaixo do tecido enquanto o resto da mão também conseguia algum contato com a pele da garota. Foi aí então que olhou para o relógio ali perto e viu a hora. Não conseguiu conter a surpresa:

- Ai meu Deus!- Na mesma hora a garota colocou a mão na frente da boca, mas fora tarde de mais. O hanyou imediatamente começara a se mexer. Ele moveu lentamente os braços e também os dedos- o que provocou um imenso arrepio em Kagome que sentia o contato direto da pele dele em sua cintura e ventre enquanto percebia os dedos dele alisarem delicadamente um pouco mais acima de onde a blusa estava, levantando-a ligeiramente( o rapaz não percebia nada pois estava muito sonolento e em transe ainda, ao mesmo que Kagome se arrepiava mais)-. Inuyasha então abriu os olhos dando de cara com a mesma situação embaraçosa de antes.- Qual o probl--?- Ele arregalou os olhos e tirou a mão de cima da menina como se esta estivesse lhe queimando. Kagome saiu de cima dele rapidamente e disse:

-Desculpa!- Os dois disseram em uníssono. Kagome encarou o chão extremamente vermelha e Inuyasha preferiu apreciar a beleza de sua televisão.

- Você acabou caindo aqui, eu nem tive coragem de te acordar...acabei dormindo também com você...bom, assim.- Ele explicava meio embolado.

- Não, tudo bem! Desculpa ter te acordado, mas é que está um pouco tarde e por isso eu levei um susto. Não vimos a hora passar porque acabamos dormindo, né?- Ela tentou se explicar também, mas agora se recuperando.

- Tarde?- Ele avistou o relógio e se surpreendeu de novo- Meu Deus, eu não percebi o tempo passar mesmo!

- Acho que estamos cansados, deve ser por isso que acabamos dormindo...- Ela olhou de novo a varanda e encarou Inuyasha depois- Bom, acho que continuamos amanhã, né?

- Ok, aqui em casa de novo?- Ele encarou a garota de volta.

- Se pra você tudo bem, pra mim também.

- Certo.- O meio-youkai acenou com a cabeça, ainda tentando se recuperar do que acabara de acontecer. Os dois não se encaravam muito.

Ela então se dirigiu à mesa para recolher o seu material e guardou tudo em sua bolsa. Ela nem percebera que Inuyasha havia subido as escadas.

- Bom, vou indo então...- Ela virou-se para falar com o hanyou, mas não encontrou ninguém.- Inuyasha?

- Tô aqui.- O jovem vinha descendo trajando uma calça e vestindo um casaco simples.

- Ué, por que você tá trocando de roupa?- Kagome parecia confusa.

- Olha a hora, garota, você acha que vai voltar sozinha por aí? Do jeito que você é pra arrumar confusão então...eu te acompanho.- Ele ia falando enquanto pegava algumas coisas pela mesa e a estante.- Vamos?- A garota o encarava meio sem palavras, parecendo meio perdida.

- Bom...eu ia dizer que não precisa, mas adianta?- Ela olhou para ele conformada.

- Feh.- Ele apenas abriu a porta e esperou ela vir. Ela atravessou, passando pelo garoto e este passou a chave na fechadura.

- Boa noite.- Kagome cumprimentou o segurança da portaria, Inuyasha logo atrás dela. Este último percebeu o olhar divertido que ele lançara sobre os dois, e encarou seriamente o funcionário, que apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao trabalho depois de responder o "Boa noite".

Kagome e Inuyasha iam andando calmamente pelas ruas enquanto seguiam para a casa da jovem.

- Será que sua mãe vai implicar por hoje?- O hanyou ia falando distraidamente com as mãos nos bolsos, ao lado de Kagome.

- Talvez.- A garota passou a encarar o meio-youkai - Às vezes eu dou sorte quando ela está em um bom dia ou quando consigo dar uma boa explicação. Eu sei que é meio chato, mas é preocupação de mãe...- Ela sorriu discretamente.

-Hm...sei como é. Mas ela está certa sobre chegar tarde, ainda mais se você andar sozinha à noite. E já que estamos falando de você, isso fica um pouco mais _potencialmente problemático_.- Inuyasha olhou de canto para a menina-mulher ao seu lado e, muito discretamente, olhou para seus seios.

- Nem tudo é um mar de rosas- Ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste ao encarar o chão, sem nem perceber o olhar furtivo do seu acompanhante.- Mas droga, gostaria de me sentir segura para andar um pouco em paz.- A jovem falava parecendo mais um desabafo.

- Feh, basta saber onde,quando e _com quem_ andar.- Ele parecia emburrado com alguma coisa, ainda olhando ora o chão, ora Kagome, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Como agora?- Ela encarou inocentemente o hanyou.

- Que?- Ele pareceu não entender.

- Ué, não sinto que vou ser atacada por maníacos nesse momento. Talvez não tenha acertado na parte do "quando", mas de resto acho que estou progredindo.- A jovem riu docemente para o garoto. Já este, enrubesceu um pouco(agradecendo por estar de noite e ela não perceber) e respondeu:

- Bah. Não sou guarda-costas, menina. Estou lhe fazendo um favor porque você estava na minha casa, nada de mais.- Ele entrara na defensiva, mas Kagome apenas ria divertida.

- Obrigada, estou te devendo outra. Acho que já até podemos criar um conta nossa para eu registrar tudo que estou te devendo...- Ela voltou a rir e olhou o garoto de canto também.

- Feh.- Inuyasha suavizou um pouco a expressão carrancuda, mas continuava rabugento.

- Acho que a pessoa teria de ser um pouco idiota para me atacar com alguém com essa cara de mau andando do meu lado.- Ela o olhou fazendo piada.

- E você queria o que? Que eu andasse saltitando sorridente e jogando pétalas de rosas pelo caminho?- O hanyou respondeu mais descontraído e garota teve um acesso de risos imaginando a cena.

- Ai...- Kagome colocou uma mão sobre a barriga se segurando.- Seria muito engraçado e anormal, mas eu já não me sentiria tão segura.- Ela foi se acalmando, mas ainda soltava alguns risos imaginando o Inuyasha literalmente gay.

- Ok, eu também me prefiro como estou.- Ele riu olhando de lado a garota que estava já sem ar de tanto rir. Encarou o chão e voltou a caminhar normalmente, olhando pra frente.- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu também acho que ninguém vai te atacar. Só não posso impedir de olharem...- Ele disse porque acabavam de passar em frente a um bar onde havia muitos homens, alguns claramente já bêbados, sentados em mesas e conversando alto. No momento em que cruzaram a frente do estabelecimento, pôde-se perceber facilmente a ligeira algazarra, os cidadãos lá dentro olhando a garota que passava e alguns até chamando-a. Esta, que na mesma hora voltara a assumir sua expressão tensa, desejando logo sair, apenas apressou o passo. Inuyasha, que foi andando trás dela, apenas encarou sério os tais homens, sendo que a maioria engoliu em seco, e então ele continuou a andar atrás da garota que estava a passos rápidos.

- Odeio passar aqui!- Kagome parecia um pouco alterada.

- Imagino, mas não precisa ficar com tanto desespero.- Ele a olhou novamente, que apenas devolveu o olhar com intensidade.

- Obrigada.- Ela simplesmente suspirou cansada.- Eu só nem sempre consigo ignorar.

- E nem deve, mas é que **hoje** não vai acontecer nada.- Ele voltou a encarar o chão, falando tentando parecer natural. A garota simplesmente o encarou por um momento e deu um sorriso doce que o fez sentir seu rosto esquentar novamente naquela noite.- Maldição, eu tenho que controlar essas minhas reações! Estou ficando patético, mas é difícil me segurar vendo ela sorrindo dessa forma...

- Bom, é aqui.- Kagome parou em uma casa simples, de dois andares, com algumas escadas à frente( N/A: Não vai ser um templo, mas é algo parecido: menos escadas, mais simples na construção...nem sei se terá a Goshinboku).

- Está entregue em segurança. Diga a sua mãe que nenhum louco tentou te matar ou coisas do tipo.- Ele deu um leve riso.

- Ok, pode deixar.-Sorriu.- Obrigada de novo por vir até aqui.

- Menina, pare com essa mania de me agradecer por tudo.

- Só se você parar de me chamar de menina.- Ela deu língua pra ele.

- Você fala isso e me aponta a língua? Ai meu Deus, o caso é pior do que eu pensava...- Ele fingia uma cara de preocupado.

- Baka...- Kagome deixou escapar o riso.

- Menina, vá logo antes que dê problemas. E eu quero dormir, então boa noite.- Ele disse assumindo o velho "jeito Inuyasha".

- Ok, mas pare de me chamar de menina.- Subiu dois degraus.- E boa noite.- Disse antes de continuar a subir as escadas sem conseguir pensar em nada de negativo daquela noite.

- Feh... _Eu sei muito bem que você não é uma menina, Kagome. Acho que isso está bem claro fisicamente..._- O hanyou virou-se e seguiu seu caminho, em direção à sua própria casa.

---------------------------------

- Kagome, olha a hora que você está chegando de novo! Você disse que ia parar com isso!- A Senhora Higurashi mostrava irritação ao mesmo tempo que sustentava a expressão de preocupação.

- Mãe, calma. Eu estava fazendo trabalho de novo, não tenho culpa se eu preciso disso pra escola. E eu não vim até aqui em casa sozinha, um amigo me acompanhou.- A jovem foi falando enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- Um amigo? Você estava na casa de um amigo até agora? Kagome, o que eu já te falei sobre ficar na casa de garotos?- A mãe agora parecia mais alterada ainda.

- Eu sei mãe, mas eu só estava fazendo trabalho.- Ela fez uma pausa, encarando o chão um pouco sem jeito ao se lembrar da cena no sofá.- E ele é só um amigo.

- Sei sei, eu não estou gostando nada dessa história.- A senhora Higurashi tinha uma expressão desconfiada e meio irritada.- Mas agora vá agilizar sua vida porque amanhã cedo você tem aula e sabe disso.- Disse voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo antes da filha chegar.

- Ok, mas eu não estou com fome, então vou tomar apenas um banho e dormir logo. Boa noite, mãe.- As duas agora tinham expressões mais calmas, no entanto cansadas.

- Boa noite, minha filha.

- Hm..-Ela parara novamente antes de seguir seu caminho para o quarto.- Souta está acordado?

- Não, por que?

-Por nada, deixa.- Subitamente lembrara-se da conversa sobre família que tivera naquela tarde. Deu um leve sorriso.- Boa noite.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha havia acabado de sair do banho, trajando apenas uma bermuda e passando uma toalha nos cabelos. Novamente, se dirigiu para sua sacada observar a bonita noite que fazia e pensar tranquilamente.

- _Foi uma tarde agradável. Essa proximidade minha e daquela garota até que não tem sido ruim, é mais divertido que o normal. Aff, "não tem sido ruim"?_- Lembrou-se da cena no sofá daquele dia. Naquela hora ele nem havia raciocinado o fato de estar com Kagome em seu colo, muito menos com uma mão em sua cintura, muito menos acaraciando sua pele por debaixo da blusa, nem que fosse um pouco e somente no início da barriga. Mas na hora que percebera isso, ele foi capaz de entender o porquê de estar se sentindo tão bem durante o sono. Aquele cheiro, aquela voz, aquele calor...A imagem da garota surgiu em sua mente e ele balançou as mãos no ar, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca.- Pare de ser idiota, Inuyasha! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que já não é mais um adolescentizinho patético?- O hanyou agora repreendia a si mesmo em voz alta pelos pensamentos sobre a jovem que fizera-lhe companhia durante a tarde.- _Mas ela é legal...gosto de passar meu tempo com ela, gosto ver seu rosto quando está sem-jeito, gosto da conversa, de sentir que ela está sobre minha "proteção"..._-Ele observou um pouco a cidade iluminada à noite.- _Feh, é melhor eu dormir logo e, de preferência, que nenhuma gostosona de olhos azuis apareça nos meus sonhos! Já tô pensando nisso de mais..._

---------------------------------

Kagome terminou de secar seu cabelo levemente e se dirigiu ao seu quarto trajando um roupão. Entrou, abriu o armário, pegou uma de suas camisolas frescas de alcinha que parece um vestidinho(sabia que era melhor que pessoas como Bankotsu nunca a vissem daquele jeito). Assim que se vestiu lembrou da amiga que havia lhe pedido que ligasse mais cedo.- _Antes tarde do que nunca. Só espero que ela não esteja dormindo._- Pegou o telefone e discou o número da amiga, esperando que alguém atendesse.

- _Alô?_- Kagome imediatamente reconheceu a voz.

- Oi Sango, é a Kagome.

- _Ah oi Kagome. Caramba, eu tentei te ligar mais cedo mas você nem tinha chegado! O que aconteceu?_- Sango não parecia preocupada, mas queria entender o motivo do sumiço da amiga.

- Calma, eu não te esqueci. É que eu só cheguei agora a pouco mesmo.

- _O que houve então? Você ficou no colégio? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá? O Inuyasha tava com você, né?_- Ela agora assumia o tom de preocupação e nervosismo típico seu.

- Hhaha, calma Sango! Está tudo bem, não é nada de mais.- Ela fez uma pausa para se ajeitar um pouco mais na cama.- É que a biblioteca tava fechada, aí eu fui pra casa do Inuyasha. Nós trabalhamos bem e tudo mais, rendeu bastante. Mas teve uma hora que fizemos uma pausa para comer, depois acabamos sentando pra ver tv e nisso pegamos no sono. Quando acordei já era tarde, aí o Inuyasha me trouxe aqui em casa.

-_Hm...estava na casa do Inuyasha_.- Sango falava com uma voz estranha, como se estivesse pensando em algo.- _Bom, se você diz que** trabalharam** bem, por mim tudo ok. Mas vê se toma conta da hora hein...tente não dormir._

- Sango, você está usando um tom estranho. O que foi hein?- Kagome logo estranhou a garota.

- _Não é nada não, apenas pensando_.

- O que?- Kagome conservava uma sobrancelha levantada.

- _Bom, é que é estranho você chegar a essa hora porque acabou dormindo na casa do Inuyasha. Mas não é nada, coisa da minha cabeça._

- Ah, não foi nada mesmo!

- _Ok, se você afirma com tanta certeza, é porque não aconteceu nada mesmo que lhe fizesse ficar com o rosto vermelho ao lembrar, se é que me entende._- Sango agora já estava sorrindo malignamente no outro lado da linha do telefone. Kagome na mesma hora enrubesceu lembrando-se de algumas coisas.

- Aff, nada passa despercebido por você, hein.- Kagome deu um riso fraco, assim como Sango sorria vitoriosa.

- _O que aconteceu então?-_ A outra parecia bem curiosa.

- Não foi nada de mais também, mas eu só fiquei sem graça porque quando dormimos, eu acordei deitada com a cabeça no colo dele e ele mesmo estava com uma mão na minha cintura.- Ela fez uma pausa, limpando a garganta, antes de continuar.- E também, eu acabei acordando-o sem querer porque falei alto, aí antes dele despertar, ele alisou a minha pele na barriga e isso me fez ficar arrepiada até o último fio de cabelo(N/A: Não arrepiada de medo, né gente? XD Tá meio claro aí o que foi ;p)

- _Kagome, Kagome...Essa história tá ganhando bastante ramos, hein.._-A amiga riu um pouco, divertida imaginando a situação.- _Mas ele estava aproveitando a situação? Tipo, consciente?_

- Não, acho que não. Estava muito sonolento, tanto que quando se tocou ele tirou a mão de cima de mim imediatamente. Na verdade, ele não costuma agir como os outros...gosta até de ficar com umas implicâncias comigo.- A garota deu uma leve risada lembrando-se dele chamando-a de "menina".

- _Hm..sei. Vou ter uma conversinha com o senhor Inuyasha_.- A morena de olhos castanhos falava como se estivesse séria.

- Sango!!!- Kagome assumiu o costumeiro tom avermelhado no rosto.

- _Calma, você sabe que eu tô brincando._- As duas riram.- Mas que tá engraçado, ah tá.

- Bom, amanhã eu volto pra casa dele de novo.

- _É, o **trabalho** amanhã vai ser bom de novo. Só cuidado pra não tirar outro cochilo hein! Huhhuahuahauhauahahuauh_- Sango se divertia muito com a situação.

- Sango, pára!- As duas riram juntas então.

Kagome e Sango então continuaram a conversar sobre qualquer outra para depois de um tempo elas assumirem o cansaço e a necessidade de uma boa noite de sono. Despediram-se e cada uma rumou para sua boa e confortável cama.

- Hmmm...-A morena de olhos azuis se espreguiçou e depois se acomodou na cama- _Que dia estranho_.

A garota ficou pensando sobre o que acontecera há algumas horas durante aquela tarde. De fato, a compainha de Inuyasha tornara-se agradável para ela e fazia-a se sentir estranhamente bem quando estava com ele. Sabia que o garoto tinha alguns rancores e tinha uma personalidade muito forte, mas isso apenas tornava tudo mais interessante. Lembrou-se por uns instantes a hora em que o hanyou acordara e flashes das sensações voltaram à cabeça da jovem.- _O que foi aquilo?_- Ao mesmo tempo, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela lembrou-se do dia em que o meio-youkai havia salvado-a de Bankotsu, e deu um fraco sorriso ao mesmo tempo que percebia como era reconfortante pensar no rapaz.- Está sendo bom poder conhecê-lo, Inuyasha Taishou.- E então Kagome virou-se de lado em sua cama e adormeceu calmamente.

**oOoOoOo Fim do 3º capítulo oOoOoOo**

**Hi people!! XD**

**Eu sei que demorei mais do que disse que ia demorar, mas tive umas certas crises o.o Fiquei doente, me veio também uma crise de preguiça e o resultado foi esse atraso ''**

**Bom, a sorte foi que eu tinha um bom pedaço desse cap já escrito, mas no fim ele acabou ficando maior do que eu esperava o.ov**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**O quarto capítulo eu já comecei também, mas como eu tinha dito antes, não vai ser tão rapidinho assim. Bom, farei o possível e o que minha vontade puder para postar o mais rápido possível ; )**

**Claro que com reviews tudo fica MUUUUUUUUITO mais fácil. Vcs não sabem o quanto isso estimula, então, PLEASE REVIEWS!!!**

**Bom, vamos para as respostas! ;D**

**JuHh-chan: Que lindo, amei saber que gostou tanto da fic! YY**

**Bom, clichê tem muitos sim, é uma típica história colegial. Mas como eu digo no começo, eu cismei que queria fazer uma fic assim mesmo então tá dando nisso aí ; )**

**É natural ter raiva do Bankotsu, ele foi bem cretino. Mas a raiva dele é ofuscada pelo Inu lindo maravilhoso XD Eu amo a cena dele salvando a Kagome, eu planejo ela há séculos! E pode esperando que ainda tem muitas cenas desse tipo ; ) Eu acho que acabei te tortuando sim, foi mal Mas espero que goste desse cap Beijoos ;D**

**Geishinha Kinomoto: Que bom que você gostou da fic Você não sabe o quão feliz a gente fica quando recebe um elogio YY Thanks! Morte ao Bankotsu, mas ele é útil na minha fic, então deixo ele vivo XD**

**Bjus, espero que tenha gostado desse cap ; )**

**Carol Freitas: Sério, a cada hora que vejo alguém dizer que minha fic tá perfeita e que ama dá cada vez mais vontade de escrever. Brigada mesmoooo!! Amo saber que gosta E o Inu é discriminado, mas não é que a Kagome vá "curar o coração dele". A questão é que ele já é maduro suficiente pra lidar com isso, e ele sabe passar por cima. Considerando ainda que ele fica com a garota mais foda do colégio, é só motivo pra tirar onda XDDDD**

**Bjuuus, gostou do cap:D**

**Lali: Amou a fic mesmo? Que boooooom!! Espero que continue lendo então :D A gente trabalha duro e é tão bom receber esses elogios YY Cof cof, trabalho duro é exagero XD Bom, tá aí o cap ; D Espero que goste!**

**Misu: Fic foda? Uooow, isso é foda de ouvir XD péssimo trocadilho Mas que foda que vc gostou pior ainda XDDDD**

**E o Bankotsu agarra a Kagome, mas ela é salva pelo nosos Deus-Inu, então até dá uma colher de chá XD sacanagem, ela ficou muito abalada o.o Ela não merece, mas é a vida...a Kagome é bonitona e nessa fic todo mudno é safado XD O Inu e a Kagome é meio óbvio que vão se acertar, eles até se dão bem, tirando aquelas briguinhas idiotas. Mas vc vai ver, apenas paciência ; )**

"**Próximo cap" entregue ; D Bjuus**

**Sah-chan: É tão bom saber que vc gosta, brigada mesmo! Assim eu continuo a escrever D**

**A Kagome fragilizada e o Inu salvando é lidno mesmo, eu amo todas essas cenas que tem isso...é maravilhoso!**

**Espero que continue gostando, bjuus ; )  
**

**Bom gente, é isso aí.**

**Boa semana pra todos, espero que todas tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Por favor, façam uma escritora felzi e com vontade de escrever!! REVIEWS!!!**

**;D**

**Beijos,**

**Carin-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Depois de muuuuuitos anos e anos Bom...errr...hm...aí está o quarto capítulo. Por favor, não me matem Não vou mais lhes perturbar, apenas quero dizer para conferirem as notas no fim do cap. Boa leitura ; )

* * *

**  
**

** 4° Capítulo: O caminhar do destino**

Aquele dia prometia ser cheio, e Kagome percebeu isso desde o momento em que acordara 20 minutos atrasada. A jovem procurava com uma expressão nervosa algo em sua bolsa e parecia se estressar cada vez mais com a quantidade de objetos naquele momento desinteressantes para ela, e não obtinha sucesso no que queria.

-Graças a Deus!!!- A morena de olhos azuis disse em voz alta depois de finalmente achar o prendedor de cabelo.

- O que foi, Kagome? Parece até que achou água no deserto.- Uma garota de olhos castanhos apareceu do lado de Kagome ajeitando a roupa.

- Ah, você sabe que precisamos prender o cabelo pra essa aula de Educação Física, e eu não aguentava mais procurar esse diabo de elástico!- Kagome e Sango foram andando para o clube da escola, onde tinham as aulas de Educação Física. As duas vinham trazendo em mãos suas roupas de ginásticas, ou seja, aqueles shorts colados, tênis com amortecedores e blusas ou tops especiais para esportes(geralmente colados ao corpo também).

Não era a aula preferida delas, mas também não era chata. As duas garotas gostavam bastante de praticar esportes, principalmente Sango, e não tinham muitos problemas durante as tais aulas. Porém, nessa classe as duas turmas daquela série juntavam-se, o que significa a presença de certas companhias indesejáveis como, por exemplo, Tsubaki. A aula de Educação Física também era, naturalmente, mais adorada por garotos, isso por muitas razões: primeiro porque garotos sempre gostam de Educação Física(pelo menos a maioria), aquela aula em que eles podiam correr e disputar desesperadamente e ainda por cima por causa de algo tão pequeno como uma bola – coisa de garotos -; segundo que as aulas eram interessantes, visto que haviam bons professores ali; terceiro, as roupas das meninas. Era muito comum acontecerem confusões por meninos tentando invadir o vestiário feminino, ou aglomerações masculinas formadas para simplesmente assitir a um jogo delas, ou melhor, as jogadoras em suas maravilhosas roupas coladas com o suor escorrendo, compartilhando garrafas d'água, correndo, etc.

Kagome e Sango iam andando lado a lado discutindo sobre qualquer coisa não muito importante.

- Vamos logo trocar de roupa antes que a Sra. Satetsu reclame dos nossos atrasos.- Falou a morena de olhos castanhos, já entrando no vestiário.

- Ah, eu não aguento mais ela falando que vamos levar falta se não aparecermos a tempo na chamada. Ela sempre dá o mesmo aviso!- A garota ia falando meio irritada enquanto retirava a blusa.

- Isso porque tem gente que ainda se atrasa pra chamada, né Kagome? ¬¬

- Nem é tanto assim.- A morena de olhos azuis tentou desconversar enquanto terminava de vestir a roupa.

- Ei Kagome, você tem desodorante para me emprestar?- Yuka, uma das meninas da classe delas, veio falar com Kagome.

- Toma aqui, pode pegar.- Ela falou entregando um frasco para a garota.

- Ai, me empresta também, Kagome?- Outra menina perguntou. O vestiário feminino era sempre lotado naquela hora, e garotas e mais garotas sempre fazem por conversar e trocar favores com desodorantes, prendedores, toalhas, etc. Coisas de mulher.

- Vocês não têm nojo de ficarem usando todas o mesmo desodorante, ainda mais dessa putinha aí?- Uma voz já muito conhecida e falsamente meiga soou no recinto.

- Por que alguém teria nojo de um desodorante aerosol, Tsubaki? E quem é você para julgar meu comportamento?- Kagome sentiu uma veia latejar só de ouvir a voz da garota.

- Hmpf, eu tenho nojo de qualquer coisa que passe pela sua mão, garota. E eu sou perfeitamente capaz de julgar o comportamento de qualquer cachorra que faz de tudo só para chamar atenção.- Naquele momento um silêncio cortante invadia o vestiário, todas completamente concentradas na briga.

- Eu não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo.- Kagome riu desafiadora e de modo meio perverso - Você me falando sobre chamar atenção? Logo você, Tsubaki? Que sai com qualquer cara que seja comentado por meia dúzia de bocas na escola, só pra se sentir nos acontecimentos? Ah, me poupe!- Kagome realmente estava ficando irritada. Havia comentado de forma natural, como fazia com qualquer outro insulto, mas uma certa palavra a fizera desconfiar..."cachorra". Sango ao seu lado também se remexia desconfortável, como se estivesse controlando-se para não voar na garota a sua frente.

- Com quem saio ou deixo de sair não é da sua conta, continue cuidando da sua vidinha de puta que ganha mais.- Tsubaki deu um meio sorriso triunfante observando a expressão de Kagome modificar-se para uma cada vez mais raivosa.

- Aonde você está querendo chegar?- Ela encarou a outra seriamente.

- A lugar algum, querida, apenas vim aqui checar se você estava consciente da sua realidade patética e nojenta.- A garota falava enquanto analisava as unhas, e por hora encarava Kagome com um sorrisinho irritante.

- Tsubaki, você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui só pra falar isso? É realmente comovente o esforço que faz apenas para tentar ficar por cima de mim. Isso sim eu chamo de patético.- A jovem de olhos azuis tinha o sorriso altivo e desafiador.

- Tsubaki, pare com esse seu showzinho de inveja, porque todo mundo sabe que você só quer a atenção que a Kagome tem! E o pior é que você corre atrás disso e ainda chama a Kagome de patética?- Sango agora intervia na conversa também.

- As duas pu--.. - A fala da garota então foi interrompida pelo som da porta abrindo-se com violência e a voz forte da professora invadiu o lugar.

- O que estão fazendo? Sabem há quanto tempo estou esperando vocês? Venham pra quadra AGORA!- A professora foi logo agilizando e todas foram obrigadas a sair.

-Se enxerga, Kagome Higurashi.- Tsubaki por fim sussurou para a garota para que apenas esta ouvisse, e passou reto com as amigas acompanhando-a, depois de dar outro sorriso irritante para Sango.

- Kagome, um dia eu ainda quebro a cara dessa idiota!!- Sango espumava.

- Pois eu te ajudo.- A duas estavam lado a lado encarando raivosamente a porta por onde Tsubaki tinha acabado de passar.

- Pena que temos que deixar pra depois, vamos logo indo pra aula antes que a professora grite de novo e você leve mais faltas.- A morena de olhos castanhos voltara à sua postura responsável.

-Ok ok, vamos.- Então Kagome e Sango dirigiram-se a sua rotina escolar que naquele momento consistia na aula de Educação Física.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

O clube esportivo do colégio Higawa era amplo e possuía quadras de basquete, vôlei, futebol, tênis, quadra poliesportiva(que era coberta) e piscinas. O início da aula de Educação Física sempre começava com a chamada, alguns sermões e depois o planejamento da aula. Em seguida, sempre faziam um breve aquecimento, no qual formavam-se em rodas para alongar-se e praticar alguns excercícios básicos, geralmente em dupla. Porém, hoje um dessas duplas mostrava-se um tanto curiosa, pois consistia em duas figuras conhecidamente rivais.

- Vamos andar logo com essa babaquice porque eu não tô muito afim de ficar perto de você. Vim aqui apenas pra te dar uns avisoszinhos.- Bankotsu falava baixo para não chamar a atenção dos professores de educação física e fazia os passes com a bola de basquete para Inuyasha apenas para disfarçar.

- Eu digo o mesmo sobre querer andar rápido, mas acho que qualquer aviso seu pode ser inútil. Não considero muito as coisas que você diz, Bankotsu, da sua boca só saem besteiras.- Inuyasha procurava não encarar sua dupla para evitar maiores irritações e por isso ocupava-se em jogar a bola no chão e quicá-la de volta.

- Pois bem, idiota, eu acho bom você me ouvir dessa vez. - Ele fez uma pausa olhando para o garoto a sua frente - Fique longe da Kagome.

O jovem havia parado e olhava sério para Inuyasha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - O hanyou parou também. Os dois se encaravam seriamente.- Se você está querendo que eu deixe seu caminho livre para terminar o que começou naquele dia, você pode esquecendo, Bankotsu.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, mas eu não estou falando apenas disso. Estou te avisando pra não ficar muito saidinho na Kagome, porque isso não tem nada a ver com você, eu já te disse, é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho.- O meio-youkai encarava o outro, mas ao fim de sua fala apenas soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Ora, Bankotsu, você está com medo de alguma coisa? Hahaha, parece que está perdendo o jeito, hein.- Ele agora falava sério depois de uma pausa.- Em primeiro lugar, eu continuarei a intervir sim se você continuar com a idéia absurda de tentar agarrar a Kagome à força. Em segundo, tome conta da sua vida, o _que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta .- _Ele deu outro sorriso debochado.

- Estou te avisando,hanyou, estou te avisando...- Bankotsu parecia realmente irritado.

- Avisando o que, idiota? Eu já disse que minha vida não tem nada a ver com a sua e por isso não se meta no que eu faço. Eu e Kagome estamos fazendo um trabalho em dupla e eu gostaria que você nos deixasse em paz, para seu próprio bem.

- Pois bem, cachorrinho, porque se eu souber que isso tá passando de apenas trabalho...- O moreno estreitara os olhos para o hanyou e falava em um tom ameaçadoramente baixo.

- Vai mandar seus amiguinhos me pegarem? – Pela terceira vez Inuyasha riu. - Uau, estou apavorado.- Ele terminou dizendo enquanto ocupava-se em jogar a bola no chão e pegá-la como se pouco ligasse para o que estavam conversando.

- Abra o olho, Inuyasha, é o que estou avisand-- - Bankotsu então foi interrompido pela voz da professora que os mandava sair do meio da quadra pois o aquecimento tinha acabado e agora as meninas iriam jogar.

O meio-youkai então apenas virou as costas e saiu andando em direção à outra quadra, pensando sobre o que Bankotsu havia acabado de falar. – _Ele está pensando que eu estou com a Kagome e por isso está cheio de medo...que tremendo idiota, cada dia está pior. E ainda por cima fica viajando...imagine só, eu e Kagome. Era só o que me faltava...-_ Porém, ainda assim não deixou de se divertir pensando no quão patético estava sendo o moreno que mais odiava, simplesmente por achar que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam ficando próximos de mais. Mas então simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou seu rumo para a tarefa da aula, sem realmente dar importância ao que se passava à sua volta, e falando para o ar:

- Esse povo desse colégio deveria arrumar mais o que fazer...

---------------------------------------------------

A aula de educação física havia chegado ao fim e por isso muitos estudantes eram vistos pelos corredores, voltando para as salas de aula. Dentre estes alunos, destacavam-se duas jovens bonitas, que ,no momento, encontravam-se concentradas em seus pensamentos.

Enquanto ia andando, Kagome não conseguia deixar de lembrar de uma palavra dita por Tsubaki – "cachorra"- _Será que ela quis dizer alguma coisa com isso? Será que é o que eu tô pensando?_- A garota fechou os punhos- _Eu realmente não vou acreditar se ela já estiver arranjando motivo para implicar comigo e o Inuyasha! Mas que saco_!

Os acontecimentos daquela manhã ainda a pertubavam quando ela ia andando pelos corredores com Sango ao seu lado, em direção à sala de aula. Já a amiga, esta ia em silêncio sem pensar em nada especial ligado ao que tinha se passado mais cedo, mas vendo a expressão tensa da companheira logo tratou de perguntar:

- Kagome, por que você está com essa cara? O que você tem?- Sango encarou a amiga enquanto andava, mas a morena de olhos azuis pareceu divagar um pouco antes de responder:

- Não se preocupe, Sango, não é nada de mais.- Kagome falava passando os dedos na têmpora.

- Não seja ridícula, Kagome. Fale logo o porquê de você estar com essa cara de quem está tentando resolver a pior equação do mundo e não faz a mínima idéia de como começar.- A outra riu um pouco com a comparação.

- Eu realmente sou péssima pra disfarçar meus pensamentos.- Ela suspirou brevemente – Estava pensando no que a Tsubaki disse hoje mais cedo, sabe? Quando ela me chamou de "cachorra".- A jovem vinha com aquilo em mente porque a idéia de já estar conseguindo pertubações para ela e Inuyasha, os dois sem merecer tais chateações, fazia a garota ficar irritada com a mente idiota de muitos da escola e sua terrível mania de se intrometer na vida alheia.

- Nossa, Kagome, pensava que era algo pior.- Sango falou voltando a encarar a sua frente com uma expressão um tanto exasperada.- Achei que você soubesse que a Tsubaki não fala absolutamente nada de bom e por isso o melhor que pode fazer é ignorá-la. Sinceramente, ainda não entendi por que diabos você está tão grilada se já ouviu insultos piores vindo dela.- Ela ia caminhando pelos corredores enquanto observava as pessoas que ali transitavam também, carregando uma expressão meio irritada, meio entediada.

- Não é bem nisso que eu tô pensando, Sango, eu estou gilada é com a palavra "cachorra".- Ela parou, olhando para a amiga que a encarava sem entender direito.- Eu tô achando que ela já pode estar me pertubando por alguma coisa com relação ao Inuyasha. Isso tá me incomodando porque está passando os limites. Essa droga toda é um saco!

Sango parou um momento antes de responder, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som algum, mas depois retomou a conversa em um tom normal:

- Ainda assim não vejo motivo para preocupação. Relaxe, Kagome, eu já disse que a Tsubaki não fala nada que presta. Ela nem deve ter se ligado com relação ao Inuyasha quando falou aquilo e, mesmo que tivesse, e daí? Você e o Inuyasha já estão bem acostumados a isso, eu acho.- Ela terminou olhando especificamente para a amiga, sublinhando o final da frase, mesmo que a outra ainda assim não percebesse.

- Claro que estou acostumada.- Ela fez uma pausa para se acalmar melhor e completou com um tom de voz levemente mais baixo.- Mas nem por isso deixo de ficar irritada. Essas pessoas ficam se mentendo em coisas que não tem nada a ver com elas!- A jovem demonstrava sua irritação pisando forte.

- Kagome, eu acho que o melhor que você pode fazer é deixar isso de lado e pronto. Está se preocupando desnecessariamente, você mesma acha que não há nada de mais nessa história com o Inuyasha, não acha?- Sango falava olhando de canto para Kagome, sem que esta notasse.

- É, é o que eu acho.- Kagome apenas encarava o chão, mas em sua mente algumas coisas pareciam embaralhadas devido às lembranças dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias; o ataque de Bankotsu, Inuyasha aparecendo, o dia no seu apartamento e todo o resto.

As duas então entraram na sala, cada uma com seus pensamentos. Sango, porém, continuava encarando as costas da jovem de olhos azuis que já estava a sua frente na mesa.- _Será mesmo que ela acredita que não há nada de mais? Que não está acontecendo nada? Por que agora ela resolveu ligar se antes ela nem sequer lembraria do que a Tsubaki fala? Essa história está muito estranha...a Kagome tá com alguma coisa na cabeça dela, acho melhor ficar de olho pra ver no que essa história vai dar_.- Por fim, a menina resolveu voltar sua atenção para o professor que acabava de entrar, pois mesmo que pensasse que tinha alguma coisa de mais acontecendo, ela não via motivo para se preocupar, não achava que teriam coisas ruins envolvidas.

-----------------------------------------------

O sinal estendeu-se por todo o colégio indicando o início do intervalo e, enquanto isso, inúmeros estudantes saíam de suas salas para irem ao pátio. Nesse momento, Kagome Higurashi dirigia-se ao meio-youkai da escola com o propósito de falar sobre seu trabalho.

- Ei Inuyasha, a gente tem que falar com a professora sobre aquele ponto que estávamos tendo dúvida no trabalho.- Ela sentou-se em cima da mesa, agora vazia, na frente do hanyou.

- A essa hora e você já tá querendo me encher o saco com esse trabalho?- Inuyasha não parecia de bom humor - como se fosse novidade -.

- Vou encher o saco sim porque a gente tem que resolver isso, senhor rabugento.- Mesmo que Kagome não estivesse rindo, achava graça naquele jeito único do garoto.

- Feh, faça o que quiser.- Ele então encarou a garota de lado com sua expressão típica - E quem é rabugento aqui?

- Eu. Eu sou a rabugenta. Eu que fico com essa cara de quem vai matar uma pessoa e falando "Feh" pra tudo.- Ela riu um pouco.- Você não existe, Inuyasha.

-Maluca, é o que eu digo. Quando falo que você é doida eu não tô mentindo. Feh.- Ele terminou virando rosto enquanto deixava a garota a sua frente rindo.

Desta forma, ao final da aula daquele dia, Kagome e Inuyasha encontravam-se na frente da sala dos professores, esperando a professora de geografia.

- Será que a velha vai demorar muito?- O meio-youkai parecia impaciente.

- Calma, Inuyasha, ela já deve estar chegando.

Mal a menina acabou de falar e os dois viram a professora cruzando o corredor com alguns livros, um grande mapa e sua bolsa na mão. A jovem se aproximou para ajudar a mulher e os três entraram na sala depois de rápidos cumprimentos.

- Professora, a gente veio aqui para te perguntar umas coisas sobre as quais estávamos com dúvida no trabalho. Será que a senhora poderia nos ajudar?- Kagome se adiantou.

- Claro, meus queridos, podem ir falando.

Eles então ficaram discutindo durante algum tempo até que a professora concluiu:

- Bom, vejo que o trabalho de vocês dois está indo muito bem e espero que agora possam concluir como queriam. Eu aconselho vocês também a dar uma olhada no material da biblioteca da cidade, lá tem certos registros bem preciosos. Aproveitem e vão olhando a paisagem no caminho, o centro é importantíssimo para as fotos na segunda parte do trabalho.- A professora parecia bem animada.

- Obrigada professora, você ajudou bastante.- Kagome deu um sorriso e, ao mesmo tempo, deu uma cotovelada em Inuyasha para que este agradecesse também, e assim ele o fez de má vontade enquanto lançava olhares de censura para a jovem ao seu lado. Os dois então sairam do estabelecimento e rumaram para a casa do hanyou pela segunda vez naquela semana, com o propósito de terminar parte do trabalho.

------------------------------------------------

- Anda logo menina, não dá pra ficar segurando a porta pra sempre.- O meio-youkai encontrava-se no momento segurando a porta do evelador para a jovem a sua frente, que parecia ocupada com algo em sua roupa.

- Eu já disse que a barra da minha calça descosturou, Inuyasha, eu só tô ajeitando pra não tropeçar nela. – Kagome falava pacientemente, mas olhando de lado para o hanyou.

- Feh.- O jovem simplesmente abriu espaço para ela passar, olhando de relance para qual seria o problema da roupa da garota, acabando por apenas observar melhor de perto as formas dos quadris dela, sem conseguir encontrar defeitos. – _Essa garota é capaz de deixar qualquer um louco- _Ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve ao perceber seus pensamentos -_ E lá vai eu falando como um idiota de novo, merda!_

A garota então o seguiu para dentro do cubículo de espaço em direção ao andar de Inuyasha. Porém, quando o elevador ia subindo, de repente ele parou alguns andares abaixo do que seria o andar do jovem, e a porta abriu-se para deixar entrar uma senhora de aparência antipática.

- Estava mesmo me perguntando o porquê do elevador estar demorando tanto. Imaginei que tinha algum engraçadinho segurando a porta e agora vejo que não errei.- A senhora entrou já falando para Inuyasha.

- Eu não estava brincando de segurar a porta, mulher. Não venha falar do que não sabe.- Ele parecia mais irritado do que antes agora. Kagome simplesmente observava tudo com ar de dúvida e curiosidade.

- Que seja. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você, garoto.-Ela falava isso como se dialogar com o meio-youkai fosse o mesmo que conversar com um monte de bosta que você precisa limpar. – Eu já avisei antes, mas percebi que preciso falar outra vez: não coloque seus sons horríveis com aquelas músicas infernais ao máximo volume durante o dia e principalmente à noite. Neste prédio há respeito entre os moradores.

- Se a senhora tivesse me ouvido antes também, saberia que não tenho nada a ver com as músicas altas no prédio. Isso é coisa daquele Nobunaga. E se me perturbar de novo com essa mesma besteira, eu mesmo vou lá quebrar as caixas de som daquele idiota.- Kagome via a veia de Inuyasha latejar.

- De qualquer forma, recado dado. Se tivermos outro problema assim, terei de falar com o conselho dos síndicos e moradores. – A velha falou com o jovem como se nada tivesse ouvido dele a respeito dos verdadeiros responsáveis do problema. Pouco depois ela saiu porta afora, deixando um hanyou bem irritado dentro do lugar.

- Velha Urasui.- Ele indicou com a cabeça - Alguém infeliz e mal resolvida com o marido, se quer saber. Ou melhor, _mal comida_. Vive arranjando esses problemas comigo sem saber de nada, é realmente insuportável.- Inuyasha ia falando enquanto remexia seu bolso à procura das chaves para a porta.

- Eu percebi que ela era bem antipática e desagradável. E parece que você tem problemas com seus vizinhos então.- Ela ia falando normalmente enquanto o acompanhava na entrada do apartamento.

- Desagradável é pouco, queria que essa velha explodisse. Nem todos meus vizinhos são idiotas, pra falar a verdade nem os conheço, mas essa velha e o Nobunaga são realmente insuportáveis, você acabou de ver.- Ele largou a mochila no sofá e ia subindo as escadas.- Pode pegar alguma coisa na cozinha se quiser, e eu diria também que pode sentar no meu sofá, mas você no seu abuso já fez tudo isso sem eu falar nada mesmo.- Kagome simplesmente sorriu ao comentário do rapaz e disse com a voz irônica:

- Sua gentileza é muito agradável, Inuyasha, você é um poço de simpatia e amabilidade.- Ele nada disse e deixou-se subir a escada escutando as risadas de Kagome no andar de baixo.

---------------------------------------------

Cerca de 3 horas depois, o hanyou e a humana ainda encontravam-se absortos em papéis, arquivos e livros quando Inuyasha disse:

- É, Kagome, acho que se acrescentarmos só mais essa parte aqui a gente termina esse pedaço dessa chatice, o que já é muita coisa mesmo, falta bem pouco.

- Concordo com você.- A garota alongou um pouco os braços para relaxar.- Acho que o que vai ficar faltando então é a parte que podemos conseguir na biblioteca da cidade, não é?

- Foi o que eu pensei. Mas quando vamos lá?- Inuyasha ia falando enquanto recolhia alguns dos papéis na mesa.

- Eu acho que o ideal seria irmos nesse fim de semana, porque antes disso fica complicado e o mesmo vale pra depois, porque já teremos que apresentar tudo pronto.- Kagome ia ajudando o garoto.

- Por mim tudo bem então, podemos ir no sábado de manhã.- Inuyasha levantou-se e foi para o sofá.

- Pra mim está ótimo.- Kagome permaneceu na mesa guardando suas coisas.

- Ok, iremos no sábado. A gente se encontra no ponto perto da escola, beleza?- O hanyou encarou a garota do outro lado da sala enquanto procurava alguma coisa pela mesa de centro.

- Excelente. Acho que vou indo então, Inuyasha, a gente se vê amanhã.- Kagome recolheu suas últimas coisas e já ia se preparando pra sair.

- Quer que eu vá até sua casa com você ou vai sozinha? Sinceramente eu estou bem aqui sem ter que ficar andando com você pra todo lado, mas se você fizer questão e me implorar de joelhos...- Ele terminou fazendo pose de convencido para a jovem.

- Eu já disse hoje que você é um poço de simpatia e amabilidade?- Ela terminou sua frase apontando a língua para ele.

- Oh meu Deus, menina, eu já disse pra você parar com essa coisa de criancinha de apontar a língua. Vou te dar um babador de presente desse jeito.- Kagome ria do garoto, mas este ainda tentava não dar o braço a torcer e rir junto a ela.

- Obrigada pela oferta, irei adorar o presente.- Ela continuou rindo.- Mas falando sério, não precisa me acompanhar, ainda está cedo, tá tudo bem.

- Primeira lição: se quiser alguma coisa de mim, peça o contrário. Ou seja, se você tivesse pedido pra eu ir com você, eu não iria, mas como você falou pra eu não ir, só por causa disso eu vou. Espere só um minuto aí.- E o meio-youkai subiu as escadas deixando uma bonita jovem rindo divertida na sala, pensando em como Inuyasha vinha surpreendendo-a desde que se conheceram.

---------------------------------------------

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado e bonito quando um belo meio-youkai encontrava-se esperando a companheira de trabalho da escola no ponto, pronto para pegar um ônibus que levava ao centro da cidade. O garoto já se mostrava impaciente e por isso batia os pés no chão nervosamente, mesmo que a menina estivesse atrasada por apenas alguns minutos. Assim que avistou a púbere caminhando em sua direção, tratou de se adiantar:

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de perguntar por que você se atrasou, mas vou avisando que se demorasse mais, eu teria ido sozinho e te deixado aqui.- Apesar de estar falando com seu habitual jeito mal-educado, encontrava-se um pouco desconcertado por estar analisando a garota a sua frente, pois esta estava muito bonita em sua roupa mais leve de verão.- _Ela põe essas saias pra provocar, só pode ser..._ – Os seus pensamentos não eram dos mais puros ao olhar melhor o conjunto de saia e blusa feitos de tecido leve e mole que Kagome usava, ou melhor, olhar a _pessoa _dentro do conjunto, e por isso o meio-youkai sentia seu corpo esquentar só de olhar para ela. Assim, tentou evitar encontros visuais para não ter constrangimentos para si próprio.

- Bom dia pra você também, Inuyasha.- Kagome parecia meio cansada e, enquanto ia falando, bocejava.

- Parece que você ainda não acordou.- Ele balançou a mão na frente do rosto dela como se testasse sua percepção. Tentava agir o mais natural possível para disfarçar a situação que se passava em sua mente, a qual ele tentava arduamente controlar agora.

- É claro que eu tô acordada, Inuyasha, só tive que levantar correndo porque não ouvi o despertador. – Ela tentou se ajeitar um pouco mais enquanto afastava a mão do hanyou - Minha cara não pode estar tão ruim...

- Na verdade está sim. - Sua expressão era irritantemente normal ao falar - Parece que você vai despencar em qualquer canto...- Ele riu um pouco.- Já vou avisando que não sirvo de apoio ou travesseiro ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

- Jura? Nossa, que pena, eu jurava que estava enxergando uma enorme almofada falante pra eu me encostar no ônibus durante a viagem, mas agora que você falou, percebi que ela é na verdade um meio-youkai bem rabugento e chato.- A garota ainda esfregou um pouco mais os olhos, mas o riso da situação foi ajudando-a a acordar.

- Pelo menos não sou só eu que fico mal-humorado quando acordo. De qualquer forma, vamos nos concentrar logo nesse maldito ônibus porque é isso que interessa.- Inuyasha concluiu virando-se para o outro lado, deixando uma Kagome divida entre o impulso de responder e a vontade de dormir em pé. Ele achou a situação melhor, pois assim era mais fácil de se controlar. Não parava de repreender a si próprio a todo instante – _Babaca, idiota, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que você não é mais um adolescente?_

Os dois ficaram olhando atentamente - na medida do possível para Kagome – na direção da rua, e depois de alguns minutos, o garoto avistou o bendito veículo aproximando-se. Quando eles estavam subindo no ônibus, Kagome acabou tropeçando um pouco por não estar prestando muita atenção à sua volta.

- É melhor acordar logo, Zumbi, ou vai acabar se machucando por aí. Eu não vou te segurar todas as vezes que você demonstrar sua vontade de estar deitada numa cama tão vivamente como agora.- Inuyasha advertiu a garota enquanto soltava-a após livrá-la do que seria um horrível tombo.

- Eu não tropecei porque estou com sono, Inuyasha, é que a entrada do ônibus é alta mesmo.- Ela olhou de canto para o garoto e disse fracamente - obrigada.

- De nada, Kagome-Zumbi.- A menina simplesmente revirou os olhos e atravessou o ônibus em direção a um banco vazio lá pelo fundo, sem notar os olhares em sua direção vindos de alguns homens ali. Inuyasha, porém, ainda encontrava-se na roleta enquanto pegava a carteira para pagar o cobrador.

- Paga com essa nota a sua passagem e a da namorada?- O homem perguntou enquanto segurava a cédula nas mãos.

- É pra descontar duas passagens, se é o que você quer saber.- Ele passou a olhar melhor o interior do ônibus antes de completar com uma expressão neutra - Ela não é minha namorada.

- Não? - O homem parecia bem divertido com a situação.- Pois então não se importa que metade do ônibus esteja olhando pra ela, não é?- Ele revelou os dentes meio amarelados em um feio sorriso ao indicar os outros passageiros.

- Pode me dar o troco logo?- Inuyasha preferiu ignorar o que o homem tinha dito antes, pois a sensação que ele teve ao perceber o olhar dos outros foi um tanto quanto _incômoda_.

- Vá e aproveite a compainha da _amiguinha_ então. Mas se eu estivesse no seu lugar, não deixava passar reto não. Ela é bem gostosa.- O cobrador terminou olhando significantemente para Kagome, que encontrava-se mais interessada na posição mais confortável do banco para encostar sua cabeça do que nas outras pessoas a sua volta.

Inuyasha estava com a resposta na ponta da língua para os comentários maldosos do homem, mas acabou por abrir e fechar a boca em silêncio para evitar maiores confusões. Ele apenas continuou seu caminho em direção ao banco de Kagome, encarando duramente os outros homens.

- Chega pro lado, Kagome-Zumbi.- O meio-youkai simplesmente cutucou a menina quando se encontrava ao lado de seu assento.

- Inuyasha, não tinha como você ser mais delicado não? Eu tô tentando dormir!- A garota estava realmente mal-humorada, mas ainda assim deu espaço para o hanyou se sentar.

- Realmente, o ônibus é um ambiente super agradável e próprio pra se dormir, não sei por quê todo mundo não faz isso. Você não acha um absurdo?- Ele fazia cara de falsamente indignado para a jovem, mas achou engraçada a reação dela.

- É, é um absurdo, e por isso vamos começar uma campanha agora pra que todos durmam no ônibus. Eu serei a primeira a dar o exemplo.- Ela simplesmente apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele com uma voz exasperada.

- Achei que tivesse sido claro quanto a parte do "não sou travesseiro, apoio, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo".- Ele olhou de canto para Kagome, mas não moveu um músculo sequer para tirá-la.

- Feh.- A fala da jovem foi expontânea, e nem ela percebeu o que acabara de dizer. Inuyasha simplesmente arregalou um pouco os olhos e falou:

- O que a convivência não faz...- E deu um meio sorriso, deixando a acompanhante enfim fazer o que tanto queria: domir.

----------------------------------------------

- O centro é mesmo maravilhoso, não acha?- Uma bonita humana falava demonstrando feições de uma criança em loja de doces. A garota agora parecia muito mais acordada do que anteriormente, e ocupava-se olhando cada construção, pessoa e objetos que passavam por ela.

- É legal, mas não vejo motivo pra tanto alarde.- Seu acompanhante olhava a rua com uma expressão dividida entre o interesse e o tédio.

- Deixa de ser chato, Inuyasha. Aqui tem vários prédios antigos, lugares importantes, lojas que não se encontra mais para a periferia, e mais um monte de coisas. Com certeza iremos voltar aqui para tirar fotos!- Ao listar as qualidades do lugar, ela ia gesticulando como se contasse algo nos dedos, enquanto falava com uma expressão meio indignada pela fala do amigo, meio excitada. Contudo, ainda assim o hanyou não demonstrava crescimento do seu interesse.

- Tá, tá, tiramos fotos daqui outro dia. Só que hoje a gente vai na biblioteca, então tratemos de achá-la logo.- Ele virou o rosto emburrado de um lado para o outro como se procurasse uma placa, deixando uma Kagome um tanto alarmada e exasperada com sua atitude.

- Como assim "achá-la"? Você não sabe onde é?- A jovem arregalou os olhos para o garoto em sinal de expanto.

- Não me lembro de já ter mencionado antes que sabia onde era esse diabo de biblioteca da cidade. Mesmo assim, não sei por quê você fez essa cara, eu acho essa porcaria num minuto.- Ele continuava olhando à volta, procurando algum sinal.

- Ah, realmente começamos bem. Muito bem.- Kagome parecia emburrada.- Vá em frente, bonzão. Está por sua conta.

- Você realmente deveria ver os frutos da sua convivência comigo.- Inuyasha riu divertido.- Mal posso esperar pra ver você descendo o cacete em quem te pertubar. Não vai nem mais precisar de guarda-costas, as pessoas vão ter medo de você.- Ele continuou rindo ao imaginar as situações.

- Ei ei, eu continuo sendo uma doce menina que ainda diz coisas como "bom dia", "obrigada" e "por favor". -Mesmo que fizesse uma expressão indignada, Kagome acabou caindo no riso também.- Mas realmente ia ser engraçado se eu fizesse isso...acho que vou tentar um dia. Me ensina a ser como você, Inuyasha!- Ela então começou a rir com mais intensidade.

- Não se ensina a "ser como eu", Kagome. As pessoas aprendem sozinhas, veja você mesma.- O hanyou fez uma cara de convencido, mas finalmente mudou a expressão para uma natural ao mudar de assunto.- Vamos voltar logo para o que temos que fazer, eu pretendo chegar ainda hoje em casa.

- Estou apenas te seguindo, capitão.- Inuyasha revirou os olhos com o comentário da púbere, enquanto esta apenas repetia os movimentos dele e ria ao mesmo tempo. Ele então começou a andar em direção a um guarda na praça.

- Será que você poderia me informar onde fica a biblioteca?- Inuyasha não parecia muito paciente em conversar, e fechou mais ainda a cara quando sentiu os cutucões de Kagome em suas costas por ele não ter nem sequer cumprimentado o homem antes de dirigir-se a ele.

- Basta seguir em frente, andar umas 2 quadras e virar a primeira à direita.- O guarda falou indicando as ruas com a mão para facilitar o entendimento.

- Obrigada.- Tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome responderam dessa vez, e o guarda simplesmente retribuiu o gesto com um aceno da cabeça dizendo "de nada".

- Viu como eu consigo achar num instante? – O meio-youkai riu convencido.- Não há nada que eu não consiga fazer.

- Pois eu duvido que você faça um monte de coisas. Primeiro seria aguentar a nossa professora de biologia por mais de 1 hora sem dormir. – Os dois riram com o comentário.

- Você já dormiu em alguma aula dela também? Porque eu não lembro de ter visto...- Inuyasha depois de rir perguntou parecendo curioso.

- Bom, minha técnica é mais superior do que simplesmente dormir. Eu fico devaneando, praticamente dormindo, e abaixo a cabeça com a franja na frente pra fingir que estou anotando, aí não dá pra ver que estou dormindo.- Ela fala com um quê de orgulho de sua própria forma de dormir na aula sem ser descoberta. Mas então comentou rindo para o garoto ao lado - E aliás, como você espera me ver dormir se você sempre está dormindo na aula dela?

- Ora ora, a perfeita Kagome também dorme na aula...vou passar a observar isso pra elaborar formas de fazer a professora te descobrir.- Ele disse com uma expressão maldosa. – Vamos ver quem dorme melhor, eu ou Kagome Higurashi.

- Tome cuidado, Inuyasha Taishou, você está disputando com a Kagome-Zumbi!- A jovem acabou por entrar na brincadeira.

- Droga, agora você realmente me encurralou. Como vou disputar com uma babona como você?

- Eu não sou babona!!!- Kagome na mesma hora deu um leve tapa no ombro do hanyou.

- Você que pensa! Quem tava te aguentando dormir no ônibus era eu, então EU que sei se você baba ou não.- Ele realmente estava se divertindo ao implicar com a jovem.

- Baka!- Ela cruzou os braços em posição infantil. Inuyasha meramente riu da ação dela.

- Olha, quem sabe nesse shopping tenha alguma loja de criança, você vai adorar, Kagome!- Inuyasha foi entrando no recinto apenas para provocar a garota.

- Inuyasha, volta aqui!! Pára com isso!!- Mesmo que Kagome fosse atrás do garoto, ela ainda tinha que lutar com as crises de riso que estava tendo com um hanyou que andava ao seu lado apontando as coisas mais absurdas de crianças que ele dizia pretender dar a ela de presente, para fazer a "Kagome-bebê-babona-zumbi" mais feliz.

Os dois foram andando assim, entre risos e implicâncias, até chegarem à biblioteca da cidade. O lugar era imenso, parecia guardar uma quantidade inestimável de livros, arquivos e documentos. Kagome novamente estava com a expressão abismada ao observar cada canto do local, mas Inuyasha estava mais concentrado em procurar a recepção.

- Vamos por ali, acho que teremos de fornecer algum documento antes de entrar.- Ele simplesmente falou com a expressão neutra para a jovem ao seu lado, que apenas concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu.

- Acho que temos que falar com aquela senhora ali.- Kagome indicou discretamente uma mulher gorda que se encontrava sentada em um balcão grande rodeado de fichas, lendo algo que parecia ser uma revista de fofocas. Quando eles se aproximaram, viram o crachá preso em sua blusa com o nome " Toyama". Kagome adiantou-se logo em seguida: - Bom dia, Senhora Toyama, gostaríamos de visitar a biblioteca.

A mulher levantou o rosto para a morena que se dirigia a ela, e respondeu com uma expressão um tanto mal-humorada por ter sido interrompida de sua leitura:

- Me deêm suas identidades e deixem bolsas no guarda-volumes.- Ela disse isso enquanto procurava alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Inuyasha e Kagome remexeram os bolsos e entregaram os respectivos documentos a ela. Logo depois de tirar o que precisaria, Kagome entregou a bolsa para ser colocada no guarda volume. Após alguns minutos, a mulher lhes entregou dois crachás com seus nomes e terminou por dizer como se fosse um robô que decorou falas:- É proibido danificar qualquer livro ou documento, por isso tenham cuidado na sua pesquisa. A porta da biblioteca é a primeira à esquerda seguindo pelo corredor da frente. Quando terminarem, voltem aqui para pegarem suas coisas de volta. Tenham um bom dia.

Inuyasha e Kagome então seguiram pelo caminho indicado e entraram na enorme sala que era a biblioteca, sendo que a jovem parecia mais abismada ainda.

- Nossa, Inuyasha, isso aqui parece a biblioteca da "Bela e a Fera"!- Kagome encontrava-se de modo que não sabia para onde olhar, tal era seu encanto.

- A Bela e a Fera? Ai meu Deus, agora tenho que ficar ouvindo você falar também sobre filmes de criancinhas de 5 anos? Ah não, esqueci que você é uma também.- Ele olhou de lado para ela, gostando de alfinetá-la mais.

- Pois fique sabendo que A Bela e a Fera é um filme maravilhoso, um clássico!- Kagome falava como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

- Tá bom, um clássico. Gostaria de saber qual é o seu critério para "clássicos". Qualquer filme romantiquinho idiota deve ser uma beleza. Você é um caso perdido, Kagome.- Inuyasha falava colocando a mão no rosto, como se lamentasse profundamente pela menina.

- Não vou nem perguntar qual é o tipo de coisa que você gosta, porque prefiro não saber os absurdos que podem vir pela frente. Deve ter coisas como "Robô Ninja" e "Massacre da Serra Elétrica".- A púbere fez uma careta enquanto falava.

- É melhor eu não dizer mesmo o que eu prefiro, seus ouvidos podem ser sensíveis.- Ele riu maldosamente.- Mas que seja, vamos procurar logo o que precisamo--- Inuyasha então foi interrompido pela voz de um homem que se encontrava em um balcão próximo a entrada.

- Por favor, façam silêncio, estamos numa biblioteca. Aqui não é lugar pra discussão de namoricos.- Ele parecia realmente irritado ao encarar os dois indivíduos que tinham acabado de entrar. Eles simplesmente silenciaram, sendo que Kagome adquiriu um tom que se aproximava ao vermelho berrante e Inuyasha ficou dividido entre o constrangimento e a vontade de voar em cima do homem.

- Vamos logo então, Inuyasha.- A jovem saiu andando em direção à primeira estante que viu para ver se encontrava algo interessante. O hanyou seguiu-a, mas mentalizou uma série de xingamentos e maldições ao homem perto da entrada.

E assim os dois passaram um bom tempo: procurando livros, carregando o que achavam interessante, sentando na mesa para anotar informações, etc.

- Eu realmente não sabia que aqui tinha tanta cosia assim.- Depois de um longo tempo, Kagome acabou por dizer em sussuros com uma expressão levemente expantada, enquanto encarava os diversos livros e anotações espalhados pela mesa.

- Feh, quero terminar essa droga logo. Acho que já tá acabando, né? Com isso aqui pra mim já tá mais do que suficiente.- Ele também não falava muito alto ao se dirigir à menina.

- Vamos então só pegar mais essas partes e vamos embora, ok?- A jovem também parecia anciosa para terminar o que estavam fazendo. O hanyou apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

Desta forma, eles ficaram anotando e lendo um pouco mais por cerca de meia hora, até que, enfim, finalizaram tudo que precisavam. Kagome encontrava-se ainda empilhando os livros usados e guardando os papéis na bolsa quando Inuyasha levantou, olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Inuyasha?- Ela encarou o meio-youkai parecendo levemente curiosa.

- Tô procurando aquele idiota que vimos na entrada pra ver se a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa com esses livros ou simplesmente deixá-los aqui mesmo.- Ele ainda estava olhando para os lados quando a jovem ao seu lado o cutucou para que olhasse na direação oposta a que ele estava procurando .

- Acho que ele tá ali, olha.- Ela apontou para o homem.- Vamos lá.

- Feh.- O hanyou não parecia a pessoa mais animada do mundo ao encaminhar-se na direção do tal homem.

- Com licença, senhor, será que poderia nos informar o que fazer com os livros que usamos?- Kagome usou um tom educado para falar com ele, mas o jovem ao seu lado sabia que ela também não tinha ido muito com a cara dele.

- Não, óbvio que não precisa. Até parece que qualquer pessoa que passa aqui tem capacidade suficiente para guardar tudo nos seus devidos lugares. Se fosse assim, isso aqui seria uma bagunça.- O homem parecia ainda muito mal-humorado e antipático, com certeza aquele jeito era bem natural dele.

Kagome endureceu a expressão ao encará-lo, pois começou a irritar-se também mediante tal atitude. Já Inuyasha, este preferiu fechar os olhos para se acalmar, pois seu pavio curto parecia estar sendo testado. Por fim, a garota acabou não conseguindo se conter:

- Creio que eu tenha suficiente capacidade mental para saber encaixar livros em posições corretas.- Seu lábio tremia levemente ao falar. Ela não simpatizara com o homem desde o momento em que ouvira sua voz.

- Isso não faz diferença, o melhor que podem fazer é se preocupar em sair daqui, e disporem de uma tarde inteiral para fazer o que bem entenderem. Vá escolher a roupa pra usar em uma festa hoje à noite, ligue para a amiga pra falar sobre o cara que quer ficar, saia por aí, que seja, apenas deixem os assuntos intelectuais com quem está determinado a fazer isso.- O tal homem nem ao menos encarava Kagome enquanto ia dizendo isso, como se ela sequer valesse a atenção dele. Ia apenas mexendo em alguns livros e colocando-os em diferentes posições nas prateleiras. Porém, dessa vez Inuyasha não conseguiu mais segurar seus instintos.

- Escute, eu não quero saber por que você está mal-humorado com a vida, ou seja lá o que for, não me interessa nem um pouco. Mas se você ofender mais uma vez a mim ou a ela - ele indicou a garota com a cabeça - eu mesmo vou me encarregar de que você nunca mais vai poder se aproximar desse lugar por negligência e ofensa moral em hora de trabalho. Está me entendendo?- Kagome poucas vezes teve oportunidade de vê-lo tão sério. Até ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao encará-lo daquela forma.- _Não sei por quê, mas lembrei dele no dia em que me salvou do Bankotsu. Inuyasha parece ter um instinto protetor e uma áurea de poder mesmo..._

- Tudo bem, não esperava mesmo de gente como você mais do que isso. Mas enfim, aproveitem o que têm então.- Sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo e por fim ele se dirigiu a Kagome, que corou(por constrangimento e raiva) após o término de sua fala.- Você ainda admito que foi esperta, conseguiu um namorado que te banque.

Nessa hora, Inuyasha fez que iria responder mais agressivamente, mas antes disso Kagome colocou o braço a sua frente e falou baixo:

- Só vamos sair daqui, por favor.- Ela tinha uma voz cansada.

O meio-youkai acabou por fechar a cara e seguir a jovem calado. Assim que estavam na frente da recepção de novo, ele explodiu:

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, vamos falar com alguém dessa droga sobre esse cara. Ele não pode simplesmente sair ofendendo as pessoas porque está de mal-humor! Ah, se eu pudesse eu arrebentava a cara dele.- Inuyasha parecia estar a beira de um colapso, estava espumando.- Vamos logo, Kagome. – Seu jeito tinha um quê autoritário, e por isso ela não ousou discutir.

A garota simplesmente o acampanhou calada até o balcão. Chegando lá, não era mais a senhora de antes, e sim uma tal de Kanami, que parecia ser mais simpática e mais nova que a outra.

- Boa tarde, o que desejam?- Ela perguntou antes que qualquer um dos dois falasse quando se aproximaram do balcão.

- Estamos aqui para pegar nossas coisas para ir embora e para fazer uma queixa.- A tal senhora pareceu se surpreender um pouco com a fala do garoto.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?- Seu tom era educadamente curioso.

- O cara que fica ali na biblioteca, creio que ele não esteja fazendo bons serviços. Ele desrespeitou a mim e a ele quando fomos pedir informações.- Kagome acabou por falar antes de Inuyasha.

- Ele os ofendeu?- Kanami agora realmente parecia expantada.

- Sim, claramente. Creio que isso possa acarretar uma série de problemas para a biblioteca e para ele caso a situação não seja resolvida, certo?- Agora era o meio-youkai mesmo que falava.

- Entendi sim, obrigada pela colaboração então. Devo admitir que esse funcionário de que estão falando já recebeu queixas semelhantes antes, mas creio que com mais essa sua fala as coisas ficam mais graves. Comunicarei os administradores da biblioteca.- Ela falava séria enquanto remexia alguns documentos, à procura de um telefone, para por fim devolver as identidades dos dois jovens com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Senhora Kanami.- Kagome sorriu docemente para a mulher.

- De nada, meus queridos. Aproveitem a tarde, está fazendo um belo dia. Leve a menina para tomar um sorvete, o calor é ótimo para isso.- Ela terminou piscando o olho para o hanyou, que apenas respondeu um "feh", mas acenou de volta para a recepcionista.

Kagome e Inuyasha então sairam do recinto caminhando mais tranquilos pela cidade, já sem se preocupar com a responsabilidade do trabalho de geografia.

- Sabe, Inuyasha, eu aceito a proposta do sorvete. Tô morrendo de fome.- A jovem falou com um jeito interessado para o rapaz ao seu lado, divertindo-se com a caminhada.

- Eu não preciso te levar pra lugar nenhum não, você tem duas pernas que nem eu e sabe chegar direitinho.- O hanyou olhou para a púbere com um jeito meio resmungão, mas ele sabia que estava com fome também e gostaria de andar mais um pouco pelo local com Kagome.

- Deixa de ser chato, Inuyasha, vamos logo que a fome é grande!- Kagome pouco ligou para o que o jovem havia dito, ela sabia que ele só fazia aquilo para implicar.

- Fico feliz em saber que você escuta tudo o que eu digo e que respeita minhas vontades.- Ele disse isso com um tom sarcástico e olhando de lado para a humana, mas pronunciou o velho "feh" com as mãos nos bolsos, e ,logo em seguida, dirigiu-se a um restaurante ao ar livre que tinha na praça bonita e agradável em que se encontravam.

- Hmm, gostei do lugar. Achei que a gente ia tomar sorvete, mas aqui também tá muito bom.- Novamente estava com aquela expressão de criança divertida. Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa e logo vieram garçons com um cardápio.

- Ai ai, essa manhã me tirou parte do ânimo. Como se não bastasse o trabalho, ainda tenho que aturar um funcionáriozinho petulante que acha que pode falar o que quiser.- O hanyou agora ia falando com sua expressão irritada e bufando levemente enquanto ocupava-se em ler as opções do menu.

- Não foi só você que se irritou com isso não.- Kagome soltou um suspiro e também pegou um cardápio para ler.- Gente mal-educada assim deveria ficar em casa. – Sua voz revelava sua irritação com a lembrança da situação de poucos minutos atrás.

- Eu sei que eu não sou o exemplo de educação, mas essas coisas são intoleráveis. Babaca idiota, é o que ele é.- Inuyasha parecia novamente delciciar-se em imaginar formas de castigo para o tal indivíduo da conversa.

- Pior é que convivemos com pessoas assim todos os dias.- Kagome tinha um leve tom de tristeza na voz.

- Pois é, eu que o diga.- O hanyou agora encarou silenciosamente o ambiente à sua volta.

- Nós dois. Nós dois sabemos o que o Colégio Higawa tem de pior, e não é pouco.- A garota abaixou um pouco a voz ao sentir vir à sua mente a cena de algumas semanas atrás, em uma tarde aparentemente tranquila do colégio.

- Você ainda encana com isso, não é?- Inuyasha falava com a voz neutra, mas o som dela fazia a garota sentir-se mais confortável.

- Só às vezes. Mas enfim, prefiro lembrar que nada aconteceu e está tudo bem.- Ela sorriu meigamente para o garoto, e acrescentou em mente: - _Graças a você_.

-Hm, é melhor mesmo.- O hanyou desviou o olhar no final pois estava ficando desconfortável tentar se controlar com a visão do sorriso tão doce dela. Preferiu mudar de assunto: - Vamos à comida então?

- Apoiado!- Ela sorriu mais radiante.- O que você vai pedir?

- Tô pensando em comer macarrão.- Ele disse olhando mais atentamente o menu.- Mas você, não vá comer um boi senão vai ter que sair arrastada daqui.

-Ei! Quem come muito aqui é você!- Inuyasha riu com a reação da garota.

- Mas eu aguento comer muito, você não. Essa é a questão.- Ele piscou um olho pra ela.

- Vai disputar, é?- Kagome sorriu empolgada com o espírito competitivo.

- Entenda como quiser.- O sorriso presunçoso de Inuyasha só servia pra estimular mais ainda a garota.

- Pois então peço a mesma coisa que você.- Ela terminou batendo o cardápio na mesa e já olhando em volta à procura do garçom. Inuyasha(com um sorriso maldoso) também tratou de fazer sinal para o homem mais próximo, e este veio imediatamente.

- Boa tarde, o que gostariam?- Ele trazia um pequeno bloco de anotações nas mãos e sorria educadamente.

- Qual é o prato mais pesado que vocês têm?- Inuyasha abriu mais ainda o sorriso com a reação de Kagome, que arregalou os olhos. Porém, no momento em que falaram, um homem de aparentes 40 anos se aproximou, e falou antes do garçom. As roupas mais produzidas denunciavam que ele era o gerente.

- Antes que responda, Hideki, deixe-me apresentar para os novos fregueses os nossos melhores pratos.- Ele tinha um sorriso um tanto galanteador quando olhou para Kagome e Inuyasha, demorando-se um pouco mais na garota.

- Tudo bem, senhor.- O garçom afastou-se.

- Pois então, temos alguns pratos especialidade da casa, como o nosso Yakisoba com salmão e Niratama. Para a senhorita, creio que goste de comer coisas saudáveis para manter a bela forma, por isso temos pratos leves com carne branca e saladas que são uma delícia!- Ele abriu um grande sorriso para o casal ao explicar as opções. Inuyasha olhava um tanto divertido para ele, achando graça em seu jeito exagerado. Kagome sorria um pouco sem graça.

- Pois não se preocupe, pode trazer dois pratos desse yakisoba com salmão em porção grande para nós dois.- O meio-youkai parecia radiante, enquanto Kagome afundava mais na cadeira.

- Excelente, creio que não se arrependerão. Gostariam de beber alguma coisa também?- O gerente parecia ter recebido a notícia de que o natal seria antecipado.

- Hm, Inuyasha, pode escolher por mim que eu vou no banheiro.- A menina fez menção de se levantar. Assim que ficou de pé, corou perceptivelmente ao perceber o olhar do gerente.

- A senhorita não precisa mesmo de pratos leves, não poderia ter melhor forma, não é?- Kagome sentiu o rosto esquentar sob o comentário dele e preferiu apenas sorrir ao perceber que o tal homem olhara rapidamente seus seios e pernas.- _Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer comigo?Eu nunca sei o que fazer!_

- Pode trazer dois refrigerantes para nós?- Inuyasha preferiu intervir, pois sabia que a garota não estava sentindo-se muito confortável naquela situação. Porém, ele mesmo pôde admitir o próprio tom irritado ao se dirigir ao homem. Algo naquela situação estava dando-lhe vontade de gritar com o outro.

- Oh, desculpe-me.- Ele sorriu como se tivesse acabado de se tocar da realidade.- Pode deixar que já volto com o pedido.

-Feh.- Inuyasha simplesmente virou a cara, deixando uma Kagome livre para ir ao banheiro em paz.- _Que cara abusadinho esse, hein. Hoje só tá aparecendo gente complicada na minha frente, haja paciência.-_ O hanyou ficou tomado em seus pensamentos irritados de tal forma que nem percebeu quando a bonita jovem voltou.

- Estou com fome.- Kagome parecia querer quebrar o silêncio. Inuyasha olhou-a um tanto surpreso por perceber tardiamente a sua presença.

- É bom mesmo que esteja com fome, vai comer muito.- A lembrança da "aposta" pareceu tirar Kagome do seu estado constrangido.

- Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser isso, você come como um porco.- Ela riu divertida enquanto Inuyasha a olhava cinicamente.

- Isso é ruim pra você, madame. E não importa o quanto eu coma, meu corpo vai ficar do mesmo jeito. Já você, pode ser que ganhe alguns pneuzinhos.Hahahahah – Inuyasha riu implicante para a garota, e esta simplesmente o encarou com os olhos apertados em uma expressão ameaçadora.

- Veremos se ganharei "pneuzinhos". Veremos!- Ela parecia estar tomada pela revanche.

- Me surpreende a sua convicção de que verei sua barriga, Kagome Higurashi. Está me chamando para a praia ou vai mostrar de outra forma?- O meio-youkai não resistiu ao comentário, e começou a rir mais intensamente ao ver a face furiosamente vermelha de Kagome.

- Baka! Pense o que quiser, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.- Ela preferiu encarar a mesa ao lado do que o hanyou, e tinha uma expressão de criança contrariada porque perdeu uma brincadeira.

- Você fica tão engraçada com essa cara, Kagome, devia ver.- Ele parou de rir ao ver os pratos se aproximando.

- Vai ter troco.- A jovem parecia prestes a um confronto mortal.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo disputando para ver quem comia mais. Obviamente que, a certa altura do campeonato, Kagome já tinha perdido miseravelmente, e encontrava-se ocupada em rir da cara do hanyou ao falar de suas expressões quando comia, mas ela mesma já não tocava em nenhum prato.

- Eu disse que você comia como um porco.- Ela parou com o rosto apoiado na mão, olhando curiosamente para o garoto a sua frente que dava uma garfada em seu último prato.

- E eu disse que você ia perder.- Ele riu satisfeito consigo mesmo.- Você não deveria nem ter começado essa disputa.

- Eu sei, mas eu ainda posso ganhar de você em alguma outra coisa.- Ela retrucou na defensiva, já pensando em alguma idéia de revanche.

- Ok, talvez algumas coisas como "andar de salto alto" você ganhe mesmo.- Ele depositou o garfo no prato silenciosamente e depois bebeu um pouco do refrigerante. A garota encontrava-se tomada pelo riso ao imaginar uma competição de salto alto. O hanyou logo tratou de chamar o gerente outra vez para pedir a conta.

- Gostaram da comida?- Ele parecia animado como antes e um tanto excitado com a expectativa da resposta.

- Sim, estava muito boa.- O mio-youkai e a bonita jovem responderam elogiando os serviços do restaurante.

- Pois então posso contar com a presença dos dois em outro dia agradável como este?- Ele ia falando enquanto pegava algumas coisas num livreto.

- Acho que sim.- O hanyou abaixou o olhar para pegar a carteira no bolso.

- Está aqui a conta. Faço um desconto especial para mulheres bonitas, então tiro mais 5 desse valor.- Novamente ele estava com um sorriso galanteador que parecia irritar o meio-youkai.

- Obrigada, tome aqui.- O jovem híbrido entregou o cartão de crédito para o homem sem fazer rodeios, procurando desviar sua atenção da garota que novamente apenas sorrira sem-graça.

- Inuyasha, vamos dividir a conta, deve ter dado um valor muito alto.- A visão do cartão de crédito despertou à Kagome a consciência de que ela não poderia deixar as despesas apenas na mão do garoto, seria mal-educado.

- Deixa isso pra lá, menina.- Inuyasha fez pouco caso do que a garota dissera.

- Oh, seria mesmo muito deselegante fazer uma dama pagar a conta também, não é certo.- Inuyasha apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para o homem em resposta ao que ele dissera, enquanto Kagome, vencida, apenas cruzava os braços. Ele terminou de digitar a senha do cartão e assinar a nota que o gerente lhe entregara, e assim, os dois levantaram da mesa juntos para irem embora.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, voltem sempre que quiserem.- Ele fez um breve aceno em despedida ao casal, olhando de longe a visão das belas pernas de Kagome sumirem de vista, sem conter os pensamentos.- _Ah, se eu tivesse uma dessas..._

_--------------------------------------------------------- _

Kagome e Inuyasha andavam novamente pelas ruas observando o lugar em meio à conversa.

- Estou me sentindo uma bola depois de comer tanto.- Kagome também parecia já carregar sinais de sono.

- Isso que dá apostar comigo quem come mais. Mas aquele troço tava bom mesmo...- Inuyasha voltou à sua velha posição com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andava.

- A tarde está agradável, não acha?- Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar a brisa daquele final de tarde, pois o céu já estava em tons de laranja e amarelo.

- Hm..concordo com você. O que faremos agora?- Ele olhou para a jovem ao seu lado, achando-a muito bela com a expressão tão serena e de olhos fechados.

- Não sei.- De repente ela avistou uma barraca de sorvetes.- Ei, por que não tomamos um sorvete?É o que íamos fazer antes, não é?

- Achei que você tivesse dito que estava sentindo-se como uma bola.- O hanyou encarou-a meio divertido e surpreso com a fala dela.

- Acho que já abriu um espacinho pra um sorvete.- Ela novamente estava com um jeito infantil de criança empolgada, passando as mãos na barriga.

- Maluca.- Ele deu de ombros e os dois seguiram para a barraca. Nesta, havia uma senhora de idade com um ar simpático parada, esperando fregueses.

- Boa tarde. A senhora poderia me ver um sorvete?- Kagome sorriu docemente.

- Do que a senhorita gostaria? Tem de chocolate, creme, amora, côco, limão, goiaba, leite condensado, flocos e morango.- A mulher também tinha um sorriso fofo.

- Hm..acho que quero de amora.- Kagome falava enquanto analisava a situação com o dedo indicador no queixo.- E você, Inuyasha?

- Flocos.- Ele olhava melhor a barraquinha sem se concentrar com as falas delas.

- Aqui está.- Ela entregou os dois sorvetes.

- Quanto é?- Kagome perguntou já remexendo a bolsa antes do meio-youkai se adiantar para pagar.

- São 4000 ienes, mas como vocês são um casal muito bonito, eu faço por 3000.- A senhora sorria de uma forma tão fofa que dava vontade de abraçá-la. Porém, com o comentário dela, tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome passaram a encarar lados diferentes.

- Não somos namorados, velhota.- O meio-youkai murmurou em resposta para, em seguida, soltar uma exclamação por sentir o pé de Kagome no seu. Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente depois que ele disse "velhota". Porém, a senhora não pareceu se importar.

- Não se preocupe, minha filha, eu sei que sou uma senhora de idade.- Ela ainda sorria meigamente, fazendo Kagome emudecer.- Mas é uma pena que não sejam namorados, posso sentir que há uma coisa boa entre os dois. Com certeza seriam muito felizes e dariam-se muito bem.

- Ah...hm..sim.- A jovem sorria, mas o tom de seu rosto, pela enésima vez, estava próximo ao vermelho-berrante.- Hm...obrigada. Até mais.

Os dois então acenaram e saíram de perto do local, Inuyasha ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela calçada - _Por que essa velha caduca foi falar logo uma coisa dessas na frente da Kagome? Feh, vou ignorar pra não me estressar.-_ Mal ele pensou isso e logo encontrou outro motivo de estresse. Mais adiante encontrava-se um grupo de garotos que não pareciam muito amigáveis, e Inuyasha percebeu uma agitação deles com sua aproximação(ou melhor, da humana ao seu lado), mesmo que sua acompanhante nada tenha reparado.

- Bom, acho que já vamos embora então, não é?- Kagome estava anciosa por quebrar o silêncio entre eles, mas em seguida perguntou ao ver a expressão fechada de Inuyasha.:- O que foi?

- Vamos embora mesmo.- Inuyasha preferiu não responder e se concentrar em rumar para o ponto do ônibus. Porém, ele continuava encarando sério o lugar onde via o grupo se aproximar, e por isso basto a ela seguir seu olhar para entender. O grupo estava longe, mas já dava pra entender que falavam de Kagome, pois apontavam e assuviavam para ela. O hanyou sentiu a menina remexer-se desconfortavelmente.

- É, vamos embora.- Ela também preferiu se concentrar no caminho para casa.

- Fica do meu lado, Kagome.- Novamente a garota sentiu o tom firme do hanyou, e por isso apenas refugiou-se em sua segurança sem nada contestar(até porque era o que ela queria mesmo).

- Ei gostosa, não quer dar um rolé com a gente não?- Todos os outros riram juntos quando um deles dirigiu-se à garota ao já se encontrar do lado dela e do hanyou. Eles pareciam secar Kagome com os olhos. Já esta, institivamente segurou a mão de Inuyasha, o que fez ele se sentir mais determinado.

- Apenas sumam da minha frente e isso não passará daqui.- O meio-youkai limitou-se a dizer somente isso enquanto encarava seriamente o grupo.

- Ui, que meda, ela tem um namorado fortão.- Eles começaram a debochar do hanyou, imitando-o de formas grotescas.- Há, tua sorte é que não tô interessado em puta com dono! – Mesmo que continuasse debochando, eles preferiram ceder, pois passaram a sentir a tensão do olhar mortalmente sério de Inuyasha. Não era fácil negar que o meio-youkai era alto e forte e desta forma, eles se distanciaram ainda rindo e olhando para a garota.

- Eles já foram.- Os dois nada haviam dito até o grupo desaparecer de vista. Inuyasha arregalou um pouco os olhos ao sentir a testa de Kagome apoiada em seu braço.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha.- Ela disse em um fio de voz.

- Já disse que não precisa me agradecer por essas coisas.- Ele deu um leve sorriso, e virou o corpo para abraçar a garota. Kagome teve a segunda oportunidade na vida de sentir todo medo e insegurança deixar seu corpo quando foi envolvida pelos braços do meio-youkai. Eles podiam sentir o calor e o perfume um do outro, o que os colocava em uma espécie de transe. Passaram algum tempo assim até o hanyou separar-se dela e dizer.- Vamos pra casa que já deu, não é?

- Sim, vamos.- Kagome acenou a cabeça com firmeza para ganhar mais segurança na voz.- Novamente acho que criei outra coisa pra ficar te devendo.

- Ah, obrigada por me lembrar, tenho que acrescentar na minha lista. Meu plano é poder um dia te exigir algo bem caro.- Ele riu mais abertamente ao ver a garota recuperar-se ao jeito normal.

- Vai pensando aí que um dia você chega a alguma conclusão.- Ela parecia mesmo mais animada.

- Talv-- - Ele foi interrompido pela visão do ônibus que se aproximava de onde estavam.- Finalmente teremos a paz da nossa casa! E tome cuidado pra não cair dessa vez, Kagome-Zumbi.

- Estou acordada agora, Inuyasha.- Ela rebateu o comentário enquanto subia perfeitamente a entrada do veículo.

- Achei que você tivesse dito que tinha tropeçado porque a entrada do ônibus é alta de mais, e não porque estava com sono.- O jovem respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. Seu passatempo preferido estava sendo implicar com a garota.

- Há controvérsias.- E assim ela riu enquanto se dirigia a algum banco vazio.

- Muitas controvérsias.- O hanyou disse antes do ônibus partir, enfim levando-os para suas almejadas casas.

-----------------------------------------------

- Está entregue em casa, Kagome Higurashi.- Na altura em que chegaram já estava escuro, e por isso Inuyasha havia vindo trazer a jovem em casa, mesmo que viesse fazendo isso com muita frequência.

- Sã e salva.- Kagome parecia animada.- Foi um dia legal. Apesar de você ter me feito comer horrores e termos encontrado umas pessoas chatas, no final das contas você fez valer a pena.

- É, até que foi legalzinho te aturar por um dia inteiro. Deveria me elogiar mais, porque hoje eu te salvei de uma horrível queda no ônibus, vi uma série de presentes legais pra você, paguei seu almoço, te levei pra tomar sorvete, te salvei dos delinqüentes idiotas...fiz tanta coisa que eu merecia ser enaltecido por você até a morte.- O hanyou parecia divertir-se ao listar as coisas que havia feito no dia apenas para implicar com ela.

- Concordo que meu dia foi legal graças a você.- Kagome disse enfim após recuperar-se do riso.- Não vou te enaltecer pro resto da vida, mas um "obrigada" serve? Afinal, hoje poderia ter sido um inferno se não fosse a sua presença...

- Pare de falar assim de mim, menina, ou vou realmente acreditar que você não vive sem mim.- Mesmo que Inuyasha tentasse colocar o tom engraçado na fala, ele percebeu que sua voz estava um tanto rouca.- O _que essa garota tá fazendo comigo?_

-É, talvez você tenha sido um presente de Deus pra mim.- Kagome estava se deixando levar pelo momento, e por isso nada fez ao sentir sua voz suave e baixa também, era como se estivesse enfeitiçada.

De repente, a proximidade dos dois parecia ser muito curta. Eles ficaram encarando-se seriamente durante um instante, o qual pareceu toda a eternidade e uma fração de segundo ao mesmo tempo. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas e calmas, o coração estava parado e pulsante. A situação beirava o irreal, cada um parado encarando o outro em uma distância relativamente curta, sem nada conseguir pensar direito na hora. Porém, a mágica se desfez quando o garoto despertou do transe e disse:

- Bom, acho que eu tenho que ir pra casa também.- Sua voz era extremamente rouca.

- Hm, certo. A gente se vê na segunda.- A garota pouco conseguia dizer, e sua voz parecia ter sumido naquele tempo, como se não falasse há anos.

- É, até lá.- O hanyou acenou com a cabeça, mas não se afastou para ir embora.

- Hm..então..tchau.- E para surpresa de ambos, ela se despediu dele com um selinho na bochecha(N/A: é aquele cumprimento normal que você dá nas pessoas quando vê e vai embora... não é beeeijo não), o que nunca havia feito antes. O hanyou pareceu estacar no chão, assim como a garota demorou-se um milésimo de segundo a mais ao sentir o calor e o perfume dele tão perto mais uma vez naquela noite, acontecendo o mesmo com o garoto em relação à jovem.

Enfim, ele se afastou e foi andando pelo seu caminho para casa, deixando uma bonita garota parada na escada com a expressão um tanto corada. Enfim, cada um seguiu seu próprio objetivo - entrar em casa - mas ainda assim, um único pensamento predominava na cabeça de ambos, martelando as dúvidas insistentemente:

-_O que exatamente está acontecendo comigo? O que foi __**isso**?_

* * *

**Hi Minna!!!! Depois de muitos anos, aí está finalmente o meu querido quarto capítulo :) Sei que demorou bastante, mas peço que me perdoem...foi o que eu falei: provas, tempo, indisposição, etc. Mas enfim, parte dos problemas estão resolvidos **

**Não estou muito bem humorada no momento porque eu tinha preparado um enorme texto pra vcs nessa nota do fim do cap, mas sem querer apaguei tuuuuuuudo e por isso estou realmente irritada e, em consequência, serei mais sucinta do que antes -.- Odeio apagar o que escrevo, deveria ter aprendido a salvar as coisas no word a essa altura do campeonato...(já apaguei minhas coisas assim várias vezes)  
**

**Mas enfim...**

**Algumas coisas que preciso falar(algumas boas notícias inluídas ;D ):**

**- Arranjei um novo planejamento para a fic, por isso vai ajudar muito a escrever pelo menos uns dois próximos capítulos ; )**

**- Estou com disposição XD**

**- Infelizmente minha disposição é compensada pela aproximação das tão aguardadas provas e por isso terei pouquíssimo tempo daqui pra novembro(pelo menos depois acaba tudo, graças a Deus). Medicina, aí vou eu ò.o  
**

**- Alguns de vcs devem ter percebido mudanças no Inuyasha e eu queria dizer que isso foi intencional. Eu queria até agradecer a ajuda de alguns que me falaram sobre ele e isso me ajudou a perceber que realmente o Inu que eu andava escrevendo se distanciava do meu "Ideal de Inuyasha", não era bem o que eu esperava dele. Por isso, daqui pra frente tentarei captar mais das rabugices dele, mais implicâncias e chateações, ok? Inuyasha's way of life ; )**

**- Queria dar a notícia de que estava precisando de revisores e por isso, para quem estiver interessado, me mande reviews(mande review tbm mesmo que não esteja interessado XD). Eu tenho muita preguiça de reler várias vezes o que escrevo e por isso os erros de português no texto :p**

**- Quero agradecer MUUUUITO a quem me apoiou nesses tempos negros da fic em que passei tanto tempo sem escrever, vocês ajudaram bastante. Vocês não sabem o peso que faz uma review te escrevendo "sua fic tá legal", eu amo muito! Vale apena escrever fic só pra receber review. Brigada mesmo gente, valeu! Vocês são uns amores :)**

**-Enfim, vamos às respostas das minhas queridas reviews :)**

**Vicky-chan** : Oi querida!! Que bom que gostou do cap, fico muito feliz Não vou abandonar a fic não, pode ficar tranquila. Apesar dos problemas, eu pretendo continuar firme com ela Obrigada tbm pelos elgios, fico muito feliz e lisongeada! A cena do sofá é realmente de mais, amei escrevê-la. Sobre a Kikyou, eu posso te dizer que ela vai aparecer sim, mas não agora. Falta muuuuito tempo e ainda assim ela via ter um papel meio diferente. Não se preocupe, não é fácil pertubar Kagome e Inuyasha depois de um certo tempo, eles são um belo casal :) O mesmo vale para o Kouga, e este tbm vai ter um papel diferente e vai demorar bastante para aparecer. O capítulo do beijo tbm está beeeem próximo, relaxe ; ) Sobre o hentai...bom, Kagome e Inuyasha vão namorar por muito tempo, eles estão com mais de 17 anos, Kagome é bonitona, é certo que eles vão ultrapassar os limites da relação. Aliás, essa será uma das questões ; ) Então, sexo vai acontecer, só não pretendo colocar cenas descritivas e detalhadas. Por fim, espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que continue lendo. Um grande beijo! )

**Anambbd**: Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também Beijos !

**Kellynha**: Gostou desse cap tbm? Obrigada por gostar da fic e por apoiar :) Um grande beijo!

**Taty e Ray**: Oie!!! Obrigada pelos elogios, amei! Fico muito lisongeada, me sinto até importante XD Como eu disse no começo da história, era meu grande desafio escrever um fic de colegial de uma forma que ficasse legal, mas enfim...tá dando nisso aí. Miroku primo do Inu? Não seeeeei(espertinha vc hein XD) Cena do sofá tá fazendo sucesso, parece que acertei nela uhahuahuahuahuahuahu Eu passei muito tempo imaginando, amei escrever essa parte ) Que bom que gostou! Beijinho? Mwahahahahahaha, aguarde, está perto, muuuuuuito perto ; ) Um grande beijo e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. –desculpe a demora-

**Lali Djibril **: Olá! Obrigada pelo apoio da fic, sua ajuda foi muito importante! Você foi uma das que mais me influenciou em repensar no Inuyasha, ele realmente estava meio desajustado. Mas enfim...tá melhor assim? Gostou? Sobre o andamento...bom, gosto mais do "direto ao ponto" XD Apesar de gostar de construir as relações de fomra que não fique sem sentido depois, né? Por favor, se tiver algum outro ponto a ressaltar, pode me falar, isso faz a fic crescer, né? Vou procurar ler sua fic :) Um grande beijo! Espero que perdoe a demora excessiva e que tenha gostado desse cap ..

**Lalah**: Oi querida!! Brigada por gostar da fic, os elogios me ajudam muuuuuuito ; ) Pode ficar tranquila que Kagome e Inuyasha vão se unir em breve, estou anciosa tbm :) Bjuus, desculpe a demora e espero que tenha gostado do cap.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**: Obrigada pelo apoio, é esse tipo de ajuda que faz a gente se estimular pra continuar a escrever :) Espero que tenha gostado do cap Um grande beijo e desculpe a demora.

**Luna**: Olá:) Incoformável existe sim e é isso mesmo que foi perder meu caderno. Mas enfim, já superei a perda(sim, ele nunca mais apareceu ..). Também já arranjei um novo planejamento(dessa vez no pc, acho que vou salvar tbm no pendrive XD). Espero que vc consiga superar tbm a perda do HD, sei como isso é...chega a dar uma depressão, né? Mas enfim, o que importa é trabalhar pra recuperar o perdido, foi assim que consegui escrever de novo :) Obrigada por todo apoio, isso ajuda muuuito e me faz sentir mais estimulada mesmo, eu amo receber reviews como a sua :)  
Espero de coração que tenha gostado da fic(espero que vc tenha um Inuyasha pra sua situação parecida com a fic tbm XD), qualquer coisa que tbm queira falar comigo pode mandar review e meu msn é boanoitevizinhanca-arroba-msn-ponto-com(fanfiction babaca apaga pontos e outras coisas -.-) e orkut é carineboamorte-arroba-gmail-ponto-com Tô lutando pra fazer um fic legal mesmo com as dificuldades, adoraria receber apoio e reviews como a sua, pode escrever bastante se quiser XD (escrevo muuuuuito tbm XD). Um grande beijo!!

**Então é isso, gente, estarei trabalhando para sempre estar fazendo um trabalho cada vez melhor para vocês. Até vou revisar regras de colocação pronominal pra escrever mais bonitinho XD Obrigada de novo pelo apoio de todos, espero qu todos me perdoem a demora e que estejam apreciando a fic. Um grande beijo e até a próxima (se Deus quiser, vai ser próximo mesmo). See ya!**

**Carine. **

**  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Necessidade de você: 5° Capítulo**

**O início de uma necessidade**

O som da porta batendo não foi suficiente para acordar Kagome do turbilhão de seus pensamentos. Imagens, cenas e vozes misturavam-se em um caos que já começava a dar uma dor de cabeça na jovem. Ela não conseguia tirar da mente o que acabara de acontecer, não conseguia entender o que se passava ao seu redor.- _Por que agi __**daquele **__jeito?O que está acontecendo? Eu não consigo entender, mas eu sei que, na hora, a sensação foi boa..._

A humana sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao constatar tais pensamentos. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e deixou-se escorregar pela porta até o chão, passando a segurar a cabeça pelos cabelos com o rosto próximo aos joelhos. Ela estava nervosa e confusa, mas o que tinha percebido era que, ainda assim, aquilo tudo não lhe trazia mal estar interior e nem nada parecido, apenas uma inquietação, algo bem próximo da euforia e excitação diante do inesperado, imprevisível e desconhecido..._ainda_. Porém, Kagome não estava preparada o suficiente para entender essa confusão, e por isso a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi na ajuda de alguém que talvez entedesse mais que ela, alguém que a conhecesse há tempos, que muitas vezes enxergava mais do que ela própria - Sango. Assim, levantou-se um tanto mais decidida, objetivando chegar ao seu quarto para ligar para sua melhor amiga logo que tivesse oportunidade. Quem melhor para entendê-la do que ela?

-Kagome? É você?- A voz da mãe acabou por despertar a jovem de seus pensamentos embaralhados.

- Oi mãe, cheguei.- Ela pigarreou um pouco antes de falar, e sua voz acabou por sair um tanto desafinada e distante, como se não estivesse prestando atenção na mãe(o que era o caso).

- Por que demorou tanto a chegar, minha filha? Estava ficando preocupada, você não dá notícias desde que saiu!- A senhora Higurashi tinha um tom repreendedor, mas a filha não parecia estar muito concentrada nas broncas dela. A mais velha a encarava com as mãos nos quadris, em uma posição típica de mãe.

- Eu disse que ia fazer um trabalho, não disse, mãe? Pois então, o trabalho durou o dia quase todo. E fica tranqüila, o meu amigo me acompanhou até aqui.- Kagome não pôde evitar o ligeiro tom avermelhado que tomou conta de sua face ao se lembrar do meio-youkai, e por isso acabou por desviar o olhar na conversa. A mãe encarou a menina de um jeito desconfiado, analisando suas feições. Prova de que Kagome não estava prestando atenção era que nem havia se tocado que deveria ter ocultado a parte do "amigo acompanhou", visto que já conhecia o comportamento da mãe.

- E quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer pra me ligar pelo menos uma vez quando sair assim? E sobre andar com garotos por aí de noite? Você não me escuta, Kagome Higurashi.- Se ela já estava irritada antes, agora ficou ainda pior. A bonita jovem nada deveria ter comentado sobre "garotos", ela mesma já constatara isso.

- E eu já te disse pra não se preocupar com isso, mãe. Relaxa, eu tô bem, ok?- A conversa estava cansando ainda mais a menina, que esfregava a têmpora com os nós dos dedos para aliviar a dor de cabeça.

- Eu só vou parar de me preocupar quando você fizer o que eu falo para fazer. E o que eu falo pra não fazer também.- Até a senhora Arisa percebeu o cansaço da filha, e por isso apenas a encarou com as feições emburradas, e, antes de voltar para a sala, completou: - Coma alguma coisa antes de tomar banho para dormir.

Ela agradeceu mentalmente pela compreensão da mãe, já que seu cansaço era tal que nem aguentava discutir um pouco mais aquele assunto. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu rumo ao andar de cima, enquanto a mãe ficava encarando as costas dela sem nada dizer também, mas sem controlar os pensamentos -_O que essa menina anda fazendo? Aí tem coisa..._

------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi encontrava-se sentada em sua cama penteando os cabelos úmidos devido ao recente banho que tomara. Entretanto, seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em lugares muito distantes do seu quarto. Ela estava meio eufórica com toda aquela situação relacionada ao seu novo grande _amigo_, cheia de dúvidas, incertezas e ansiedade. Contudo, preferira tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes de se dirigir à sua cama para descansar e, principalmente, ligar em paz para sua melhor amiga. A menina ainda permaneceu um tempo olhando seu quarto, sem realmente ver nada, até que acordou de seus devaneios e pegou o aparelho, discou o número e ficou esperando a resposta.

- _Alô?_- O som da voz de Sango era inconfundível para Kagome.

- Oi Sango, sou eu.- Kagome se ajeitou melhor na cama para falar.

- _Ah, oi Kagome. Como você tá? Tudo bem?_- O tom casual da morena não demonstrava sono, apesar da hora.

- Tô bem sim. Tava querendo te ligar apenas pra conversar mesmo.- Kagome já começara a sentir formigamentos no estômago com a aproximação do assunto.

-_Hm...sei. Desembucha logo, Kagome, eu te conheço. O que aconteceu?_- Sango conhecia a amiga bem de mais para saber quando ela estava enrolando para falar o que realmente desejava discutir.

- Aff, você nunca tem paciência pra esperar minha enrolação.- Ela riu um pouco com a experiência avançada de Sango sobre sua pessoa.

- _Pois então pára de enrolar e fala logo que eu estou curiosa!_- Ela riu também com a situação. Estava animada para saber, e algo lhe dizia que teria a ver com_assuntos_ presentes em sua mente recentemente.

- Bom...assim...hm...em primeiro lugar, eu não quero que você tire suas conclusões malucas e adiantadas sobre seja lá o que for.- Kagome mordeu o lábio em sinal de inquietação antes de continuar, frente tanto ao que queria falar, quanto ao silêncio da interlocutora. Sango já estava em um nível alto de ansiedade, pois o mistério que a jovem de olhos azuis fazia estava criando expectativa. Ela resolveu então iniciar logo o assunto.- Hoje eu passei o dia com o Inuyasha, fomos para o centro da cidade.

- _Poxa, que legal! Mas e aí? Qual é o negócio?_- Sango estava achando difícil se controlar para não mostrar curiosidade de mais, pois o assunto muito lhe despertava interesse, visto que pensara consideravemente nele nos últimos dias. Riu internamente pelo triunfo de ter acertado o tema da discussão.

- Hm...bom, foi legal, eu gostei bastante. Nos divertimos andando por aí, comemos num restaurante, tomamos sorvete...Sabe, o Inuyasha é muito legal, ele fez meu dia valer bastante a pena.- As duas agradeciam aos céus por não conseguirem ver os rostos uma da outra. Kagome porque estava vermelha devido ao que falava, ou melhor, devido a Inuyasha; E Sango porque ria silenciosamente de forma maquiavélica, pois já percebera que suas desconfianças estavam certas.

- _É, imagino que deve ter sido interessante mesmo. Só chega logo na parte que você está fazendo drama pra falar_.- Dessa vez Sango não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade e o riso, logo começou a rir intensamente.

- Eu não devia ter falado nada, isso sim. Não quero nem pensar em você implicando comigo por causa disso durante semanas.- Kagome cerrou os olhos e passou a encarar sua janela com um suspiro forte e falar com um tom de desconversa. Porém, acabou rindo também com a amiga por causa de suas besteiras.

- _Vou implicar mais ainda se você não falar logo_.- Sango sabia torturar ela.

- Bom...assim...é que na hora de ir embora, tipo...ele veio me trazer aqui em casa.- Kagome teve que fazer uma pausa pois Sango soltara uma exclamação do tipo"Hm..sei.." em um tom cheio de intenções. Ela preferiu ignorar e continuar. - O negócio foi que, na hora de ir embora, no meio da conversa de agradecimento, de despedida e aquele papo sobre o que a gente tinha feito no dia, acabou surgindo uma situação meio_esquisita_, por assim dizer. Ou melhor, eu diria _não usual_.

Sango não ousava respirar violetamente para não interromper a amiga. As duas ficaram em silêncio durante a pausa na fala de Kagome feita em seguida.- Eu estava falando sobre ele ter feito meu dia ser bom e tudo mais, daí não sei como a conversa acabou por chegar em um ponto sobre o quanto eu estava apreciando essa aproximação com ele. Não sei explicar direito, mas na hora digamos que ficou um certo clima, senti a gente meio que perto demais, me deu uma vontade de abraçar ele, sentir melhor o perfume e...hm...sei lá.

Kagome encontrou dificuldade em terminar a fala com o que realmente estava em sua cabeça. As palavras embaralhavam em sua mente, as coisas pareciam girar. O pior de tudo mesmo era a vontade de meter a cabeça embaixo da terra, pois sentia um nervoso e um arrepio pela espinha a cada vez que lembrava de tais coisas, o que significava tons escarlate em sua face. Ela tentava organizar a mente, mas sua consciência insistia que, naquela hora, ela teve vontade de beijá-lo( deveria admitir isso para si mesma, mas seu estado de embaraço total dificultava bastante) e era exatamente isso que não conseguia dizer para Sango. Já esta ouvia tudo atentamente e deixava a imaginação solta para construir aquela cena em sua mente para tentar entender melhor o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois.

- _Então você quer dizer que sentiu uma atração pelo Inuyasha hoje?_- Kagome sentiu a garganta secar ligeiramente com a mania de Sango de ser tão direta.

- Bom...não sei dizer...assim...er...eu quis estar pert--- Kagome parecia à beira de um colapso, e nem Sango deixou ela terminar de falar o que estava tentando explicar.

- _Pare de enrolações, Kagome. Admita pra você mesma que se sentiu atraída. Duvido até que não tenha sentido vontade de dar um beijo nele_.- Sango realmente estava se divertindo em alfinetar Kagome. Eles, para ela, eram um casal muuuito previsível...

- Sango!!! Eu...eu não tô entendendo nada, tô confusa; Me dá um desconto! Eu e o Inuyasha nem nos falávamos há pouco tempo, e agora eu tenho vontade de beijá-lo?! O que é isso?!- A jovem acabou despejando parte do que realmente sentia, e mesmo que aquilo servisse para armar Sango mais ainda para provocações, indiretas, diretas e tudo mais, ela se sentiu melhor após isso.

- _Então você admite que teve vontade de beijar o Inuyasha?_- Ah, como ela ria no outro lado da linha.

- Bem.. eu..eu...ah, esquece! Finge que eu não disse nada.- Era em horas como essas que Kagome deixava seu lado menininha aflorar, pois o bico que esta fazia era digna da criança de 5 anos que Inuyasha tanto dizia Kagome parecer. Ela estava extremamente sem-graça por ter acabado de admitir a atração pelo meio-youkai.

- _Calma, Kagome, eu não vou esquecer. E se eu fosse você, ficava mais tranqüila, pois o que está acontecendo não é nada horrível não. Você simplesmente está experimentando algo novo com o Inuyasha, e que eu saiba não há nada de proibido aí._- Sango estava se deliciando em suas gargalhadas pelas reações demonstradas pela amiga e pelo que ela mesma já estava imaginando deles. Entretanto, mesmo que ela soubesse que aquilo tudo significava uma atração entre os dois, algo mais envolvente e forte do que uma amizade, preferiu não esclarescer isso para Kagome. Achou que seria melhor que a amiga chegasse a essa conclusão por ela mesma, pois, caso contrário, alguns incoveninetes e confusões poderiam vir à tona. Se eles teriam alguma relação mais _séria_ futuramente, que essa relação amadurecesse com eles próprios, e não por base de amigos do casal.

- Bem...hm...ah, isso me deixa muito desconcertada. Eu não sei o que fazer. E também não sei se é isso mesmo, Sango. Pode ter sido apenas uma sensação estranha pela aproximação. Foi como eu te disse, eu acho que não conheço o Inuyasha direito para dizer que estou tendo algo "especial" por ele.- Kagome parecia realmente transtornada, Sango sentia isso em seu tom de voz e dificuldade em escolher as palavras.

- _Olha, Kagome, você está se sentindo mal com isso? A perspectiva de uma atração pelo Inuyasha te causa algum mal estar ou algo parecido?_ - Ela entendia a confusão da amiga, mas, para ela, que conhecia Kagome e que assistia de fora, era mais fácil perceber quando algo começava a rolar entre eles. Contudo, preferia deixar que ela se livrasse sozinha de suas inseguranças.

- Não, disso tenho certeza. Eu sinto um embaraço no estômago, uma inquietação, mas isso não é ruim, é estranho.- Ela fez uma pausa, olhando longamente para a janela. Continuou em uma voz mais digna.- Não sei, acho que estou com medo. Medo por não saber como lidar e pelo desconhecido. Eu me desacostumei com esse tipo de sensação, por isso fico insegura e confusa. Tenho medo de errar de novo.- Ela estava agradecendo pela amiga não estar rindo de novo, pois se sentia bem constrangida e mexida com aquilo tudo.

- _Olha, não se preocupa com isso, Kagome. Vai por mim, o melhor que pode fazer é relaxar e deixar rolar, seja lá o que for. Acho que com o tempo você pode entender melhor o que se passa com você e o Inuyasha, mas por enquanto só tenta curtir e viver essa aproximação e deixa o medo de lado. Eu sei que você teme o erro, mas tenta primeiro colocar um pouco de confinça em alguém pra depois ser retribuída. Planta pra colher, Kagome Higurashi. Eu acho que você tem muito a ganhar com isso..._- Ela deu um sorriso doce com sua fala. Realmente desejava o melhor para Kagome, já que esta merecia alguém especial depois dos tempos nebulosos por qual passara.

- É, eu também quero que as coisas deêm certo...- A menina de olhos azuis encarou os próprios pés com um sorriso fraco, deixando seu olhar perdido.

- _Veja bem, Kagome, também não precisamos nem ficar discutindo muito isso. Você mesma disse que pode estar errada com esse alarde todo, pode ter sido apenas uma sensação estranha pela aproximação. Vocês não se conhecem direito ainda, sabe-se lá o que pode vir daqui pra frente. Se vão ser amigos ou sei lá o que, não importa, o negócio é não se preocupar, ter cautela e não ter medo de ser feliz e errar. Apenas viva, menina._- As duas deram um sorriso doce com tais palavras, pois o apoio delas sempre significou muito. Com certeza era uma amizade vital para ambas. Kagome não hesitou em responder:

- Obrigada, Sango. Não sei o que eu poderia ser sem você. Obrigada mesmo.- A jovem já se sentia mais animada e confiante. Sabia que tinha feito certo em ligar para Sango.

- _Sabe que eu adoro saber dessas coisas, Kagome, não liga. Aliás, eu quero saber sempre. Quero acompanhar o desenrolar dessa história tin-tin por tin-tin. E ai de você que me escape alguma coisa!_- As duas amigas riram com gosto depois de tais palavras.

- Não tem nem como eu não te falar, Sango, você é quase minha segunda consciência. E que diabo de consciência perturbada!- Kagome continuou a rir mais ainda.

- _É, mas a consicência perturbada aqui também dorme, então acho que nosso papo "mentes-da-Kagome" já pode ir chegando no fim, não é?_- Sango começara a sentir o sono com seus bocejos.

- Você tá certa, também estou cheia de sono. Acho que a gente se vê na segunda então, né?- A púbere de olhos azuis já foi se ajeitando para colocar o telefone no lugar certo na despedida.

- _É, se Deus quiser. Mal posso esperar pra te ver pra saber como as coisas vão rolar. Vou adorar ver a Kagome-Tomate!! Hauhauauahuahuah_.- Ela realmente adorava se divertir com o embaraço de Kagome.

- Tá, vai, perversa. Exculaxa mesmo. Até lá, consicência ingrata.- As duas se preparavam pra se despedir.

- _Até lá, minha Kagomezinha linda. Beijos pra você e boa noite_.- Sango terminou mandando beijos pelo telefone.

- Beijos e boa noite, Sangozinha implicante do meu coração.- Ela então desligou o telefone, encarando-o no gancho antes de continuar seu caminho de volta à cama.

Realmente fora eficiente ligar para a melhor amiga, sempre funcionava; já estava sentindo-se melhor. Kagome olhou por sua janela o jardim lá embaixo, apreciando a paisagem das plantas e o bonito céu estrelado. Encarou a Goshinboku(N/A: Sim, coloquei a árvore sagrada. Porém, aqui, ela será meramente simbólica.) desejando que ela ajudasse a esclarescer suas dúvidas, pois havia todo um misticismo em volta da árvore, e ela sempre passou uma sensação de paz à garota. Deixou seus pensamentos devanearem enquanto encarava tal monumento, sentindo a cabeça mais leve.

Não conseguiu conter a dúvida sobre o que Inuyasha estaria fazendo e no que ele estaria pensando, se é que estava acordado.- _Será que ele ficou tão transtornado quanto eu? Será que, pra ele, significou alguma coisa fora do normal como foi pra mim? Eu realmente gostaria de saber...eu gostaria de estar perto dele agora_.- Ela acabou por arregalar os olhos com tais pensamentos, mas ele eram irrefreáveis. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, teria de assumir tais vontades e pensamentos, pois realmente estava com o hanyou na cabeça. Mas nada era tão simples assim. Aquilo com certeza ainda renderia muito, talvez alguma dose de longas horas de insônia, mente perturbada e reviravoltas na cama.

---------------------------------------------------

A perspectiva de mais um dia inteiro de aula em plena segunda-feira não era nem um pouco animadora para Inuyasha. Como se já não bastasse ter passado uma noite de sábado e um domingo inteiro com a cabeça cheia devido a _certos acontecimentos_, ainda tinha que ter disposição para a manhã maçante no Colégio Higawa. Ah, aquilo era sua grande tortura. Ele não se surpreenderia se estivesse à beira de uma crise de nervos, pois o estresse dos últimos acontecimentos da sua vida privada e, ainda por cima, a iminência da chegada de seu primo à cidade andavam enchendo sua cabeça. Este último ainda lhe rendia horas de discussão no telefone com o pai e o tio e saídas repentinas de casa para ver alguns detalhes da mudança, inclusive no próprio colégio.

A confusão era tanta que ele nem ouvia os costumeiros apontamentos e falatórios causados por sua chegada à escola; estava concentrado demais nos seus botões para reparar no exterior do mundo. O meio-youkai entrou na sala, já se dirigindo para o canto perto da janela, mas sem falar nada. Contudo, a dificuldade começou quando deu de cara com Kagome Higurashi, vermelha como só ela, que pronunciou um engasgado "bom dia". O hanyou, em sua confusão mental, não achou fácil organizar seus pensamentos o bastante para responder e, por isso, acabou não falando nada.

- Como sempre, muito educado.- A voz sarcástica de Sango despertou Inuyasha.

Ele a encarou com a expressão evidentemente mal-humorada, mas internamente admitiu que estava mesmo patético naquela situação. A realidade era que andava surpreendendo-se muito consigo mesmo, pois nunca havia agido de forma tão imatura quando se aproximou de alguma garota, seja ela a mais bela do colégio ou não. Tudo bem que sua cabeça não ficava cheia só com aquilo, mas ainda assim era patético para ele tal situação. Preferiu então se recompor e responder em um tom neutro:

- Bom dia para as duas. Satisfeitas?- Elas o encararam com as sobrancelhas erguidas antes de responder. Kagome, que antes estava constrangida, abandonou o embaraço e o substituiu por curiosidade por saber o motivo do comportamento dele(apesar de suspeitar de que aquilo não passava de seu normal mau-humor matinal).

- Vejo que acordou bem, Inuyasha. O que aconteceu? Caiu da cama ou é o de sempre, sua rabugisse cotidiana?- A jovem de olhos azuis percebera que nada adiantava mesmo o constrangimento, que deveria simplesmente agir como em todos os outros dias, e por isso era melhor relaxar. Passara tempo demais pensando naquilo, seria pior se tivesse crises na frente dele. Porém, admitia que queria saber o que se passava em sua mente quanto aos últimos acontecimentos e que também estava consideravelmente nervosa em seu interior.

- Um monte de coisas me aconteceram, Kagome. Não tente me pertubar a essa hora da manhã a não ser que queira uma morte lenta e dolorosa.- Ele já ia sentindo a dor de cabeça no começo do dia, por isso falava com uma das mãos na testa. Sentou-se na cadeira e largou a mochila de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa para, por fim, encarar a jovem a sua frente( seu mau-humor era tão grande que chegava a bufar às vezes e mantinha uma expressão emburrada). Ele, de certa forma, culpava Kagome por parte desse mau-humor, visto que ela era um dos grandes alvos de seus pensamentos. Sango meramente observava o casal sem nada dizer ainda.

- Como você é violento, homem. Se eu fosse você, ficava mais calminho, ou então vai acabar morrendo cedo de coisas chatas como ataque cardíaco. Não que eu queira isso, maaas...- Agora sim uma situação bem cômica para os dois. Se tinha uma coisa que eles gostavam de fazer, era alfinetar um ao outro. Kagome nunca perderia uma oportunidade, ainda mais quando ele estava dirigindo parte de sua rabugisse para ela, que nem entendeu o motivo. Além disso, a jovem já sabia como lidar com o hanyou. Sem falar que, em certos aspectos, ele era como qualquer outro homem, ou seja...por que não usar de puro feminismo para contornar esses contratempos? E, caros leitores, para um meio-youkai mal-humorado como Inuyasha Taishou, o que é melhor do que uma pequena dose do feminismo de Kagome Higurashi?

Dessa forma, no momento em que o hanyou encarou a jovem com sua expressão emburrada, ele deu de cara com o doce e _intencional_ olhar de Kagome sobre sua figura. Ela falara com a voz mais macia e_cínica_ do mundo e, enquanto isso, aproximara-se um pouco dele, apoiando-se em sua mesa. O grande truque era a forma de se aproximar, pois, nesse momento, ela jogou o corpo um pouco para frente, o que dava uma _discreta_ e rápida _visão_ do seu decote. Se Kagome queria deixar Inuyasha desconcertado, ela conseguiu. Esta obviamente percebeu, e por isso riu malignamente.

- Feh.- A forma mais fácil de ver Inuyasha não encontrando palavras ou não tendo nada melhor pra falar( às vezes por estar sem graça), era quando ele dizia "feh". O garoto não enrubesceu, mas sentiu parte de sua irritação esvair enquanto sua atenção era deslocada para pensamentos mais "impuros" sobre a jovem colegial formosa. Eles não mais estavam concentrados em lembranças sobre a noite de sábado, era mais proveitoso viver os outros dias com normalidade.

- Você é muito engraçado, Inuyasha. Queria te ver em uma seção terapêutica pro seu mau-humor, eu rolaria de rir com certeza.- Sango já se deliciava com a perspectiva de azucrinar Kagome sobre o que ela tinha acabado de fazer. A amiga sabia jogar sujo quando queria, e como sabia...

- Não vi a graça ainda. Eu não tenho nada de engraçado, vocês que são perturbadas. As duas.- O jeito claramente desconcertado e mais emburrado fazia as duas garotas sentirem mais vontade de rir ainda.

Elas continuaram a rir dele, que iria continuar a falar, mas foi impedido pela chegada do professor. As outras pessoas na sala eram alheias ao que acontecia no grupo, principalmente aos mais importantes acontecimentos da dupla intensamente comentada. Porém, isso não os impedia de observá-los e fofocar sobre sua estranha aproximação. Com certeza tinha gente _muito_ insatisfeita com aquilo e doida pra saber mais um pouquinho do que via agora...

------------------------------------------------

A hora do intervalo de segunda-feira precedia a aula de geografia, especial naquele dia porque era a data de entrega da primeira parte do trabalho. Porém, nem Inuyasha e nem Kagome estavam se preocupando muito com isso, pois haviam concluído suas partes tranquilamente e nem precisaram ficar revendo e rediscutindo alguns pontos do texto, como percebia-se que algumas pessoas estavam fazendo no momento. A super dupla do Colégio Higawa encontrava-se sentada sem falar nada, Kagome com o rosto apoiado nos braços e uma expressão sonolenta, e Inuyasha posicionado de forma desleixada na cadeira enquanto encarava a janela.

- Inu, tô entediada.- Seu rosto expressava claramente o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Sango, no momento, encontrava-se longe deles porque também fora resolver um imprevisto de seu trabalho, o que deixava a amiga sozinha com o meio-youkai. Como ele nada dizia, a situação acabou ficando bem monótona, apesar do potencial contexto anterior do casal.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Aliás, desde quando você me chama de Inu? Eu me chamo Inuyasha, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?- Ele a encarou com a expressão fechada, mas de leve incredulidade. Sentiu um despencar no estômago quando ouvira a doce voz dela pronunciando tão fracamente o "apelido", por isso acabou tentando se fechar mais ainda para não deixar evidente.

- Cruzes, você tá muito chato hoje. Já disse que se continuar assim vai morrer cedo, não disse? E qual o problema de te chamar de "Inu"? Vou chamar assim desde agora, pronto.- Ela mostrou a língua para o hanyou, mas achou engraçado o jeito dele. Já este, encarou-a meio incrédulo com aquilo, já que ela sabia ser bem estranha às vezes.

- Kagomezinha, vira pro lado que eu sei que você tá com soninho. Não tem problema que o titio deixa você mimir em paz, tudo bem?- Ele adorava implicar com a púbere, sabia como ela ficava emburrada com aquilo. Apesar disso, aquela brincadeira acabou mesmo livrando-o de parte de seu mau-humor.

- Vai você...Inu Baka.- Ele riu gostosamente com a reação da garota, que cruzou os braços e o encarou realmente "emburradinha"- como ele previra -. Mas ah, como ele sabia que ela não era criança...

Entretanto, algo se passava longe deles sem que percebessem, mais especificamente os comentários de _certas_ pessoas. Sim, o garoto mais odiado por ambos naquele colégio os observava de longe e comentava com um de seus amigos-capangas sobre isso. Porém, o diferente dessa vez era que ele o fazia de forma discreta.

- Por que eles estão tão felizes? Também não têm um trabalho de geografia pra fazer não?- O tal garoto-capanga não entendeu o porquê da dupla não estar organizando os detalhes na última hora como quase todo o resto da sala estava fazendo.

- Eles com certeza já terminaram, deve ser isso.- Bankotsu encarava-os seriamente, pensando no que fazer. Não estava gostando nadinha daquilo...

- Mesmo assim..por que vão ficar rindo desse jeito um com o outro? Achava que eles só iriam fazer um trabalho em dupla, e não virar _amiguinhos_.- O garoto tinha uma aparência ogra que traduzia seu jeito bruto e burro. O outro estava se irritando com esses modos, pois já não estava afim de admitir que realmente os outros dois estavam próximos _demais_, muito menos ficar aturando um idiota ao seu lado que provavelmente não sabia nem ler.

- Sei lá, você acha que eu sei? Eu não tô nem aí. A minha certeza é que, hora ou outra, a Kagome não me escapa.- Ele contorceu os lábios duramente para conter a raiva que estava sentindo. Ele sabia que teria Kagome alguma hora, mas também admitia para si mesmo(a muito contragosto) que isso seria incrivelmente mais difícil se ela tivesse por perto um meio-youkai forte, alto e protetor como Inuyasha.

- Vai ver ele tá pagando ela, sei lá.- A voz do ogro já muito estava irritando o outro humano, que deu de ombros e apenas disse antes de se afastar para sua mesa(a professora vinha entrando na sala):

- Acho que não, essa aí cobra muito caro pelo playground...

A agitação na sala foi perceptível pelo movimento de arrasta-arrasta das mesas e cadeiras, pois todos os alunos estavam em pé ou em lugares diferentes dos seus quando a professora atraverssou a porta. Quando a turma já se encontrava quieta e sentada devidamente, ela começou:

- Bom dia, turma. Hoje é uma data importante, estão lembrados?- Era óbvio que todos lembravam do dia, visto que há menos de 2 minutos estavam concluindo a tarefa. Ela continou: - Hoje quero a primeira parte do trabalho que passei há algumas semanas e depois falarei melhor sobre a segunda parte. Então, podem vir aqui em frente e deixem as pastas e folhas na minha mesa enquanto faço a chamada.

- Me dá aqui, Inu. Pode deixar que eu levo.- Kagome levantou-se e já foi pegando a pasta para levá-la na mesa da professora. O meio-youkai apenas acenou com a cabeça e murmurou para ela:

- Inuyasha. I-nu-ya-sha, entendeu?- O jeito repreendedor e briguento dele fez a estudante quase ter uma crise respiratória com um acesso de risos.

Pegou a pasta e saiu andando depois de se recuperar da crise, mas isso só aconteceu em tempos que a professora já estava terminando a chamada e quase todos já haviam entregue seus trabalhos. A jovem atravessou a sala em meio aos costumeiros, e hoje mais intensos, comentários. Ouviu coisas como "Será que o trabalho deles deu certo?", "Eles até estão conversando bastante" e "Deve estar um lixo, até parece que o hanyou ia fazer alguma coisa". Assim, ela preferiu cerrar os punhos e voltar à sua mesa sem nada dizer para evitar confusão, pensando sempre coisas semelhantes a "_Gente idiota"._

Já Inuyasha, este obviamente também estava ouvindo tais coisas devido a sua audição apurada, mas não era apenas isso que o irritava: como se não bastassem os comentários estúpidos de muitos daquele recinto, ainda tinha que aturar os olhares gulosos para cima de Kagome enquanto esta atravessava a sala. Não dá pra dizer que se surpreendera com tais pensamentos dele sobre ela, pois a verdade era que andava pensando tanto na garota e tinham acontecido tantas coisas, que já havia admitido seu familiar(para ele) sentimento de posse e proteção para com as pessoas próximas e, sinceramente, não estava com vontade de reprimir isso. Sabia que tal fato com certeza tinha relação com o que vinha sentindo pela garota e pelo que eles andavam fazendo ultimamente, mas como nunca fora de fazer draminhas ou mistérios quando conhecia alguém... por que o faria agora? O que quer que fosse acontecer, aconteceria e dane-se o resto. Afinal, o que tinha a perder? Só a ganhar, na realidade.

Porém, pouco antes de chegar à carteira, Kagome ouviu a voz da professora chamando-na e a Inuyasha. Ela deu meia-volta para encarar a mulher e seu companheiro apenas levantou a cabeça.

- Kagome e Inuyasha, vocês esqueceram de assinar ao lado de seus nomes. Por favor, venham aqui e façam isso.

Os dois então se dirigiram à mesa na frente da sala sem nada falar. Eles ouviram mais comentários, mas preferiram ignorar. Contudo, Inuyasha teve de colocar sua paciência à prova outra vez naquele momento: Os olhares para cima da colegial nada haviam mudado, mas a situação piorou quando ela pegou o papel para assinar.

Quando se curvou sobre a mesa para escrever, o hanyou pôde sentir gente prendendo a respiração, pois a posição curvada em que a garota se encontrava(que um olhar promíscuo poderia classificar como "comprometedora") fazia a saia dela levantar ligeiramente, o que poderia garantir _visões _para quem se abaixasse um _pouquinho_( tinha gente que estava mesmo se abaixando ou virando e caindo para o lado). Sem falar que, quem não queria ver melhor as belas pernas e o resto do "aparato" de Kagome Higurashi? Há, como se Inuyasha fosse deixar aquilo assim mesmo. Imediatamente ele se postou atrás de Kagome, bem perto, entre os alunos mais próximos e a garota, escondendo o que eles tanto _queriam_ ver. Ele sorriu malignamente de costas para a turma.- _Povo abusado, esse._- Já a garota, esta terminou de assinar o nome e ergueu-se novamente para dar espaço ao meio-youkai chegar à mesa.

O hanyou inclinou-se ligeiramente também para assinar o tal papel com o sorriso mais satisfeito do mundo. Se quisessem abusar do que Kagome poderia oferecer, antes teriam de passar por cima dele. A jovem, que nada havia notado, esperou ele assinar rapidamente e então os dois voltaram para seus lugares. Inuyasha ia andando próximo à garota com um olhar que desafiava quem decidisse enfrentá-lo, pois ele sentia cair sobre si a irritação daqueles que tentaram espiar Kagome.

- Bom, vejamos então o próximo passo para nossa jornada.- A professora sorriu enérgica e retomou sua aula com as instruções da etapa seguinte do trabalho sobre a cidade.

Os dois tempos prosseguiram com os detalhes sobre o procedimento da formatação do desenvolvimento de Tokushima por meio de fotos, para depois a professora continuar com a matéria. Contudo, ainda era possível ouvir alguns comentários da turma a respeito do trabalho da dupla polêmica do momento. Muitos se perguntavam se a parceria teria dado certo, se teria dado problemas, como as coisas poderiam ter evoluído até estarem no ponto em que estavam, tendo em vista que Kagome e Inuyasha falavam-se ultimamente muito mais do que antes de serem colocados como dupla de trabalho. A questão era: "O que aconteceu?". Porém, essa pergunta nem mesmo a tal dupla saberia responder com exatidão...

A aula seguinte, no entanto, retirava qualquer questionamento ou discussão da mente de todos ali, visto que era a maldita(para Inuyasha, Kagome e mais alguns) aula de Onigumo. O professor cumprimentou a colega que ia saindo do recinto naquele momento, e seguiu porta a dentro para a sala de aula. O meio-youkai e a bela jovem enrijeceram em seus lugares quando o viram, pois não era nada animador saber que teriam de enfrentar uma carga horária massiva com o professor que mais odiavam antes de se verem livres dele. Onigumo, ao se acomodar devidamente em sua mesa, logo foi percebendo a movimentação na turma ir dimuindo com a sua presença.

- E então...o que meus alunos me contam nessa segunda-feira nada convidativa para uma aula?- O tom cínico e traiçoeiro de sua voz despertava raiva no meio-youkai, que nunca gostara dele. O professor dirigira-se a Bankotsu quando perguntou, pois falara baixo e reservadamente enquanto encarava o garoto, e não para a turma inteira, a qual ainda estava em ligeira agitação. - Algumas coisas chatas apenas. Só tivemos que entregar agora uma parte de um trabalho idiota de geografia. A gente aqui tava se perguntando como a dupla perfeita ali teria se saído, não é?- Ele indicou com a cabeça os lugares em que Kagome e Inuyasha se encontravam e depois riu para os amigos. Deixou um risinho maldoso escapar ao imaginar o que estaria por vir agora que Onigumo estava a par dos acontecimentos.

- Então quer dizer que hoje vocês tiveram que entregar trabalhos?- Dessa vez o professor dirigira-se à turma, e não exclusivamente a Bankotsu. Assim, ao ouvir a voz ressonante do homem, a turma calou-se quase imediatamente. Era como se ele tivesse o dom de manter a classe quieta sem muito esforço(talvez fosse sua matéria, talvez fosse ele mesmo). Todos os indivíduos ali acenaram em confirmação para a pergunta que ele tinha feito.

- Quero ver quem vai se sair bem nessa droga, isso sim.- Bankotsu falou o que muita gente estava pensando, apesar de não ter feito isso de uma forma muito simpática, pois seu jeito era sempre arrogante e exibido.

- E com certeza esse trabalho vale uma grande pontuação, não é?- Era como se estivesse injetando malícia em cada palavra que Onigumo dizia, fazendo Kagome contrair fortemente os lábios em sinal de irritação ao imaginar o que viria a seguir.

- Ah sim, uma coisa retardada dessas tem que valer muito ponto mesmo.- O moreno riu maldosamente ao pensar naqueles que tinham feito trabalhos medíocres ou que nem sequer o entregaram. Nessa hora, Onigumo voltou-se para o nosso casal com o objetivo de, enfim, chegar aonde ele queria: importuná-los.

- Se bem me recordo, vocês dois eram dupla nesse trabalho, não eram?- Ele perguntou já obviamente sabendo a resposta, querendo apenas ouvir as palavras por eles mesmos. Ao obter a confirmação com breves acenos das cabeças de ambos, ele continuou:

- E aí? Fizeram alguma coisa? Ou você, pobre Kagome, cansou de trabalhar sozinha e resolveu deixar Inuyasha se ferrar também e não entregou trabalho nenhum, já que ele não queria fazer nada?- Ele deu um risinho para saborear melhor a sensação de humilhar o hanyou em sala. - Não se preocupe, a vida é assim mesmo. Sempre temos de conviver com pessoas que nos fazem carregar pesos sozinhos ou _se aproveitam_ de nós. No seu caso, creio que isso possa acontecer em diferentes sentidos. É uma pena, não é, senhorita Higurashi?

Inuyasha apertava as mãos em punho tão forte que chegava a machucar, pois essa foi a forma que encontrou para aliviar sua raiva imensa. A situação piorou mais ainda quando o meio-youkai presenciou os olhares rápidos que o professor cretino lançava a Kagome, os quais não eram nem um pouco dignos de uma relação professor-aluno, irritando mais ainda o hanyou. Já a menina, esta teve que se controlar para não esbofetear a cara do professor, pois as coisas que ele lhe dizia há muito tempo já a ofendiam. Porém, no momento, as circunstâncias estava um tanto piores, como se fosse quase a gota d'água. Um ligeiro tempo depois então, ela respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Não é preciso ter pena, professor. Meu trabalho com Inuyasha correu muito bem, creio que obteremos uma excelente nota. Ao contrário do que disse, Inuyasha é muito eficiente e dedicado, e isso é até uma questão de _caráter_, sabe? Não deixar trabalho nas costas dos outros. E caráter,_professor_, é uma coisa que uns tem, outros não. Talvez o _senhor_ não conheça pessoas de bom caráter como eu conheço, não é? – Kagome pronunciava sua fala sublinhando as palavras "professor" e "senhor" com um tom mais polido que conseguiu usar no momento.

O silêncio era mortal na sala durante a fala da garota, pois aquele era o assunto que todos queriam saber um pouco a respeito. Os olhares corriam de Kagome e Inuyasha para Onigumo, a atenção tão presa neles que pareciam estar assistindo a uma final de um jogo muito importante. O professor em questão, ao ouvir a resposta da jovem, deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso, pois captara cada intenção naquela fala.

- Acha que tiraram notas boas? Olha, Kagome, é bom mesmo. Você é uma aluna bolsista nesta escola e por isso precisa obter notas boas. Dessa forma, acho que sua situação melhora se obtiver resultados acima da média em alguma outra matéria, pois assim compensa outras. Em física, no caso, eu diria que a senhorita anda _se distraindo _demais com coisas aleatórias ao conteúdo, entende?- Seu sorriso aumentou – Sua produtividade comigo ainda continua muito baixa, então é melhor acabar com as _distrações_ e se _concentrar_ mais aqui.

Depois dessa fala, Onigumo olhou significantemente para Inuyasha e depois virou as costas, começando a escrever no quadro para começar a aula. Nesse tempo, Bankotsu olhou para Kagome e riu de sua situação, mas acabou se irritando ao ver que ela não estava correspondendo sua atenção.

- Ele é um idiota.- Se os olhares mortíferos de Kagome e Inuyasha tivessem efeito, Onigumo certamente estaria morto.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes é melhor não ligar. Eu sei que é esquisito **eu** falar isso, mas o controle nessas horas é a melhor solução.- O meio-youkai estava em sua fúria contida, mas o tempo de constante provação com esse tipo de situação o dera experiência suficiente pra saber que deveria se manter quieto.

Os dois então passaram o resto da aula calados, cada um com seus pensamentos. A jovem tentando realmente prestar atenção, pois precisava mesmo de notas boas em física(como Onigumo dissera). Já Inuyasha, este ficou pensando mais no que o professor dissera a respeito das notas da púbere.

– _Quer dizer então que ela tem bolsa? Bom, ela é inteligente e estuda bastante, por isso se mantém na escola, mas eu nunca pensei que essa dedicação toda fosse também por obrigação. No caso, Onigumo até está certo...ela não pode ter distrações, nem ser prejudicada por outras coisas..._- Ele bufou levemente antes de completar o pensamento – _é melhor nos sairmos bem mesmo nesse trabalho..._

Quando o sinal tocou indicando o fim daquela aula, Inuyasha ainda revelava o semblante fechado devido aos seus pensamentos sobre a situação de Kagome. Como o professor da próxima aula ainda não havia entrado, a turma iniciou uma nova agitação, e assim ele virou-se para Sango, aproveitando que Kagome estava distraída com seu material e por isso não o ouviria, murmurando:

- Ei, Sango! - A garota virou o rosto para ele antes dele continuar - Se a Kagome tiver notas baixas, ela perde a bolsa e tem que sair do colégio?- Ele colocou um tom casual em sua fala, mas a jovem captou a preocupação nele.

- Bom, a Kagome não tem dinheiro pra pagar a mensalidade daqui, então acho que teria de sair sim.- Ela o olhou um tanto demoradamente antes de perguntar em seguida: - Por que pergunta isso?

- Eu? Ah...hm..bom, é que eu não sabia. Só perguntei mesmo.- Ele acenou repetidamente e se embolou um pouco com as palavras, o que indicava que nem ele mesmo sabia o que responder. A morena riu um pouco e tornou a falar:

- Não se preocupe, ela consegue manter a bolsa. Não é fácil atrapalhar sua concentração para com os estudos e Kagome também é bem inteligente.-

- Não, não estou preocupado..só perguntei.- Inuyasha falou em um tom quase de desculpas, fechando a cara, mas Sango apenas riu de novo e continuou:

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Mas eu sei que, apesar de mostrar indiferença, o que acontece com as pessoas de quem gostamos sempre acaba nos afetando.

Ela piscou depois de falar e, em seguida, virou-se para frente, deixando um hanyou encabulado e com sua expressão tipicamente mal-humorada afetada pela confusão. Apesar disso, seus pensamentos suavizaram, pois as palavras de Sango o tranquilizaram em parte. Ele nem pôde argumentar alguma coisa com a garota, pois a professora de japonês vinha entrando na sala, para surpresa de todos.

- Eu sei que esse não é meu tempo, mas hoje o professor de história faltou e por isso eu vou substituí-lo, já que estamos mesmo precisando de mais aulas.-

Kagura Oyama era o nome dela; uma mulher bonita para sua idade, com cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos, uma pele um tanto morena, olhos castanho-claros e uma personalidade um tanto irritável demais. Não parecia gostar de verdade de sua profissão, apesar de ensinar bem, e tinha o claro defeito de possuir implicância com alguns alunos. Não era cretina como Onigumo, mas certamente não chegava a ser uma pessoa simpática. Porém, hoje ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto quando entrara em sala, mas ninguém sabia dizer por quê.

- Eu vou pôr algumas coisas no quadro e vocês copiem se quiserem tirar boas notas na prova, mas se quiserem levar zero em tudo podem continuar calados e sem fazer nada além disso, tudo bem?-

Ela virou de costas e começou a escrever, enquanto a turma toda acompanhava o movimento quase silenciosamente(Bankotsu cochichava e ria algo com o garoto ao seu lado). A sala permaneceu silenciosa durante uns cinco minutos, pois depois de um tempo Kagome levantou o rosto do caderno e disse:

- Sra. Oyama, posso beber água?

- Por que me pede isso se sabe que deve trazer uma garrafa d'água para sala, Higurashi?

- Bom..eu não sabia que deveria trazer uma garrafa d'água, professora.- A garota olhou para a mulher de frente para o quadro com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Infelizmente, uma das alunas que Kagura não gostava era Kagome, mas essa era outra coisa que ninguém sabia explicar, pois a jovem se saía muito bem em sua matéria.

- Mas como agora sabe, vai esperar a aula terminar para sair e da próxima vez trará a garrafa.

Ela terminou de falar e continuou o que estava fazendo antes, deixando uma Kagome um tanto irritada pela injustiça. Felizmente, aquela era a última aula do dia e por isso todos logo estariam livres da escola até o dia seguinte. A jovem de olhos azuis mal esperava para ouvir o sinal tocar e assim poder procurar um bebedouro, já que até agora não tinha bebido nem sequer uma gota de água. Assim, foi com um ar de comemoração que Kagome levantou e começou a guardar todas as suas coisas quando o tempo da aula acabou.

- Não precisa correr porque o bebedouro não vai fugir do lugar, garota.- Inuyasha levantou e já tinha terminado de guardar quase tudo em sua mochila, mas abriu um espaço no que estava fazendo para falar(importunar um pouco) com a estudante que se encontrava na sua frente. Ela estava tão cansada que nem respondeu à implicância.

- Eu queria mesmo saber o que essa mulher tem contra você, Kagome, é tão estranho...o normal seria ela te adorar, porque você só tira notão com ela e nem é uma aluna mal-comportada para ela reclamar. – Sango estava ao lado da amiga apenas esperando ela terminar para irem embora.

- Eu também não sei e gostaria de saber, mas no momento minha prioridade é a fuga da morte por desidratação.

- Você é meio azarada com as pessoas, Kagome.- Inuyasha riu da cara dela enquanto a acompanhava na saída da sala.

- Vai ver é inveja.- A morena de olhos castanhos disse com uma mão no queixo. O hanyou a encarou como se avaliasse o que ela disse.

- Que maluquice, Sango, ela só é antipática mesmo.- Kagome gesticulou com a mão como se espantasse a idéia. Ela andava rápido, e quase correu quando avistou o bebedouro.

- Kagura até que é uma coroa enxuta, não sei se é inveja não. Mas ela definitivamente não gosta muito de você.- Ele se encostou na parede enquanto esperava a menina terminar de beber sua santa água. Porém, quando ele falou, ela se engasgou e levantou rapidamente, enquanto Sango caía no riso.

- "Uma coroa enxuta"? Você fica olhando a Kagura na aula, Inuyasha? – Ela o encarou de forma um tanto acusadora. Achou até que tinha sido um tanto agressiva na sentença, mas foi porque sentiu uma certa pontada quando o ouvira e não se preocupou em saber por que isso aconteceu.

- Caramba, Inuyasha, você consegue coisa melhor hein.- Sango disse entre risos, sendo acompanhada por Kagome.

- Eu não disse nada demais, mas se vocês quiserem mesmo discursar sobre a minha beleza,elegância e capacidade com as mulheres, vão em frente. – O meio-youkai virou as costas e começou a andar, sendo acompanhado pelas duas jovens, cada uma em um lado seu.

- A gente só achava que você se interessava mais por mulheres com menos de 30 anos, desculpa. E não se preocupe, eu não tenho preconceito.- A morena de olhos castanhos colocou a mão em seu ombro para representar sua fala "consoladora". Ela e Kagome se acabavam de rir.

- Eu dispenso sua preocupação, ainda prefiro garotas da minha idade.

- Tem certeza? Eu tava pensando mesmo que você adora aqueles pés-de-galinha, mas não suportaria por muito tempo a rabugisse da idade.- Kagome falou batendo levemente no ombro dele, mas depois segurou seu braço porque estava se dobrando de rir, assim como Sango.

- Vocês riem por coisas tão idiotas...feh.- Ele fez sua cara mal-humorada e saiu andando com uma Kagome ainda pendurada em seu braço. Notou que algumas pessoas em volta registraram tal fato, mas não ligou e continuou andando normalmente, apesar de ter adqüirido um certo ar de satisfação.

-Fiquei emocionada com a sua declaração, mas agora é hora de ir. Vocês dois vão também ou ficam?- Sango virou-se de frente para eles.

- Eu tenho que ficar... resolver uma coisinha no colégio.- Ele falou isso apontando para o corredor às suas costas, e sua expressão mal-humorada se intensificou, pois o motivo para a permanência lá era -de novo- a mudança de seu primo.

- Eu vou com você, Sango, mas antes temos de resolver uma coisa.- E a jovem de olhos azuis disse isso enquanto voltava sua face para o meio-youkai.

- Temos que concluir a segunda parte do trabalho de geografia, e como a gente não tem muito tempo mesmo, tem que ser no fim de semana. Você ouviu a professora dizer que essa parte é mais simples, por isso ela deu um prazo bem menor.

- É, é...você até que tá certa. Vamos logo nesse sábado de manhã, que nem da outra vez.- Ele confirmou o compromisso e já foi virando para o corredor de novo para continuar seu caminho.

- Por mim tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã então, Inu.- Ela riu divertida e acenou para ele enquanto descia a escada para o jardim de entrada com uma Sango ao seu lado, a qual observava o casal curiosa e atentamente.

- Pare de me chamar assim, menina.- Mas ele nem deu muita atenção, pois virou as costas e saiu andando, deixando uma Kagome divida entre o riso e a vontade de rebater o "menina".

As duas garotas então foram para a entrada conversando, incluindo uma Sango importunando Kagome com algo como "Quer dizer que até apelidos carinhosos vocês têm agora?" e uma Kagome rindo com uma expressão corada e relutante.

Porém, alheios à situação, as meninas e o hanyou não repararam no que estava acontecendo um tanto próximo dali, mesmo que seus nomes estivessem envolvidos. Um jovem moreno de cabelos negros os observava atentamente encostado na parede, até ser interrompido por outra estudante.

- Por que você está encarando eles tão atentamente, meu querido - Ela se aproximou lentamente e se encostou no garoto como uma gata ronronando.

- Não enche, Tsubaki.- O garoto no momento não estava com paciência para aturar as pertubações da tal mulher e nem precisou olhar para saber que era ela.

- Ora, não seja tão grosso. Só vim aqui porque queria ver como estava o meu jogador preferido da escola, e não para encher o saco dele. Mas aproveitando a situação, me fale sobre o que está acontecendo. Por que Kagome e Inuyasha estão tão ligados? Eu ouvi o nome dos dois umas cinco vezes hoje.- Sua curiosidade e interesse eram tão evidentes que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

- Tsk, você é muito bisbilhioteira mesmo.- Ele virou as costas para o que tanto olhava, o casal que muito andava prendendo sua atenção.

- Como se você não estivesse nem um pouco interessado também.- A morena o acompanhou e os dois saíram andando pelo corredor na direção oposta aos outros alunos.

- É, mas no geral todos estão interessados nisso.- Os dois continuaram a andar calmamente.

- Pois então, eu queria saber o porquê disso e eu sei que você é a melhor pessoa pra me explicar.- Ela deu um leve sorriso sem encará-lo, falando enquanto olhava as pessoas que passavam por eles. Bankotsu ainda ficou avaliando se deveria falar ou não, permanecendo em silêncio durante um tempo. Depois de alguns minutos ele acabou cedendo.

- Começou há poucas semanas. Sabe o trabalho de geografia? O das fotos, relatório da cidade e tudo mais?- Ela acenou com a cabeça e ele continuou – Pois então. Kagome e Inuyasha foram sorteados como dupla.

- Então era verdade...- Ela sussurou mais para si mesma do que para o garoto. Ele tinha parado de falar quando ela se manifestou, e agora a encarava de forma curiosa.

- Como assim?- Ele deu um leve sorriso tremido como se não acreditasse no que ela falava. - Você não sabia?

- Mais ou menos. Eu tinha ouvido falar que Kagome estava fazendo um trabalho com Inuyasha, mas na mesma hora pensei que era um absurdo completo, um boato; nem aquela vadia chegaria a esse ponto. Não cheguei a procurar a fundo a verdade sobre isso, acabei deixando de lado. Agora vejo que foi um grande erro...- Ela suspirou rápido e olhou para o outro lado de novo.

- É, se eu não estivesse na hora do sorteio, eu também não acreditaria. Foi realmente muito estranho. Mas se tem uma coisa que posso dizer, é que a Kagome não iria fazer isso por vontade própria se tivesse escolha. Pode ver por todos os trabalhos que a gente sempre fazia, ela nunca tinha escolhido ele pra nada. Absolutamente nada.- Aquela conversa agora tinha um certo tom de desabafo, pois Bankotsu gesticulava e demonstrava sua irritação nas falas.

- Não sei não...você sabe que a Higurashi adora ter todo mundo falando dela. Aquela pose de menina correta, tsk..eu sei que ela não me engana. É uma puta vadia autêntica.- A expressão de Tsubaki era a de alguém forçado a comer algo muito amargo, tanto que ela chegava a torcer as mãos enquanto falava.

- Eu sei que ela não é o que parece. Mas a questão é que agora ela simplesmente anda pra cima e pra baixo com aquele hanyou fedorento!- O garoto parecia prestes a socar as paredes em volta. Os dois viraram em um corredor mais vazio, mas não se importaram com isso e continuaram a falar, procurando não deixar as pessoas ouvirem a conversa, apesar de isso estar se tornando muito difícil devido à irritação.

- Mas ela chega a falar com ele?- Seu tom era tão baixo e mostrava tanta incredulidade que era como se estivesse falando de algo proibido.

- Você por acaso é cega?- Ele deu um riso exasperado.- Não viu eles conversando agora há pouco? Tagarelando pelos corredores, rindo como se tudo fosse muito engraçado!- Ele virou a cabeça algumas vezes e passou a mão pelos cabeços em sinal de irritação e estresse.- _Como_ isso foi acontecer?! Eu simplesmente não entendo, isso tudo veio do nada, _do nada_!

- Quer dizer então que ela decidiu apelar...eu não acreditava que podia ter mais nojo daquela vadia do que tenho. Mas ela superou minhas expectativas...hmpf..dando para um hanyou...- Ela mantinha um riso forçado que traduzia sua imensa vontade de torcer o pescoço da garota do qual falava.

- Aí também eu não sei. Eles estão conversando, mas não parecem fazer nada mais que isso. Inuyasha não conseguiria tanto, Kagome é demais pra ele...- Ele também riu maldosamente ao pensar no meio-youkai levando foras da garota que ele mais desejava naquela escola.

- Você não entende! A Kagome com certeza iria pra cama com ele se achasse que isso a colocaria por cima de tudo aqui. O seu problema é esse, você também acha que ela é certinha e tudo mais, fica endeusando aquela cobra como todos os outros idiotas desse lugar..

Bankotsu riu com gosto antes de responder, olhando-a com um sorriso maldoso.

- Você fala isso só porque tem inveja dela, sabe que a Kagome é bem mais gostosa que você...é natural as pessoas procurarem mais ela.

- Deixa de ser retardado, Bankotsu, eu não tenho razão pra invejar ralés como aquela garota.- O sorriso dela fraquejou e dali em diante pareceu mais irritada do que nunca.

- Eu adoraria ter ralés como a Kagome deitadas na minha cama todo dia.- Ele estava realmente se divertindo em provocar a outra garota.

- Mas isso não é muito difícil! Basta dar uma graninha pra ela que você consegue. E sejamos francos, até parece que você nunca teve nada com ela.- Tsubaki olhou de forma cínica sem notar que uma ruga aparecera na expressão do garoto.- Todo mundo sabe que aquele showzinho que a Kagome faz é só encenação pra chamar mais atenção ainda. Imagina só..um garoto como você, que muitas aqui são doidas pra ficar, e a Kagome rejeitando quase todo dia..não sei como você ainda não cansou disso. - Ela o olhou acusadoramente, seu rosto contraído em um sorriso rancoroso.

- Eu também sei que a Kagome só faz show comigo, mas eu não vou parar de investir nela porque eu sei que vale a pena.- Ele piscou e riu intensamente ao olhar a expressão mortífera de Tsubaki, ignorando qualquer indireta que ela possa ter dado a ele mesmo, incluindo os elogios feitos.- Vamos apenas ficar de olho naquele hanyou nojento, apesar deu duvidar que algo de mais aconteça. Mas você sabe que todo cuidado é pouco, não é?

- Vou ficar alerta na sua putinha preferida então, tudo bem. Mas é uma pena, você e esse bando de homem idiota conseguem coisa melhor.- Ela lhe deu um sorriso sugestivo.

-Fico lisonjeado com seus elogios, Tsubaki, mas o nosso caso já é muito antigo e eu também já disse que a Kagome é mais gostosa que você, então nem adianta tentar nada, ok? Mas fique atenta, talvez eu te dê um toque um dia desses pra gente relembrar os velhos tempos...

- Babaca idiota.- Ela bufou de raiva vendo um Bankotsu piscar e em seguida se afastar rindo de forma debochada para ela. Contraiu os lábios e fechou as mãos em punho. - _Você não vai longe nessa, Kagome Higurashi, acredite em mim._

_---------------------------------------------------_

A semana havia passado num piscar de olhos e, quando foram ver, já era sábado. O dia amanhecera ensolarado e com uma brisa fresca, mas todos sabiam que, ao meio dia, o clima esquentaria mais. Porém, ainda era cedo e fresco quando uma jovem de olhos azuis muito bonita e um meio youkai desciam do ônibus que levava ao centro da cidade. Quando eles desceram, olharam à volta e rapidamente notaram algumas diferenças no local.

- Isso aqui tá meio movimentado, não é?- Kagome deu um sorriso vacilante ainda olhando a rua, a qual estava com uma enorme quantidade de pessoas transitando de um lado para o outro.

- Movimentado? Aqui tá lotado, isso sim.- Seus olhos corriam de um lado para outro, tentando registrar o máximo de coisas possível.- Acho que tá rolando alguma espécie de festival, olha lá.

Ele apontara para uma fileira de barracas adiante, e daí a garota percebeu também uma espécie de palco mais adiante. Eles pararam para prestar mais atenção e viram que algumas pessoas estavam até de kimino(apesar de serem poucas), haviam muitas famílias com crianças também, e a rua estava decorada com bandeirinhas, lanternas e cartazes.

- Bom..por um lado isso até que vai ser bom, pois teremos mais pessoas para tirar foto, assim como poderemos colocar algo sobre esse festival no trabalho. O lado ruim é que será mais difícil de andar por aqui tranquilamente, porque tá **bem** cheio.- Ela terminou sua fala e olhou para o hanyou de novo, esperando sua resposta. Este não demorou em fazer isso.

- Vamos andando logo então que, quanto antes acabarmos, melhor.- Apesar de ter se animado para passar o dia com a garota, não gostava muito de toda aquela movimentação. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a calçada lotada e registrou um grupo de homens passando enquanto bebiam e falavam muito. Por isso ele completou: - A propósito, anda perto de mim só pra evitar possíveis _contratempos_.

Na mesma hora ela enroscou o braço no dele, causando uma séria reação no meio-youkai, o qual demorou para se acostumar.

E assim, os dois saíram caminhando pela rua, observando os locais mais importantes e, principalmente, tirando muitas fotos. Já tinham discutido antes o que tinham como prioridade que não poderia faltar no trabalho, por isso sabiam mais ou menos os lugares em que deveriam ir.

Depois de algumas horas, quando já tinha passado de meio-dia e o lugar já estava bem quente, os dois pararam perto de uma lanchonete para Inuyasha comprar algo pra beber. Tinham andado bastante, mas o trabalho estava sendo incrivelmente dificultado pela quantidade de pessoas, fazendo-os prosseguir muito devagar.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer nada, menina? Depois não vai ficar choramingando no meu ouvido hein...- Ele falou olhando o relógio para conferir as horas, mas sorrindo malignamente ao olhar para o rosto da colegial.

- Tudo bem, Inu-baka, não quero nada não. E pode deixar que se eu quiser alguma coisa eu vou me virar sozinha, já que você é tão paciente comigo.- Ela acenou com a mão para ele ir, o que ele fez depois de falar algo como "I-nu-ya-sha".

O lugar estava muito cheio e tinha uma fila considerável para o caixa, mas ele preferiu aquilo mesmo. Andou um pouco e parou atrás de uma mulher que estava no final da fila, esperando sua vez chegar com pouca paciência, pois já estava vendo que aquilo não seria rápido.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava parada na calçada olhando para os lados. Procurou avistar a fila de novo e viu que Inuyasha ainda estava bem atrás, fazendo ela soltar um suspiro cansado. Estava com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas a lanchonete em que o hanyou entrara era pequena demais e por isso não deveria ter um banheiro. Olhou à volta tentando achar alguma coisa parecida, mas não via nada, até porque a quantidade de pessoas a impedia de enxergar muito longe. – _Droga, eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro agora... –_ Ela olhou em volta de novo, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de insegurança.- _O Inuyasha não vai ficar bravo se eu for no banheiro aqui perto rapidinho,não é? Deve ter um logo ali._

E, pensando nisso, ela acenou levemente com a cabeça e saiu andando em direção a um lugar que parecia servir para ela, sem notar que desaparecera na multidão assim que andara alguns poucos passos.

----------------------------------------------------

Depois de longos minutos, o hanyou finalmente chegara ao caixa. Foi agradecendo aos céus que ele ouviu o atendente perguntar:

- O que deseja?- O homem parecia divido entre a satisfação de ter tantos clientes e o fato de ter muita gente causar mais sujeira e gritaria.

- Uma coca e uma água.- _É melhor comprar algo pra menina sim ou daqui a pouco ela vai reclamar de sede.- _E riu levemente com seus pensamentos.

Porém, depois de pegar as bebidas e sair da lanchonete, foi com um certo choque que ele olhou em volta e não encontrou a jovem que o acompanhava.

- Kagome?- Ele falou alto para o vento, pois ela definitivamente não se encontrava ali. Ele olhou de novo para o local do qual acabara de sair para ver se ela entrara lá, e depois voltou a olhar para a calçada.- Onde foi que essa garota problemática se meteu?

E assim ele saiu andando pela rua, procurando enxergar o máximo que podia. Já ia sentindo uma dor de cabeça antecipada e até um leve temor, pois sabia que, se não tivessem sorte, não seria nada fácil encontrar Kagome com tanta gente na rua. Devido a isso, procurou não pensar muito nas consequências dela andando pelo lugar sozinha como uma tonta.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome olhou para os lados pela enésima vez e ainda não achara um lugar que tivesse banheiro. Porém, essa preocupação acabou sendo substituída por outra depois de um tempo, pois ela entrara em tantos lugares diferentes e virou em tantas ruas pensando que saberia como voltar, que agora não fazia idéia de onde estava e nem como acharia Inuyasha. Pensou no meio-youkai saindo da lanchonete e explodindo de raiva por não a encontrar. Deu um sorriso sem graça com tal pensamento e se concentrou na rua. – _Eu tenho que achar um meio de voltar!_

---------------------------------------------------

- O que aquela louca fez?- Inuyasha rosnou levemente dividido entre a irritação e a preocupação, pois já andara muito e até agora não havi achado um sinal sequer de Kagome. - Menina, é melhor você estar pelo menos viva, que é pra eu poder te matar depois.

E em seguida ele saiu andando de novo com uma expressão de quem poderia matar o primeiro que o importunasse.

----------------------------------------------------

Já tinham se passado horas quando Kagome sentou em um banco com uma cara de quem estava à beira das lágrimas. Tudo bem que, no final das contas, achou um banheiro e aproveitara o caminho para tirar muitas fotos, mas o problema era que as ruas do centro eram incrivelmente parecidas umas com as outras, fazendo ela se confundir a todo momento. Além disso, a quantidade de pessoas e coisas na rua fazia com que ela não conseguisse registrar direito os pontos de referência estáticos, como bares ou lojas. Desta forma, o dia já estava começando a perder a claridade e ela ainda não tinha encontrado seu companheiro de trabalho. Já tinha andando por todas as ruas do lugar, tinha até chegado uma hora em que encontrara de novo a lanchonete no qual deixara o hanyou, mas àquela altura obviamente ele não estava mais lá. Agora ela se encontrava sentada em um banco de praça, ainda perdida, com fome, sede e sem Inuyasha.

- Inu, por favor..aparece.- Ela parecia implorar ao vento que o trouxesse.

Ela não chegara a ter problemas andando pelo lugar, mas sentiu arrepios de medo quando encontrava coisas parecidas. Nessas horas, ela via a extrema necessidade de estar com o meio-youkai, mesmo que não tivesse realmente acontecido nada. De qualquer forma, sem riscos ou não, ela preferia estar com ele, pois só assim sentiria tranquilidade.

A jovem contraiu um rosto em determinação e acenou afirmativamente. Precisava voltar a procurar Inuyasha e encontrá-lo logo, antes que fosse tarde demais. Olhou para os lados e decidiu perguntar ao senhor que estava próximo a ela.

- Com licença, senhor, você poderia me informar se viu um jovem meio-youkai alto e de cabelos prateados? – O homem a encarou na mesma hora e ela se arrependeu um pouco de ter escolhido ele, pois viu que ele olhara de forma estranha para sua bolsa. Porém, ainda assim ele respondeu.

- Não, não vi.

- Obrigada.- Ela sorriu educadamente e na mesma hora se afastou, procurando não olhar para trás. Na realidade nem achava que o homem tinha intenções ruins de verdade, mas a situação a fazia ter medo de qualquer forma.

Viu-se, então, próxima a uma grande praça e a reconheceu como a que tomara sorvete com Inuyasha. Ela reparou no lago que tinha no meio dela e também na quantidade de casais perto das árvores próximas, apreciando o final da tarde de forma romântica. O local já estava bem mais vazio do que mais cedo, mas ainda assim tinha um considerável número de pessoas. Foi contornando a margem e se afastando da periferia da praça, olhando ora para o bonito lago, ora para sua volta em busca de qualquer sinal do meio-youkai. Foi andando assim até escutar uma voz dirigindo-se a ela.

- Está perdida, garota?- Um homem encasacado vinha se aproximando dela com uma expressão estranha. Na mesma hora ela sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e o medo latejou por todos os seus poros. Era aquela mesma sensação que tinha constantemente quando estava sozinha em algum lugar que não deveria estar. Ela sentiu o homem caminhar em sua direção enquanto olhava para seu rosto e isso fez seu sangue congelar.

- O que aconteceu? Por que uma garota como você está andando sozinha nesse lugar? – Ele já estava suficientemente próximo para ela ver o quão amarelados eram seus dentes, o cheiro de cigarro emanando dele fortemente. A jovem tentou falar algo em resposta para se afastar e olhou para os lados para saber o que fazer melhor. Não sabia se o tal homem era ruim mesmo ou se queria ajudá-la, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que era a primeira opção e por isso ela ficava mais nervosa ainda. Era preciso ter sorte também nessas horas, e isso era o que estava faltando nela até aquele momento. Sim, até aquele momento.

- Felizmente, ela não está sozinha.- Foi como se o calor se espalhasse por todo seu corpo em uma chama forte e confortadora. Kagome soltou um gemido de alívio quando ouviu aquela voz e instantaneamente virou-se de costas para encarar quem se pronunciara.

- Inuyasha, finalmente!!- Ela encarou sua expressão firme que revelava um misto de irritação e alívio. Porém, todo vestígio de irritação, raiva e exaustão sumiu quando ele viu rapidamente o rosto da jovem de olhos azuis, agora levemente marejados, antes que sumisse por estar prensado em seu peito. O hanyou ouviu o homem que estava ali agora há pouco murmurar alguma coisa e se afastar, mas ele pouco prestou atenção, pois estava mais concentrado em retribuir o abraço da jovem e afagar seus cabelos.

- Olha, eu nem sei se eu brigo com você ou digo pra se acalmar, porque já está tudo bem.- Ele a afastou(com relutância, pois obviamente gostava daquilo) delicadamente para que pudesse encará-la.- Mas pelo amor de Deus, antes me explique o que aconteceu.

- Me desculpa, Inuyasha, eu juro que não tive intenção! Eu acabei me perdendo, não conseguia achar nenhum lugar e nem você. Fiquei desesperada, mas continuei te procurando.- Ela começou a falar rápido e a gesticular nervosamente.

- Eu sei que você se perdeu e não me encontrou, isso é meio óbvio. O que eu quero saber é _por que _você se perdeu.- Ele a encarou com a expressão fechada e inquisidora, mas mudou rapidamente para nervosa quando teve outro pensamento.- Não me diga que alguém te arrastou ou algo assim.

- Não, não, graças a Deus não.- Ele suavizou o rosto em sinal de alívio. Ela passou a encarar o chão, fazendo-o ficar mais calmo e com menos vontade de reprimí-la. Seu tom de voz agora era baixo e semelhante ao de uma criança se desculpando - Quando você entrou para comprar bebidas, eu vi que a fila estava bem grande e por isso poderia aproveitar para ir ao banheiro e voltar rápido que você ainda não teria voltado. O problema foi que achar um banheiro não era tão fácil assim e eu acabei me embolando no caminho, e aí me perdi mesmo. Andei pra cima e pra baixo e só te achei agora. Ou melhor, você me achou.- Ela o encarou ruborizada e depois passou a olhar o chão, para depois completar baixinho.- Me desculpa, eu sei que fui idiota.

- Durante esse tempo todo eu jurei que ia te dar um longo sermão antes de te matar, mas acho melhor deixar assim mesmo. Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição e não saia mais procurando banheiros sozinha num lugar que você não conhece, ainda mais em dia de festival. Não é sempre que você vai ter a sorte deu chegar nas horas certas. –

Seu olhar procurava ser repreendedor, mas ele não conseguia mantê-lo por muito tempo; não com uma Kagome fazendo cara de quem estava quase chorando. Quando terminou de falar, passou a encarar em silêncio o lugar em que havia sumido o homem que estava falando com a morena antes dele chegar. Os dois não falaram nada por um tempo, Kagome ainda encarando o chão.

- Você sempre chega mesmo nas horas certas.- Ela sorriu fracamente quando disse isso após alguns minutos, passando a encarar o hanyou a sua frente. Depois de mais um minuto assim, disse em um tom digno: - Obrigada.

- Apenas não faça uma burrada dessas outra vez, ok?- Ele correspondeu seu sorriso de forma sincera e depois completou: - Vamos andando então que já está tarde.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar lado a lado outra vez, como na outra oportunidade em que andaram pelo lugar para fazer a parte anterior do trabalho. Inuyasha ainda sentia a satisfação que foi ter o alívio de ver que a garota estava bem, pois o convívio com ela lhe dera a experiência para saber que não deveria deixá-la em situações como a daquela tarde sem esperar que algo ruim acontecesse. Os dois apreciavam a companhia um do outro, sentindo como nunca o quão bom era saber onde estava e com a pessoa que queria estar.

Após algum tempo andando, Kagome já tinha lhe contado que tirara boas fotos e que vira coisas legais, e agora o hanyou falava sobre a irritação que era ter de andar com muitas pessoas em volta. Porém, sua conversa foi interrompida quando eles viraram em uma esquina e encontraram um parque de diversões, daqueles que mudam de cidade para cidade todo tempo, instalado bem no centro do lugar. Eles se perguntaram como não tinham visto aquilo antes, mas depois chegaram à conclusão de que era porque estavam mais preocupados com a quantidade de pessoas em volta do que com parques, e também porque de noite(como era o caso agora) o parque chamava muito mais atenção, pois era cheio de luzes coloridas que piscavam e brilhavam longe.

Kagome encarou maravilhada o lugar, sorrindo radiante. Inuyasha olhou pra ela divertido e depois falou:

- É o seu sonho, não é? Toda criança adora um parque de diversões, você deve achar isso um paraíso.- Ele riu mais quando sentiu ela dar um leve tapa no seu braço.

- Um parque de diversões não é coisa só de criança, bobo. É muito legal sim.- E voltou seu olhar para o tal estabelecimento, seus olhos azuis refletindo todas aquelas luzes.

- E então, você vem?- A jovem passou a encarar o meio-youkai com surpresa e incredulidade. Este havia se adiantado a sua frente e estendia uma mão para ela, como se a convidasse para acompanhá-lo.

- Você tá falando sério?- Ela riu com satisfação.- A gente já está atrasado, está bem tarde. Já é de noite e não estou em casa, minha mãe vai me matar.- Ela não conseguia controlar o riso e a animação, mas a razão ainda chamava seu controle.

- Kagome, você já está atrasada de qualquer forma, então aproveita. E você pode inventar uma desculpa, ou dizer mesmo que estava comigo, tanto faz. A briga da sua mãe não compensa um parque de diversões, você não acha?- Seu sorriso travesso era tão incomum e tão estimulante para Kagome que ela não conseguia negar. Sorriu mais radiante ainda, demorando um tempo para apreciar as feições do hanyou tão bonitas naquela forma que ele raramente mostrava.

- Você é louco, mas eu adorei!- E assim ela pegou a mão dele e os dois adentraram o local como duas crianças no mundo dos seus sonhos.

O parque era cheio de barracas divertidas, com todas as luzes e músicas que tinha direito. Muitas pessoas transitavam lá dentro, todas com sorrisos no rosto, inclusive um certo casal o qual não deveria estar lá- teoricamente. Eles caminharam durante um tempo ainda sem saber onde ir primeiro, até que o meio-youkai viu algo que lhe chamou maior atenção.

- Olha ali, tem tiro ao alvo. Deve ter aqueles ursões que todas as menininhas sonham ganhar, você deve ser louca por um desses.- Ele riu outra vez quando sentiu ela bater de novo em seu ombro.

- Eu não gosto desses ursos, mas a idéia do tiro ao alvo é legal. Quero ver se você acerta mais que eu.- E ela se encaminhou empolgada para a tal barraca, com um Inuyasha carregando um largo sorriso maldoso.

- Você vai se arrepender, Kagome Higurashi. Isso nem vai ter graça...- Ele encarou divertido a expressão desafiadora dela.

- Veremos!

A graça e a descontração estavam tão boas para ser verdade que Inuyasha chegava a duvidar que tudo estivesse correndo tão bem. Mas ele percebeu que as coisas não eram tão felizes assim pouco tempo depois, como percebeu na parada no tiro ao alvo. O casal havia se aproximado e estavam discutindo quais seriam os melhores prêmios, rindo divertidos com brincadeiras entre si, quando um homem que estava acertando segundos antes virou-se para Kagome.

- Quantos que a gata acerta hein?- Ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo pose de galã, enquanto olhava atentamente a garota, em especial seus _atributos_.

- Com certeza mais que você.- Inuyasha se adiantou e respondeu antes da garota, que olhou de Inuyasha para o homem sem saber o que dizer.

- Ei, cachorro, fique quieto que eu não falei com você.- Ele forçou seu olhar para o jovem que acompanhava a bonita garota que ele cantara, sentindo uma irritação ao ver que ela não estava sozinha.

- E não precisa falar mesmo, você me fez um favor. Apenas caia fora e tudo se resolve.- Inuyasha sentia o sangue latejar em suas veias de tanta raiva que tinha ao presenciar idiotas como aquele cantando Kagome. Os outros jovens que o acompanhavam pararam para prestar atenção, assim como o dono da barraca.

- Idiota, por que um babaca como você merece ficar com uma garota dessas? Isso não é pra você não...- O garoto lembrava absurdamente Bankotsu com essas ações, o que irritava o hanyou mais ainda. Porém, antes que ele respondesse, a jovem em questão se adiantou:

- Olha, eu não quero confusão, então apenas deixa a gente em paz mesmo, ok? Eu não quero nada com você.- Ela procurou manter o olhar firme, mas achava uma certa dificuldade em fazer isso quando a pessoa parece estar te comendo com os olhos( o que deixava Inuyasha à beira de uma crise de nervos).

- Tsk, mas que desperdício.- Ele disse isso e se afastou um pouco, ainda observando o casal junto com seus amigos. Ele passou a conversar algo com eles que nem Inuyasha e nem Kagome procuraram saber do que se tratava.

- Obrigada.- Ela disse de novo naquela noite para o meio-youkai.

- Me agradeça conseguindo algum prêmio pra mim.- Ele indicou com a cabeça os alvos. Ela sorriu divertida e dirigiu-se ao homem da barraca.

- Por favor, moço, eu gostaria de atirar. Qual é o preço?- Ela perguntou educadamente.

- 120 ienes para 8 tiros, mas como você é bonita eu faço por 100.- Ele sorriu tentando ser galanteador para a jovem. Inuyasha se remexeu desconfortavelmente atrás dela, falando algo como "até aqui?".

- Eu aceito.- Ela esticou a mão com o dinheiro e pegou a arma.

- Vamos ver do que você é capaz, menina. São 8 alvos, duvido que você acerte 4!- Ele riu da cara que ela fez, e passou a observar atentamente ela se concentrar. Não só ele observava na verdade, como também o homem da barraca e os que importunavam o casal há minutos atrás.

- Esse é pra você.- Kagome sorriu decidida e observou com satisfação seu tiro acertar o alvo em cheio. Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

- É, mas o primeiro ainda não diz nada. Faltam 7.- E ele piscou implicante. Ela sorriu de volta e atirou mais 4 vezes. Não errou nenhum. – É, pode até ser que você tenha futuro.

- Você vai ver que eu consigo.- Ela mal disse isso e errou o próximo alvo.

- Foi só eu falar, viu?- Ele riu de novo.- Já vai perder pra mim. Eu disse pra você que não teria graça...

- Eu me desconcentrei por causa de você, baka.- Ela apontou de novo para o alvo e acertou. Inuyasha fingiu que aplaudia, olhando divertido Kagome continuar a atirar. Ela deu o último tiro e errou este por muito pouco.

- Realmente não vai ter graça, você vai ver.- Ele acenava o rosto com uma expressão de fingida conformação.

- Mas eu só errei o último por azar, passou bem perto mesmo.- Ela bateu o pé para mostrar a contrariedade. Ele riu de novo e pagou o homem da barraca para pegar a arma.

- Agora olhe e aprenda.- E com um sorriso presunçoso, ele atirou 5 vezes seguidas rapidamente e acertou todos os tiros.

- Ah, não vale, você enxerga melhor ou sei lá o quê... é covardia comigo.- Ela riu, mas fazia um bico de contrariedade. Inuyasha achou muita graça naquilo. Porém, foram interrompidos de novo.

- A gata é gostosa e ainda atira bem, não é?- O homem voltara à barraca para falar o que não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

- E daí que eu atiro bem? Não é da sua conta.- Ela já estava ficando irritada com aquilo.

- Vem cá, ela precisa desenhar pra você entender a frase "Não quero nada com você"? – Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha voltado.

- Pare de se intrometer de novo, cachorro. Só fica quieto no seu canto.- Ele virou o rosto contra o hanyou e encarou a garota que estava com ele.

- Não se intrometa você, não percebeu que está nos atrapalhando?- Ela virou as costas para ele na tentativa de se afastar. Porém, ele pareceu não gostar.

- Não vire as costas pra mim, garota, muito menos me deixe falando sozinho.- Ele havia segurado seu braço para impedí-la de continuar, estava com o rosto muito próximo ao dela. Porém, ele ainda não percebera o erro que foi fazer isso...

- Você falando besteira é uma coisa que até posso aturar sem quebrar a sua cara, mas se encostar nela de novo vai voar pelos ares com os dentes quebrados e o nariz dentro do rosto.- Inuyasha rapidamente afastara o indivíduo incoveniente e o segurava fortemente, falando com a voz baixa e letal. Kagome ficou parada onde estava com a mão onde o homem a segurara.

- Só me explica uma coisa.- Ele falou voltando a se dirigir para a jovem, pois captara o perigo que era ficar ali por mais tempo.- Por que uma garota como você está com um cara como ele?- Seu rosto chegava a revelar rancor pelo que estava acontecendo.

- Porque caras como ele podem ser muito mais legais e bom caráter do que a maioria dos homens por aí. É o caso dele, e eu decido por minha conta o que fazer da minha vida a partir daí.-

Ela falou seriamente sem deixar de encarar o homem. Inuyasha largou-o e voltou a ficar do lado da garota, pegando a arma de novo. Quando já estavam sozinhos ela falou:

- Desculpa por essas coisas.- Ele continuava a encarar o lugar onde o homem desaparecera, mas então voltou o rosto para a garota quando ela se desculpou.

- Não tem problema. Vamos terminar aqui e procurar outra coisa.- Ele atirou rapidamente e acertou tudo de novo. – O que você quer de brinde? Pode escolher.

- Você que acertou tudo, então o prêmio é seu.- Apesar disso, ela olhava atentamente a mesa dos brindes com um grande ar de interesse.

- Menina, você acha mesmo que eu quero alguma coisa daí?- Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e entregou a arma ao dono da barraca.

- Eu aceito mesmo você me chamando de "Menina", tá?- Ela sorriu contida, mas depois soltou-se ao apreciar a mesa.- Eu não sei o que quero...tem muita coisa.

A morena passou algum tempo olhando atentamente para tudo ali perto, um Inuyasha ao seu lado já ficando impaciente. Enfim, um minuto depois ela se pronunciou:

- O que acha daquela ali?- E apontou para uma lanterna que tinha vários fios na ponta, onde saía uma luz que deixava brilhante em várias cores cada uma das pontas dos fios. Parecia ser um bonito enfeite para o quarto.

- É, isso até que tá razoável para o que eu estava esperando de você. Já imaginava uma boneca ou algo assim...- Ele deu de ombros, mas sorriu internamente ao ver ela resmungar alguma resposta mal-criada para ele.

Os dois então voltaram a caminhar pelo parque, Kagome carregando alegremente o seu novo presente. Eles foram em várias outras barracas, riram e até comeram pipoca. Desafiaram-se muitas outras vezes, e Inuyasha tinha o péssimo costume(para Kagome) de ganhar. O meio-youkai também adorara a parte do trem fantasma, pois eles tinham escolhido o brinquedo por julgarem-no muito divertido, mas nada assustador. Porém, quando estavam se divertindo lá, um machado que parecia cair em cima deles acabou assustando tanto Kagome que ela quase pulou em cima de Inuyasha, rendendo a ele minutos a fio de muito riso e zuações com a garota( a parte do constrangimento dele na hora do susto em questão, já que a garota se agarrara nele, não conta, pois ele preferiu deixar quieto).

Quando já estavam um tanto cansados e já decididos a terminar o passeio, eles se viram de frente com a famosa roda-gigante. A jovem olhava abobada, seus olhos redondos como moedas de tanta admiração. Cada lanterna, cada vagão enfeitado com luzinhas coloridas, tudo, absolutamente tudo naquele brinquedo parecia encantar mais ainda aquele parque.

- Vamos!- A menina de olhos azuis nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar a ele se queria ir, apenas puxou sua mão em direção ao brinquedo.

- Gosto de ver o quanto você aprecia a minha opinião e minhas vontades.- O hanyou a encarou de lado, mas deixando-se levar por ela tranquilamente.

- Não fale assim, eu sei que você vai adorar.- Seu sorriso era tão meigo e radiante que ele não conseguia tentar importuná-la.

Inuyasha se adiantou para pagar os bilhetes para a roda-gigante e, quando já estavam na fila para entrar, Kagome parecia contar os segundos de tamanha ansiedade.

Quando foram se aproximando da cabine, o meio-youkai deu espaço para a companheira entrar primeiro.

- Cuidado, minha filha.- Um senhor com o uniforme do parque e um rosto simpático advertiu Kagome para ser mais cuidadosa ao entrar.

- Obrigada.- Ela sorriu para o senhor e este retribuiu de forma doce, acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo também.

Já dentro da cabine fechada, esta era como um vagonete de trem muito pequeno, com as janelas vindo da altura abaixo da cintura até o teto. Havia também dois bancos, construídos um de frente para o outro, indo de uma parede a outra nos dois lados. Conforme ia se movimentando lentamente, mais o objeto se distanciava do solo, chegando a um ponto que podia oferecer uma maravilhosa vista da cidade.

- Uau, é bonito demais daqui de cima.- Kagome estava de pé com o rosto próximo à janela, totalmente encantada com o que via.

- É, é bonito mesmo.- Até Inuyasha não conseguia encontrar defeitos e motivos para reclamar, ainda mais quando tinha alguém exprimindo tanta felicidade com um simples brinquedo de parque de diversões.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante um curto tempo, apenas apreciando a vista enquanto o vagão se movia em baixa velocidade. Depois de um tempo, eles preferiram sentar, Inuyasha dividido entre a vista lá de fora e a vista dentro da cabine. Ele estava absolutamente encantado com a expressão de prazer e encanto dela, uma forma tão doce e bonita de seu rosto.- _Ela é bonita demais, eu nem consigo acreditar.-_ Estava mesmo se sentindo um bobo, mas agora já não conseguia pensar em nenhuma forma que o livrasse daquela condição, tendo em vista o fato da garota ser realmente encantadora, ainda mais com aquele sorriso. Contudo, seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ela chamou seu nome.

- Inuyasha.- Sua expressão já estava mais serena e a voz calma quando ela falou.- Eu não sei o que dizer...tem sido tão...- Ela abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir som algum e depois de um tempo continuou.- Começou com você chegando na hora certa, e você sempre chega na hora certa. Na verdade, tem feito _tudo_ certo...e não só me defende quando preciso, como faz também qualquer momento em que estamos juntos parecer algo legal e divertido..- Ela sorriu docemente.- ...as últimas semanas têm sido ótimas pra mim. Eu queria te agradecer por me proporcionar isso...é realmente maravilhoso.-

O fato de estar consideravelmente escuro impedia o hanyou de ver os tons rubros da face da jovem, mas ele já imaginava que ela estivesse daquele jeito. Ele demorou um pouco para responder, pois seu cérebro ainda estava um tanto travado para processar aquelas palavras tão doces vindas _dela._ A garota tinha falado tudo ora encarando a vista, ora olhando em seus olhos, mas no momento ela olhava para seus sapatos com um tímido sorriso.

- Eu já disse umas cinquenta vezes que não precisa me agradecer por nada, Kagome.- Ela levantou o rosto um tanto surpresa por ele não a ter chamado de "menina". – Eu acho que me sinto de forma parecida a você, porque também penso que as últimas semanas foram ótimas mesmo, como nunca tinham sido desde que me mudei para cá. A minha vida no Colégio Higawa tem sido muito diferente desde o dia em que eu te ajudei com _aquele_ problema, acho que você sabe disso. E não é que eu ligue ou não para os outros, mas é bom ter esse tipo de experiência com as pessoas, sabe? Além disso, eu não me importo com o que as pessoas falam de mim, mas o que elas fazem com aqueles que eu gosto é o que realmente me afeta.-

Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar e um turbilhão tão intenso de sentimentos que nem notou que a roda gigante havia parado com eles no topo de todas as posições das cabines(N/A: não é que deu defeito, mas sim que as rodas gigantes costumam ficar paralisadas por alguns minutos e depois terminam de girar para dar vez aos próximos passageiros).

- Você não precisa me agradecer por te tirar de apertos, pois eu faço isso porque quero. Muitos menos precisa me agradecer por me dar momentos bons como este. – Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos da jovem, que sentiu-se estremecer.

- Eu sei que você já me disse para não agradecer, mas simplesmente não consigo não fazer isso quando tenho a oportunidade de conviver e conhecer alguém que tem feito tão bem a mim. – Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e, depois de olhar o chão de novo, voltou a encarar o hanyou com um sorriso pequeno e sincero. Tinha uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo naquele momento, mas não criava coragem para fazer isso.

- Bom, você também me defendeu, acho que estamos quites.- Ele olhou para a garota com um leve sorriso vendo a expressão de quem não estava entendendo que ela usava.- " Caras como ele podem ser muito mais legais e bom caráter do que a maioria dos homens por aí. É o caso dele, e eu decido por minha conta o que fazer da minha vida a partir daí".- Inuyasha repetiu exatamente o que ela dissera algum tempo antes, e achou divertida a expressão confusa que a garota assumiu depois que ele fez isso.

- Você mesmo disse que faz essas coisas porque quer, e esse foi o caso. Eu quis fazer isso porque era o que realmente sentia. Mas mesmo assim, não é como o que você fez...- Seus olhos desviaram-se dos dourados por um breve momento naquele período de silêncio entre suas falas.- Aquele cara não tentou te agredir ou..ou...- Sua voz morreu de novo.- Eu simplesmente falei o que eu pensava, você fez isso e mais todo o resto.

- Kagome, pra mim, essas coisas têm o mesmo valor. A sua inteção já é suficiente para mim, assim como minhas palavras e "aparições" são para você.- Eles se encararam nos olhos de novo, sem saber o que pensavam ao acerto, mas tendo certeza que queriam diminuir a distância entre ambos. O problema era como fazer isso.

- Mas não são só palavras e "aparições".- Seu sorriso aflito não conseguia exprimir tudo que ela queria dizer.- Tem...não sei...você. – Sua fala era pausada porque não conseguia encontrar as palavras exatas, mas conseguiu forças para dizer o que veio em mente e agora se esforçava para encará-lo nos olhos de novo.

- Eu...- Inuyasha começou a falar, mas apenas fechou a boca e ficou encarando-a. Levantou uma das mãos e tocou um das mexas de seu cabelo, sentindo os fios deslizarem suavimente em seus dedos.- Obrigada.

Ela se surpreendeu com a palavra e sorriu para ele, pois agora ela via o quanto ele podia entendê-la e vice-versa. Os olhos azuis não conseguiam se desviar dos dourados, presos numa espécie de mágica deles. Kagome sentiu de novo aquela sensação de tê-lo longe demais, querendo encurtar a distância entre eles. Sabia que estava com o rosto afogueado em vermelho, mas não ligou. Seu corpo implorava por um contato físico mais próximo do que aquela mão que, no momento, aproximava-se do seu rosto.

Contudo, quando ela sentiu o contato com a pele dele e decidiu que aquela era a hora de dar um passo a frente em sua direção, os dois tomaram um susto. O barulho da movimentação da cabine da roda-gigante os despertou para o que estava acontecendo mais adiante de onde estavam, e assim puderam perceber que agora já se aproximavam do chão de novo para poder deixar a cabine.

Kagome estava mais vermelha do que nunca estivera antes, e o meio-youkai não sabia nem o que dizer. Rapidamente eles alcançaram o solo e Inuyasha se inclinou para abrir a porta, segurando-a aberta para deixar a jovem passar. Agradeceram ao funcionário do local e seguiram para fora do parque sem nada dizer, ainda muito constrangidos com o que estava acontecendo minutos antes. Inuyasha sabia que poderia voltar a falar , mas o problema era encontrar _o que_ falar e por isso permaneceu calado mesmo. Já Kagome, esta estava insegura tanto sobre _se deveria_ falar, quanto sobre _o que_ iria falar, mantendo-se calada do mesmo jeito. E assim foi o caminho de saída do local e o percurso até o ponto de ônibus próximo à casa deles: cada um envolvido nos seus próprios pensamentos e confuso demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

-------------------------------------------------

Na hora em que desceram do ônibus próximos de casa, já era tão tarde que Kagome nem queria _começar_ a imaginar o que ouviria da mãe quando chegasse. Assim, decidiu que aquele era um momento crítico para se pronunciar:

- Olha, Inuyasha..hm..está bem tarde e eu sei que você está muito cansado. Não precisa se incomodar comigo e vai descansar que eu posso ir sozinha, eu sei que você quer chegar logo em casa. - O hanyou achou tão engraçado o jeito super constrangido dela que mal pôde segurar o riso. Mas, felizmente, ele se controlou e respondeu:

- Eu te fiz entrar naquele parque quando já era de noite, menina, eu arco com as consequências. O fato deu estar cansado não compensa o risco que é deixar você andando sozinha a essa hora. Sua mãe teria mesmo razões pra me matar se eu fizesse isso.

- Mas..

- Esquece, Kagome, vamos andando.- O tom firme dele era impossível de se contestar.

A garota então apenas calou-se e deu um tímido sorriso, o qual ele não percebeu por estar olhando a rua, pois na verdade gostava muito daquela atenção e cuidado reservados para ela. Passou a acompanhá-lo de perto nos passos, novamente em silêncio até chegarem em sua casa.

Na altura em que Kagome já estava sobre o primeiro degrau da escada que levava até a porta da casa, ela virou-se para o seu companheiro tentando reunir coragem para dizer o que queria. Acenou brevemente para si mesma com a cabeça, tentando se encorajar. Resolveu começar logo:

- Eu sei que já te enchi o saco com isso. Na verdade acho que eu já te enchi o saco de um monte de coisas, até mesmo quando você diz que eu não encho, porque toda hora eu falo disso.- Ela torceu as mãos em sinal de nervosismo por estar falando, mas o meio-youkai foi mais rápido.

- Não precisa agradecer.- Ele a encarou de forma simples e sincera.- Já te disse que faço porque quero.

- É, e eu sei que você me entende, sabe o que eu penso e o porquê deu fazer essas coisas.- Ela deu um sorriso fraco olhando para o chão para evitar os olhos dele.

- Bom, mais ou menos. Na verdade eu não sou vidente e nem telepata, ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo.- Ela riu um pouco mais descontraída com a brincadeira.

- É sério, Inuyasha.- Kagome disse depois que voltou à seriedade.- É como estávamos falando na roda-gigante- Ela enrubesceu mais ao fazer referêcia a tais momentos, e Inuyasha sentiu-se desconfortável - São todas essas coisas que têm acontecido...e a cada momento eu me sinto mais grata por tudo que você faz por mim.

- Menina, você já me disse isso e eu já te respondi também. Você tá ficando mais chata que o normal hein..-

Ele tentou controlar suas reações, mas era muito difícil; sua voz chegava a estar rouca. A jovem o encarou de modo aflito, mas procurou responder mais normalmente.

- Eu imaginei mesmo que estava enchendo o saco...desculpa.- A queimação em sua garganta parecia querer estourar tudo, ela não sabia o que fazer. Apertou as mãos fortemente e passou a encarar o chão de novo. O meio-youkai reparou nisso e se arrependeu do que disse, pois ela parecia realmente nervosa.

- Olha, Kagome, tá tudo bem. - Ao sentir a mão dele sobre a sua, ela rapidamente levantou o rosto outra vez. O rosto dele estava mais próximo do que na roda-gigante, e assim permaneceram por um curto tempo, até ela tomar coragem para continuar a falar:

- Eu sei que você não aceita meus agradecimentos, mas eu também já disse por que faço isso. Tudo que eu te disse hoje é a mais pura verdade, é o que venho sentido nesse tempo. A questão é que eu preciso te agradecer e eu _quero _fazer isso.- Ela frizou a palavra "quero". - _Isso_ é o que eu mais quero no momento.

Kagome Higurashi terminou sua frase em um quase sussurro, eliminando qualquer distância que tinha entre eles antes. Sentiu o peito do rapaz em contato com seu corpo, e encarou seus olhos. Quando, enfim, ela tocou seus lábios nos dele, foi como se algo maior a envolvesse, uma sensação que ela definitivamente não sabia explicar. Inuyasha, que se surpreendeu com aquele ato, não estava diferente de Kagome no momento. O cheiro dela o embriagava e sua cabeça girou mais ainda quando aquele beijo, antes tão delicado e superficial, passou a evoluir no momento em que sentiu sua língua encontrar a dela. Um turbilhão de sensações o invadiu e, de repente, sua única vontade era permanecer ali o máximo de tempo possível. Ele envolveu a cintura da jovem com seus braços fortes e ela enlaçou seu pescoço. As línguas brincavam umas com as outras em um ritmo único, ora lento, ora rápido. Eles procuravam saborear cada sensação, deixando-se levar pelo que vinha na cabeça. Na realidade, eles não sabiam muito bem o que tinham na cabeça naquela hora, pois pensar estava bem complicado. As mãos do hanyou passaram pelas costas da menina, acariciaram seus cabelos e depois voltaram à cintura, onde deixou um dos dedos entrar por baixo da blusa dela, exatamente como na situação em que ela acordara no colo dele quando estavam fazendo trabalho. Kagome sentia um arrepio agradável com as sensações que as mãos do hanyou causavam ao passear por suas costas, mas toda a situação estava de tirar o fôlego. Os cheiros, os carinhos, os sentimentos e as sensações...tudo parecia prendê-los mais e mais, seus corpos implorando por aquele contato.

Assim, depois de perderem a noção de quanto tempo ficaram entrelaçados naquele beijo, apesar de acharem que durou muito pouco, eles se separaram vagarosamente. A morena de olhos azuis encarava o jovem meio-youkai, ambos com a respiração acelerada, como se tivessem corrido muito. Quando Inuyasha se afastou o suficiente para soltar Kagome, esta parecia tonta, assim como ele precisou de alguns minutos piscando como se estivesse em choque para conseguir fazer seu cérebro funcionar de novo.

- Acho que você está realmente atrasada.- A voz do garoto saiu tão rouca que ele duvidou que tivesse realmente dito alguma coisa. Ele ainda tinha a consciência latejante para as necessidades do mundo exterior, por isso achou melhor falar com Kagome. Mas, apesar disso, suas ações demonstravam o contrário de suas palavras, pois ele continuava a segurar a cintura da menina firmemente.

- É..eu...você tem razão.- Ela ainda não conseguira processar os efeitos do melhor beijo de toda sua vida, por isso seu raciocínio ainda estava lento. Procurou se acalmar e organizar os pensamentos. Olhou para Inuyasha e este a encarava de forma tão abalada quanto ela, fazendo-na achar graça de toda aquela situação.

- É engraçado, é?- O garoto sorria divertido tentando ver melhor uma Kagome que ria com a cabeça em seu ombro. Acabara por abraçá-lo de novo de forma natural.

- Só não me diz que eu tô sonhando.- A estudante disse depois que se acalmou um pouco, mantendo-se abraçada a ele e com a cabeça em seu ombro, próxima ao seu pescoço.

- Caso esteja sonhando, saiba que é um sonho muito bom. Não acorda ainda não.- Ela riu de novo.

- Mas eu tenho que acordar.- Ela se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos. Estava bem vermelha.- Minha mãe vai chamar a polícia daqui a pouco se eu não aparecer.

O hanyou acenou com a cabeça e soltou a jovem. Ela o olhou um tanto aflita e segurou sua mão.

- Eu sei que isso tudo está parecendo estranho, mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem.- Ela sorriu docemente para ele e se aproximou de novo, falando em um sussurro: - Obrigada.

Depois de dar um selinho nos lábios do híbrido de olhos dourados, que parecia um tanto paralisado, ela voltou-se para a escada e subiu alguns degraus, parando quando o ouviu falar com ela.

- Nos vemos na segunda, menina. Eu sei que não há tempo agora, mas depois vamos conversar.- E dando uma piscada para Kagome, ele virou-se de costas e seguiu seu caminho, deixando uma jovem parada na escada sem tempo de responder.

Ela tratou de subir o resto das escadas rapidamente, tentando se preparar para o que viria a seguir. Ela só não esperava que, tendo acabado de ser beijada por Inuyasha de um jeito que nunca fora beijada antes, de uma forma que a faz sentir levitar, ir e voltar da Lua e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe dar a sensação de ser a pessoa mais protegida e segura do mundo; tudo isso ocupava tanto seus pensamentos que, mesmo com uma mãe falando um longo sermão de mais de 30 minutos sobre chegar em casa tarde depois de passar o dia com um garoto, a única coisa para com ela tinha alguma atenção em sua mente era um certo meio-youkai que, mesmo se encontrando a uma distância considerável, pensava nos exatos mesmos acontecimentos que ela.

**OoOoOoOo -- Fim do 5° capítulo – oOoOoOoO**

* * *

**É, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou muito mais do que todas nós esperávamos. Isso não é muito bom ''' Eu estive ocupada com os estudos, apesar do meu principal motivo de ausência ser a preguiça de escrever, e por isso demorei esse tempo todo para postar o quinto capítulo. A droga é que eu sinto dizer que talvez seja provável a minha demora para postar o sexto capítulo também, pois eu só consigo escrever quando tenho lapsos de inspiração e paciência. De qualquer forma, as reviews SEMPRE ajudam na hora de escrever...então, se quiserem ler o 6° capítulo logo, seria legal pra mim receber muuitas reviews como estímulo XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois ele ficou bem grandinho 8D**

**Respondendo as reviews anteriores..:**

**Fernanda**: Olá : ) O Miroku deve aparecer em breve, mas eu acho que ainda não é no próximo capítulo XD Mas aguarde, ele vai aparecer ; ) E não se preocupe com a Kagome, o Inuyasha está aí pra isso uhauahuhauha Espero que esteja gostando!

**Saori Higurashi**: Oi :D Nossa, adorei sua review, eu sempre gosto de reviews grandes XD Que bom que está gostando, isso realmente me estimula a escrever mais. Eu particularmente também estou gostando do meu Inuyasha, mas sei que ele ainda precisa de alguns ajustes..XD Espero que tenha gostado do Inu desse cap também ; ) Eu amei ele no final uhauhauhauha E brigada por ler a fic, também adorei ter você como leitora : ) Ainda não faço idéia de quantos capítulos vai ter, mas acho que ela será até longuinha XD O beijo aconteceeeu : ) Gostou? Espero que sim XD Eu fiquei com vontade de ser beijada como a Kagome, omg uhauhahuahuahua Sobre a frase, eu que criei mesmo ; ) Mas pode usar ela que eu não ligo XD Brigada pelo apoio e continue lendo. Beijoos

**Huntress Angel**: Brigada pelo apoio, Hun(posso chamar assim? Seu nick é muito longo XD preguiçosa). Espero que tenha gostado do Inu nesse cap também. Quanto a revisora, eu preciso do seu e-mail 8D Beijos

**Lara do orkut**: Obrigada por ler a fic e espero que tenha gostado desse cap : ) Desculpa a demora... Beijos

**Luna**: Bom, eu dei uma volta por cima mas ela ainda tá meio capenga, né? Uhauhauhauhahua Minha preguiça ainda é bem aguda... Que bom que você recuperou os poemas! Anda escrevendo mais? Sobre a situação com seu Inuyasha, se ele estiver se saindo tão bem quanto o Inu desse cap, você tem um Inu muito bom hein, me apresenta um desses uhauhahuauhauhahu Vc me adicionou no msn mas eu não consegui flaar com vc, não sei se por vc não estar on, não sei se por não ter te achado lá. De qualquer forma, por enquanto acho melhor nos comunicarmos por e-mail: Também acho que vai ser interessante conversar com vc : ) Espero que esteja gostando ainda do que escrevo e que tenha apreciado esse capítulo,a té porque ele ficou particularmente grande( omg 27 páginas no word..) Deize seu e-mail por review caso queira ser revisora ainda : ) Obrigada por ler e gostar! Beijoos

**Kaoro Yumi**: Bom, o beijo finalmente aconteceu : ) Espero que tenha gostado! Continue lendo e mandando reviews, please. Beijoos

**Lali Djibril**: Well, faz tempo mesmo. Consertei minha vida no que pude, vou começar facul na UFRJ de biomedicina semana que vem, estou super empolgada. Sobre a fic, sei que demoro a postar e tals, mas é isso que eu consigo...mas espero que esteja gostando. Pra falar a verdade eu também acho meio nosense essa coisa de todos implicarem com eles, mas é que esse é um dos mecanismos centrais dessa fic, aí não tenho muito o que fazer...Vamos imaginar que ensse mundo as pessoas são ruins assim XD ou não XD Adoro receber suas reviews, estarei esperando 8D Bom cap pra vc tbm : ) Beijoos

**Bom gente, nos vemos no próximo capítulo, que espero não demorar tanto quanto esse. Grandes beijos para todos e boa sorte(sei lá em que, mas sorte é sempre bom XD).**

**Carine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: De novo, sem desculpas e enrolações. Apenas leiam as notas que deixei no final do capítulo (acho que não vão se arrepender). Boa leitura!**

**Necessidade de Você: 6º capítulo**

* * *

**Acerto de contas**

Aquela segunda-feira estava parecendo uma das mais tensas de todo seu histórico no Colégio Higawa. Apesar de já ter tido outros momentos em que seus primeiros passos do dia na tal escola fossem acompanhados por um imenso nervosismo, ela não saberia dizer se já tivera alguma experiência como aquela. Depois de pensar um pouco, viu que já estivera igualmente transtornada sim, mas, dessa vez, era diferente devido ao _motivo_ do nervosismo. Nunca antes ali ela ficara nervosa por coisa semelhante ao adentrar o local. Não sabia se queria chegar logo ou atrasar mais sua entrada na sala, por isso ora andava rápido, ora devagar. Suas mãos torciam freneticamente, e ela não sabia se olhava para frente ou encarava o chão. Não encontrara ninguém com quem tivesse o hábito de conversar e já estava vermelha dos pés à cabeça, sem nem conseguir pronunciar um mero "bom dia" com clareza.

Foi com o coração na boca que Kagome Higurashi adentrou a sala de aula na primeira segunda-feira depois de seu avassalador beijo com Inuyasha Taisho. Apesar disso, sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse caído em seu estômago, esfriando todas aquelas sensações anteriores, quando viu que o meio-youkai ainda não estava no lugar. Não sabia se sentira alívio ou tristeza, mas, de fato, não se sentia a pessoa mais confortável do mundo no momento. Sua confusão mental foi apenas amenizada pela voz de sua melhor amiga, sentada ao lado de sua carteira.

- Bom dia de novo para a viajante. - Sango acenava para ela tentando chamar sua atenção. Pelo que tudo indicava, havia falado com a amiga logo quando esta chegara, mas, como Kagome estava mais concentrada em outra pessoa, esta não escutara absolutamente nada.

- Ah, bom dia, Sango. - A jovem de olhos azuis tratou de encarar a amiga com um sorriso um tanto forçado, pois realmente não estava concentrando-se muito no que se passava além do que era relacionado ao hanyou. Seus músculos pareciam enrijecidos demais para que ela fosse capaz de sorrir normalmente. Ela olhava para os lados a todo o momento, e definitivamente não estava feliz por não vê-lo na sala ainda, apesar da perspectiva de tê-lo na sua frente ainda a constranger bastante depois de tudo que acontecera.

- Você está esquisita, hein. O que aconteceu?- Sango a encarava curiosamente, tendo o pressentimento de que aquilo com certeza tinha a ver com o estudante que costumava sentar perto da janela e que estava sempre mal-humorado.

- O... O que, Sango?- O fato de a jovem encarar a porta continuamente e não estar prestando atenção no que a amiga dizia só aumentava as desconfianças da última.

- Eu te perguntei o que aconteceu, menina. - Ela a encarava achando muita graça naquilo, pois Kagome não sabia ser discreta quando estava sentindo alguma coisa.

- O que me aconteceu?- A palavra "menina" a despertara, fazendo-a encarar a púbere de olhos castanhos como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse naquele dia. Ela tratou de responder rápido, de forma muito incomum para o seu normal. - Nada. Não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem. Só acho que estou com um pouco de sono. - Novamente ela sorriu de forma forçada para tentar convencer a outra.

- Tem certeza?- Sango ria da cara que a amiga fazia, pois parecia estar perdida. - Olha, vamos beber uma água pra ver se você acorda, tudo bem?

- Beber água?- O jeito surpreso da garota era tão cômico que, por pouco, Sango não caiu na risada. A jovem de olhos azuis reagira como se tivesse sido convidada para saltar de _Bang Jump_.

- É, Kagome, água. De beber, sabe? Você está meio _sonolenta_, pelo visto. Na verdade, acho que ainda nem acordou. - Sango soltou um riso quando levantou ainda olhando para Kagome, pois sabia que esta estava apenas tentando enrolá-la com alguma coisa que ela, em breve, descobriria o que era.

- É, vamos beber água. -

A possibilidade de encontrar Inuyasha no corredor era tão aterrorizadora para Kagome que, por isso, voltou a torcer as mãos e encarar ora o chão, ora o corredor com um ar tenso, e não pronunciou mais uma palavra sequer no percurso. Sango andou olhando atentamente a garota, pois seus modos estavam tão estranhos que não tinha como não desconfiar. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, e ela mal esperava a hora de fazer Kagome começar a falar. Porém, foram interrompidas no caminho pela garota da qual as duas não gostavam nem um pouco. Ela estava encostada em uma parede conversando com alguma outra estudante, mas, quando vira a colegial de olhos azuis passar, veio andando até ela e falou em voz baixa(o que era muito incomum para aquele tipo de situação, pois sempre gostou de fazer confusão nos corredores).

- Estava aqui me perguntando como anda a minha vadiazinha preferida da escola, sabia? - Seu sorriso debochado era tão irritante para as duas jovens que dava vontade de pular em seu pescoço e estraçalhá-la.

- Você não viu sua vadiazinha preferida ainda porque não se olhou no espelho hoje. Então procure um e pergunte a si mesma quando fizer isso, ok?- Kagome não estava com a mínima paciência de discutir com a tal estudante.

- Anda treinando a língua, é?- Ela se aproximou da menina e sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse. - Fiquei mesmo sabendo que você anda exercitando sua língua com uma gentinha imunda aí, até mesmo _cachorros_. O que me diz?

A jovem de olhos azuis a encarou com certa incredulidade, sentindo um pouco do ar escapar-lhe. Uma raiva sem tamanho tomou conta de seu ser e, de repente, sua maior vontade era quebrar a cara da garota que a encarava no momento com um sorriso debochado. Acabou demorando um tempo até retomar o controle e responder com a voz contida.

- Pelo menos a boca de um cachorro é mais limpa do que o seu corpo inteiro, Tsubaki.

- Ora, por que tanta agressividade, Kagome? Eu já sei que essa história toda que ando escutando é um completo absurdo. Você não chegaria a tanto, não é? Não se rebaixaria a esse ponto, estou certa? - Seu sorriso de deboche vacilou um pouco ao encarar a expressão letal da outra.

- Preocupe-se com a sua vida, mulher, e não se intrometa na minha. -

A jovem de olhos azuis terminou virando as costas e caminhando rápido para longe dali, pois estava achando difícil controlar o impulso de voar no pescoço de Tsubaki. Esta última ficou parada onde estava, ainda sorrindo, e observado a pessoa com quem estava conversando se distanciar rapidamente. Porém, seus pensamentos não estavam tão calmos, pois aquela reação não parecia ser o que estava esperando. Achava que Kagome fosse negar resolutamente, discutir mais ou sei lá o quê... Simplesmente pestanejar mais. Mas definitivamente não esperava apenas um "cuide da sua vida". Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de sua mente, e ela percebeu que não estava gostando nadinha daquilo...

* * *

Depois de se certificar de que as pessoas não estavam ouvindo, Sango, que até então não falara nada, virou-se para Kagome e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo, Kagome? E nem adianta tentar desconversar porque não vai adiantar, você está nervosa demais desde que entrou nesse colégio hoje. - Ela passara alguns minutos observando a amiga e percebera que esta estava se comportando de forma realmente anormal, pois numa hora mal conseguia falar de tanto nervosismo, e agora pisava no chão com tanta força que ameaçava abrir buracos em todo o caminho.

- Olha, Sango, eu.....- Ela desacelerou os passos, parando no corredor, enquanto encarava os pés procurando algo para responder. Ainda sentia o nervosismo somado à raiva, e isso saturou tanto sua mente que mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Tsubaki não tinha o direito de falar aquelas idiotices sobre quem ela nem conhecia, muito menos sobre sua própria vida.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Kagome. Está tudo bem, não é?- Sango levantara o rosto da amiga para encarar seus olhos.

- É, está tudo bem. Eu só-- Sua voz sumira de repente. Se antes já estava difícil de falar, agora então que não conseguiria soltar uma palavra sequer; não com um meio-youkai de olhos dourados parado a sua frente.

Sango seguiu o olhar da amiga e deu de cara com o indivíduo que ela encarava. Porém, diferente de Kagome, a qual adquirira um tom próximo ao roxo berrante no rosto e estava super-hiper-mega-nervosa, a jovem que a acompanhava apenas sorriu triunfante e assumiu o ar de quem tinha ganhado a bolada do dia.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha. - O sorriso de Sango duplicou quando percebeu que o hanyou demorara em responder seu cumprimento por estar ocupado demais encarando sua amiga.

- Oi. - Ele se restringiu a murmurar baixo com um breve aceno da cabeça, as mãos nos bolsos, mas parando de olhar Kagome para encarar Sango somente após algum tempo.

- Mas vocês estão muito estranhos, hein. Inuyasha respondendo sem resmungar e Kagome sem falar absolutamente nada. Onde está sua educação, garota?- A morena estava divertindo-se intensamente ao provocar o casal. Kagome tratou de se remexer e falar baixo também, tentando decidir se encarava Sango mortalmente ou se concentrava-se em tentar usar um tom normal com o hanyou.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha. - Sua voz saiu tão enrolada e mastigada que parecia ter um limão na garganta. Sua dificuldade em encará-lo somada a esse fato fez o garoto achar muita graça naquilo. Resolveu brincar um pouco...

- Desse jeito vai ser difícil _conversar_ qualquer coisa com você, hein... -

Os dois se encararam por uns segundos, Kagome processando o significado daquelas palavras pelo olhar dele. Ah, claro, como se lembrava da última coisa que ele havia dito a ela no sábado!...

"_Nos vemos na segunda, menina. Eu sei que não há tempo agora, mas depois vamos conversar_", dissera ele.

A realidade era que tinha ficado ansiosa por aquele diálogo por todo domingo tanto quanto esteve pelo momento em que se encontrariam de novo. Desta forma, Kagome foi perdendo aos poucos o entrave na hora de falar, relaxando os músculos. Afinal, ela não podia agir como uma idiota na frente dele. Nem sequer havia um motivo para ficar nervosa, ele era a mesma pessoa de sempre. O mesmíssimo meio-youkai rabugento e mal-humorado. E que beijava estupendamente bem. Tudo bem, essa parte ela preferiu deixar quieta, pois não a ajudava a se acalmar, só piorava tudo. Sim, era só pensar com tranqüilidade e agir como sempre... Ou tentar isso.

Já Inuyasha, este não sabia se ficara nervoso por não saber o que falar na hora H, ou se era por medo de agarrá-la em pleno corredor assim que a visse. Diga-se de passagem que a segunda opção foi extremamente tentadora a ele, ainda mais quando se via de frente com aquela púbere de corpo tão bonito em uma saia leve e uma camiseta de malha que moldava toda sua forma, as pernas à mostra com sandálias rasteiras e que amarravam acima do tornozelo, realçando sua delicadeza perfeita. Sem falar no rosto com aqueles belos olhos azuis e a boca rosada tão convidativa a ele, parecendo chamá-lo para tomar uma segunda dose de seu especial sabor. Seus pensamentos estavam levando sua sanidade para longe, forçando-o a pensar com a cabeça errada, se é que me entendem. E essa constatação só servia para irritá-lo, pois isso era sempre comum quando estava em presença da jovem colegial. Assim, balançou a cabeça levemente, passando as mãos nos cabelos antes de desviar os olhos dela para as outras coisas ao seu redor, mesmo que fossem menos _interessantes_ que seu primeiro alvo de vista.

- E vão precisar conversar mesmo, pois não se esqueçam que hoje é a apresentação do trabalho de geografia. - Sango parou de ficar apenas observando-os e passou a instigá-los a falar um pouco mais, pois suas notas enigmáticas e olhares significativos ainda não lhe traduziam exatamente o que tinha acontecido, apesar de já ter um excelente palpite.

- Como disse?- Inuyasha aproveitou a deixa para mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos para algo mais _parado,_ como o estudo.

- Ai caramba!!- Kagome acordou de seu transe e falou de olhos arregalados quando processou o que Sango dissera. – O trabalho! A gente vai apresentar hoje, Inu!!

- Ah, isso. - Ele falou com mais calma, como se fosse algo nada importante. Achou melhor não comentar o "Inu" dito imperceptivelmente por ela, pois a situação era meio complicada entre os dois.

- Como assim "isso"?- Ela o olhou um tanto surpresa com sua tranqüilidade. - O trabalho que a gente demorou tanto pra fazer e pensar é pra hoje, temos que nos preparar.

- Relaxa, menina, a gente não precisa disso. Já discutimos o suficiente, e eu sei que você já sabe tudo.

- O Inuyasha tem razão, Kagome, fica calma. - Sango falou isso apesar de saber que era impossível para a garota permanecer calma naquela hora. Kagome sempre ficava nervosa na hora de apresentar trabalhos, as circunstâncias atuais só pioravam isso.

- Vamos entrar logo então pra acertar os últimos detalhes, ok?- No fundo, ela aproveitou a situação para fugir daquela tensão de antes, pois o clima criado e, ainda por cima, tendo uma Sango sorridente e triunfante ao seu lado, estavam deixando-a doida. Porém, não foi com surpresa que sentiu a mão da amiga segurando seu braço quando estavam adentrando o recinto.

- No recreio você não me escapa, vai explicar absolutamente tudo que rolou nesse fim de semana. Estamos entendidas?- Ela falava com um sussurro letal em seus ouvidos.

- Creio que não vou conseguir fugir dessa vez, não é?- Kagome apenas sorriu conformada.

- Boa menina. - E o sorriso travesso tomou conta das duas na hora.

A situação não era algo nem comum, nem estranho. Inuyasha estava de costas para as garotas, mas sabia que elas haviam cochichado alguma coisa relativa aos acontecimentos recentes, fazendo-o assumir um ar forçadamente descontraído para evitar suspeitas. Estava sim com vontade de puxar Kagome pela mão e levá-la a algum lugar reservado para agarrar sua cintura, dar um beijo longo e profundo em sua boca convidativa, alisar aquela pele e...... É, é melhor parar. Seus pensamentos afogueados não eram um bom sinal. No entanto, também queria ouvir mais sua voz, saber o que ela iria falar depois do acontecido. Sim, estava bastante curioso com o que vinha a seguir. E não se podia dizer que Kagome estava diferente, pois se encontrava pensando nas mesmas coisas, até mesmo na possibilidade de ser agarrada, sentir o beijo daquele lindo hanyou, sua pele alisada e.... É, é melhor parar. A única diferença entre os dois era que, diferente de Inuyasha, o qual sabia ser discreto, a garota parecia estar com uma febre constante, mantendo suas faces avermelhadas quase o tempo todo só de pensar no que poderia acontecer mais tarde.

Contudo, todos os pensamentos dos dois foram devastados logo que Kagome chegou perto de sua mesa. Ela definitivamente não estava esperando por um par de braços envolvendo-a em torno de sua cintura e nem por uma boca encostando em sua nuca. Na mesma hora sentiu-se congelar e logo tentou reagir para se livrar daquele contato, pois assim que ouviu a voz do homem, a última coisa que ela queria era permanecer próxima a ele daquele jeito.

- Bom dia, meu doce. - A voz calma e maliciosa de Shikato Bankotsu soava logo atrás dela, suas costas coladas ao corpo masculino.

- Me solta, Bankotsu, sai de perto de mim!-

Kagome pegou as mãos dele em sua barriga e tentou afastá-las de si, mas uma das coisas que mais odiava naquilo tudo era saber que não tinha forças para medir com ele, apenas o suficiente para espernear. Algumas pessoas nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar para aquela cena, pois ela era tão habitual que chegava a ser rotineiro. Porém, a maioria ainda desfrutava daquele cotidiano do moreno tentando agarrar a mulher mais comentada do lugar, divertindo-se com as palavras e mãos bobas dele. Contudo, a uma coisa aquela turma não estava acostumada, definitivamente. Não, eles nunca viram ninguém interferir naquela "briga", a não ser Sango, que ainda tentava fazer algo, mas logo era segurada pelos amigos do garoto. Desta forma, foi com surpresa que todos assistiram Bankotsu ser desafiado por ninguém menos que o hanyou do Colégio Higawa.

- É melhor você procurar seu rumo e deixar Kagome em paz, Bankotsu, antes que eu o faça por você. E tenho certeza que já sabe também o que acontece caso tente me segurar. - Seus olhos pareciam perfurar o moreno, sua voz letalmente calma. Alguns dos amigos de Bankotsu estavam na frente de Inuyasha, mas vacilaram diante de suas palavras. O jovem encrenqueiro encarava o meio-youkai com um ódio profundo, pensando no que fazer. A turma inteira agora olhava o espetáculo silenciosamente, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

- Agora você está querendo marcar território, cãozinho? – Uma veia latejava em sua têmpora, o sorriso vacilante. Ainda se mantinha agarrado a Kagome, praticamente a usando como escudo. Ele dirigiu-se a Kagome em seguida. – Ora ora, as coisas estão ficando mais claras. Por acaso você anda fazendo algum tipo de serviço pra esse hanyou fedorento e, em troca, ele serve de guarda-costas?

- Cala a boca e me solta, seu idiota!-

Ela voltou a se sacudir nos braços de Bankotsu, um tanto nervosa por estar naquela posição e pelo que ele dizia. Estava farta de toda aquela gente encarando-a como se fosse uma atração de zoológico, farta de todos se metendo em sua vida. E daí se queria ficar com o hanyou? E daí se gostava de beijá-lo? E daí se gostava _dele_? O problema era dela, não era? E ainda tinha que aturar aquele cretino agarrando-a toda semana e ninguém movendo uma palha sequer para ajudá-la.

Inuyasha, que assistia àquilo muito incomodado, voltou a estalar a língua e pronunciar de forma impaciente. Estava realmente irritado, ver Bankotsu aproveitando-se de Kagome era algo péssimo para seu humor. Só não tinha avançado no humano logo de cara por medo de machucar a garota.

- Essa é sua última chance, idiota. Você já sabe o que vai acontecer se não sumir daqui agora, então não diga que não avisei. - Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, os amigos de Bankotsu nem ousaram ficar em seu caminho. Logo estava cara a cara com seu alvo. A sala parecia prender a respiração, Sango ainda com as mãos presas pelos outros, observando atentamente o que acontecia.

- Não vai ousar fazer nada se eu estiver com ela, não é?-

Ele apertou mais o "abraço" com Kagome, os dois encarando Inuyasha. A diferença era que, enquanto Bankotsu parecia temê-lo e desafiá-lo ao mesmo tempo, a púbere o encarava com admiração e gratidão, sabendo que com ele estaria tudo bem. Aquela era a segurança que tinha de Inuyasha, uma das coisas que a faziam se sentir tão bem quando estava com o meio-youkai. Porém, aquilo já esgotara sua paciência. Não, ele não ia tolerar esse tipo de atitude do humano abusado.

Assim, Inuyasha avançou com sua rapidez anormal, puxando o braço de Bankotsu de cima de Kagome sem que este último tivesse qualquer possibilidade de pensar em algo para se defender. Tirando o primeiro braço dele, o hanyou simplesmente girou e parou numa posição que matinha o braço de Bankotsu atrás dele próprio, causando uma dor profunda a cada vez que o pressionava.

- Solta ela e vai pro seu lugar. - Inuyasha falou em alto e bom som nas costas do garoto, que continuava a segurar Kagome com o outro abraço.

- É só isso que você pode fazer, cachorrinho?- A voz de Bankotsu saiu vacilante, pois a força do hanyou era enorme, dando muita dificuldade a ele em resistir. Mas não se entregaria daquela forma... Seu braço pressionou mais a barriga de Kagome, a blusa estava um pouco levantada acima do umbigo devido ao aperto e aos remexos dela, e a mão do moreno tentava se prender ao corpo da jovem de forma que a arranhava e beliscava muito a cada vez que ele apertava mais.

- Vou repetir mais uma vez, idiota, solte-a antes que a situação piore pro seu lado. - O sangue latejava em suas veias com um ódio mortal, ainda mais quando ouvia os resmungos e leves gemidos de dor que Kagome pronunciava às vezes, justamente quando Bankotsu a apertava. Pressionou mais fortemente o braço do garoto, fazendo-o reclamar com a dor que agora já ultrapassava seu limite. Não conseguindo mais conter aquilo, ele largou a jovem colegial, que permanecia respirando forte e com as mãos onde sua pele na barriga adquirira um tom vermelho intenso devido aos arranhões e apertos.

- 'Tá se achando o fodão, não é, hanyou de merda? – Bankotsu tinha um fogo de ódio em seus olhos. - Pois fique sabendo que isso não vai longe não. Ainda mais porque a Kagome sempre vai te deixar na mão. Você que acha que é muito especial, mas vai ver que não é. É só um meio-youkai nojento, e ela simplesmente o suporta por pena e porque está ganhando com as suas "ajudas". Vai se ferrar no final das contas... Ah v--

- CALA A BOCA, Bankotsu!- A voz feminina muito elevada surpreendeu a todos – Já chega!- Kagome respirava fortemente para controlar a raiva. - Não pense que sabe muito sobre mim, porque não sabe, então não vai abrindo essa boca nojenta pra falar besteira. E caso não saiba, Inuyasha tem um valor inestimável, infinitamente melhor que você, burro é quem não enxerga isso. Eu vejo o que vejo, e você e nem ninguém vai mudar isso de mim, entendeu? Então pára de se meter no que eu faço e nos deixa em paz!- Todos pareceram surpresos pela fala da garota, até mesmo o hanyou. Ela já não estava agüentando aquilo tudo, sabia que explodiria alguma hora.

- Pra mim, o que você disse foi simplesmente que o Inuyasha é melhor na cama. Agora fiquei surpreso mesmo, mas não deveria esperar algo diferente disso vindo de você. - Seu sorriso debochado provocava náuseas em Kagome, suas palavras a faziam querer matá-lo. Bankotsu tentava a todo custo compensar seu orgulho ferido, atacando o que pudesse. Mas ele não podia ir longe, não com o próprio Inuyasha ali.

- Já chega. Você vai aprender a não falar mais estupidezes como essa, seu animal.

O hanyou já tinha ultrapassado tanto seu limite de irritação, que nem pôde se segurar quando avançou em Bankotsu e o segurou pela gola da camisa. Na mesma hora, Kagome e os outros arregalaram os olhos e correram para separar, mas, infelizmente, a porta da sala se abriu, revelando o professor de história nela. Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo para ver aquela aglomeração com Inuyasha segurando Bankotsu pela camisa no meio.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Que ato de barbárie está se passando nesta sala? Podem ir os dois para a diretoria, JÁ!

Todos imediatamente voltaram para suas cadeiras com expressões alarmadas e, por vezes, animadas com o acontecimento do dia. Todos, exceto Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha e Bankotsu, sentaram e ficaram olhando o que se estenderia dali em diante.

- Professor, não foi isso que está pensand—Kagome ainda tentou começar.

- Não quero saber, senhorita Higurashi, os dois vão sofrer suas conseqüências por seus atos e eles que se entendam com o diretor. A senhorita volte para sua cadeira também. - Ele parecia realmente irritado com a situação.

- A Kagome vai à enfermaria antes. - Inuyasha estava irritado, mas não conseguia deixar de reparar na vermelhidão e os rastros de marcas de arranhões na barriga da jovem. Sua voz saiu tão firme que até o professor achou difícil discutir com ele.

- Como assim "enfermaria"? A senhorita acaso está passando mal?

- Inuyasha tem razão, professor. Kagome precisa passar algo na barriga pelos arranhões, pode ser que inflame se não fizermos nada. - Dessa vez foi Sango que se pronunciou.

- A senhorita está machucada? Mas o que está acontecendo? Você estava brigando também?- O professor pareceu ter ficado mais chocado ainda. -

- O senhor acabou de dizer que não quer saber e que isso será resolvido com o diretor, então por que pergunta?- Kagome não conseguiu conter a língua. Algumas pessoas riram de sua fala, pegando o professor por suas próprias palavras.

- Não fale com estes tons comigo, Higurashi!- Ele estreitara os olhos para ela. Inuyasha e Sango sorriam levemente para a garota. - Vá para a enfermaria e depois veja o diretor também.

- Eu vou com ela. - Sango rapidamente se adiantou.

A confusão foi tanta que o professor nem ousou discutir o porquê de Kagome precisar de uma acompanhante quando conseguia andar perfeitamente sozinha. Assim, os quatro abandonaram a sala em completo silêncio, deixando apenas o professor lidando sozinho com aquela turma agitada e barulhenta pelo ocorrido, todos cochichando uns com os outros toda hora.

* * *

- Que coisa mais ridícula, indo para o "diretor" só por causa de uma babaquice daquelas. – Bankotsu parecia realmente irritado. Andava lançando olhares malignos ao meio-youkai ao seu lado e resmungando o tempo todo.

- Cala a boca, idiota, foi você que causou isso tudo. Vê se aprende a não fazer mais essas besteiras, já encheu o saco. E nem pense também que eu vou te deixar falar asneiras do meu lado de novo, eu teria quebrado a sua cara se aquele velho não tivesse chegado pra salvar a sua pele.

- Não adianta mais ficar discutindo, Inuyasha, agora a gente vai ter que resolver isso com o diretor. – Kagome parecia um pouco aflita com isso, pois sabia que aquilo poderia pôr em risco sua bolsa. - Isso não é nada legal...

- Calma, Kagome, você não fez nada. Na verdade, você é a vítima. - Sango andava ao lado dela lançando olhares irritados a Bankotsu.

- Está bem, vão os pobres coitados ficarem reclamando no meu ouvido por causa de uma brincadeirinha idiota...

- Brincadeirinha idiota que já encheu o saco, seu cretino. Eu não gosto nem de ficar perto de você. Por que não aprende logo a se comportar como um ser humano, e não um monstro? – A jovem de olhos azuis o encarava indignada.

- Deixa ele fazer isso de novo que eu não vou ter pena, Kagome, espera só...- Inuyasha estalou os dedos malignamente.

- Pois reclamem o quanto quiserem, eu não vou ter medinho de ninguém. – Bankotsu deu um sorriso debochado aos outros.

- É bom não ter medo do diretor também não, porque é ele que vocês vão enfrentar agora. - Sango apontou a porta ao lado deles.

- Feh. - Inuyasha deu de ombros e Bankotsu apenas resmungou de novo. - Vê se olha esse negócio direito, menina, deve estar cheio de vermes desse animal aí na sua barriga. É melhor passar um anti-séptico bem forte.

- Que engraçado, achei que o cachorro imundo aqui fosse você. - Bankotsu e Inuyasha se encararam de novo, um querendo voar no pescoço do outro.

Sango revirou os olhos e bateu na porta por eles, pois viu que não sairiam dali tão cedo caso não fizesse alguma coisa. Eles ouviram um "entre" e se viraram para a porta logo em seguida.

As garotas ficaram ali em tempo de ouvir a voz do diretor perguntando "O que os traz aqui a essa hora da manhã, garotos?". Elas se encararam e rumaram para enfermaria juntas depois disso. Porém, mal deram dois passos e Sango já disparou:

- Pois bem, senhorita Higurashi, me explique isso. O nervosismo, aqueles diálogos antes de entrar na sala e essas atitudes agora na briga. Pode começar a falar.

- Calma, Sango, não vai me metralhando assim. - Ela já estava engolindo em seco pelo que viria a seguir. As duas continuaram andando.

- Não enrola, Kagome Higurashi. Aconteceu alguma coisa no final de semana? Quer dizer, que aconteceu algo eu sei, eu quero é saber O QUE aconteceu. -

- Assim... Por onde você quer que eu comece?- A jovem de olhos azuis já estava vermelha de novo.

- Vocês se beijaram?- A mania de Sango de ser tão direta sempre perturbava muito Kagome. Esta última teve uma ligeira crise de tosses e engasgos após ouvir isso, a amiga era muito perspicaz. Só isso já foi suficiente como confirmação para a pergunta. - Aii!! Eu não acredito, que máximo!! – Ela ria muito, deixando Kagome mais vermelha. - Eu sabia, eu sa-bi-a!! Desde que eu vi vocês dois quando chegaram, eu soube no ato.

- Sa-Sango, não faz isso. Daqui a pouco os outros professores vão sair das salas pra ver por que tem tanto barulho no corredor, você está rindo alto demais. – No entanto, Kagome não conseguia deixar de sorrir diante tanta felicidade da amiga.

- Ah, Kagome, eu não consigo controlar, é mais forte que eu. Mas enfim... Me conte como foi, como aconteceu, quem teve iniciativa...

- Foi no sábado, quando a gente saiu pro trabalho de geografia. - E assim a morena foi narrando todos os acontecimentos daquele dia tão especial para ela e o hanyou. Na altura em que tinha terminado de contar até a hora do beijo, já estavam na frente da enfermaria.

- Garota, estou pasma!! Eu nem acredito que você tomou coragem de chegar nele assim!! Kagome, é perfeito, sério mesmo. E eu ainda não acredito que você não o beijou logo lá na roda gigante, ia ser a coisa mais linda do mundo. - Kagome e Sango não conseguiam controlar a risada mesmo com os acontecimentos de alguns minutos atrás e a perspectiva de encontrar o diretor em seguida.

- Mas já foi bonito do jeito que aconteceu. Você não tem noção, Sango, o Inuyasha é quase... Sei lá... Um gênio nessas coisas. - Nessa hora a morena de olhos castanhos não conteve uma gargalhada escandalosa.

- Espere aí, é isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Você acabou de dizer que o Inuyasha beija muito bem?

- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Sério, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa o dia inteiro ontem. – Mesmo estando muuuito vermelha, ela achava que tinha de falar aquilo. As duas caíram na risada de novo. – Mas olha só, vamos logo ver esse negócio na minha barriga porque a gente não pode ficar o dia inteiro nesse corredor.

Elas entraram na enfermaria e falaram com a moça que trabalhava lá. Depois de ter feito os devidos procedimentos na barriga da garota, que nem era algo tão urgente assim, visto que eram apenas alguns arranhões, Kagome e Sango se encontravam no corredor de novo.

- Estava meio esquisito mesmo esse negócio na sua barriga, ainda bem que o Inuyasha lembrou. - A púbere estava olhando a camada de pomada com um ligeiro curativo em cima do machucado da amiga, a blusa ainda ligeiramente levantada para esperar o produto secar.

- Bankotsu é um monstro, eu não esperaria outras coisas dele. - Kagome comprimiu os lábios em más lembranças e irritação.

- Mas agora é diferente, não é? Inuyasha é um bom guarda-costas mesmo!- Sango não pôde controlar a piada.

- Na hora que eu ouvi a voz dele quando o Bankotsu me agarrou, eu quase tive um treco. Eu soube que estava tudo bem desde então, não estava mais nas mãos daquele cretino.

- Ohhnnn, que bonitinho. Kagome, você está mesmo gostando dele!!- Sango sorria feliz para a amiga enquanto segurava suas mãos, balançando-as como se estivessem dançando.

- Ah, Sango, a gente só se beijou uma vez e nos conhecemos há um mês... Sei lá. Não sei mesmo... - Mas suas reações claramente confirmavam o que Sango havia dito. Um tímido sorriso se formou em sua face enquanto encarava o chão, as faces ruborizadas.

- Depois de tudo que você me disse agora e lá na hora da briga, ainda tem alguma dúvida? E você mesma disse que o beijo tinha sido ótimo, isso pode ser explicado pelo fato de vocês terem ansiado muito por ele porque se gostam. Um beijo com sentimento é sempre mil vezes melhor do que os outros.

- "Vocês"? Você está achando que ele gosta de mim, Sango?- Kagome de repente pareceu mais animada que antes, mas tentou perguntar meio como quem não quer saber, só por dúvida. Sango simplesmente revirou os olhos e deu uma risada exasperada.

- Se ele gosta de você? Kagome, acorda. O cara te defendeu com unhas e dentes agora há pouco. Interessa-se e se preocupa com você, além de ter feito tudo aquilo no sábado e nos outros dias. Além do mais, sejamos francas: até parece que o Inuyasha também não ficou pensando no beijo horas e horas, provavelmente quer repetir o feito. Você é gata, beija bem e ainda é uma pessoa até suportável. - Sango riu um pouco com o ligeiro empurrão que a amiga ruborizada lhe deu - Inuyasha seria um louco se não estivesse caidinho por você.

- Bom... Não sei, não é? Ele implica muito comigo também, além de ficar falando que eu sou "menina" e tal. Vai ver ele me acha infantil, sei lá... - Ela falou na defensiva, tentando expor os outros lados da questão. Estava muito curiosa sobre o assunto, mas também nervosa. A perspectiva de uma confirmação de que Inuyasha gostava dela a animava muito.

- Ai, Kagome, às vezes você é tão lerda, hein. - Ela deu um leve cutucão na testa da garota. - Ele só faz isso por brincadeira mesmo, é o jeito dele. Inuyasha não é do tipo que fica babando ovo de ninguém, sabe como é. Além do mais, é meio óbvio que ele sabe que você é uma mulher, e não uma menina. - Sango deu um olhar significativo como quem diz "Está na cara". Bom, infelizmente, não estava tão na cara assim para Kagome.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sango?- Esta última olhou para a amiga de olhos azuis com uma expressão de "Você-só-pode-estar-brincando". Ela deu outro riso nervoso e exasperado e continuou sua fala.

- Kagome do meu coração, todo e qualquer homem que te conhece alguma vez já olhou pros seus seios, pernas, bunda e qualquer outra coisa do tipo, sabe? Coisas de corpo de mulher. - Riu um pouco com a cara meio alarmada e envergonhada da morena. - Caso você não saiba, meninas não têm corpo de mulher. Homens sentem atração física por corpos de mulheres bonitas, não de meninas, pelo menos os normais. E eu não sei se você sabe, mas metade dessa escola baba pelo que você tem aí, que totalmente é corpo de mulher. A outra metade que não baba é porque ama a namorada que tem ou então é a parcela de mulheres e gays daqui. Não existe possibilidade do Inuyasha não ter reparado em você, se é que alguma vez não ficou desconcertado por ter reparado até demais, ou pensado demais também. Ele definitivamente se inclui na primeira parcela, o clube dos que babam por você, Kagome.

-Você acaba de aumentar umas dez vezes a minha auto-estima, muito obrigada. - Ela não sabia como desconversar o que a amiga havia dito, mesmo achando que não era tudo que ela tinha falado. Mas preferiu se descontrair e levar a brincadeira, já que aquelas palavras sobre ela e Inuyasha a tinham deixado com o humor flutuante. - E nem tente se fazer de desentendida, sabe que uma galera aqui baba em você também, Sango Hiraikotsu!

- Obrigada pelos elogios, mas essa não é a questão agora. - Sango riu também junto com Kagome. – Quero ver como vai ser a conversa, é isso que interessa!

- Nem me fale, eu fico ansiosa só de pensar.

- Hm... Aposto como vai rolar um replay de sábado, hein... - Sango adorava brincar com a morena, que estava vermelha de novo.

- Não vamos falar disso, pode ser que eu fique imaginando coisas. - Elas riram mais. - De qualquer forma, hora de ver o diretor. Deve estar pegando fogo lá dentro.

As duas estavam paradas diante a porta do diretor, já preparadas para o que viria. Ouviram um pouco na porta e puderam constatar que os meninos ainda estavam lá. Assim, bateram na porta e entraram em seguida.

- Ora, eis a senhorita Higurashi para nos descrever seu ponto de vista. –

O diretor Myouga era um velho muito preocupado com a ordem da escola, sendo bem imediato e, ocasionalmente, insensato quanto às atitudes tomadas para garantir tal condição. Não costumava ser uma pessoa injusta, por isso sempre ouvia a opinião de todos quanto ao que acontecia para evitar julgamentos errados. Seu defeito era só que, às vezes, na tentativa de resolver os problemas de forma rápida, ele acabava não tratando das questões direito, deixando que alguns erros acabassem por repetir. Outro problema também era que o diretor era muito chegado em Onigumo, caindo sempre nas conversas moles que o tal lançava quando algum aluno vinha reclamar sobre algumas das injustiças cometidas por ele tão constantemente. Neste dia, ele parecia outra vez disposto a resolver a situação de forma rápida e prática, conversando com os meninos. Porém, parecia estar acontecendo certa discórdia na narração do que ocorrera.

- Estes meninos estão me contando sobre uma briga que aconteceu na sala de vocês agora, a qual envolvia a senhorita. O senhor Shikato diz que não fez nada, só a estava cumprimentando e, de repente, o senhor Taisho levantou irritado e, com isso, começou a briga. - Kagome lançava olhares irritados a Bankotsu. - Já o senhor Taisho, ele disse que Bankotsu a machucou e a importunou, digamos assim, quando você pedia para que se afastasse e depois começou a briga. Por favor, senhorita Higurashi, poderia sentar-se e contar-me exatamente o que aconteceu?

- Bom- Ela começou, sentando-se ao lado de Sango em uma cadeira. Ninguém parecia se importar que ela estivesse presente quando não tinha nada a ver com a questão. - Eu estava chegando na sala e aí Bankotsu me segurou por trás. Eu pedi para sair e me deixar em paz, mas ele não me atendeu. Daí, Inuyasha veio e falou que deveria me soltar, mas Bankotsu ainda assim não atendeu. Foi então que Inuyasha o forçou a me soltar segurando o braço dele. O Bankotsu ficou irritado e me machucou e, além disso, depois ficou falando algumas coisas para nos irritar. Foi quando o Inuyasha se irritou e eles iam começar outra briga, mas antes disso o professor chegou. – Kagome tentava ao máximo possível não colocar palavras que incriminassem Inuyasha, mostrando que ele estava caindo na briga.

- A senhorita se machucou?- Myouga parecia meio alterado. Kagome confirmou com um aceno e levantou a blusa, mostrando o curativo.

- Acabei de voltar da enfermaria, o senhor pode confirmar.

- Ruim, realmente ruim... Isso deixa as coisas piores para o seu lado, senhor Shikato. - Bankotsu parecia muito irritado, e passou a encarar a janela. - O senhor Taisho também não está livre das acusações, pois ele não deveria ter caído nas provocações. Tinha que ter vindo me procurar logo no começo, não resolver as coisas por meio da força física.

- Mas diretor, até chamarmos o senhor, Kagome estaria sendo forçada e humilhada por Bankotsu, e isso foi o que nos fez tentar resolver as coisas ali mesmo. - Sango se pronunciou para defender o casal.

- Mesmo assim, senhorita Hiraikotsu, nada justifica a atitude agressiva de Inuyasha, muito menos o fato de Bankotsu a ter machucado. - Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, pois viram que era melhor não discutir.

- Sendo assim, darei uma advertência para o senhor Taisho e uma suspensão para o senhor Shikato. - Kagome e Sango respiraram aliviadas, mas Inuyasha pareceu nem se importar. Sua postura era de alguém que esperava uma rotineira consulta médica na recepção, sem se importar com o que viria depois, apenas mal-humorado por estar esperando. Contudo, Bankotsu não estava igual.

- Por que ele leva só uma advertência? E o meu braço?- Bankotsu não parecia preocupado com o que acontecia com ele, simplesmente queria que o hanyou levasse alguma punição pelo menos tão séria como a dele.

- Bankotsu, sejamos francos. Você começou a briga toda, importunou a senhorita Higurashi e, ainda por cima, realmente chegou a machucá-la. E se tivesse sido pior? Ela é uma garota, é uma covardia o que você fez. - Kagome nunca sentira tanta afeição pelo senhor Myouga.

- Obrigada, Diretor. - Ela agradeceu. Bankotsu a encarou raivoso.

- E se a contusão no meu braço fosse séria?-

- Então saberei que tenho que pegar mais leve com você, Bankotsu, e olha que nem sei como, porque não coloquei força nenhuma naquela hora. - Inuyasha estava adorando.

- Inuyasha, não piore as coisas ou vou mudar de idéia quanto à sua punição. - Myouga o encarou feio. Inuyasha simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, mas exibindo um sorriso satisfeito. Já Bankotsu, este parecia espumar.

- O senhor, Bankotsu, sabe muito bem que é diferente de uma dama. Não aconteceu nada com você e, ainda assim, se tivesse acontecido seria porque você o quis, pois deveria ter soltado a jovem. Não digo que Inuyasha não agiu errado, não, tanto que dei a advertência. Mas seu caso é outro e eu já decidi o que fazer a respeito dele. Então, se me dão licença- Ele falou entregando dois papéis diferentes para os meninos assinarem. - Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer, os senhores já estão livres. Senhor Shikato, espere apenas um minuto para eu lhe colocar o aviso na caderneta do colégio.

Assim, os três estudantes restantes saíram da sala juntos, todos sorrindo triunfantes com o acontecido.

- No final das contas até que nem foi tão ruim, não é? Um dia sem Bankotsu!- Kagome falou quando já estavam no corredor.

- Você está com a barriga vermelha e arranhada e diz que nem foi ruim?- Sango perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas entendendo o porquê da outra estar satisfeita. -

- Ah, nem foi tão sério assim. Acredite, é cem vezes pior sentir ele te agarrando do que o machucado depois. - Kagome deu um fraco sorriso incomodado. Inuyasha pareceu mais carrancudo e mal-humorado que o normal nessa hora.

- É bom que ele se ferre agora, mas eu estaria muito mais satisfeito se tivesse quebrado a cara dele. Por que diabos aquele velho foi chegar bem na hora?-

- Vai ver foi melhor deixar vocês pros cuidados do diretor naquele momento mesmo, porque acho que o Bankotsu não ficaria vivo pra contar a história se você o tivesse pegado pra valer. - Sango falou avaliando a questão.

- E não ficaria mesmo, a raiva que me deu... -

Sango e Kagome se encararam um tanto cúmplices, pois elas haviam discutido antes o fato de Inuyasha se irritar com as coisas que envolviam Bankotsu e a púbere de olhos azuis. Esta última encarou os pés sem conseguir conter os pensamentos sobre a conversa que tivera antes com a amiga a respeito dos sentimentos dos dois.

- E como ficou mesmo o negócio que ele te fez?- Inuyasha virou-se para encarar Kagome.

- Ah, sim. Aqui. -

Ela falou levantando a blusa. A princípio, pareceu que ele realmente tinha olhado o machucado com sua expressão irritada, murmurando algo como "Aquele idiota". Porém, depois pareceu ter percebido que a barriga de Kagome estava quase toda à mostra, o fazendo reparar em sua pele lisa e macia, o formato tão perfeito de suas curvas e aquela cintura que ele tanto apreciara segurar. Além disso, ainda tinham os seios fartos bem emoldurados pela blusa de malha, o decote mostrando o início de seu próprio vale. Ah, aquilo o deixava louco...

O tom ligeiramente vermelho e a forma com que ele desviou o olhar nessa hora fizeram com que Kagome percebesse a diferença de seu comportamento, fazendo-a ruborizar também. Sango, que observava tudo, mal conseguiu conter a vontade de gargalhar, levando a amiga a encará-la de forma repreendedora, pois tinha medo que o meio-youkai percebesse.

- Feh. - O garoto disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo corredor afora, procurando sair daquela situação.

- Isso significa um "Estou indo para sala, alguém vai também?" ou um "Vou ficar andando por aí até o intervalo"? – Sango perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Acertou na segunda. - Ele disse simplesmente.

- Era o que eu esperava. - Disseram as duas meninas em uníssono.

- Mas _pera_ aí, Inuyasha, a gente tem que rever o que vamos falar pro trabalho. - Kagome de repente lembrou-se da apresentação de forma um tanto alarmada.

- Podem falar disso agora, a aula é a próxima depois do intervalo mesmo...

- Concordo com a Sango. - Kagome parou encarando o hanyou e esperando sua resposta.

- Mas eu não. Antes vou comer, estou com fome.

- Se for assim, a gente não faz nunca. Você come como um porco!

- Fique quieta e vamos logo, menina. - Ele virou-se de costas e foi andando, deixando uma Kagome encarando-o com os olhos estreitados.

- Pare de me chamar de menina!- Ah, ela saberia devolver aquilo.

- Deixa de besteira, menina. - Ele estava pedindo... Sango encarou Kagome, que o olhava de forma maquiavélica. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Não sabia que _meninas_ faziam _homens _babarem só com um gesto simples de mostrar a barriga. - Sango teve que olhar a amiga e a cumprimentar em silêncio pela jogada, as duas prestes a rir muito.

Nessa hora, Inuyasha estacou onde estava um tanto desconcertado. Porém, ele logo substituiu a expressão de desconforto por um largo sorriso cheio de intenções. Ele tratou de responder:

- Tudo que é bonito é pra ser admirado, contemplado e, por vezes, tocado. – Agora foi a vez de Kagome ficar desconcertada, não sabia o que responder. Ela se sentiu um tanto besta também, pois um elogio dele já a deixava sem saber como agir. Disputar um duelo de frases sugestivas com o hanyou parecia ser uma furada no final das contas. Sango pareceu querer rir mais ainda, a tempo desta chegar perto da amiga e sussurrar pra que apenas ela ouvisse, piscando um olho em seguida:

- Eu disse que ele era da primeira parcela. -

- Do que vocês estão falando? Que parcela?- As estudantes haviam esquecido que ele escutava mais do que o normal, por isso tomaram um susto quando o ouviram perguntar.

- Nada que te interesse, Inu Baka. - Kagome deu um sorriso satisfeito por ver que ele não estava sabendo do que se tratava.

- Agora vão ficar de segredinhos, é? Parem de enrolar e falem logo. - Ele pareceu impaciente (nada de anormal para Inuyasha).

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Inuyasha. - Sango apenas disse pra implicar.

- Achei que eu fosse um cachorro, mas tudo bem. - Elas riram.

- Tudo bem, esqueça isso e vamos logo planejar a apresentação, ok?- Kagome puxou o grupo para o pátio.

- Ok, mas eu não me esqueci do negócio de "parcela" não. - Inuyasha as encarou de lado, mas foi andando também.

- Uhum, depois eu falo.

E ela e Sango sorriram cúmplices outra vez, sabendo que de jeito nenhum falariam. Mas seguiram seu rumo e lá ficaram até depois do intervalo, quando deveriam apresentar seu trabalho na aula de geografia.

* * *

Se já tinha sido difícil suportar os murmúrios de toda escola durante o intervalo, agora, quando estavam diante de toda turma, parecia que estavam prestes a serem julgados por algo muito crucial. A história sobre o torneio de disputas e brigas entre Bankotsu e Inuyasha tinha se espalhado por todo lugar com extrema rapidez, até mesmo para os padrões do Colégio Higawa. Assim, por onde passavam podiam perceber os cochichos e o "zunzunzum" intenso, muitos os encarando como se esperassem que eles fossem começar um escândalo ali mesmo pelos corredores. Das frases que conseguiam captar dos alunos curiosos, dentre elas estavam algumas como:

- "Ele agora está até peitando mais o Bankotsu por ela".

- "Kagome está fazendo alguma coisa pro hanyou, só pode ser..."

- "É só farsa, estão querendo chamar atenção"

Tudo isso fazia o casal ficar ainda mais nervoso e estressado. Porém, esse não era bem o momento mais oportuno para ficar estressado, visto que era a hora da apresentação dos trabalhos de geografia.

Kagome e Inuyasha encontravam-se de frente para a turma, esperando o sinal da professora para que começassem suas falas e apontamentos sobre as fotos tiradas. A jovem retorcia as mãos na frente do corpo obsessivamente e procurava não encarar nenhum aluno em especial, pois isso a deixava mais nervosa. A coisa toda ficava mais difícil ainda quando via que muitos continuavam a murmurar e apontar para ela e seu companheiro de trabalho e, unido a isso, os velhos e costumeiros olhares maliciosos e risonhos de meninos da turma persistiam, o que nunca deixava de incomodá-la. Inuyasha não costumava ligar para apresentações, mas hoje parecia estressado também. Isso porque não estava mais suportando ouvir os comentários e aturar os olhares, seja pra ele ou para a donzela.

Logo que a aparelhagem do _datashow_ e a tela de projeção haviam sido montadas, o casal estava completamente pronto para iniciar a apresentação das fotos. Após alguns instantes suficientes para silenciar um pouco a turma, a professora pigarreou e falou em seguida:

- Bom, como os senhores podem perceber, vamos iniciar agora a apresentação das fotos, a segunda parte do trabalho. Hoje também entregarei as notas da primeira parte do trabalho, mas isso apenas no final da aula. Podem começar, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Depois de alguns minutos, os quais tinham sido monótonos para a turma e ligeiramente tensos para o casal, estes finalizaram sua apresentação. Passados alguns aplausos educados e desconcertados dos alunos, a professora falou:

- Olha, estão de parabéns! Fizeram um trabalho excelente tanto na parte escrita, quanto nas fotos. Gostei muito da forma como captaram as imagens e relacionaram com as questões levantadas nos mapeamentos e relatórios. Fizeram realmente bem! Não poderia estar mais satisfeita em dar uma nota máxima a uma dupla dessa sala do que para vocês dois. Continuem trabalhando assim!

Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito diante da imagem de uma Kagome radiante e um pouco trêmula ao pegar a pasta da primeira parte do trabalho com um grande "dez" escrito em vermelho logo na capa. Voltaram para suas mesas ao som de mais cochichos e murmúrios assombrados acerca do sucesso da dupla e sua aparente proveitosa interação.

- Ai, que máximo! Estou muito feliz por termos conseguido essa nota, muito feliz mesmo!- Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha.

- Calma, menina, é só uma nota. - Mas ele não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz devido à tamanha satisfação da jovem a sua frente.

- Eu acho que isso merece uma comemoração especial, não é? – Sango não conseguiu deixar de jogar a direta para os dois, os quais riram (Kagome um pouco nervosamente), mas não falaram mais nada depois.

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou indicando o final das aulas, o ânimo do casal parecia tão bom que nem aparentavam lembrar-se do ocorrido daquela manhã relacionado a Bankotsu. Sango, que também fora muito bem, só conseguia participar alegremente da conversa dos dois. Depois de terem levantado com as mochilas arrumadas, os três seguiram corredor afora, desta vez com disposição extra e especial para agüentar os comentários alheios sobre todos os acontecimentos bombantes daquele dia. Pelo que puderam perceber, a notícia de que a dupla de trabalho Kagome e Inuyasha havia obtido um grande sucesso se espalhara rapidamente também, mas aquilo pouco importava para os dois. Na realidade, o interesse do hanyou pareceu concentrar-se intensamente em outras coisas, principalmente depois que Sango se pronunciou na saída.

- Por que não vamos almoçar ou qualquer outra coisa assim lá na praça? Esse dia foi especial, afinal, conseguimos nos livrar de Bankotsu por um dia e ainda arrebentamos em geografia. Isso precisa de uma celebração!- Os três caminhavam em direção à saída do Colégio Higawa, o barulho do intenso fluxo de estudantes abafando as vozes do trio.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Acho uma idéia interessante. - Kagome sorriu e encarou o meio-youkai junto com Sango, a qual ria internamente pela amiga ainda não ter percebido sua real intenção.

- Tanto faz, mas pode ser. - Inuyasha deu de ombros como quem não se importava muito, mas percebendo que havia alguma coisa estranha naquela história.

A confirmação das suspeitas do meio-youkai veio quando já estavam próximos do lugar. Um amplo espaço com alguns estabelecimentos relacionados a lazer era o cenário ambiente daquele momento no qual Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango se encontravam. Passados alguns minutos de conversa durante a caminhada, a morena de olhos castanhos pronunciou:

-Ah, caramba, como sou burra! -Ela fez um gesto de tapa na testa - Esqueci completamente que tinha marcado com a minha tia de ir com ela fazer as compras do mês lá de casa!- A garota tentou forçar uma expressão convincente para sua lamentação, mas Kagome captou o sentido e Inuyasha não conseguiu não rir maldosamente por dentro ao perceber as intenções da garota.

- Ah, você esqueceu, Sango? – A amiga deu um sorriso forçado com um olhar para a outra de _vou-te-matar-depois_. - _'Não acredito que ela armou tudo isso pra me deixar só com o Inuyasha! Eu nem pude me preparar psicologicamente!!!'_ Por dentro, Kagome parecia estar numa grande confusão mental, expressa em puro embaraço dela.

- Bom, divirtam-se por mim. É uma pena, mas já tinha prometido à minha tia. Mil desculpas!

- Vai lá, Sango. - Inuyasha se resumiu a dizer, também pensando em várias maneiras de fazer a garota pagar depois por tê-lo pego tão desprevenido. Tinha planejado ficar a sós com Kagome em várias outras circunstâncias, todas muito longe de uma tarde na praça naquele mesmo dia em que tinham se reencontrado logo após o primeiro beijo, apesar de seu ser ansiar intensamente pela aproximação o quanto antes.

A morena de olhos azuis ficou um tempo encarando o ponto ao longe, que era Sango, com uma expressão meio alarmada e frustrada. Inuyasha também ainda não havia se pronunciado, apenas ficou olhando para o mesmo lugar que Kagome. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu fazer algo que não fosse agir como uma planta inútil.

- Então, o que quer fazer? – O hanyou tentou usar um tom descontraído, mas pôde sentir a tensão no ar. Kagome imediatamente readquiriu o tom rubro na face e encarou o chão em seguida.

- Não sei, qualquer coisa.

- Ora vamos, você não pode me deixar fazer tudo sozinho.

Kagome abriu e fechou a boca sem nada dizer. Sinceramente, ela ficou em dúvida sobre o comentário do garoto ter sido por não ter opinado em nada para escolher o que fazer naquela tarde, ou se era porque não havia falado ou feito coisa alguma para desfazer aquele clima tenso e irem logo para a _conversa_ que **realmente** interessava. Assim, os dois se encararam por um longo minuto até ela tomar coragem para falar.

- Eu não tinha nada em mente, fui pega totalmente desprevenida. – Sorriu um tanto sem graça procurando encarar o chão ao invés dos olhos cor-de-mel perfuradores. Eles retomaram a caminhada até se encostarem a um cercado de pedra aos arredores da praça.

- Eu me encontro na mesmíssima situação, mas estou tentando arrumar algo enquanto você só fica com essa cara lerda aí olhando os brinquedinhos do parque dos pirralhos. – Tentava provocá-la para fazê-la falar. A garota empurrou levemente o companheiro, o rosto expressando sua pirraça infantil.

- Cara lerda? Eu não tenho cara lerda!-

- "Não sei de nada, me pegaram de surpresa, blá blá blá". Isso é coisa de gente lerda, oras. – O meio-youkai riu um pouco diante dos pequenos tapas que recebia da jovem, a qual apenas murmurava negações e leves insultos.

- Você é muito bobo. – Ela disse por fim, parando enquanto voltava a encarar o parque.

- Que bela dupla nós fazemos então. O bobo e a lerda. Que coisa mais madura, não? Ah, mas é verdade... Esqueci que estava conversando com você, Menina-Kagome-Cinco-Anos. – Ele sorriu de forma humorada e levemente debochada.

- Já te dei uma resposta pra esse "menina". – A jovem cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar o companheiro.

- Desse jeito não vamos sair do lugar, ainda por cima com você voltando a conversas de horas atrás.

- E o que você quer fazer então?

- Achei que tivesse perguntado isso antes.

Os dois emudeceram novamente, voltando a encarar a vista daquela tarde. Inuyasha sentia uma ânsia por pular aquela parte de enrolação e ir direto ao que interessava. Porém, até mesmo ele não sabia como fazer isso direito naquela hora, então demorava em escolher as próprias palavras e ações. Contudo, após algum tempo, foi Kagome quem voltou a falar:

- Acho que ainda estou processando as informações dos últimos acontecimentos, sinto-me um pouco estagnada. Sabe como sou meio lenta, não é?

- É, acho que sei. – Ele suspirou. – Olha, sei que não planejamos isso. Eu mesmo tinha pensado em coisas muito diferentes para essa conversa, mas não contava com a brilhante iniciativa da Sango de nos colocar aqui. – Inuyasha desencostou-se um pouco do muro e virou-se para Kagome, a qual sentiu o coração acelerar diante da figura do meio-youkai a sua frente e pela proximidade do assunto que tanto a afligia. Era a hora de agir e parar com as enrolações, pois ele sabia que, por mais que brincassem, o que os dois realmente estavam pensando era sobre os ocorridos do último sábado. – O que não podemos fazer é ficar aqui apenas desviando do assunto o qual sabemos que, hora ou outra, teremos de falar sobre.

- Você está certo. Não podemos adiar. – Porém, ela não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, eu esperava que você dissesse algo mais além de me deixar com toda a responsabilidade de falar sozinho outra vez.

- Você não está falando sozinho.

- Mas é claro que estou. Você ainda não deu opinião de nada, nem sequer sobre o que quer comer ou sei lá o que.

- Eu já disse que estou confusa!

- E isso não muda o fato de que continua sem falar nada.

- E o que você quer que eu diga?! – Sua expressão era alterada, sua voz de repente mais descontrolada - Que eu fiquei pensando no seu beijo o domingo inteiro? Que mal consegui dormir? Que eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão intenso assim antes? Porque foi isso que aconteceu! Satisfeito? – Ela respirou fundo como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Mal acreditava que tinha falado tudo aquilo, apesar de atribuir toda essa coragem ao fato de Inuyasha a ter colocado sob pressão. Sempre que isso acontecia ela acabava explodindo e, normalmente, isso não indicava coisa boa.

Depois de um curto espaço de tempo sem que os dois pronunciassem nada, Kagome apenas encarando intensamente o hanyou e este último com uma expressão levemente chocada, mas séria, ela continuou, a voz mais branda:

- Eu não contava com o fato de que você mexeria tanto comigo, e isso me faz ficar confusa quanto ao que devo falar e como agir.

- Normal, as pessoas costumam se sentir assim depois que me beijam.

Por um momento, Kagome não achou que tinha escutado aquilo quando tinha acabado de expor tão abertamente seus sentimentos. Porém, a verdade era que Inuyasha não sabia como explicar seus pensamentos (os quais eram muito parecidos com os de Kagome) sem que parecesse idiota, o que, pra ele, fazia uma grande diferença, visto que tinha uma personalidade tipicamente orgulhosa. Na realidade, ele também não esperava que Kagome tivesse sentido tanta coisa por um único beijo seu, afinal, aquela era Kagome Higurashi. Ele não sabia muito bem o que esperar de uma garota que ele não conhecia tão profundamente, sendo esta tão assediada.

Assim, a jovem bufou raivosa e virou-se com uma expressão dura, porém, a tempo do hanyou segurar seu braço.

– Calma, calma, eu estava só brincando.

Ela estreitou os olhos em uma expressão acusadora.

- Ah é? Porque eu venho aqui falando sério e você simplesmente me vira e age como aqueles montes de idiotas da escola que ficam apontando e rindo o tempo todo. Eu imaginava você um pouco diferente, sabe? – Kagome parecia realmente irritada com a brincadeira, fazendo Inuyasha achar muita graça com toda aquela reação exagerada da garota frente a uma mera piada. Assim, quando a menina percebeu que o meio-youkai estava rindo, ela ficou com mais raiva e começou a se esforçar para soltar seu braço da mão dele.

- Olha, você está entendendo tudo errado. Provavelmente é coisa de estresse, relaxa.

- Estresse?! Eu não quero saber de estresse e nem das suas piadinhas idiotas! Me solta, Inuyasha!!

- Droga, menina, se você não parar de se agitar, eu não posso te soltar! Eu vou acabar tendo que fazer alguma coisa! – A voz do garoto já demonstrava exasperação, fazendo-o não conseguir parar de pensar em uma única solução.

- Não, Inuyasha, você não tem que fazer n—

Bom, foi aí que todo e qualquer argumento e esperneação de Kagome acabaram. Se ela antes queria apenas deixar o hanyou falando sozinho enquanto rumava irritada para sua casa, a última coisa que faria agora seria afastar-se daquele lugar. Não poderia fazer isso; não com Inuyasha segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, os braços envolvendo-a enquanto a boca era capturada por aqueles lábios tão tentadores.

A morena sentiu todo o seu corpo relaxar e despencar no abraço do meio-youkai, tão envolvida no beijo que até passou a rodear o pescoço dele com seus braços enquanto procurava sugar e memorizar toda a essência dele que conseguia naquele beijo. Inuyasha reviveu a sensação de ser embriagado pelo perfume e a maciez de sua pele, os beijos e toques fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse fora da realidade. Ele alisou a pele dela na região dos quadris com os dedos indicadores por baixo da blusa, como se fosse um costume que adquirira com ela. Depois que a tinha encostado na mureta de novo, permanecendo a sua frente e ainda abraçado, ele separou as bocas e falou baixinho no seu ouvido:

- Eu queria que você me respondesse como seria possível que eu agisse normalmente depois daquele beijo. Que eu simplesmente o trataria como uma brincadeira? – Ele passou a encarar seus olhos. - Kagome Higurashi, se você mal conseguia parar de pensar nisso, eu sentia como se tivesse ficado preso àqueles poucos minutos na sua escada durante o domingo inteiro. O toque da sua pele, seu cheiro... Tudo isso ficou gravado na minha mente de tal forma que seria impossível passar despercebido.

- Você está falando sério? – Ela o encarou enquanto semicerrava os olhos levemente, o jeito tão manhoso quanto o de um gato que pede carinho, a expressão doce e esperançosa.

- Você quer que eu prove de novo o quão sério estou falando? – Ela sorriu travessa diante dos pequenos carinhos que o hanyou fazia em sua face, distribuindo beijinhos enquanto alisava a pele com o seu próprio rosto.

- Não sei... Você faz questão de provar isso?

Ela continuava a sorrir enquanto sentia o jovem híbrido rir levemente, sentindo-se ser vencido pelo fato de que, mesmo que quisesse brincar e fazer um charme para obrigá-la a correr atrás de outro beijo seu, ele mesmo já havia sido vencido pela intensidade das sensações que a proximidade com Kagome provocava nele.

Era incrível a influência que a púbere tinha sobre o meio-youkai, pois um de seus meros sorrisos ruborizados já era suficiente para fazer todo e qualquer argumento seu contra ela ir por água abaixo. Ele se sentia de certa forma encantado pela garota, e isso até o fazia agir de forma estúpida às vezes, como se estivesse tendo um efeito retardatário por todo aquele encanto.

Dessa forma, ele simplesmente correspondeu o sorriso dela, ambos encarando-se intensamente antes de unirem os lábios de novo para mais um beijo arrasador. E foi assim que eles passaram aquela tarde: dentre risadas, chamegos, agradecimentos às idéias brilhantes de Sango, mais alguns assuntos que pouco importavam e, sobretudo, com muitos e muitos beijos, os quais garantiriam motivo para reflexão durante toda longa noite.

* * *

O som dos suspiros ecoou levemente pela rua deserta, mais exatamente na frente da residência da família Higurashi. As árvores pareciam ser a única testemunha da cena, o vento balançando as folhas como se cantasse uma música, os cabelos dos dois únicos indivíduos presentes acompanhando tal movimento.

– Nos vemos amanhã? – A estudante de olhos azuis deu outro selinho no rapaz enquanto mantinha-se pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Com certeza sim. Apenas me ajude a resistir para não te agarrar assim que a avistar. Sabe como é uma tentação terrível, não é? – Ele sentia a textura da pele de seu rosto com o nariz, apreciando o toque e o cheiro que tanto o embriagavam.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Inuyasha. – Porém, ela não conseguia controlar as risadinhas, deixando-se ser beijada mais uma vez. Era como se estivessem colados um no outro e não pudessem mais se soltar.

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que você é uma planta ou coisa parecida. Vai me ajudar a superar. Pena que plantas não têm pernas nem seios, porque aí seria mais fácil imaginar você como uma delas. – A garota deu leves tapas nele, o rosto corado, mas sem deixar de rir consideravelmente.

- Vou tentar pensar em você como uma planta também. Sinto que será difícil mesmo resistir ao impulso de te abraçar, beijar e morder esse seu pescoço cheiroso.

- Olha só, Kagome Higurashi está perdidinha por meus encantos. E olha que não é só meu pescoço que é cheiroso não! – Ele deu um sorriso convencido.

- É, eu sei o quão cheiroso e macio você está sendo, por isso é tão bom de morder! – A púbere deu leves mordiscadas, entre beijos, no pescoço e queixo do hanyou, fazendo-o sentir até o último fio de cabelo arrepiar.

- Mulher, você é tão absurda! – Ele estava quase revirando os olhos de tão alterado que se encontrava pelos toques da menina. – Não sei se você faz isso intencionalmente ou se realmente não tem noção do efeito que pode causar. – Ele passou a encarar os olhos dela com um sorriso vacilante, pois tentava mesmo manter o controle, e estava sendo difícil.

- Achei que fosse você o cheiroso irresistível. Ou a Menina-Kagome-Cinco-Anos é demais pra você? – Ela abriu um largo sorriso diante do olhar ligeiramente incrédulo de Inuyasha.

- Deus, dê-me forças! Você é uma das criaturinhas mais perigosas que conheço!

Ela voltou a sorrir divertida e, quando viram, os dois já estavam presos a mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As mãos do hanyou mostraram-se tão ágeis que já estavam alisando mais do que os quadris, a força do abraço mostrando toda a possessividade do garoto (encontrava-se um pouco _estimulado_ pelas mordiscadas anteriores de Kagome). Foi quando a menina começou a sentir uma das mãos dele descendo sorrateiramente dos quadris para as coxas e, então, tendendo a levantar bem devagarzinho, trazendo consigo um pouco da saia de Kagome, que aí ela abriu os olhos e separou-se devagar dele.

- Hora de ir, não é? – A face ruborizada complementava a voz arfante dela. Sua expressão incomodada deixou o hanyou intrigado.

- Suponho que sim. – Ele piscava os olhos e esfregava as têmporas ligeiramente na tentativa de retomar o controle e a realidade. Sabia que fazer qualquer coisa além daquilo seria avançar demais para o momento. – É melhor não fazer mais essas coisas se não quiser ser acusada de atentado ao pudor. E não se preocupe – ele completou diante da permanência da expressão incomodada - não vou te atacar nem nada do tipo.

- Pode deixar, vou tentar me controlar. – Ela deu outro sorriso ruborizado enquanto deixava-se ser abraçada seguramente, sendo tomada pela sensação de tranqüilidade que ele passava. Era estranho como ele fazia todo o seu ser relaxar e se sentir tão bem com gestos tão simples.

- Até amanhã, planta mais linda que eu já vi. – Ele deu um leve e último selinho em seus lábios.

- Nos encontramos às 8h, planta mais cheirosa e deliciosa que beijei. E mordi também. – O sorriso travesso unido àquelas palavras despertava sensações em Inuyasha que ele nem julgava ser capaz de sentir. Não pôde conter o riso em resposta.

Eles se separaram e caminharam em distâncias opostas, dessa vez sem se preocupar com o dia seguinte, mas sim ansiando por cada minuto que passariam juntos de novo. O bem-estar era tão grande que Kagome não se conteve em responder para a mãe, quando esta lhe perguntara como estava, que nunca se sentira tão bem desde que viera morar em Tokushima.

**Fim do 6º capítulo.**

* * *

**Sei que muitos tiveram uma surpresa quando viram essa atualização hoje, pelo menos aqueles que acompanham a fic já há algum tempo. Quem o faz, sabe do meu mau hábito de escrever com tão pouca freqüência. A vocês, perdoem-me. Creio que já tenha explicado, mas ainda vale repetir: simplesmente não consigo escrever uma palavra sequer se não tiver vontade de fazer isso. E muitas vezes esse período de tempo em que me encontro desestimulada acaba sendo longo demais, mas paciência.**

**Não, eu não larguei a fic. A história está planejada na minha cabeça, os fatos meio ordenados em um projeto da fic feito mal e porcamente no Word. A questão é que eu não decido postar um capítulo quando acho que ele está grande o suficiente, mas sim quando todos os fatos que planejo colocar no capítulo já aconteceram de forma ordenada e lógica. Eu já estava escrevendo esse capítulo há séculos, o que demorou foi justamente acrescentar tudo que eu queria que aparecesse nele.**

**Assim, a boa notícia é que, no caso desse capítulo, eu tinha planejado tantas coisas pra ele que, no final, vi que estava grande demais e por isso decidi dividir em dois capítulos. A parte boa da história é que o que inicialmente seria a 2º parte do 6º capítulo e agora é o 7º capítulo... Bem, essa parte já está pronta. Só não postei hoje pra atiçar um pouco de suas curiosidades XD E podem ir se preparando, porque se gostaram desse capítulo de agora, mal podem esperar pelo que vai acontecer no próximo ; )**

**Quanto às reviews, aí vai:**

**Kaoro Yumi: **Obrigada pelo apoio, Kaoro. Me sinto até envergonhada de ter feito você esperar tanto, mas espero que tenha valido a pena.

Beijos e não desista de NdV!!

**ana luiza espoleta: **bom... muitas coisas ainda estão planejadas pra esses três aí, você nem imagina!!

**Luna: **Oi, Luna. Você é mais uma de minhas leitoras as quais tenho vergonha de me dirigir, pois a fiz esperar demais. Desculpas eternas!! Eu realmente estacionei legal nesse tempo... Enfim, espero MUITO que tenha valido a pena e que venha a gostar bastante do que tenho planejado para a história. As coisas vão realmente ficar mais complicadas pra eles ; ). Espero que esteja tudo bem com vc, trabalhando bastante e se dando bem por aí. Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Lali Djibril: **Olá, Lali. Muito obrigada por gostar da fic, isso realmente me anima a escrever mais e a tentar sempre escrever melhor. Quanto aos personagens, alguns desses que são mais comuns como Kikyou e Kouga ainda não apareceram na fic porque tenho um planejamento pra eles pra daqui a um bom tempo. Quanto ao Sesshoumaru e a Rin, eles aparecem sim, eu já sei em que situação, mas ainda não tenho noção de quando vai ser isso. Quer dizer, eu tenho alguns fatos bem planejados em uma linha cronológica, mas ainda não tinha definido bem em que parte eles apareceriam. O foco realmente vai ser bem maior na Kagome e Inuyasha, com maior participação do Miroku e da Sango ao lado deles. Mas Sesshy e Rin vão sim aparecer : ) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! E desculpe a demora quase eterna! Beijos

**Tamara: **Olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, sinto-me muito lisonjeada. Espero que tenha gostado(caso tenha sobrevivido no acompanhamento da fic durante esse tempo todo -.-)

**Shuji:** Thais?

**Lalah-Chan: **Espero que tenha gostado muito desse cap também. E não perca o próximo em breve!!

**Acdy-chan: **Tudo bem, outra leitora que me faz ter vergonha de mim mesma. Muitas desculpas, sério mesmo. Eu não planejava demorar tanto, e se ainda estiver acompanhando a fic, espero muuuito mesmo que ainda esteja gostando. Quanto à história, sim, o que importa é que o amor está no ar. Mas o que mais me motivou a fazer essa fic em torno dos clichês é porque decidi focar os problemas do nosso casal em outro assunto. O que quero dizer? Bom, com o tempo vc vai ver que pessoas invejosas não vai ser o maior problema deles ; ) Mil beijos! Não perca o próximo cap em breve!

**Sophie-sama: **Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm, mesmo que tenha demorado taaanto a sair. Mil beijos e não corra de sua mãe XD

**carolshuxa: **olá, Carol! Muitas desculpas, mas demorei demais :/ Se ainda estiver aí, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Não perca o próximo em breve!! Beijos

**Mais discussões reservadas para o próximo capítulo. Até segunda-feira, no máximo, colocarei aqui pra vocês. Muitos e muitos beijos a todas minhas leitoras. Espero que me perdoem por minha negligência e que continuem a ler e gostar da minha humilde história.**

**Sem mais delongas e enviando muitos beijos,**

**Carine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: De volta num instante ; )**

**Necessidade de Você: 7º capítulo**

* * *

**Saindo do armário**

Quando a comentada púbere de olhos azuis e belas curvas atravessou os portões do Colégio Higawa naquela manhã, sentiu uma estranha animação tomar conta do seu ser. Varreu com os olhos a extensão da entrada, procurando um certo aluno de cabelos prateados, mas a surpresa não foi no fato de não tê-lo encontrado, mas sim na sua melhor amiga andando em sua direção.

- Kagome! – Seu sorriso era muito animado. – Não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo.

- Ah sim, hoje consegui acordar bem na hora. – Acabou decidindo ocultar o fato de que sua ansiedade impedira-a de dormir um minuto a mais sequer.

- Vejo que está bem contente. – Ela comentava sobre o sorriso da amiga.

- É, acho que estou bem feliz.

- Algum motivo especial? – Sango já olhava para Kagome com um sorriso falsamente casual.

- Não sei dizer bem. Talvez eu esteja assim por causa de algumas pessoas em especial, quem sabe até meio-youkais. – Decidiu entrar na brincadeira, pois a morena mais do que merecia saber de tudo.

- Que bom que meu plano funcionou! – A risada de Sango foi contagiante quando ela constatou estar em terreno seguro para deixar a conversa fiada de lado. Ansiava tanto saber as novas que não perdeu mais tempo com brincadeiras.

- Eu quase te matei quando quis ir embora, mas depois até que valeu a pena. Estamos te devendo essa.

- Sim, eu sabia que você iria me odiar na hora, mas não tinha outro jeito. Era isso ou esperar um mês até que vocês dois resolvessem fazer alguma coisa.

Assim, depois de mais risadas e confidências, Kagome já havia deixado a amiga a par de tudo que acontecera na última tarde. Na altura em que chegaram ao corredor que levava à sala de aula, a morena de olhos castanhos não conseguia conter as brincadeiras com a garota quanto ao momento em que voltariam a encontrar o hanyou tão presente na conversa delas.

- Está preparada pra resistir ao fruto? – Ela cutucou a púbere com o cotovelo.

- Pare, Sango, eu sei me controlar! – Mas ela também não conseguia conter o riso.

- Mas eu nem sei por quê. Se eu fosse vocês, faria o que bem entendia sem me importar em esconder nada.

- Eu entendo o porquê de você dizer isso, Sango, mas é que eu ainda não sei se está na hora de colocar isso a público, entende? - A outra estudante avaliou a expressão da amiga por uns momentos antes de responder.

-Você ainda não se sente segura quanto ao caráter de Inuyasha? –

- Não, não é isso. Eu acho que ele é sim uma boa pessoa, só não sei bem como ele vai agir. Eu quero esperar um pouco, sabe? Mas acho que preciso sim de um pouco mais de segurança, só que não estou preocupada. – Ela sorriu sinceramente.

- Bom, acho que entendo. Vamos esperar pra ver no que vai dar, não é? Cautela é uma boa precaução no momento. – E as duas assentiram com as sobrancelhas erguidas, avaliando bem a questão enquanto terminavam de discutir.

No momento em que elas entraram na sala, Kagome sentiu uma corrente elétrica disparar por todo seu corpo. Sango conteve o impulso de dar uma enorme gargalhada frente ao modo tenso como a amiga passou andar depois que avistou o meio-youkai sentado em seu devido lugar.

- O que será que ele tem pra você se esforçar tanto apenas para resistir? – A garota não conteve a última piada antes que se aproximassem de Inuyasha o suficiente para ele ouvir. A jovem de olhos azuis repuxou os lábios numa tentativa de expressão contrariada a Sango, a qual ria silenciosamente.

- Bom dia, querido Inuyasha. – Sango parecia divertir-se intensamente.

- Desde quando eu sou "Querido Inuyasha"? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Apesar do semblante calmo, encontrava-se em uma sangrenta luta interior entre seus instintos: um que seguia o bom senso e mantinha-se em seu lugar de forma educada, agindo como fazia todos os dias. O outro, o mais _irracional, _esforçava-se para fazer o garoto enlaçar a cintura da jovem de olhos azuis a sua frente o mais rápido que pudesse, beijando-a com toda vontade que tinha no momento.

- Não ligue, ela não está em seu juízo perfeito. – Kagome disse indicando a morena ao seu lado, a qual apenas levantou as mãos em defensiva. A primeira sorriu diante o olhar cúmplice do hanyou, evidenciando que, assim como ela, ele também estava pensando em coisas totalmente diferentes do que estavam falando. Ela resolveu instigar:

- Como passou a noite?

- Pensando em plantas. Uma em especial, se quer saber. – Os dois sorriram mais uma vez, depois procurando encarar outra coisa que não fossem eles mesmos para dificultar menos a tentação que era se agarrarem.

- Não vou tentar entender as piadinhas internas, respeito esse direito que vocês têm. – Sango entrou na conversa de novo.

Porém, na hora em que o jovem ia responder, o barulho de um celular tocando foi ouvido. Este vinha da direção de Inuyasha, indicando que era seu próprio telefone que tocava. Assim, ele o pegou, analisou o visor com uma expressão irritada e atendeu.

- Já quer começar a me encher logo de manhã? Achei que tivesse sido claro quando disse pra não me perturbar mais.

Kagome e Sango apenas se encararam sem entender muito bem, então deram de ombros e continuaram a conversar sobre outra coisa em meio a exclamações lançadas pelo meio-youkai como "Um histórico? Pra que você precisa de um histórico?" e "Esqueça, não vou fazer isso". Quando, por fim, o ouviram encerrar a chamada com um toque depois de dizer "Tá, eu vejo isso depois", as duas passaram a encará-lo com expressões levemente curiosas.

- Miroku. Ele perdeu a cabeça, só pode ser... – Ele disse como se explicasse tudo, mas vendo que elas continuavam a não entender, explicou:

- Lembra quando eu disse a você que meu primo viria morar aqui? – Ele falou encarando Kagome e continuou após a confirmação dela – Pois então, ele resolveu me encher toda hora com essas coisas a serem resolvidas tanto para a transferência ao Higawa, quanto para a mudança, então basicamente ele, meu tio e meu pai se revezam em me ligar toda hora pra pedir algo ou discutirem coisas inúteis.

- O nome dele é Miroku, não é? – Sango falou.

- Sim, por quê? – Inuyasha não parecia muito curioso quanto a isso.

- Nada, é que o nome simplesmente não me é estranho. – Ela disse com a expressão pensativa, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo.

- Bom, não acho que exista apenas ele com esse nome, não é? – Kagome disse enquanto sentava em sua mesa, pois o professor vinha adentrando a sala.

- Que seja. – O hanyou simplesmente deu de ombros e ajeitou a posição na cadeira, concentrando-se de novo em não olhar demais para Kagome, antes que sucumbisse aos impulsos.

Os três então simplesmente mantiveram-se concentrados na aula (ou pelo menos até onde era possível), tentando ao máximo não desviar a atenção para coisas que, infelizmente para o professor, eram muito mais interessantes do que o que este último dizia.

* * *

- Você só pode estar _brincando_! – A voz de Sango saiu um pouco alta demais para o que deveria quando esta avistou a amiga saindo da cabine do vestiário. A púbere de olhos castanhos encarava de modo ligeiramente incrédulo a outra, a qual andava sem pressa até ela.

- O que foi? – Kagome sorriu de forma falsamente desentendida.

- Não está exigindo demais do Inuyasha não? Quero dizer, como espera que ele resista _assim_? – Seu tom de voz já estava bem mais baixo, mas ainda tinha um certo ar incrédulo e divertido. Ela encarava Kagome com um sorriso enquanto apontava para os shorts de ginástica _não muito longos_, por assim dizer, e a blusa do mesmo tecido dos shorts a qual deixava uma pequena parte de seu umbigo aparecendo às vezes e, pra piorar tudo, tinha um decote _pouco_ discreto, as alças cruzando no pescoço e costuradas atrás da blusa de forma a deixar parte de suas costas à mostra.

- Sango, não seja tão dramática. É só uma roupa para educação física. – Porém, a forma como sorria um pouco desconcertada não deixava muita segurança para suas palavras. A outra riu com vontade quando estavam se dirigindo para a porta.

- Sim, uma roupa que mostra bastante coisa pra quem está interessado em ver. – Ela deu um falso suspiro pesaroso. - Coitado do Inuyasha, vai ter um ataque de nervos.

As duas então saíram do vestiário, Kagome ainda rejeitando as risadas da amiga ao seu lado, esperando não ter exagerado tanto na roupa como a outra dizia. Porém, quando Kagome chegou à quadra e teve de suportar os costumeiros olhares (hoje irritantemente mais intensos) e, pior ainda, quando viu Inuyasha alterar a expressão para uma forma atônita, os braços cruzados e colocando a mão à frente da boca como se estivesse decidido a mantê-la fechada enquanto os dedos contornavam com força excessiva as laterais dos lábios, concluiu que Sango podia mesmo estar certa. Talvez tivesse pegado pesado demais.

- Isso é algum tipo distorcido e cruel de teste de resistência? – Ela sentiu-se arrepiar quando ouviu a voz baixa do hanyou próxima de seu rosto. Ele encontrava-se ao seu lado, os dois de frente para o professor, fingindo escutar o que este último falava. A tensão podia ser medida no ar.

- Não pode estar tão ruim assim. – Kagome não tentou negar.

- Eu concordaria com você se não tivesse que ficar a uma certa distância para manter nossa segurança. O problema é exatamente manter essa distância, se é que me entende. – O meio-youkai tentava a todo custo não olhar de novo para a figura da púbere ao seu lado. Já havia sido suficientemente trabalhoso e difícil manter-se no controle quando a avistara exibindo tanta formosura naqueles pequenos trajes justos. Seu sangue parecia latejar quente e rápido nas veias, a garota realmente testava seus limites.

- Pense numa planta, lembra? – Ela não conseguia deixar de sorrir diante da situação. Inuyasha também deu um sorriso meio maldoso e nervoso ao mesmo tempo, enquanto encarava o chão.

- Você fez de propósito ou todas as suas outras roupas esportivas estavam lavando? Eu custo a acreditar na segunda opção, mas ainda tenho um fio de esperança na sua inocência. – Ele estreitou os olhos e acabou não resistindo em lançar outro olhar a ela, rapidamente, analisando o quão macia e deliciosa parecia ser sua pele nos ombros desnudos, o vale dos seios como um caminho da tentação. Outra vez ele sentiu seu sangue ferver, uma palpitação brotar em suas regiões baixas.

- A blusa era a única mesmo, mas os shorts eu escolhi por opção. – Ela continuava a encarar o professor com um leve sorriso de lado.

- Humpf. – Ele bufou e voltou a cruzar os braços na frente do corpo na tentativa de ajudar a se segurar.

Os alunos então começaram a se separar depois que o professor indicou as atividades, fazendo Kagome e Inuyasha caminharem em direções opostas, os dois sorrindo de forma contida e divertida pelo jogo. Porém, antes disso, a jovem falou baixo perto dele:

- Pelo visto então, é melhor eu não me deixar sozinha com você nesses estados.

Inuyasha arregalou levemente os olhos e conteve a expressão em uma resignada e maliciosa diante tanto atrevimento da jovem. Era um tremendo teste de resistência, se era. Assim, foi com muito esforço que ele virou o rosto na direção contrária ao sorriso divertido e provocador de Kagome, mesmo que não tivesse resistido em dar uma última olhadela nas formas perfeitas de suas pernas, glúteos e cintura quando a dona de tais curvas distanciava-se dali. Parecia ser muito difícil também imaginar que aquela fosse a garota com quem ele andava se envolvendo, pois ela mais parecia uma modelo de revista do que uma colegial, alguém que você não vê andando normalmente pelas ruas. Tais pensamentos o fizeram dar um sorriso um tanto presunçoso, o qual demonstrava seu total bom-humor. Afinal, Inuyasha Taishou andava tendo motivos de sobra para estar de bom-humor, não é?

Contudo, climas agradáveis assim dificilmente duravam muito naquele colégio. Tudo bem que coisas do tipo que se seguiram costumavam acontecer com freqüência, mas, naquele dia em especial, ele realmente esperava ter um final de tarde perfeito e bem humorado. Deste modo, foi com uma indisposição extra que o hanyou se dirigiu ao grupo de garotos com os quais deveria praticar a aula de educação física. Eles se encontravam no canto da arquibancada da quadra que ficava na parte mais posterior do colégio, sendo que, naquele momento, apenas eles e, no caso, o hanyou estavam presentes ali para fazerem suas práticas da aula. Inuyasha sabia que os tais alunos encontravam-se falando dele, tanto por conseguir ouvir partes da conversa quanto pelo fato de todos estarem encarando-o.

- Algum motivo especial para todos vocês estarem me olhando? Que eu saiba, não faço seus tipos. E já deixo claro que não me interesso mesmo. – Ele falou enquanto se aproximava do lugar onde estes se encontravam.

- Tsk, como é ridículo ver você se achando por tão pouco... Como é ingênuo!- O mais próximo dos garotos, um que Inuyasha reconheceu ser parte da turma de Bankotsu, se pronunciou.

- Você acha que eu tenho motivos pra me achar? – O tom irônico da voz do meio-youkai fazia a pergunta parecer mais retórica do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não se faça de desentendido, hanyou. – A forma como sua boca abriu-se num esgar revelava seu rancor. - Todos nós estamos aqui vendo você exibir esse seu sorriso ridículo só porque Higurashi anda conversando com você.

- E quem te falou que eu estou sorrindo porque ela está conversando comigo? – Inuyasha já tinha um tom de voz mais duro dessa vez.

- Ah, mas é claro. Não haveria mesmo outro motivo além desse para você estar sorrindo, disso eu estou certo.

O meio-youkai achou muito difícil pensar em outra coisa a dizer que não fosse uma resposta bastante reveladora.

* * *

- Onde está a bola de handball? – A voz da professora de educação física trovejou na quadra, e Kagome sentiu um desânimo especial quando percebeu o olhar da última em sua direção. – Higurashi, será que poderia buscar a bola com o professor Hajimoto? Creio que ele tenha deixado na sala de equipamentos.

Assim, a aluna simplesmente assentiu e seguiu em direção à quadra posterior do colégio, pois a sala de equipamentos era logo ao seu lado. Entretanto, enquanto contornava o muro que ficava ao lado das arquibancadas de tal quadra, foi com espanto que ela ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por um aluno. Achou melhor parar onde estava, já que ali não podia ser vista, e passou a escutar silenciosamente.

- Higurashi não rebaixaria tanto seu gosto para dar uma chance a alguém como você. Mas confesso que acho muito divertido ver o quão iludido você parece estar. – Kagome reconheceu a voz, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de seu nome. Contudo, foi com maior espanto ainda que identificou a voz de Inuyasha respondendo.

- Há muitas coisas sobre Kagome que você não sabe. – O hanyou parecia estar esforçando-se para manter a voz neutra.

- O que está insinuando? – Outro aluno à direita perguntou com uma voz de quem duvidava da resposta que o outro pudesse dar.

- Estou dizendo que vocês todos são patéticos. Ficam aí se escorando na sombra de Bankotsu, esperando conseguir alguma atenção. Não pensam com as próprias cabeças, apesar de eu duvidar da presença de neurônios nas suas mentes suficientes pra algo mais além de comer e fazer o que Bankotsu manda. E agora querem se achar espertos o bastante pra sair dizendo o que Kagome faria ou deixaria de fazer sem nunca terem sequer trocado um "bom dia" com ela. Ela não é só um pedaço de carne pra vocês ficarem cobiçando sem nunca perceberem que ela pensa e sente alguma coisa.

A jovem alvo das conversas ainda se encontrava fora da visão dos garotos, mas não conseguiu reprimir o impulso de prender a respiração ao ouvir as vozes discutindo. Entretanto, ao escutar o que o meio-youkai havia dito em seu favor, sentiu um arroubo de gratidão. Seu coração encheu-se como uma bola e ela teve uma súbita vontade de estar junto a ele naquele momento. Porém, manteve-se onde estava. Enquanto isso, nesses poucos segundos de pausa entre o que o hanyou tinha falado e a respostas dos outros, tudo que se ouvia eram as risadas dos últimos.

- Você vem com essa conversa mole, cheia de babaquices, e nós que somos patéticos? Você deveria se ouvir, hanyou, pra ter noção do quão ridículo soa.

Antes de Inuyasha devolver, outro do grupo inoportuno continuou:

- E veja bem: com todo esse _blablablá_ escroto que você falou, não muda o fato de que você é patético, porque Kagome é sim a gostosa que todo mundo queria comer e você se acha diferente de nós porque vê _sentimentos_ nela. – Ele deu uma risada debochada. – Me poupe, cachorro. Ainda que você fale essas coisas, isso tudo não vai dar em nada. Kagome nunca vai olhar pra você, quanto mais deitar na sua cama fedorenta. Ela só está brincando e você se iludindo!

Nessa hora, todos eles explodiram em risadas. Um deles chegou a cuspir no chão pra enfatizar seu escárnio. Inuyasha, que havia se mantido calado, tremia de tanta fúria que sentia naquele momento. Os pensamentos voavam, as palavras na ponta da língua, mas ele só pensava em manter a discrição acima de tudo. Afinal, Kagome não era um troféu com que ele pudesse se exibir e, além disso, o combinado entre eles era permanecer discretos até segunda conversa. Todavia, bem ali ao lado deles, sem que pudessem dar-se conta de sua presença, ainda se encontrava a jovem púbere de olhos azuis comentada. E pode-se dizer que seus pensamentos não eram dos mais _dóceis_. A raiva a consumia, os mesmos sentimentos do dia anterior quando explodira na discussão com Bankotsu na sala de aula aflorando novamente, mas em maior grau.

- Calem a boca. Quanto mais falarem, pior pra vocês. – Foi o que Inuyasha conseguiu se resumir a dizer.

- Ou o que? Vai chamar Kagome pra ela mostrar que gosta de você? Porque eu apóio se for, estou doido pra dar uma outra olhada naquele corpinho maravilhoso. Você reparou como ela está gostosa hoje, não é? Mal consegui me controlar nas minhas calças.

Os outros logo se colocaram a concordar assiduamente e a dar outras risadas as quais causavam náuseas na jovem em questão. Já Inuyasha, este por muito pouco não voou em cima daquele que falava da garota de forma tão lasciva. Na realidade, o hanyou estava mostrando-se muito forte por ter conseguido conter-se tanto ao longo daquele dia inteiro.

Mas as coisas não ficariam assim para sempre. O nível de raiva e indignação de Kagome havia chegado a tal ponto que esta já não pensava muito no bom senso ou discrição. _Pra que diabos ser discreta diante dessa gente tão idiota, afinal? _Assim, quando a jovem resolveu que era hora de pôr um fim à discussão, já se sentindo saturada daquela situação, foi com espanto que os garotos presentes na cena, incluindo o meio-youkai, viram-na caminhar em sua direção, saindo detrás do muro bem ao seu lado.

- Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado? – O grupo da arquibancada não disse uma palavra, mesmo que alguns tenham assobiado baixo ao verem a mulher caminhar tão sedutoramente, como se fosse um gato. – Vocês adoram pôr palavras na minha boca, mesmo que eu nunca tenha pensado em dizê-las. Como podem ter certeza de todas essas coisas a meu respeito? Acaso são parte da minha consciência?

Ela parou ao lado do hanyou, ainda que um pouco afastada dele, e de frente para os outros. Todos tinham o olhar preso em sua figura, até porque seria difícil não fazê-lo com a garota usando aqueles trajes pequenos e justos.

- Já te disseram que você está uma delícia hoje, Kagome? – O que estava no meio do grupo falou com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca.

- Não se preocupe, eu já ouvi todas as suas declarações a meu respeito feitas ainda há pouco, inclusive a parte de quase não conseguir se controlar. Uma pena, eu teria vergonha se fosse você. – Ela endereçou um olhar de puro desgosto ao garoto. Os outros em volta riram baixo, enquanto o do meio sentia seu sorriso murchar em uma expressão azeda. A jovem continuou em seguida:

- E justamente quanto a essas declarações, eu me sinto no dever de levantar alguns pontos pra que vocês não cometam o mesmo erro de sair espalhando por aí coisas quanto as quais não dei meu consentimento de dizer. – Ela fez uma breve pausa enquanto encarava o rosto deles, menos o de Inuyasha, que continuava ao seu lado sem nada dizer. – Em primeiro lugar, _eu_ faço o que _eu_ quiser com a minha vida, então _eu_ escolho com quem ando, converso e namoro. Segundo, não iludo ninguém. Se há pessoas aqui com as quais posso dizer que nunca iria para cama, essas pessoas são _vocês_. Dizer que faria uma coisa dessas com qualquer um de vocês, isso sim seria uma ilusão. Percebem a diferença?

Enquanto discursava, seu rosto ia virando-se para encarar cada um dos garotos da arquibancada, enquanto estes se mantinham meio boquiabertos e embasbacados por suas palavras. Por fim, ela virou-se para o hanyou e pronunciou em alto e bom som:

- Sabe que eu não estou brincando com você, não é? – Ela deu um passo em sua direção. – Eu amo cada minuto que passo com você e não me arrependi de nada.

- Você não vai começar a me agradecer de novo, não é? Porque se for, eu passo. – Ele exibiu um sorriso no canto dos lábios que encantava Kagome. Esta sorriu de volta e deu outro passo à frente, enquanto respondia:

- Pode deixar que eu te poupo dessa parte. Mas só quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: é você que eu _quero_, Inuyasha Taishou. E isso definitivamente não é uma brincadeira.

E dizendo isso, ela deu o último passo até colar seu corpo ao do meio-youkai, unindo seus lábios no beijo que os dois esperavam ansiosamente para repetir desde o momento em que se separaram ainda no dia anterior.

E em meio às exclamações de surpresa e indignação dos garotos à sua volta que viam os braços de Inuyasha envolverem o corpo da garota de uma forma que eles sonhavam fazer, o casal terminou o beijo (contra suas vontades) e se separou.

- Eu avisei que quanto mais continuassem a falar, pior ia ficar pra vocês. - O hanyou piscou um olho na direção deles.

- E eu espero ter sido clara quanto ao que realmente penso. Agora vocês podem espalhar por aí a verdade.

E dizendo isso, os dois se afastaram dali, deixando um grupo de garotos encrenqueiros estupefatos com a cena presenciada e, principalmente, sentindo uma inveja do meio-youkai como nunca tinham sentido na vida.

* * *

- Como assim você o beijou na hora?

Sango parecia extremamente chocada com a ousadia da amiga, principalmente quando ela comentara naquele mesmo dia que ainda não pretendia espalhar pela escola seu nível de relacionamento com Inuyasha.

- Você não imagina o quão irritada eu fiquei, Sango! Eles se acham donos da verdade, ficam soltando montes de besteiras por aí a meu respeito. E, ainda por cima, me ofenderam!

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Caso não se lembre, eu mesma havia lhe dito pra não esconder de todos que você queria sim Inuyasha. Só achei que estava planejando ser discreta. – Ela deu uma risadinha contida.

- Duvido que se fosse você no meu lugar, não teria feito o mesmo. E eu planejava dar um tempo antes de assumir tudo simplesmente pra ter real certeza de que estaria em terreno seguro com Inuyasha, mas acho que ele já mostrou isso.

- Ah, eu nem hesitaria em fazer o mesmo, minha querida. Você fez mais do que certo! – Ela riu mais abertamente dessa vez. – Como eu queria ter visto a cara daqueles idiotas!

- Não se preocupe, eles continuaram com cara de idiotas. Só pareciam um pouco mais idiotas que o normal, mas ainda idiotas.

As duas jovens caminhavam de volta à sala de aula enquanto conversavam. Kagome não havia conseguido esperar até a saída para contar à amiga o ocorrido da aula de educação física, então já a tinha colocado a par de tudo. Porém, ao adentrarem a sala, foram surpreendidas com um aviso colocado no quadro da sala de aula.

- O professor Koburo passou mal? – Sango parecia desconfiada do aviso.

- Parece que teve um problema com a gastrite. Não sabemos o quão grave, mas ele não pôde vir e sua substituta está de licença maternidade. – Um garoto que se encontrava numa das carteiras da frente tratou de responder.

- Isso quer dizer que não teremos aula? O resto do dia livre pra irmos pra casa? – Kagome parecia esperançosa.

- Parece que sim. – O menino deu de ombros, pegou a mochila e passou por elas em direção à saída.

- Ai, mas que bom! – As estudantes desataram a fazer uma pequena comemoração.

- Isso aí é sério? – Inuyasha encontrava-se à porta atrás das duas garotas e olhava o quadro com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim, parece que fomos liberados. Como eu adoro ser liberada no último tempo e ir pra casa mais cedo! – Sango parecia radiante tanto pela notícia, quanto pelos ocorridos do dia.

Kagome estava calada ainda olhando para o hanyou a sua frente. Enquanto o olhava, sentia o rosto ruborizar e uma súbita vontade de se agarrar a ele como se os dois fossem dois ímãs gigantes que são atraídos por uma força magnética. Inuyasha, que fora rapidamente convencido da veracidade da notícia, voltou-se para as duas garotas, procurando não encarar uma delas em especial para que não pudesse surtar e agarrá-la de novo. Já havia sido bem difícil solta-la depois de toda aquela cena durante a aula de educação física. Afinal, ele estava errado: o dia ia sim acabar com um ótimo clima e deixá-lo de bom-humor, melhor impossível.

- Vamos logo cair fora daqui, não é?

Os três então pegaram suas coisas, embrenharam-se pelos corredores (estranharam o fato de não terem escutado muitos comentários a respeito do casal, mas deduziram que a notícia ainda não tinha conseguido tempo suficiente para se espalhar) e logo se encontravam caminhando pelas ruas do lado de fora do Colégio Higawa.

- Vejo vocês amanhã! E juízo, hein! – E piscando um olho para os dois jovens, ela virou à esquina de sua rua, sendo a casa de Kagome e de Inuyasha um pouco mais a frente, deixando eles sozinhos ainda a caminhar.

- Então, enfim sós.

Não foi esperar Sango se afastar muito, Inuyasha virou-se automaticamente para Kagome, enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou. A morena não demonstrou resistência alguma.

- Desse jeito nós só vamos chegar em casa amanhã. – A garota sorria enquanto mantinha-se agarrada ao garoto.

- Você está se importando muito com isso? Porque eu não estou. – Ele começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo maxilar da púbere em direção ao seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe diversos suspiros.

- Você me viu reclamar alguma vez?

Dessa forma, os dois demoraram um bom tempo até chegar à escada de Kagome, a qual tinha se tornado lugar oficial de suas despedidas. Tinham curtido bastante o caminho em meio aos beijos, abraços e a caminhada de mãos de dadas.

- Ai ai, que dia, hein. – Kagome subiu no primeiro degrau para ficar na altura do garoto, voltou-se para ele e enlaçou seu pescoço.

- É, chegou a me surpreender. E olha que isso não é fácil!

- Mesmo com aqueles idiotas, tudo acabou bem no final. – Ela sorriu e deu um selinho no hanyou.

- Acabou bem e de forma divertida. Sabe o quão interessante é ver você com raiva e explodindo nos outros? Eu deveria te enfurecer mais vezes pra poder ver mais dessas cenas.

- Humpf, fale isso até o dia em que eu explodir em você. – Kagome mostrava uma expressão falsamente emburrada, porém, não a manteve por muito tempo.

- Não sei por quê, mas tenho a impressão de que vou adorar quando isso acontecer. – O sorriso de Inuyasha era tão malicioso e divertido que Kagome chegou a corar, mesmo que tivesse tentado ser mais dura como forma de resposta.

- Você é ridículo. – Foi a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto e nem lançar uma única palavra ríspida naquele momento, sentia-se mais mole do que nunca. Por fim, nada importava, pois já havia sido novamente capturada para mais um beijo arrasador de corações que Inuyasha lhe dava.

- Sabe, é uma tortura ter que esperar até amanhã pra te ver de novo. – Ele não pôde controlar aquele pensamento e acabou confessando sua ansiedade.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei exatamente como você se sente.

- Nós poderíamos pensar numa forma de solucionar esse caso.

Por mais que fosse _imensamente _difícil para Kagome pensar naquela situação, sentindo Inuyasha deslizar o polegar por seu pescoço em direção ao seu braço, passando pelo ombro e parando nas pontas de seus dedos(um arrepio lhe subia por todo corpo quando sentia aqueles toques tão leves e delicados), a garota não pôde deixar de avaliar as palavras ditas por ele. Oras, a solução para aliviar a ansiedade de se verem novamente era diminuir o intervalo em que ficavam longe um do outro. Isso era claro e óbvio. Como não havia sido feito nenhum convite para passeio, Kagome não pôde refrear o pensamento de que aquilo podia ser um convite para ir à sua casa disfarçado de uma frase indireta. E se ele a estava convidando para sua casa, o que teria em planos para fazerem lá? Ao pensar nisso, a jovem sentiu um certo receio. Não, ainda não estava pronta para aquele passo. Mas como dizer isso sem que soasse como um fora?

Contudo, Inuyasha, sentindo a ligeira mudança de humor de Kagome, logo se adiantou.

- Acho que o jeito é esperar mesmo, não é? Vai ver estamos praticando algum ritual exótico de aprimoramento de paciência e auto-controle. E Deus sabe como tenho sido bom nessa parte!

Ele endereçou a Kagome o sorriso sincero e doce que a fazia derreter. E por mais que aquela decisão de simplesmente se separarem não fosse a mais atraente para ela, pelo menos a livrava da obrigação de enrolar alguma coisa para justificar o fato de preferir ir com mais calma no nível daquele relacionamento. O simples fato de _pensar _em suas razões para ser tão cautelosa já a deixava a nervosa, por isso contentou-se com aquela resolução. Inuyasha, intuitivo como era, percebeu que era melhor não forçar demais a garota, e por isso não se incomodou em simplesmente bater em retirada, mesmo que isso não fosse refrear suas divagações quanto ao porquê dela se mostrar tão inquieta com tais tipos de situação(não era a primeira vez que Kagome demonstrava tais reações).

- Sentirei muitas saudades até lá. Acho que vou jogar videogame com meu irmão pra ver se passa o tempo mais rápido... Que sabe ajuda. – Ela terminou a frase dando de ombros e estreitando mais o abraço com o meio-youkai para que pudesse beijá-lo com mais intensidade. E por mais que Inuyasha ainda estivesse divagando um pouco, isso tornou-se impossível ao sentir os toques e beijos tão embriagadores de Kagome.

- Ah, essa noite será dolorosa. Mas tudo bem, faz parte. – Ele deu um selinho na púbere. – Até amanhã, planta.

- Até amanhã, Inu Baka.

E separando-se, por fim, a garota subiu a escada em direção a sua casa rapidamente, mesmo que tenha parado uma vez para olhar a figura do jovem de olhos cor-de-mel distanciar-se dali.

* * *

No fim das contas, a espera era _mesmo_ insuportável. Kagome tentou de tudo: tomou banho, estudou, ajudou a mãe com o jantar, arrumou o quarto, varreu a casa, assistiu tv e até mesmo, de fato, jogou videogame com Souta, mas _nada _pareceu ajudar sua mente e corpo a se livrar da ansiedade que era esperar até o dia seguinte para tornar a ver Inuyasha. As lembranças eram tão vivas em sua cabeça que parecia estar deslocada no tempo, ainda presente com o meio-youkai naquelas cenas que compartilharam durante a tarde. A vontade de vê-lo de novo era tão grande que mal podia agüentar. Queria sentir seu abraço quente e protetor, ser beijada e ouvir sua voz baixa e grave sussurrando em seu ouvido. Durante esse tempo, quando não estava revivendo os momentos agradáveis que tivera com ele até ali, ficava a pensar nas possibilidades de seu relacionamento e que rumo poderia tomar. Pensava em quais seriam as melhores atitudes, em coisas que gostaria de conversar e no que pretendia fazer em sua companhia. Porém, uma dos assuntos em que mais pensava era sobre o seu caráter.

Inuyasha a tinha surpreendido desde o momento em que a ajudara naquela terrível ocasião em que Bankotsu a perseguira e, desde então, não parava de encantá-la a cada vez que tinha oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Seus modos eram gentis e doces, mesmo que aparentasse ser rude e grosso. Era carinhoso e sedutor como nenhum outro garoto com que já havia se relacionado, ainda que possuísse um gênio forte, teimoso e, tinha de admitir, mal-humorado (mas essa parte ela achava bem divertida, pra falar a verdade). Sua presença era suficiente para deixá-la completamente feliz e satisfeita, e ainda a preenchia com uma sensação de proteção e segurança que a deixava completamente confortável com ele.

Assim, pensando sobre tais qualidades, não pôde deixar de não se arrepender de ter tornado público seu envolvimento com o hanyou. Por mais que, como instinto, tivesse a princípio pensado em ser cautelosa, já não via objeção quanto a agir livremente em meio a qualquer pessoa do Colégio Higawa. Inuyasha já lhe dera provas suficientes de sua confiança para que pudesse deixar outras pessoas saberem de sua situação, vide sua atitude durante todas as vezes em que aquelas pessoas tinham ousado se intrometer tanto em suas vidas privadas, até mesmo pelo exemplo daquela própria tarde(Kagome realmente sentira-se lisonjeada pelo seu cavalheirismo e persistência em se manter calado quanto ao que podia contar, quando aquilo poderia silenciar todos os garotos presentes).

Deste modo, num assomo de espontaneidade e sem pensar nas conseqüências, Kagome simplesmente saiu porta à fora, gritando para a mãe que voltaria dali a pouco (esta nem teve tempo de discutir, coisa que certamente o teria feito caso a filha tivesse sido um pouco menos rápida). Ela pouco refletiu sobre possíveis arrependimentos ou em situações constrangedoras que aquilo podia gerar, mas saiu caminhando decidida em direção à casa de Inuyasha Taishou.

Entretanto, Kagome não parou pra pensar durante aqueles poucos minutos de sua súbita decisão que tudo que estava passando por sua cabeça estava também presente na mente do meio-youkai. E, sendo este o caso, o outro também estaria muito ansioso e poderia igualmente ter tomado a mesma decisão louca e impensada de ir atrás dela. Assim, qual não foi a surpresa para a menina de olhos azuis ao pisar no último degrau da escada e dar de cara com o hanyou?

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – A jovem não conseguiu reprimir a pergunta. Pouco conseguia pensar, encontrava-se imensamente atônita.

- E o que faz saindo de casa a essa hora? –

Apesar da expressão aparentemente tranqüila, ele não pôde deixar de erguer as sobrancelhas. As mãos nos bolsos, camiseta simples e bermuda, sua visão no pé da escada quase tinha causado um infarto em Kagome. Mas ele também não se encontrava em diferente estado, apenas disfarçava melhor.

Por fim, depois de dar um profundo suspiro e se aproximar um passo da escada, Inuyasha falou com franqueza:

- Eu já não agüentava mais. Precisava te ver. - Ele deu um meio sorriso. - Acho que não passei no tal ritual de desenvolvimento de paciência e auto-controle, no final das contas.

Kagome só fez encarar o chão e enrubescer intensamente, ao passo que respondeu:

- Eu também não agüentava mais esperar. Acho que paciência não deve ser nossa virtude. - E dando um ligeiro sorriso, a garota levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos do hanyou.

- Mas por que toda essa ansiedade, Kagome Higurashi? – Sua expressão era neutra, mas tinha um quê de malícia pouco perceptível. Ele deu mais um passo em direção à jovem.

- Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta, Inuyasha Taishou: por que toda essa ansiedade? - Seu sorriso era discreto, mas correspondia o do meio-youkai. Já este, não vendo saída para aquele jogo, pôs um fim à distância entre eles, enlaçou a cintura da colegial e disse enquanto olhava diretamente para seus olhos:

- Eu já estava ficando maluco. Nada do que eu fazia pra me distrair conseguia ser suficiente pra tirar você da minha cabeça. Seu sorriso, seu cheiro, a textura da sua pele, seus beijos... Não é como se não conseguisse parar de pensar em tudo isso, era mais como se você nunca tivesse saído de perto de mim. Eu poderia fechar os olhos, olhar pro lado e tapar os ouvidos, mas você ainda estaria ali. É inevitável.

Suas palavras atingiram Kagome de tal forma que foi com muito esforço que esta evitou que uma lágrima descesse por seu rosto. Ele não só confessara o que sentia na maior sinceridade, como tudo o que descrevera era exatamente o que ela mesma tinha sentido. Assim, tomada pela emoção do momento, ela simplesmente encostou seus lábios nos dele, sorriu levemente entre pequenos beijos que depositava em sua boca e então o beijou com toda a vontade que tinha. Os braços rodearam seu pescoço, sua cintura fortemente enlaçada, os suspiros pouco perceptíveis na rua deserta. Ao se separarem, a bonita garota disse:

- O que você acabou de dizer foi estranhamente familiar pra mim, porque não pareceu uma confissão sua, mas sim uma descrição do que eu mesma senti ao longo dessa penosa tarde e noite.

Os dois permaneceram calados durante alguns segundos para depois simplesmente unirem as testas e ficaram assim até retomarem os beijos aos poucos. Demorou um tempo até que se afastassem de novo. Inuyasha, tão absorto pelos lindos olhos azuis a sua frente, encarou-os profundamente e falou com a voz séria:

- Tem uma coisa que quero lhe falar, Kagome. Acho que foi o que mais me impulsionou a vir até aqui, apesar de que acho que teria vindo nem que fosse simplesmente pra te ver.

A forma como ele a olhava fez suas pernas amolecerem e agradeceu mentalmente por ele a estar segurando com tanta firmeza, caso contrário teria caído no chão.

- Todo minuto que passo com você tem sido ótimo. Tenho me divertido muito e, como pode ver, ansiado por cada momento que passamos juntos. Hoje o dia foi maravilhoso, e eu acho que não vai ser diferente amanhã e depois de amanhã e depois, caso eu possa estar com você. - A cada frase, Kagome sentia que o coração saltava mais para perto de sua boca. Não conseguia despregar seus olhos dos dele. - E eu quero poder estar com você, aproveitar o máximo que puder esses momentos e sem me preocupar com os outros. Kagome Higurashi, eu quero você pra mim.

Apesar das palavras soarem possessivas demais para os ouvidos de alguém imparcial e insensível, Kagome não conseguiu deixar de se sentir indescritivelmente feliz, satisfeita e, sobretudo, _completa_ com aquela frase. Suas pernas já não só estavam moles, como agora tremiam muito. Porém, não pôde controlar uma lágrima de se formar nos cantos de seus olhos e muito menos o enorme sorriso quando o garoto completou:

- Quer ser minha namorada, Kagome?

* * *

**É, eu voltei como prometido. Tudo bem que não em 3 dias, e sim uma semana, mas pelo menos voltei. Não tenho muito a declarar tempos de espera, mas acho que vocês já perceberam que estou um pouco empolgada e com surtos de inspiração. Óbvio que todas vocês também já sabem que reviews ajudam MUITO na minha inspiração. Quanto mais, melhor.**

**Sobre a fic, quero chamar atenção quanto a um ponto: primeiro, percebam a hesitação de Kagome. Ela gosta de Inuyasha, acredita em seu caráter, mas não conseguiu confiar totalmente nele logo de cara. Como vocês vão ver, minhas amigas, essa é a semente para os problemas de nosso casal e acho que logo entenderão o porquê ; ) **

**Agora vamos às reviews:**

**carolshuxa**: nossa, realmente não esperava encontrar alguém das antigas ainda acompanhando a fic. Muito obrigada! : ) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também e até o próximo!

**DaySerafini****:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, eles me cativaram muito! : )

Sim, sei do que você está falando sobre fic de colegiais e eu realmente não teria me proposto a começar essa se não achasse que vale a pena. O ponto que vou explorar como diferencial nessa fic não vai ser as intrigas de colégio e a história do bulling, mas sim a sutileza de alguns detalhes da relação entre a própria Kagome e o Inuyasha. Como eu já disse a outra leitora, o maior problema deles não vai ser um monte de pessoas invejosas ; )

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também a te o próximo!

**Kaoro Yumi:** Ai, não sabe como é bom ver que ainda tem gente acompanhando a fic!! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, mesmo!! Mil perdões pela demora e espero que esse novo cap venha a me ajudar a me redimir melhor. E acredite em mim, Kagome terá situações muuuito piores em termos de dificuldade pra largar o Inu ; ) Um beijão e até o próximo cap!

**Queridas leitoras, agradeço muitíssimo(íssimo-íssimo) pelo apoio de vocês e pela paciência. Espero postar o próximo capítulo em muito breve, mas não garanto nada. Os rascunhos dele ainda estão muito miseráveis pra que eu possa dar uma previsão, mas juro que tentarei me adiantar.**

**Encarecidamente,**

**Carine.**


End file.
